A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us
by max333
Summary: It's been a year since the big battle against the lycan's and now a new war rages within the coven. Deceit and lies wreck havoc as Usagi, Mamoru and those closest to them uncover a new enemy and find that the enemies might be closer than ever imagined.
1. a year later with office-capades

Hello here's the sequel to the vampire story, I really hope you all like it as much if not more than the first one. Please read and review. I'd love to see what you think of this! I have so much mapped out and there's some twists in this I don't think you'll see coming. So please read and review! 😊

A vampire's forbidden love: the lie's that bind us

Ch.1

Usagi POV

I looked through the files on my desk in Dam – my office. I was still getting used to it being my office now over his. It still looked the same, nothing had really changed other than my being in the seat for once. Mostly it was our elders seat still but he rarely ventured in here pleasantries more for business purposes which were few and far between. He left things mostly to me unless I sought his counsel.

He claimed he needed time to adjust to things as the rest of us did I couldn't help but understand him fully. Losing a loved one despite their actions was still hard especially if they were your children. I couldn't imagine the heartbreak he'd gone through in his lifetime. There was a picture in the room, no bigger than a portrait of him painted in making him look regal. Giving a false impression but still he was a good vampire…just got his priorities mixed up.

It's hard to say that now but at time has passed and with him being dead now it feels lighter around here. Damon's death was no easy feat though. Things that day were hectic to say the least what with Yamamoro's death as well with the Lycan's facing a heavy retreat in their forces against the attack on our home. We spent six months repairing and replacing so much and recuperating from the lives lost in that battle. It was the largest one to date that anyone had fought in so long.

That day had been a dark one full of death and destruction that befell us all yet we came out victorious in the end. Forced the lycan clan back and made it known not to come knocking again at our doorstep. I for one had been grateful nothing had happened during those six months so that we could have uninterrupted time to refortify ourselves. It gave us a chance to heal mentally, emotionally and physically for those we had lost and those that had been severely injured during the battle that nearly brought us to our knees.

I myself never expected the events to fall in the domino effect as they did. I now lead this coven with Mamoru by my side and with our elder as my advisor. Even Minako was around here and there to help out since we both suffer loses. Her own coven had helped out in recovery as we helped hers out in loses since most of whom were lost were the vampires from her coven that came to help. Right now I was going over food supplies as we gained a new shipment in of synthetic blood that would be helpful for a long while.

It had been a venture we dabbled into beforehand but had to wait for FDA approval so that humans could have it to for blood transfusions something that would be very marketable. It was a now also being used as profitable stock market ventures that were helping fund both covens for repairs needed. Minako was happy, the elders were happy and so were we. I hadn't felt a wave of peace hit me like this before.

Not as a vampire…not ever. The first wave hit me when I met and fell in love with Mamoru. He gave me peace of the heart and of the mind. If he hadn't shown up I'm not sure I had risen to the occasion when it came to Damon. Things happen for a reason though. After all I lived several lifetimes as Damon's pet and unofficial second in command…now I sit in his old seat taking care of his coven now mine.

It was daunting to say the least but I had help and support. Minako, Rei and Makoto and I became closer as friends. The battle ended up bonding us closer together as Mamoru and I strengthened as well. He made me realize what it was like to truly be in a happy relationship with a real man and not just someone using me for my body and when it was necessary my skills as a fighter in the war.

What Damon had with me was bound by blackmail and deceit so I'd never really had a good foundation to know what true love could be like. Sure I'd known love before in the arms of another but never had I gotten so close to feel it as I did now. To know what it tasted like, felt like, smelled like…to hear his heart beating in the same rhythm as mine when we woke up and went to sleep at night.

He had gotten a great deal stronger and better when it came to martial arts and weapons training while also keeping true to his doctor roots and keeping up with those studies as I kept up leadership and my own training. When we refortified the coven we put new safety measures in place to ensure that the coven was impenetrable and trained our guards harder than before. We even went as far as advanced military tactics training.

Something that some felt was overkill but considering we wanted to avoid another Yamamoro from happening everyone understood. It may not happen for years or even decades but when it did we would be ready for it. I highly doubted the lycans would stand down forever. Those that left the fight last year had to have spread the word of what we had so if we did get hit again no doubt they would come as strong as they could to break us.

I wanted to be ready for that. Even if it was in two or three hundred years from now. I didn't want to assume that just because our place was a fortress that it didn't have weaknesses. I didn't want it to be to late to realize something information that could reshape all of our lives here in the coven and give us a severe disadvantage later on in life. A messenger came in giving two knocks on the door, "Usagi more reports from Minako's coven." He stated simply as he dismissed himself.

I took them as I looked the files over. It looked like she didn't need as much supplies now which was good and was also sending back a few of our people as they had recouped majority of their loses already. Things were finally looking fully up. We still maintained our human cover with the outside world while still protecting them from the war that now seemed at a standstill. It seemed peace was finally settling over us. Even if it was only for a little while I'll take whatever measure of it we could get.

My phone went off signaling Mamoru's text to me. _Lunch in an hour in your office_. It read. I smiled at the text. While things didn't go traditionally with Mamoru and I it worked out well as we not only got past the issues that we dealt with in the beginning but got to that point in our relationship where we were content and happy. Perhaps ready for more at some point soon whatever that more was. There was still passion don't get me wrong but now we had something deeper than that.

We had something lifetime worthy of long lasting. We fought for each other, nearly died for each other and now we were living for the other. I texted back… _can't wait_. As I finished off the reports as I had an hour to go. Nothing new for the reports as unlike Damon I actually enjoyed these tiny solitary moments of some peace. When I wanted the action I knew where to go to but for now when I needed a break from the blood shed I came in here.

Especially now that everything felt peaceful and calmed down around the estate. It was like a well-oiled flowing machine that was beginning to feel like it took care of itself after a while. I wondered why Damon made it seem as if things were difficult and wanted more to do with sex than with keeping things going. Perhaps my organizational styles differed from his that greatly that it made a significant difference. Guess we won't know.

Mamoru POV

I smiled at her text and left off to go find the elder having gotten down with some of my studies earlier. I had been running a few errands out of the estate a few times to take care of things and came across something that caught my eyes. I had to buy it. It was something that I knew would change our lives forever. I also knew that the vampire culture I was a part of now probably had their own version of taking someone as yours for life as I wanted to do with Usagi but I really didn't know what that was that went beyond mating.

I knew we were technically mated but I wanted to see if there was a way to make that permanent in a ceremonial type of way. I patted the pocket with the ring inside of it recalling how the princess cut diamond spoke to me as I was able to picture her wearing it with ease. But I was also a man of tradition, or as much as one could be in this day and age when it came to relationships and staying together.

I wanted to do what I could to bind us together much like one would in a marriage…at least how marriages should be. Once I spotted him I gained the man's attention, "Ah Mamoru what brings you over here?" he asked me, I looked at the elderly man as he looked happier than he did a year ago. He may have had Usagi as a daughter but his last blood child had died in battle by none other than Usagi herself and even myself to a degree.

Sometimes I wondered if things would change that he would have started to see and treat either of us differently but not once had it happened. Usagi was a daughter to him and through her I became a bit of a pseudo son to him. There were more and more things he was having me do aside from my duties as a doctor and second in command here. Like he was preparing me for something I was unaware of right now.

I had come to find that it seemed not every family is the same and he had already accepted things long ago, perhaps even before Usagi came onto the scene. "Hai, I have a question to ask you…in private." He understood the tone and excused the vampire he had been talking with as he left from the conversation and walked with me down a vacant hallway. "Gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt." I remarked. "Nonsense, vampires know that when the leader or second needs to speak with me I go to them first." Still felt a little guilty but either way.

"So tell me my son what is it?" he asked. As we went through another hallway where there were hardly any vampires I ask, "What are the rules or protocols to go through I guess to ask ones hand in marriage?" I asked as I saw the slight shock go through the elders face as he smiled a near toothy grin. "Why son are you asking me?" I blanched as he gave a hearty chuckle, "Son I know you meant Usagi but it's nice to still catch you off guard for silly quips." I gave a small chuckle myself.

"I will say though that for such a ceremony requires absolute assuredly. That you are one hundred and ten percent committed to being bound to her for eternity. Unlike the human world where there's just an exchange of rings and a few words said our ceremony is forever binding in the vampire community. It uses some deep magic's that are hardly known to the world now to bind your souls together." It was interesting to learn.

The idea of being bounded to Usagi like that for eternity was new and slightly scary but a wonderful thought all at once. Part of my was gripping the ring wanting to ask her already but wanted to see what else was needed to be done first. "The only thing that breaks that bond is death." This I hadn't obviously known but was no less undeterred or un-phased to keep going forward with it. "So there is a step further than what we've done already." I confirmed trying to keep the blush form my face.

"A marital soul bonding is more intense than a mating yes. It's a connection of your souls on a spiritual level unlike what you already have now. The act of being mated is merely the never ending engagement of two vampires. It's not expressed that way as very few are even aware of anything further. The newer aged vampires think that mating is forever which it can be but there is a step further if they choose to have it."

 _So it just wasn't well known…_ "The mating can even be undone if one of the partners decides to relinquish the bond if asked by the other mate but a marital soul bonding cannot be undone unless death occurs in one of the mates. It's painful as all hell as it literally feels like your soul is being torn in half from the inside out." He remarked as I took it all in. I knew I would be committing to something much bigger than myself on this.

It also explained why Usagi never mentioned it or anyone else that we spoke to. She nor they had any idea that there was anything further and since her only experience before me with sex was with Damon and his treatment of her she would never have sought to know more about it. My guess was only the older vampires knew of it and since no one bothered to ask…till me…no one knew about it.

I wanted this to happen though so I pulled out the ring that I had secretly stashed away in my jacket pocket on the inside to let him see it. "I found it about a month ago…do you think she'll like it?" I asked, as I honestly felt like I was asking her father to marry her and on some level I knew I was. "It's simple and elegant…just like her." He looked up at me proudly, "Its perfect." Then his face went serious, "So you are serious about committing to her for the rest of your eternal life?"

His question left no room for second guessing, "I want to…when I met Usagi it was admittedly not in the greatest of circumstances." He agreed and ushered me to continue on, "Then we got to know the other…bond as friends…bond as mates, then that whole battle that happened…" I almost looked away, "Being near death and seeing her so close to it herself on those few occasions, I don't want to spend another moment of my life in eternity without her." I explained with such conviction that he smiled.

"Good, cause I don't think she would want to either. Usagi is headstrong, smart, will full and she'd never let anything happen to her coven but most of all it would destroy her if anything happened to you. I know good and well that she would raise hell against anyone that hurt you…and you I know would do the same for her. Elsewise I don't think you would have confronted Damon nor Diamond as you did and have fought for her. That right there is true love." I nodded in agreement.

I would do anything for her and the elder recognized this as my sign of devotion to her and to their coven as she was their leader now. The elder may still have been her but he was merely her advisor now at her request. He had even thought about leaving but she insisted he stay to help her settle in since Damon hadn't exactly left a list of things for her to do nor what his plans were for the future.

"What you need to do is find the right time to propose and then we can make a celebration of it." I smiled, happy that this had gone so well, "As it is it can be a joining of covens for us to have peace and a show of renewed strength and hope that in the face of the darkness that tried to flood in here, true love reigned supreme and triumphed over that evil that tried to kill us all." I knew he was referring to Yamamoro…that Lycan was pure evil and no one would disagree. "Great so just find a time to ask her to marry me and we can produce onward."

Easy…considering we were both so busy. However that didn't mean it wasn't possible. We would find a way to have more than an hour her or there and when we could I wanted to asked her then consummate that love. I wanted to make it special for her. Maybe a candlelight dinner or something where she could dress up and feel girlie for a change and not just her lingerie for at night time with me.

It felt like for the first time in ever that things were going smoothly. The battle took a lot out of everyone. Damaged us more than we had cared to admit but we rebuilt better thanks to Usagi and her ideas. I had some to but she maximized my ideas further than I could have not to say that I was lacking in any areas but she had a knack for this due to her prior experiences over the years and I hadn't.

That didn't mean that I didn't have skills from my old life either. I stuck to my medical practices to help out vampires and humans alike. I would do hospital runs to treat anyone that was bitten by a lycan or in some cases a rogue vampire from any number of covens since none wanted to admit to having a rogue vampire. Who would? Usagi, myself or even Rei and Makoto would go out and find the rogues and give them a simple choice. Go back to the coven for protection and steer clear of humans or face the consequences.

We couldn't afford the exposure and the rogues that were out there felt they didn't need to abide by vampire law. They didn't start to come out till this last year. The few that we spoke to claimed that laws had obviously changed since Usagi was in charge now. Rumors of Damon's death at her hands flew and the reason why was clear as day but it didn't meant that all vampires were in league with her so we ensured they were given their warning.

The ones that they bite that landed in the hospitals were given an option. If the person chose to be a vampire then they would get accepted in the fold but if they didn't, I had discovered medical ways to be able to reverse the effects and turn them back before it got too far in the process. This of course was treated like one would with rabies. The advancements weren't fool proof but enough to give a 50% chance of reverting back to normal.

We didn't even have this a year ago so it was always making me become more interested in how modern medicine was useful each year that passed by. So as the elder and I parted ways I went back up to have my lunch with Usagi. I put the ring back and pictured how I would ask her to marry me. I never felt more happy in my life than now especially now that I was with her. She was my light.

Eldon POV

I walked up to the gates of the estate. It looked more advanced than I would have given it credit for. Though I hadn't never seen this coven I had heard about it through the grapevine. Going under a new name as I had been for several hundred years now I moved swiftly everywhere except for here. Mostly in part to knowing Damon ran it but now I knew I had to make my return. Obviously the elder, that pitiful old foolish man, was losing his mind if he thought it was appropriate to let her run it.

After what she did to Damon she should have been executed and yet she runs his coven. Though internally I credit her for taking the initiative to make it more fortified it wouldn't be enough for what I had planned. Their new leader Usagi must have upgraded it from the fight I had heard about. Rumors had circulated fast on what she had done to Damon and why. He was a good vampire and didn't deserve to have his 'fuck pet', as I called them, kill him. In front of his own people no less and now for her to lead them was in my opinion blasphemy.

There's a reason why the bloodlines needed to remain pure and she was not pure. Not even by a long shot. I was greeted by a few guards, "I'm from the northern coven." I stated simply as I showed off my vampire teeth for proof I wasn't a lycan. The scent helped to as they took an intake of air to confirm as well. The one guard spoke to someone on his ear bud before he was gestured for the other guard to let me in and take me to what I assumed was where they would ask for more information.

They could ask me anything, I already had my cover story imbedded in my head. I was taken to an office at the end of the hall. In there with the guard still in place I met her. I hated to, but I had to admit, Damon choose a rare beauty of a 'fuck pet'. I watched her stand from her desk or rather his old desk. The chair was much to large for her petite stature and the desk itself looking even overgrown for her. while I may have disapproved of her position here, I could still see things clear as day.

Gorgeous blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a body that I knew wouldn't quit. She had the body of a warrior and the walk of a leader. If I were any lesser of a vampire, I would have bowed down to her mere presence…however I was more than what she thought I was. It was such a shame that such beauty was wasted on murderous, thieving bitches like her. "So you say your from the northern coven?" she asked in confirmation.

I nodded my head, "Hai…I wanted to join the ranks over here to help out from the fight that happened recently." She looked at me, "That fight was a year ago but yes our covens suffered massive loses." She looked like she actually felt that pain. She had no idea what was in store for her. "What are your specialties?" she asked. I wanted to say 'industrial espionage' but I knew that would only make me look suspicious later on.

I couldn't afford that so I simply answered, "Team and solo op's against Lycan's. Going out into the night hunt them down to prevent them from hunting humans down." She barely shifted her focus as I spoke regarding this, kept her features cool and calm. She learned well from Damon I'll give her that, "Then you wouldn't mind being part of a hunt tomorrow evening? So we can assess your skill level." I nodded avoiding a smirk I felt coming up.

I knew she probably suggested it to see if I'd back down seeing as it was a massive test to take on, but I had to assess what I could get within here before making my move towards the Lycan's nearby. So if that meant proving to her on a milk run so to speak that I was capable I would. "What is your full name?" she asked, "Eldon…McElroy." Not the most original but it worked, "While we run your paperwork through as a transfer from the other coven, you'll stay here protected from the Lycan's."

She made it sound nice but in reality it was to ensure I didn't run off to snack on a human if I so chose to do so. She was a smart one to word it the right way. "For this evening we have a training class for the new vampires we have in our coven. Show them how to protect the rest of the coven and become the ultimate fighters and guards especially when dealing with Lycan's." she stated.

She was smart since the younger vampires weren't as strong as a fully transformed Lycan so she was using a clever edge of skills and speed over strength, so they could work on it and build it up much like how she was. Just because she was carrying on the traditions of the older vampires didn't mean she was worthy of her position here though. She would learn that soon enough one I ripped her heart out. "Agreed." I nodded as she then said, "Soren here will escort you to your room and you'll be called in for the class later on this evening."

Her dismissal of me was noted as this Soren took me through the massive mansion. It was bigger than one would think from the outside housing many more vampires than the older covens used to. though to me it merely meant more vampires to rule over when this was over. "She was a bit dismissive." I noted hoping to get some more information about her out of this Soren guard. "It may seem that way but she's not I guarantee you." I rolled my eyes but prevented him from seeing it.

"You sound fond of her." I made it sound touching when really I was agitated by it. As we walked up the step's I purposely avoided looking at the elder as he passed by not wanting him to see me. I couldn't afford it. Though he too seemed to know the guard. I rolled my eyes again something I felt I might be doing around here often. I never knew he would lower his standards on how to treat the vampires that lacked the class and blood we had.

"She's a wonderful leader, a near complete difference compared to Damon. Especially after what he put her through for hundreds of years. She could have become postal, unhinged even, but she rose above it all and maintained who she was." _Was that the line she feed everyone? Playing the so -called surviving victim of Damon's actions. Don't make me laugh._ I prevented the hateful words from coming out.

Instead I stated, "She sounds different from him." I had to sound at least neutral. "The coven recovered with her ideas and Mamoru's faster than Damon had the last time we were under attack so yeah different. Plus, she actually cares about everyone." We reached my new room, "How so?" I asked, curious, "For starters for as long as Damon was here, he never bothered to get to know everyone…felt himself to important to bother with it…she did get to know everyone cause to her we all matter. Here you go." he unlocked it.

I looked inside and saw the furnished room in its minor décor. A far cry from what I was used too but I was on a mission here. "There will be someone back up here to take you to training. There Usagi will see how capable you are before she sends you out tomorrow. And no worries, both she and Mamoru will be with you. No new vampire goes out alone on the first few runs without back up." he nodded and walked out.

"So she's trying to play safety for the newbies…" I looked around the room as the sun was still up though it didn't penetrate the windows. A clever film over it to let us see the light of day but not be hurt by it. "Clever girl." I muttered. I hated that, but it was true. Those his earlier words rang with me as well, "IF you simpleton vampires only knew that you do mean nothing to the pure blood lines. Your OUR servants for a reason and the humans are OUR meal tickets. We shouldn't fear for them against Lycan's but feed from them."

The vision I had over my fathers was grand. To rule the human world as we should have. Not grabbing our true destiny when we could have was nothing more than weakness I planned to extinguish so that this coven could grow stronger and no more decadent nor weak as it had with her in charge. I wanted to break something in my ire for it but declined not wanting to show outrage just yet. There was a time and a place for it and now wasn't that time nor place. Soon though there would be.

Usagi POV

I got the chance to meet the newbie vampire coming in here. It was minutes before Mamoru came in for lunch. Something about him rubbed me wrong yet I couldn't figure out why. He had dark hair though more crew cut than anything and was many a hair taller than Mamoru. He had some muscles, enough to show that he did work out, but not enough to indicate that he was a body guard type. Plus the way he looked at me a bit unnerved me. like he was sizing me up and down rather than looking expectant on his duties around here.

Its why I wanted to get his information sent over from the northern coven fast so I could make sure we didn't have a rogue up in here instead of whom we needed. At least not one that wasn't willing to follow the rules. I had no problem working with others, but everyone had to follow the rules. I wouldn't get the results back till tomorrow since there were hundreds of vampires to go through and ensure were all accounted for. I took the information down and made sure he knew what was going down.

So when Mamoru came in I pushed that to the back of my head as I practically smelled the warmth of the blood as he brought it in, two separate blood bags as he shut the door and locked it for the only hour during the day of uninterrupted lunch time. The only time vampires knocked was it if was life threatening issue happening or if the counsel was coming in for an unexpected visit during lunch time.

Luckily we weren't in the need for one of those so I didn't worry over it. I took the proffered blood bag and took the little tube that came out of it as I began to sip as did Mamoru as we chatted in between about what all was being done. Moments like these he reminded me that things could still have a normal flow to it that allowed me to chill out during the day rather than only at night.

He finished off first in between telling me about the synthesized project he was working on to make the serum he used to convert those that didn't want to be turned back to humans more powerful therefore gave a stronger chance of helping the victims out. He was so passionate about helping people. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much. That zest for life and for helps others with their lives made me feel like I could sit here for hours just listening to him talk so passionately about such boring yet useful subjects.

His voice alone had that sweet lull to it that made me feel like swaying and I swear I could almost hear the excitement in his heart rate. I smiled as he went on and on while I finished off my blood bag and tossed it into the waste basket. "Sounds like your really on the verge of making it fool proof." I remarked. He seemed excited about it, "I am but I don't want to say something I'm not a hundred percent sure on." he stated.

I looked at my phone, "You know we do have twenty minutes left of our little break…" I leaned over the desk as he came around the other side, "Twenty minutes…you really think that's enough time…?" he asked as I hiked my dark jean clad butt on top of the desk. I had room on it just enough, barely, for an activity like this. I spread my legs wide as he slipped between them and caressed my legs.

"I mean the warm up alone…" he muttered even as he rubbed his palm up against my heated core and rubbed his thumb into my jean covered clit. That sensation alone had me jumping from the contact. "Doesn't take long." I answered as I pulled him closer to me and undid his belt buckle. It wasn't the first time we did it in here, but we rarely did it in here. Mostly since we had been really busy but since that had died down this last month we were able to get away with it more often.

He pulled my jeans down only enough to get them to my lower thighs before turning me around to face the locked door as he shimmed his own down just enough to pull his rapidly hardening length out of confinement. He rubbed his shaft against my opening arousing us both within minutes as I gripped onto the desk to avoid sounds from leaving the confines of the office. "You want this…?" he asked as I felt him push me further onto the desk. His length slowly sliding into me from behind as he teased my opening.

I felt my lower lips get wet from the act and my heated core started to coat him. "Hai…just like y - " I couldn't complete my sentence as he drove himself home. The one thing I loved over this last year was now that he was accustomed to being a vampire the sex got even more intense and wilder than before yet no less passionate and loving in nature. It was like we found this perfect balance for each other that made us feel that much more connected to the other. I had never felt anything like it ever before.

Sex against a desk wasn't the most stable but considering that this desk was big and heavy I trusted it to hold us back enough for a quickie. He pulled my upper body back towards him as he began a smooth gently, pace wanting to make sure he could get the right angle in while staying inside of me as he continued to thrust home. My black button up blouse got pulled up so he could have access to my breasts since he knew I couldn't have it ripped.

It would have been easier to for access but I had to walk out with the same shirt I had on in here so no one would know. "Your so fucking hot!" He grunted as he pushed in again. my muscles loving the feeling of him so deeply inside of me. They stretched and pulsed with pleasure as he slid in and seemed to grow larger as he was within me. thickening from the feel of being so deeply within as I gave out tiny little moans.

"You feel so amazing…" he grunted as he hovered over my form. His hands grabbing at my breasts making me feel even hotter than before as his other hand reached forward and toyed with my clit. My dark jeans falling further down my legs as we built up a rhythm of flexing and receding coupled with plunging and thrusting deeply as we built the other up higher. I reached back and held onto Mamoru by grasping onto his own shirt from behind and clenching down on his engorged member deeply inside of me.

He thrust harder and pulled out slowly only to slam back into me in response to my deep clenching. "You like that huh?" I teased. He slammed into me harder than before, "What do you think!" he grunted as I clenched around him again. feeling his length surge even deeper into my heated core. The noises we were making from our joining thankfully didn't get past the door but my moans if I didn't control them would at some point.

He never relented as he continued his pursuit of my body. I felt him sliding in and out at a demanding and passionate pace that had me biting my lip, nearly breaking the skin to stop the even louder moans from coming out. "Kami – sama!" he grunted as he leaned further over, allowing me to hear him say right next to my ear, "When I make you cum tonight I want to hear you scream my name." I tightened even more around him.

My orgasm beginning to come upon me at his words as he thrust harder and faster within me. his own length felt like it was thickening even more at the notion as we were both coming to a close upon each other. "Please!" I broke first as I felt his hand slip forward and rub against my clit again. the desk began to move from the intensity of the thrusts as they were growing more voracious than before. If this went on any longer the others would know for sure that we were having sex in here.

Before I could think long on it I felt his length slam into my while his hips drove him home and twisted him just slightly as he pinched my clit. It was all I needed to fall over the edge. I couldn't help the need to scream now. Sensing this Mamoru reached forward and clamped his hand over my mouth as I felt him bite into my own neck. Muffling his roar of completion as his hand muffled my own cry of pleasure in our shared orgasms. I could never get over how amazing he was with me.

A few moments later he slipped out leaving a trail of his seed behind. Our combined juices were coated all over him as he tucked himself back into his pants. The orgasmic feel was a lovely notion to have today. It always put me into a lighter mood. "I love putting that smile on your face." He commented as he held me from behind. A simple romantic gesture as I let myself lean into him. A sign of my trust in him.

"And I to you to." seeing the self-satisfied look etched across his own face. He was feeling as good about this as I was. "So I'll see you in the training room in 30 minutes?" he asked, "Hai, I volunteered to do the training today so they have a routine yet still multiple vampires teaching them a variety of technics as I was taught." I made sure to keep things that worked well for the coven going forward and only changed what didn't work.

Very few things were changed and only security measures were added in place other than that Damon had already had majority of things on lock around here. He wasn't always a bad leader he just got lost and messed up later on in life. "You know whenever you do train with them down there they are enamored by how you move." I smiled, "They're just stunned to see me move so fast." The newbies could move fast sure but not as fast as the older ones like myself. With age you don't just gain strength you gain speed to.

"I think you're on a higher pedestal to them than you think you are." He commented, "I'm not someone to be placed on a pedestal. I'm like everyone else here. Susceptible to the same things everyone else is." I reminded him, "I'm no better nor any worse. Were all the same inside." I finished as I kissed him, "No your different." I looked at him, "Well I'm in love with you not with them." the little joke had me giggling at it.

"You are just to cute. How did you get to be so cute?" I asked, turning around in his arms to hug him closely, "Well my father was Japanese and my mother was a tinny little bunny." I cracked up at the obvious joke. "That's a very unique union." I pushed the joke further as he finished it with, "Ahh yes, he carried her around in his little front pocket." I lead him out from around the desk to the door making sure our clothes were situated.

"Okay now your even cuter. I love you." I leaned up and kissed him, "I love you to. and your amazing." We kissed deeply just as there was a knock at the door. Our twenty minutes was up and now I would be getting more reports in. I looked at my cell and found there to be a message to train the new vampires. Agreeing to it we both made sure once more that our clothes were righted as he kissed me goodbye to get back to his work as I opened the door and greeted the messenger who handed me some more files.

"Arigato." I dismissed as the reports on Eldon came back quicker than I thought. I would have thought it would have taken a day or so. "Looks like you left out just last night." I muttered, that would explain it, we kept records of the vampires that went out on runs even for the smallest of thing's so it made sense. I kept his file folder out as the picture that was supposed to be attached to it hadn't come in yet.

The note above stated 'picture to grainy, will send one when we fix our computers. Bug in them.' I 'ahhaed' as I kept the file within view so that I could monitor how well he did in training and on the scheduled run tomorrow evening. There was some unusual activity nearby within a thirty -mile range of the coven and we wanted to make sure there was no threat to humans if so we had to go on a hunting mission following the find. This was merely for tracking hence letting the newbie come along.


	2. training session and am secret truces

**LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

 **TropicalRemix** : he's going to do something alright. He's very devious. Thanks.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : last time it was really regarding the Lycans, Damon and Diamond were just more of twists to the story, but the primary villain was the Lycan's. He's more of a scheming vampire than just crazy. Glad you seem to like it though.

 **Guest** **(1)** : something like that…😊

 **MoonMama89** : yup here's the sequel! Lol yey! I wanted to be sure that I could include bits of the first in there to give the reader memory flashes that way since its been a minute they can recall and keep in line with more ease. 😊 your fine. Sorry to hear about that, as long as your okay and glad you enjoy the updates. I will be doing a sequel to the obsessed story once I'm done writing this one out. That ones a sequel in the making for years I just ended it the way I did for the last one in case it wasn't well received. As a tiny spoiler I have been doing research on the possibilities of the baby thing. 😉 I'm not a huge chibi usa fan myself, the anime really made her out to be a spoiled, selfish, down-right abusive (to Usagi only of course) brat and the others coddled her to avoid her having an epic temper tantrum that could alert any evil to her existence. Plus, the disgusting crush on her father thing really made her creepy in a sense especially since it was never addressed with her and shoved to the side. Frankly evil or not during that arc she had the hots for him even if NO ONE but Usagi wanted to bring it up (only to get shot down frequently. The unfortunate side effect of no one listening to her). In all honestly though there should have been a way to limit her powers (via the silver and golden crystal though not repress them completely) that way they wouldn't have had to deal with her temper tantrums or alerting the enemy to who she was and could have disciplined her appropriately. I can't tell you how many times I felt she needed to be spanked for her behavior. Oddly enough she reminds me a bit of Ann from that short arc, who didn't seem to grasp that just because you want it doesn't mean it's automatically yours. But enough of that. ;p lol I agree with the biology part of what your saying. The pink hair can be explained with Serenity's mother having whitish lavender hair in some mythology that I've read just like Serenity gets described as silvery blonde, the red eyes though, not as easy to explain away unless you say it came from Serenity's father as we never did get to see or get a real description of him. So it can still be a family trait it could just come from family that is rarely mentioned but obviously has some form of existence. So unless the aim was to say Serenity was created from clay by her mother and brought to life by 'Zeus', her daughter could have red eyes from her grandfather. It's the only logical explanation I've been able to theorize. Just my thoughts anyways. 😊 but I do agree, without this theory she does look like she belongs as Pluto's kid not Serenity's. unfortunately, it would explain her distain for Usagi and love for her friend Pluto…which belongs to a sadder more unfortunate theory of mine that I don't like which does involve why Pluto blushed around the king at times. Anyways enough of my ridiculously long rant and enjoy the chapter ahead!

 **jessielee14** : thanks and I'm glad you noticed that. 😊

6 reviews, nice welcoming so far. Glad the reception is warm towards it. Let's see how this progresses forward. There's many twists and turns coming up. Please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lie's that bind us ch.2

Eldon POV

I went down stairs to the sub-basement when the guard had come for me as promised earlier, where you could hear grunts and fighting going on. It was definitely designed differently that the coven I used to be at. Way more advanced and not as dungeon looking in comparison. I walked around the weapons area to see the mats and pads in one area, the punching bags in another, shooting quarters on the left that were sectioned off since vampires had sensitive hearing and a door to the right that I saw someone walking around in.

It even looked newly constructed but considering the battle I'd heard of they probably did a bit of remodeling to any place that was touched or effected by it. I saw at least a dozen vampires training and one in the center as Usagi was bouncing around in her dark jeans and this time a training bra and small tank over it compared to earlier. She bounded around light on her feet as she looked like she was boxing.

The vampire she was using as a training model I saw from earlier as a guard at the entrance. She must have them on rotating shifts so he was on break and the next guard took over. Good to know. would be better to know when those shift changes happened so I could leave and come back with ease at my own pace. I watched as she took down the vampire whom was easily twice her size in stature before using a grapple hold on his arm to keep him down. He patted the mat they were under to signal the strain as she released him.

Getting back up on her feet I could see the slight sheen of sweat on her but not nearly enough to show that she had been at it for long or that she was exhausted. More of her body breathing out as she breathed in. "This feature is a form of jujutsu that is very useful against Lycans since we are by nature smaller than they are." This was true. She was skilled I'll give her that, but I also needed to know how skilled.

Knowing her strengths and weaknesses would help me better take her out when the time came, "Because of this we have to adopt more strategic moves to immobilize them. this is where the combat training takes us." She began. "Our agility grants us more access to them than they even have to each other or themselves. In their larger transformed forms they are powerful and fast even however…" she walked back and forth in front of the vampires like a sergeant would in front of his or her loyal cadets.

"That very same advantage also limits them and gives them a weakness that we can take advantage of. It's as I've stated before, the Lycan's when in their transformed state are as powerful as they are weakened." Which caused several vampires to look at her in confusion, "They can't hold a weapon and are more primitive in their thinking. They become more instinctual and are less able to problem solve or trouble shoot on the spot. This is our advantage." She expressed.

"However, their arms and finger nail like talons on their hands are still formidable weapons to use. strong enough to cut through skin and in old ones even metal." explained. She then said, "When you encounter one which you will there's no doubt about it, it'll just be a matter of when and how trained you are. Believe me I've encounter newbie vampires before even as I trained myself that felt they were strong and powerful which you are, but that doesn't make you immune nor invulnerable."

I may have felt she was a bad leader but she was a good teacher. Or rather a smart one. "When I went through training it was rigorous. Demanding. Hard. Seemingly cruel to a degree but I was also in a position where the type of training was all new to me. Same as it is here with most of you." She seemed to be coming to a point, "I want you to not only know whom you have the back of but also to have your own back and to develop those sixth senses that way you can keep track of your enemy." They nodded.

"Let's begin." She then paired at least half of them off to show off their training so far. Basic combat skills that they had done fairly well, better than I would have given them credit for. I would say even basic army from what I'd seen and heard of over the years. However, to see what she knew most of would be good to know to. Jujutsu couldn't be it though, there had to be more as she did begin to dance around a bit like a boxer.

I wondered if challenging her to a match off would be to fast of a move for me to make. I didn't want to make too big of a splash just yet but if the opportunity came up to see it somehow, I would see what I could do to encourage it. As I watched on, I saw one student ask to train once more with her. _Looks like I may have a way after all…_ I thought to myself as the other students smirked at the play about to happen.

She accepted the challenge and allowed him to fight her. Mamoru was within view that I could see but working on his own concoctions. Whatever the hell they were it was futile in my opinion, "Okay I give!" the vampire yelled, turning my attention back to them I saw that she had him pinned down on the ground with her hand pointed like a gun at his head. I was stunned that she'd done that in the amount of time it took for me to turn my head to see Mamoru and back again. I narrowed my eyes just slightly.

Either that vampire was from the rut of the 'litter' here or she was that damn good and fast to take him down in seconds flat. It upset me that I missed my shot but also pushed me to get to know more about her and her fighting technics. I had to know so I could properly take her down, "I understand you feel that you are ready to fight the Lycan's out there I do." she helped the guy up as he rubbed his own arm.

"I know cause I've felt the same way regarding them and what they've done to us and the humans over the years, but I'm only putting you all through the same training I went through myself. It took decades to learn everything I have and I had, much like you all do, multiple trainers. Variously styles got shoved into my head and I've never been more grateful for it. It's helped me live and survive as long as I have. I want the same thing for all of you." I wished she had named the styles.

I looked on as the others stopped and listened to her. Such blind obedience that I knew would be hard to get them out of and into listening only to me, but I was willing to do what was necessary for it. "I know it seems hard and it will be, it'll be harder than this even. We still haven't even reached more advanced weapons training yet, but we will. You are ready enough to elude humans and other covens, even enough to elude Lycan's but you are not strong enough as a collective just yet to take on a horde just yet." That's when she looked at me.

I hated how her blue eyes pierced through my own as if searching for something deep within, "You're Eldon correct?" she asked. I came forward. "Hai." "What kind of training did you receive at the northern coven?" I was careful in my choice of words, to much training and it would be improbable for me to be a new vampire from the last few years, to little and it wouldn't make sense either.

"Enough to when to fight and to know when to fall back." I answered simply. She gestured for me to fight against one of the students. "Let's see then since you're going out with us tomorrow." The students prepared to line up around us as a female vampire emerged in the center with me. "This is Mira…she's one of our more advanced students. The objective here will be simple, the first to get the other on their back wins."

She simply wanting to see if I had just gotten out of training or if I was still in it as training the way these other vampires were. The female vampire, Mira, a blonde with green eyes came up to me. She and I squared off. We traded a few blows back and forth, nothing to extreme as neither were trying to actually hurt the other. It was a demonstration after all. She was adept at learning I'll give her that.

Holding back to made sure to not do damage and still show how effective I was I put her down first. It really felt more like a cat playing with its food before it ate at it. Mira accepting her defeat bowed out respectfully and while I wanted to challenge Usagi and get a better understanding of her skills a male vampire came up to me. His frame beefier as he asked Usagi, "May I?" I looked at Usagi as she said, "Up to Eldon here." She let it pass to me if I wanted to go another round.

I supposed that fighting her students would give me another idea as to how good she was I just wished I could get a better preview of her doing so. "No problem." I nodded as he went to strike me first and had a little bit more power than Mira did but he was slower as well due to his bigger size as I caught him behind his ankle brings him to his butt. "Okay, I'll see you again tomorrow evening." She dismissed me.

I began to walk back upstairs when I slipped back down to watch her train more of them. It wasn't just jujitsu. She knew a few forms of taekwondo and if I didn't know any better some navy seal training to. Damon taught her much more than I thought he had. This was very useful information for me. Before I could get caught, I left to plan the next stage of this venture. I had to make her look bad in front of everyone.

Damage her leadership ability in front of them and I could gain several different ways of doing it I just needed to get a catalyst for what the counsel would find weak within her. Something to put at her heart strings perhaps. I deducted that I needed to see her and her Mamoru behind closed doors so I could get an insight on their relationship. See if I could use that as a means to ruin her so I could take over. _Damon your death will NOT have been in vain…I will make her suffer for what she's done to your form and your memory. You deserved better._

Usagi POV

I got back to our rooms later on that night, needing a shower before settling in for the evening. I had to say that this last year had been as hard as it had been better. Yes we had to recruit and teach new hunters, guards and death dealers alike but we had lost a lot in the battle over a year ago. Too many perished against the Lycan hordes more than we had calculated at the time. More vampires died of their wounds after the fact.

No one had seen the major battel coming so we suffered great losses. Thankfully we had started training new recruits. They had only begun ten months ago but there was still much more to be done with their training. I was one of the very few skilled enough vampires left now to train them and it became grueling after a while. There were only a hand full of us left as we took our time to train them all in various tactics we had all learned in.

So right now taking a hot shower was necessary. The feel of the hot water hitting my skin was welcoming as it chased away any chills that might have been in my skin. I sighed with pleasure as I started to wash up. It was mere minutes later that I heard the door opening and closing again, I inhaled deeply as I smelled Mamoru's woodsy scent infiltrate through the room. A scent I was very used to.

It was a mixture of just him and the natural after shave he used from that morning as he came into the bathroom we had to join me. That was one thing I loved about us being mated, its like I always knew where he was and he me. We could never sneak up on the other and it gave a sense of comfort to the senses to be close to the other again. When we weren't there seemed to be this small bit of tension that would remain there till the other was back.

We never noticed it till the battle ended and tensions had died down leading us to wonder if it had always been there or not. So when I felt him behind me naked as I was in the shower I leaned back into his comforting hold as he began leading kisses down my neck. "I take it things went well today?" I asked as I felt the wetness from my form seep into his dry one. Never had I ever been so comfortable to be naked with a man the way I am with him.

"Very well. I might be onto something new but my eyes grew tired and I missed you." He took a nibble from my neck in a succulent way that made me a bit wet between my legs. Plus the growing arousal behind me gave me a pretty good indication to, "Hai, I remember you speaking of it at lunch today." Before my thoughts could drift to far I remembered the way that new vampire had looked at me in the training room today.

"Did you notice anything unusual with that new vampire Eldon today?" I asked, wanting to see if it was just me, "He seemed to be studying you in a sense today but in a constructive mode." He didn't sound jealous at all which was good as there was nothing to be jealous over. Mamoru trusted me as I trusted him. He a had a friendly flirty demeanor at times but it never made me suspect anything as I knew his loyalty was to me and me alone just as mine was to him, "That must have been it then." I muttered.

I turned around in his arms as I began to explore him myself, "Something seemed off but it probably is just that he wants to learn more about the teachings." I summed up as I trailed kisses down his chest, ignoring the water shoving my wet hair into my face as I slowly lowered myself down past his naval to kiss and tease his rapidly hardening cock. He'd been half-mast but now he felt solid and thick, weeping with pre-cum as I bobbed him in and out of my mouth. Listening to his grunts of approval as he grabbed the back of my head.

I licked the underside and felt the veins throbbing with reserved pleasure as his hips began to cant themselves back and forth at a slow pace, mimicking the faster and stronger pace I knew he'd rather be doing as I teased him near completion. I felt his member begin to stiffen even more as I played with his balls. "Usa…" was all he could manage as I felt his grip tighten on my head. I looked up and saw the overwhelming need for me in his dark blue depths. The water dripping from his face made him look devastatingly gorgeous for a man.

Here I was a vampire on my knees sucking my mates cock into my mouth, feeling it widen my mouth even further as he grew thicker and longer from my tongues efforts, watching his eyes devour me and become aroused by me in a way that made me slick between my own legs without even touching myself. That's how aroused he got me. My eyes must have darkened from the feeling and thoughts as he looked ready to pounce.

Getting the devil in me I couldn't help but let it show in my eyes as I let him drop from my mouth and used my vampire speed to dart into our bedroom. I made it as far as the bed only to be pinned there on my stomach from behind as he caught up with me, "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. His legs pressing mine further apart as he pressed his now brick hard member slowly slipped between my folds, finding my entrance.

I felt him pull me up to be on my hands and knees on the bed with him anchoring me to him, not giving in on his hold. I loved it. "Nowhere without you my love." I spoke, leaning back to hold him in place as he thrust forward. His length sheathed inside of me as I cried out from the intense passion of it. I had already been aroused from the shower just from having pleasured him so with his cock in me now and his one hand fiddling to his heart's content with my lower lips I was climbing that pleasure wall higher and faster.

He made sure to stay in control. Holding me tightly so he could control the movements going in and out. His cock making hard and short thrusts that made the pace slow but intense as each thrust would push the wind from me as I tried to hold on and keep my grip. His hands teasing me below and hold me in place against his form like an anchor as I moved my hips in sync with his as he kept up the strong but slow pumping of his length into me.

It was a burn that ached deep down inside of me but one that I couldn't bear to break for I would be scrambling to get it back and never let go. It was like he knew how to keep me on the brink of sexual near insanity and how to pull me back for the most mind blowing final ever…every time we were together. It's like he held the secret to unlocking the part of my being, something only he had ever done and played it well every time.

He began a slightly faster pace that had me whimpering for more as he drove me crazy with the slow pace as I now wanted more. I wanted it faster. I began to growl for more. I tried to incite him into a faster and strong pace but he merely gripped onto me more strongly than before. I knew I could use the better part of my vampire strength to get out of it but I didn't want to. I enjoyed this pleasure to much. So when I tried again by canting my hips backwards to entice him he growled and shoved me forward on the bed.

I was now laying back on my stomach as he gripped both of my hands into his one and held onto my hips with the other as he held me in place and this time pinning me completely to the bed. My face turned to the left side as I felt his cock half way out as he slowly pushed it in. Only this time he seemed to have more room to tease me as he only thrust half way in before gently pulling out.

It drove me crazy with want and need for him. "Please!" I begged in a low voice as he continued to thrust in at the preset pace still only now I had no real way of thrusting back upwards, at least not much. And I didn't have any real sexual moves for bucking one off you when you really didn't want them off just in and faster and harder. "Please what Usa…?" he asked, his low voice right by my ear all sexy and confident sounding.

"Fuck me." I ground out between my teeth as he delivered as promised. His hips began to thrust into me harder than before, the changed position allowed him more room to deliver quicker and more powerful blows from his hips into mine making us both grunt and keen from the pleasure of it. His one hand reached under me on the bed and attached itself to my clit in a possessive manner that made me feel like I was gonna start floating soon.

His hips kept power-housing into me, pushing me further on to the bed as he was essentially shoving us over the ledge together. His release on my hands happened first allowing me the chance to try and pull him back against me but we kept going forward preventing that. My head soon fell off the edge of the bed as it gained movement. I received more ability to cry out for more. No longer as muffled as I once was.

My whole body tried to buck back at him as he increased his tempo and pounded his cock into my depths making me feel like I was going to sky rocket into heaven. I was aroused beyond belief by him as he held onto my hips. Both hands as I felt him thicken inside of me. It wasn't till I saw in the mirror him biting his lip to prevent his sounds from coming out that I managed to lock eyes with him, "Cum for me." I licked my lips as he lost it and slammed home making that fire within me burst as well.

Our orgasms crashed into us at the same time as he fell on top of me. Our sweaty writhing bodies coming together as we slowly came down from the orgasms like a drugged out high that only we could give to the other. He slowly rolled us both on our sides as he slipped out. I felt empty without him in me but was to enamored form the recent mental, emotional and physical explosion he delivered to care. He'd be back in later on that was for sure so I didn't mind the temporary removal now. "Sleep." He muttered. I agreed.

Eldon POV

I managed to sneak out onto the ledges of the mansion. They were old and thick enough to get a good foot hold onto so it was easy enough to scale. I had to see how their relationship was so I could use it to my advantage. Their window was mostly covered but there was a few niches off to the side that I could get a clear and easy view point from. The sight both aroused and disgusted me to no end. Mamoru was taking her hard from the back as she reveled in the feeling of it and submitted to him willing.

The absolute wanton look of pleasure adored her face as he had an expression of pure passion and masculinity. What they both had in common however was love. It was in their every movement. Their ever action towards the other. In the way that they trusted the other and toyed with the other. _She stabbed Damon in the back for the weakness of love?_ What a pitiful notion to settle with. It did however grant me added ammunition into my plan.

Needing to get away from the groveling bitch that I so badly wanted slit the throat of for betraying him, I jumped down to the ground and rolled out of view of the guards so I could slip off the property. I knew where to go to next but I had to evade many guards to do so. Damon deserved so much better than what she did to him. This coven may not know it but its grown weak and decadent in his absence I know it has.

I will make this what it once was. Return it to its former glory and kill that bitch for what she's done. I just need to be smart about it cause as much as I want to be the one to kill her, if I do it she'd be made a martyr here, especially if I tried to do it in the confines of those walls. No had to be smart about this and get an age old friend to do it. Well not an age old one but you know what they say the enemy of my enemy…is my friend.

I picked up on one's scent about a half an hour later. I managed to find it in a fielded area, hiding in some brush. It was on the hunt for food I could tell as didn't seem to notice me at first till I made myself known. It merely growled at first since it was in its transformed state to hide more easily in the brush. "Easy now…" I muttered as it looked at me with menacing eyes, "Take me to your leader." I ordered but the Lycan merely went into to attack me.

I knew the Lycan was barely older than a few decades as I was easily able to catch its neck in my hand before I applied enough pressure to have it grasp desperately at my form, "Take me to your leader and I'll let you go." I ordered. It stopped trying to fight me so I let it go. I'd rather not have to work with such filthy animals but they would work well as a means to an end right now, plus I needed someone not me to kill Usagi.

 _What better enemy than a Lycan?_ It detransformed before my eyes as I was now viewing a naked woman. She looked no older than twenty but judging by her appearance I'd say she was around the days of Woodstock. She had a Marylin Manson hippie look to her that coupled with her pissed off appearance made her someone to not turn ones back on, "Why the hell do you want to see him?" she demanded.

I walked up to her, not caring about her state of undress, "Take me to him and I won't kill you where you stand." I told her nonchalantly as she remarked fully aware I could do it, "Follow me. It's not far." I saw her aim to transform again so I said, "Don't." she looked at me, "I don't need you running off on me. Cause for even a moment if I think your ditching me…" I touched her face before grabbing her chin in a menacing grip, "Well I'd hate to have to 'accidently' kill you due to your inability to talk in your Lycan form."

She wrenched her chin out from my grip, "Fine." She turned her head away as we walked the next three miles to a sewer system. "Not exactly living a life of luxury are we?" I commented as we traveled, "Fuck off. Ever since that vampire clan took out Yamamoro Lycan's have been scattering all over. Their forces took out a large number of our own. Which makes me wonder…" she began as we walked into a bigger portion of the sewer system. The dank smell invading my nostrils as I grimaced.

I took notice that she didn't seem to care that she was naked still. Before I could think further on it, I started to notice more and more Lycan's present. Some in their human form others not as we walked further inside the dwelling. They began to surround us. She rounded on me as I realized this could easily end in a bad trap if I didn't play my cards right. I could kill them all yes but that wasn't the goal here. Not yet anyways.

"Why the hell would a vampire be interested in talking to a Lycan leader?" she asked as I guessed said leader stepped forward. He was an older gentle looking man with whitening hair and almost had a grandfathering appearance to himself. But his smile went from looking gentle to creepy in seconds flat when he said, "Ahhh I though you brought a vampire in, but I couldn't be certain. The mind starts to play tricks when you get stuck down in here after a while." He explained as I looked around.

I saw her grab an over-sized shirt from another Lycan as she threw it on over herself. Giving her form so modicum of decency. "I see you've met Gabriella." He spoke, "I have." I winked at her for how we met as she crinkled her nose at me in distain, "Fucker." She muttered and turned her nose up at me. I looked around and noticed their hesitant faces. I knew I could take them all out if need be, but this was a business venture, nothing more.

"I've come here to propose a temporary truce of sorts. You do something for me and I will grant you clemency from further and future attacks from the vampire coven nearby." I spoke. Many looked at their comrades to see if I was being serious, stupid or crazy…some probably all three, "And what would this be to ask of us?" the old man said. He even spoke of the old world which let me know he was at least a few hundred years old.

It would be good as the old ways of thinking would be still in his mind's eye. "You see we followed behind the march of Yamamoro but his death at that vampire, Usagi's hands, within the coven proved that we would meet a fate far worse than he did. I wasn't about to let my pack go in after that. Yamamoro was one of the oldest and greatest of us and she killed him." Many agreed as I tried to avoid rolling my eyes.

She really had them all scared to come out and hunt to the point they felt this was their only option. "What if I could guarantee her vulnerability?" I asked. The older one laughed as did some of the other Lycan's, "My boy, I don't think that girl has a vulnerable bone in her body." He began, "I may not be a fan of a female in charge, but times have changed." He seemed to accept it only due to the times.

"She's even older then myself by a hundred years. She's stronger, faster, more agile…she's in charge over there now for a good reason." I frowned. This is not how I wanted this to go. I had hoped they be more willing and anxious to take out Usagi and her mate. I know knew I had to get them riled up so they'd be more inclined to help out with this, "So you defend your failure as a Lycan pack by flattering your vampiric enemy?"

He dropped his smile. That got him. "What do you want?" he demanded clearly feeling the insult directed at him. "What if I can guarantee you not only clemency but a new place to live? Above the surface. In a mansion perhaps." I gave as it seemed to make the others look at one another in mutual-agreement to get out of the sewers. "Within the vampire coven?" he asked stunned as my words were doing their job.

However, I had to rectify this, so they didn't get the wrong assumptions, "No, nothing like that." I smiled. The vampires would never allow it. Not inside at least and for what I had planned it would be a long time coming before anything further than what I had in mind could happen. As I had come to find out there's just too much bad blood for it to happen over-night the way I'd wish for it. However, that doesn't mean that what I want to achieve won't happen, just not tomorrow is all. I had to bide my time.

"There's another coven. Built in the shadows over the last several centuries by myself." I couldn't help but toot my own horn a little bit and let my smugness show as the Lycan leader seemed a tad impressed. "It's, by car, a near three-hour trip from here but if we do it over night it won't be noticed on their radar till your gone." I explained. "The vampires won't be able to trace you." I expressed.

"They won't know where you are, and you can fortify yourselves better. That way when the clemency is granted you will at least look more like your old selves. All I ask in return is one favor. Well one from your fellow pack and two from you." I told him. "And what is that?" he asked of me, "For you to kill Usagi when the time is right. I'll bring the bitch to her knees. Then you kill her. I will then take over the coven as my own." I declared.

"And how will you so easily take over the coven from her? Do you have some stake or ability to lay claim to her position?" I wasn't ready to reveal that just yet. It was my biggest hand yet." Besides they didn't need to know everything regarding who I was or my reason for this. I would tell them what was necessary but only what I felt like and when I felt like it. I had to cut this off sooner rather than later.

"From your pack to fight off the vampires the coven sends once you've fortified yourselves as they will want blood. But by then you will be stronger and without her they will be weaker." I commented making them all look to agreeing with me more, "But the attack must NOT happen till she, her mate Mamoru and the elder are dead. They are formidable fighters and we need them out of the way before we strike. I just need one extra thing from you and that's to go after her mate." He lifted his head up at the notion.

"Going after a mated male vampire is serious business." He chimed, "Word has it she may have killed Damon but he fought against him and held his own in the fight. Impressive for a new vampire." I pursed my lips at the compliment towards Mamoru. Now I really wanted to engage him in a fight but even more so I wanted to watch her grow more weak and pathetic with his weakness out there.

He will make her weaker and with it I can make her suffer for what she's done. "While I've heard the same thing, their bond makes her mentally and emotionally weak." _How do they NOT see that?_ "She's nothing without him. If he goes, she falters. Right now, all I need from you is to come out tomorrow. There will be a hunt Usagi, Mamoru and I are on. I want you to attack him." He smiled.

"If your able to kill him by all means end his life. One less to worry over later on, but if not make sure he's weakened severely. Then leave as Usagi comes to the scene but don't dawdle. Make sure she sees how you broke him. Doing that will be the start of weakening her. I still have more parts to do from within to weaken how she is from the inside. To put doubt into the coven regarding her." I told him.

"You do this, and it'll be revenge for your fallen comrades. Who doesn't want that?" I asked everyone around me. "There's one fault in your plan." I looked back at him, "And what's that?" I demanded, "Well two faults actually. One, what about the elder? He is the strongest one in that coven. And secondly why not do the deed yourself? You have opportunity and the ability to get close." I smirked at his words having seem them coming.

"Don't worry. When she falters so will he." AS much as I hated to see it from what I'd heard over the years she had become somewhat of a daughter to him and he, a father figure to her. I could bring them both down in one hit. "And while I would love to snap both their necks like popping a Champaign cork from the bottle and could do so in a heart-beat I DON'T want to make either of them martyrs." That was one of a few reasons for my being here.

"Besides if I were to kill them within the walls or if it was discovered I had a hand in their deaths I wouldn't be accepted as their new leader. Their funny that way." Loyal to that blonde bitch and that snake elder. "I would be executed for killing an elder and his chosen leader. Then your chance at clemency would die out. Unfortunately, their coven is actually quite loyal to them." I rolled my eyes at that.

I wished there was doubt in the minds already regarding her but there didn't seem to be any yet so I had to create it. "They need to die in battle so that I can take over without any accountability. I want them to become nothing more than phosphorus. Dust. Barely a distant memory so that I can rule as vampires were meant to rule." I explained, "And when they both die what about her mate?" he asked.

"Cannon fodder. He to will perish in the battle. He's been more busy from what I've seen in his 'lab' than in training. I doubt he will be of trouble to you to take out." They had to understand I would love to kill them all, would bath in their blood, cut them into little pieces and make what the ripper did to his victims look like child's play before burning their remains, but I couldn't do that if I was to rule the coven in their absence.

I hated that I couldn't do the killings myself, but this had to go as planned. They needed to be visibly seen being killed by the Lycan's so I could lead them into a new world where it belonged to us and that bitch would not only pay the price for her deceit but so would that elder. I wanted to watch the blood drain from his face the moment he saw me. All in good time though…all in good time.

However, in order for me to make this all happen I had to be removed from the situation, so I could take over. If I was found to have anything to do with it, it was a repeat of yester years events all over again and that took a lot out of me. I can't do that again. That was to much to rebuild. "The vampire coven won't trust me if they found out I was responsible for their death, however…" I looked at them all.

"If I took over because their so-called leaders and elder perished in a great fight it would be an easier pill to swallow. I can take over the coven and bring a peace decree that can grant you more of what you crave." He quirked a brow at me, "And what would that be?" he asked as I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "To bring about what Yamamoro wanted." I looked around at everyone again.

"To enslave those meals on wheels, the pathetic humans, for us both to share as meals. We can finally start to take this world from the humans and make it our own as it was meant to be all along." _Or rather make it the way it should have been centuries ago_. "I know he may not have mentioned it often but it's a possible dream and we will take what he could not." I vowed as I saw many in agreement with me.

"And what about the elder? He's surely stronger than you or I, wouldn't he object to such a matter?" he asked. True he would want to fight it, but I knew how to get to him. I just needed the right timing. "The elders views mean nothing to me. he has all this power and yet does nothing to claim what is rightfully his to take. He never did. He's a weak-minded man. Which is a pity that such power lies within such a foolish beating heart." I hated that.

Seeing I had a point to make he remarked, "I will grant you your temporary army and you will grant us your home in return. Then the rest of the plan follows but you do NOT order my pack around, you will come to me and I will give the orders. They will follow no one else but me." I didn't care as I had the head of the pack leader in my hands. It's all I needed. So, I agreed as we made a deal and shook on it. Truce in place his clan gathered their belongings all up and prepared to move to my fortress.

I smiled as within the hour they had everything packed up. Sad that it only took an hour but they had very little to begin with and it was the sewer systems. "We have vehicles that can get the supplies to the fortress." The leader said, "And I have supplies for your pack once we get there. I want them to start training once they get in. I need them as fit as possible." I ordered as he gave me a curious look.

"Nani?" I asked trying not to snap, "The vampires are your species. Why do you want to destroy them? Or rather why do you have such a mad hatred for their leader Usagi and the elder?" I knew that was coming up as a question but I had hoped it wouldn't be till later. Though judging by his demeanor he seemed not just curious but wanting to ensure he wasn't in some sort of trap himself. Understandably so but he didn't need to know I saw him and his pack as expendable pieces of trash.

Their only true use to me was what they could provide. Otherwise they were nothing more than slaves for me to use. "I've seen her train and perform and tomorrow night will see more of her capabilities but for now from what I've seen she's not FIT to run the coven. Nor is that elder or mate of hers. They take their essential orders from her and I would rather not watch such a powerful coven be dragged into the mud because of her." I stated which was the truth just not the whole truth.

"That and her mate is a joke of a vampire. He's barely tolerable as anything. She will run the coven into the ground and I can't let that happen. I can grant you the freedom and peace you deserve. She will grant you death." The leader agreed with me as he asked, "So why haven't you resurfaced till now?" I chuckled a bit in mirth as I said, "I trusted Damon to lead the coven into a new era." I stated as they got packed up.

Once they got into the vehicles I gave them the address to my fortress, "Once I found out that he died I wanted to make the new era a reality. By the way, it would be wise not to fuck with my fortress at all. It's got all sorts of hidden little booby traps that can severe heads and slice off arms in seconds flat. Best wait till I get there to start getting nosey. Just settle in once your there and I expect to see you tomorrow evening." He nodded as they left off.

I started heading back to the coven knowing I had to be back before sun rise if I was going to be able to keep my cover going. I walked back on to the property as I looked upon the large estate and all its glory. The morning rays wouldn't be up for another three hours so I had those hours to gain a bit of rest. Once I snuck back in safely so I sunk into the bed I was given and thought of all the delicious ways in which I wanted to kill her, her mate and the elder. Soon this coven will belong to me. Its rightful heir.


	3. Eldon's subterfuge & Mamoru vs Lycan

**Guest** **(1)** : great cause I have a feeling that won't last. lol

 **Phillynz** : it'll be a bit to come and more of it to.

 **jessielee14** : great, he's not to be liked but there will be more in depth things explained. And there's more smut coming. And here's chapter 3!

3 reviews, that's nice. There's some action in here for you guys, hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.3

Usagi POV

The next day had arrived sooner than hoped. Sometimes the nights that we got to have together just didn't seem like enough but I was grateful for them regardless. My time spent with Mamoru left me feeling happy. It's how he always made me feel. The moment got up, bathed and threw clothes on we left out of the room and into our jobs I went to go work on the supply orders in the office to finish them off before heading down to the basement to complete the first training for basic fire arms.

The supply orders didn't take long so I didn't bother to spend too much time in the office. I sometimes still felt like it was Damon's or rather his fathers but not mine. So as I made my way down the steps I saw Eldon was down there with the other vampires. He looked disinterested in the activities they were engaging in like he'd been through it before already and this was more theater to him.

Something about him was off and for the life of me I couldn't put my finger on it. I put a mental note on it for later. "Today we go beyond the weapons cleaning you did last week." I said as I walked up to a table with weapons on it as they got in line in front of me. I pulled up a Glock off the weapons table in front of them and aimed it at the statue at the end of the shooting bay taking a good chunk off the statue.

It was enough to stun some of them but not all of them. Good. "Take this gun for instance, properly cleaned and fired perfectly. But there's more to weapons that making sure it's properly cleaned. While that's important to avoid misfire and jamming what's also important is to know what to do when you have a gun that does jam or misfire." I explained as I put the Glock back down. "Say for instance your gun runs out of bullets." I gave a for instance.

"A vampire can only carry so many weapons on ones form before they run out and must rely on an enemies dropped weapon as I have on several occasions. However, you don't know if the enemy properly takes care of his or her guns and you therefore take the necessary risk of using their gun for your own benefit." I explain as they nod in understanding. I never thought I'd be someone to be a teacher that's for sure.

"If the weapon in your hand jams whether it's yours or theirs in the middle of a fight what happens?" I asked the trainees. "You lose time." One called out, "You lose your life." Another called out, "Both of you are correct. This can happen if the weapon jams or even misfires on you but what if you have a secondary and third back up weapon on you?" I asked. "You go for that weapon." Another answered, "Hai, but what do you do before it?" I asked.

No one answered. "If you have a Lycan coming at you and your gun jams and you have other weapons on you, you must use your tactical evasive responses. Their thinking patterns aim for any exposed skin or the neck to bite at. Once they latch on it's nearly impossible to get it off unless it's shot dead." I explained. "Your next response after your weapon jams is to evade the Lycan." I expressed.

"I state this as there's been to many errors I've seen in the past where a fellow and now fallen comrade got caught in the clutches of a Lycan. To many times I've seen other vampires get attacked because the weapon they had in the possession jammed up on them and DIDN'T evade the Lycan. Don't try to figure out the weapon right there. It'll more than likely get you killed." I watched them nod their heads.

"Instead you evade their next attacks. Use your speed as your next weapon. They can move fast but you can move faster. Use that to your advantage. You're smaller stature as a vampire can easily out run a Lycan's larger more animal like size." I tell them, "You do this till you can get enough distance between you and the Lycan to pull out your next weapon and kill it." I saw more nods of agreement and understanding.

"Make sure to not just bring a gun to the fight though. There will be times where the area your in doesn't give you the proper lighting for a gun nor the space to use it. Always make sure you have blades on your person so that you have not only something quick to throw." I picked up one as a reference, "This one is a good example. It's partially serrated and partially flat for cutting and going in smoothly." I motioned with it.

I noticed Eldon seemed to take an interest in this as much as the other vampires were but he seemed to be focused on me in a different way. "This morning you'll be learning how to always check your weapons before going out on a hunt and how to work without them and use your learned evasion skills. Pair up." I wanted them to know how to work with every situation I had been in with Lycans. I knew it was hard work but the crew I used to work with, though some were still around, learned the hard way over the years.

I didn't want them to learn the same fate as some of us had by losing vampires that we cared for and who were our brothers and sisters in arms. "One of you will be the Lycan and the other will be the vampire. Then visa versa on the next round. You will practice these moves till they are second nature cause in battle there is no second chance." They nodded as they went into checking their weapons.

Well the weapons with the safety on them and blank rounds on the inside. I would never let them work with real ones until they were ready for them in the use of the gun controlled area we had off to the side. But this wasn't about shooting accurately. This was about evasion technics and how to use 'escape and evade' to one's advantage and still fight off a Lycan without becoming their lunch.

Plus they weren't ready for that yet. That would be a lesson for next week. So for the next thirty minutes I over looked them as they were still practicing as if their gun in hands jammed up and were realizing the quick thinking that was required to continue moving forward. Most were using the practice to commit to muscle memory as needed. I understood that doing this wasn't easy but it was necessary for their own survival. For but a moment I caught irritation on Eldon's face before he quickly covered it up and practiced.

I looked over to see Mamoru going over lab results and gave the group five minutes for the guards to watch as I went into the room Mamoru was in. "Working hard?" I asked, "I think I might have found a way to use the nucleotides to rearrange them with the introns but I always end up with a stray one." He began as he was focused on the microscope in front of him. I loved seeing him so hard at work like this.

For some reason seeing him so determined and excited was a turn on to me. He looked so sexy. I think I just need to use plasmids to transvector the new base pairs vectors directly into the codon sequence." He sounded so excited yet I hadn't a clue on what any of that meant at all. I tried to think on it to see if any of it clicked and nothing. It all went right over my head. I rounded the desk he was at.

"English please." I asked as he smiled, "Basically if I can rework these factors then I can be even closer to guarantying a way to reverse the effects of changes made when some is bitten by a vampire or a Lycan. I can change it from 50% to at least 75%. Take a look." He insisted I look at the microscope. "See the DNA strands?" he asked. I muttered, "Hai." "Well if you clip one graph closer to the other and seal it you can have been chances of reversing it."

I pulled away from the microscope as he finished off, "However it's more or less just a theory and wouldn't work on someone who's been a vampire or Lycan for longer than a day. I just need a fresh blood sample to test it out on as nothing older will work." I knew what he meant. The last time we did this test and found that it could work it was on a live host, anything older and the transformation was too far along.

They were in the hospital having just been bitten by a Lycan. Mamoru got to him just in time before the changes could be more permanent which is how he'd been basing it so far. It had worked fairly well for a little while otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get as far as he did with his research. However once word got out that we took out Yamamoro we had been having less of those chances.

On either side to be honest and rarely did we get reporting's of attacks happening these days on both fronts. So Mamoru's work had become really more lab based than anything the last few months which he was happy about as he wanted to perfect it more in the lab that on innocent people. He didn't want someone to suffer for an experiment. Which don't get me wrong was good but it also meant we had no way yet of testing his new found theory.

For now he was content with waiting. Moments later a messenger came down, "There's activity on the monitors from hours ago. You need to see this." He expressed before leaving. "Alright, class continue to practice for another twenty before you leave out for break." I left them with the guards to ensure it for the next twenty to ensure they stayed and did as told but had Eldon follow us up as he was going on the trip with us if this turned out to be something pertinent.

I wanted to see what his skills were like in the real world just like anyone else already trained that came from another coven. This would be a great test of his abilities and a good reason to get out of the estate. Mamoru and I needed some fresh air and this was a good excuse as any to get that. Turns out this might actually be a real hunting trip to go on this evening. I just hoped no one was going to get stupid out there today.

I really didn't want there to try and be another Yamamoro rising up out there. All that would do would cause more bloodshed for them and their pack and it wasn't necessary. If Lycan's lived as we did and didn't go after the humans we might be able to actually live in some sort of relative peace but they refused. They saw humans as walking talking meals on legs and that wasn't right. If only.

Once we got up-stairs into the remodeled control room that we had walled off from visibility of the front we saw the monitors and what they were watching on them. "Usagi, Mamoru, glad you're here, you need to see this." Soren typed a few key strokes and pulled up the video footage showing nothing at first, "You see how everything looks fine and like it should be at this time of night?" I nodded as he moved the cursor over and showed us what came next.

"See from sun setting to two am nothing, but the this happens." It was several vehicles leaving out at 2:30am but the strange part about it was the amount of them at that time frame when normally everyone and their mothers slept add to the fact that the lens caught the yellows in the eyes of the drivers. "Lycans?" I asked, making sure that it wasn't just a trick of the camera. "I already pulled it from the street corner camera's that we monitor." He said.

"And no, no glitch. I've cleaned it already and filtered it to be sure." He clarified. I nodded as we did keep an eye to make sure neither species was caught on camera as least within range of where we were. We could only monitor so much but we did what we could with what we had to protect ourselves and the rest. Most Lycan's and vampires stayed underground to not only avoid detection but also to avoid sending out an alert that we all existed and having everyone begin a modern day witch hunt.

It just wasn't worth it to either species. There were more humans that vampires and Lycan's combined and even with our advancements we weren't invincible. So the covens had been working together to keep an eye on activity and hunt down those who threatened it to reveal us and those who made general mistakes of exposure. No one wanted to revert back to the days of the Salem Witch trials as we had come so far already. Granted we weren't witches but the metaphor remains the same.

"Question is, is if they are Lycan's why make this sudden move now? It doesn't make any sense. If anything this only gives more questions than answers, we need to definitely investigate this." Mamoru said. I agreed with him as Soren remarked, "He's right it doesn't make sense. Unless they decided to move the pack for the up-coming winter in a few months." While it was possible something with it didn't sit well.

"If that were the case they could have moved out in the day light. Not only is it warmer out with the sun light but they don't have the same vulnerabilities that we do and they have human forms to take. That alone makes their journey during the day time easier. Granted there are more people and cops on the road but it's not like they would speed or do something stupid to gain their attention. No they choose the darkness for a reason." I summed up.

A reason I want to know and know now. We needed more information though. I just hoped it wasn't a wannabe Yamamoro trying to play a fast one on us. They would lose terribly in the process. Yamamoro almost exposed us all a year ago for his own selfish gains and we couldn't take any more risks so these new monitoring processes were in effect in the majority of the covens world-wide.

"Were sure they are but before we make a move with our soldiers…" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll confirm it tonight for the hunt. If they are Lycan's on the move then we need to find out where the pack went to and why the sudden move out of the blue." I stated. "I want an address of that location sent to my phone." I ordered. "On it." he responded as he got to work typing.

I responded to Eldon as Mamoru began to lead me away, his hand lightly around me as we headed off to my office. I needed to get his perspective on some ideas and the logistics behind it as I was no expert. I may have done a lot around here but I enlisted everyone that could help in the areas so that we all contributed to make this coven work well. It wasn't just me, "Looks like you might see something tonight after all." Before walking away with Mamoru.

Mamoru POV

I watched my girl work away at this new information. Something about it was definitely off as she pointed out some very true facts. I looked over at Eldon and saw a weird glint in his eyes like he was really in anticipation over what was going down this evening. His facial features didn't betray him but his eyes did. In a weird so of sense he looked a tinge bit like Damon did with his dark hair and tiny glare he sent my Usa's way.

I wasn't found of that though. I felt the need to ask him what was up but his eyes quickly went back to the screen as if he never even glanced her way. He seemed to be the average looking vampire. Nearly an inch taller than myself, medium weight, a few scars on him from obvious Lycan battles that were just too deep to heal up perfectly. He looked at me with disinterest as if I wasn't worthy of being seen.

Come to think of it not once has he tried to be social with anyone as of yet. Granted he'd only been here for a day or so but it did seem a bit odd. Perhaps he was just feeling the coven out as he was new to being here. So when Usagi and I left out I heard her playful words of encouragement to him. Theni also heard his comment back though she was too far away to hear the whispered, "Oh I know I will."

While I tried to ignore it the tone in his voice didn't sound positive at all. It sent bad vibes running through me as I wondered what he could have meant by that. Perhaps on this run tonight I can ask him if he's cool with being here with us. See if there's something on his mind or if he's just settling in. There could be a number of reasons I just had to know why I was getting this feeling this vibe from him.

Plus it seemed like he had a slight problem with my hand lightly around Usa's waist as I lead her away. We had work to do still as wanted to get on it before the sun set when we could leave out for this hunt. It wasn't as if he were jealous, not by far. I've seen jealousy in a man before, most notably in Damon when he was around, but this was more like disgust. Perhaps he wasn't interested in seeing someone else's PDA and just didn't want to say anything as this wasn't his coven to speak on.

If he did have a problem though with it visibly going forward I'd ask him about it. I don't like the idea of some strange vampire glaring at my mate nor looking at us like that. You don't like it don't look at it but don't look and then make facial remarks that can be louder than words. It's rude and unnecessary. I knew it may have seemed excessive to think this way but my mate brought out my overly protective side in me what can I say.

So when the sun went down we were on our way out the door. We prepped up on the motorcycles just as Eldon was suggesting having seen the address to, "We should take the side roads. It might take a little longer but if they are in fact moving they'll have the roads between their old haunts on the new ones covered." And while it was a worthwhile noted idea, Usagi knew these streets better than anyone.

She had been doing runs in the area for far longer than either of us had so whatever plan for a hunt she had I followed her. "We'll go straight." She stated, expecting no argument, "Perhaps I need to rephrase myself." Eldon began getting settled into his own seat. "We should take the side roads to avoid being spotted. The Lycan's will have all the main roads covered." He was beginning to sound condescending and I wasn't liking that, "Not every road." She stated with confidence as she pulled her com up.

"You got street surveillance in your sights?" she asked Soren through the com's we were given, "Gotcha covered. I own them along with the tracking devices on police vehicles. No risk of being caught off guard on your route." He responded. She looked over at Eldon and remarked, "Don't worry I've got us covered. My team is great." She smiled as she hit the shift gear and started to go forward.

The two of us following even if Eldon was less than thrilled with our current course of action. I definitely wanted to talk to him about it later. She doesn't ask for vampires to jump through hoops for her but to show respect to a vampire leader of a coven is basic that even I know it by now. Even though I'm second in command here I ALWAYS show my respect to her, our elder and even Minako of her coven when she comes around.

It's the way of the vampires. So if you're not familiar with an area don't jump the gun. Go with who knows the area and see what they can show you and learn from them. It's what I've done since I turned. We sped through the night through the security and evaded police as we traveled through the in between alleyways to get us there faster to where the address was to have a starting point.

I loved how my Usagi looked on her bike. She looked like a sleek black panther ready to strike at a moment's notice. A coiled tiger ready to pounce. I felt ready to pounce her later on in bed once this was all done and over with. The thrill of getting out to go do this was nice though as we did tend to get a little cabin fever in the estate once in a while. So when Eldon got between us and sped up Usagi even looked over at me.

He was a little unorthodox and perhaps rough around the edges but I knew Usagi was also using this as a test run. She wanted to see how he worked under pressure. We arrived at the address ten minutes later. Strapping her guns to her as I did to me we walked in ready to use them but not trigger happy enough to start wildly shooting. We came across several abandoned vehicles on the outside of the tunnel.

We got off our bikes and checked them out with or guns out. We found them all empty and devoid of life. "Nothing in them." I noted. She nodded, "They must have gone inside." She noted as we saw the aqueduct to the left of us all. As we began to remount our bikes Eldon said, "Why? If we go in stealthily without the bikes, we can have the advantage of surprising them." he commented. "True if there were any left in there." Which made him narrow his eyes at her in response something I wasn't a fan of.

"Look at the signs." She remarked and both of us saw the under-construction signs. The signs to divert traffic away from the area and the big bobcats that were dozens of yards away from us. It was clear as day that when day break broke there would be construction guys back here to get to work. "This place is still under construction. They wouldn't still be inside. To high of risk for exposure to humans." She said as if it were obvious which is was.

"This is just another clue to where they went to. the more we look the better idea we get on where they went." I could tell he was peeved she had good reason as he kicked his bike into gear. We drove inside the tunnel all the way to the end. I doubted they were still inside, but we could still gain some clues on where they went. If we could catch a latent scent, we could get closer to where they went to.

To the left of us we saw the tunnel of an aqueduct and Usagi gave us the signal to drive through it. As bumpy as it was we still went inside and used our enhanced sight to see through what the lights on the bikes couldn't. We came to a stop as we hit the end of the line or what seemed like the end of the line. Usagi dismounted first as we followed behind her. I was leery of what else could be in here and used my senses to make sure we were alone.

The air even smelled like water and a hint of cement. The bikes were safely in the center and parked in a fashion for a quick exit. She examined the area as I focused on listening and smelling anything that could give way to Lycan activity but so far nothing. I saw the many lights that were lined up along the sides for sight for the humans. Funny for me to use that word considering less than a few years ago I was one.

Either way I took a look around with my gun at the ready and saw above my head was a sewer grate with a short ass ladder coming down from it. In the section we were in though it was still being constructed so there was also a grate along the walls. Probably for workers to get out if they got caught down here like they did for miners back in the day and even today. To have a secret exit to get out of in case of a rupture of something during construction. It would probably only get removed once construction was completed.

"Looks like they took the underground aqueduct system and decided to use the spare exit here to go through the sewers to finish the trip off." She motioned to the grates on the side of the tunnel as I figured she would. "That doesn't make any sense." Eldon stated sounding slightly irritated by her words. Like we were wasting his time on this. I really wanted to talk with him about things but that could wait till later.

After all we were on com's right now and had to be focused on the task at hand. Though I think he needed to realize that himself to at this point as he was starting to get on my nerves, "Actually it does. The tunnel is going through repairs and won't be having any water coming through it. See." Sure enough there was a block put in place and behind you could hear the distinction of water behind it.

"They ditched the trail here because the water would cover it up if ever searched. Their smart." She commented. "And the grates would lead to a nearby sewer system that is only accessible through here and one other location." She stated. "Why?" Eldon asked, "The other entrance is surrounded by a field of wolfsbane. They couldn't use that path so they used this one. Clever. Now we have a good lead." She noted.

Eldon seemed to have a bit of a problem with this though, "Hold on! How do you know that?" he near demanded like he was having trouble with the fact that she knew more than he thought she did, "I've been in Japan for several life time's now. I know this island better than most and I made sure to know of every location where a Lycan would be at their weakest in case I was ever at a weak point." She explained calmly. "Now come on." She ordered gently but firmly as we both followed her through the grate.

When we got through, she pulled her gun out, "Soren can you hear me?" she called as we all heard some words but static to. to much to be honest. "Great. Were too far underground to get good signal out." She looked back at us as if contemplating our next move, "Whatever you pick I'm with you." I confide to her as Eldon gives a bit of an eye roll, "Can either of you hear me on the com's for signal?" I asked. We both motioned that we heard her voice clearly.

"Good so we have signal to one another but not great for in here." She then looked to me and asked, "Mamoru stand by the grate and see if you can hear Soren better." She motioned as I went to the grate entrance and called out, "You got me Soren?" I asked, "Yeah got you now, stay there and I've got clear signal of you and can hear you." He said over the com's giving us an idea of what needed to happen.

"Mamoru since our com signals aren't working at 100% down here, I need you by the grate, so we can have access for help if its needed." Before I could protest her wanting me to stay here she gave me this look in her eyes which told a different story all together. One of not trusting Eldon fully and wanting me here in case things went sideways and we both knew she was right on the signal. If something did go wrong Soren would respond better to me telling him something that the newbie Eldon.

I didn't like the idea of leaving her in there with just him, but I knew she was capable, "Both of you, com checks every two minutes. No exceptions. We're not on radio silent in here." She stated. I merely nodded to her while watching her and Eldon retreat inside to try and gain the scent of the Lycan's inside. "Com check." She muttered within the first two minutes as stated before. "Com check to." Eldon stated. Something about this whole thing now put me on high alert. Something was going to happen.

Eldon POV

This Usagi was driving me crazy with irritation. Not wanting to follow my lead instead of traveling through this kami –sama awful tunnel system. That stupid mate of hers having her back so – my frustration levels were mounting. I had to remember that as soon as this part was over with I could start to things go my way. I just had to get away from her and him so I could send out this text to that Lycan leader.

I managed to find a signal spot which was near a vent when we separated where I could send it out without looking suspicious to her. Luckily not only did he receive it but he also responded back that he was within the vicinity as well. Good. I had had enough of agreeing with her and doing things her way. Time for the rest of the coven to see what a leader she really is. Unworthy of that title. _Soon your coven will be mine…_ I grunted irritated as she checked in.

I saw the light that indicated it was her flash light and followed it, "Looks like they went through this tunnel." She indicated as I saw the tunnel in question. It was much slimmer and we'd both be crawling like wiggle worms through it. The pack definitely used this route while in human form, no other would fit. "That could be all the way to the end of the city." I complained as she looked through it herself.

"True…we'd have to get the schematics to narrow it down further. I mean all of this is way too much work to go through just to travel to a new home." She noted and perhaps she had a point but still… "We're not going in there are we?" I asked of her, hoping it was a no. she had to have a limit of where she was willing to go to and she needed to be around for what would happen next. She needed to see it.

"No we could be in there for hours at that pace and the sun will be up before we'd even reach where the trail goes. No it might even dive off into different directions. We need to head back to Mamoru and get Soren back on the com's. He can look up the schematics and at least give us a better idea of where to go to next." She commented as we headed back. This would be the make it or break it part.

Mamoru POV

I felt something in here with me now. I had crawled back through the grate and heard Usagi's check in a few more times before listening to her conversation with Eldon. I wanted to be within range of hearing her and of signal range for Soren. Now however, I smelled something in here with me. It wasn't Usagi or Eldon, their scents were still too far away, and I knew Usagi's by heart. This was Lycan in nature. I couldn't help but vamp out a little as I heard a bit of a growl coming from the dark corner of the tunnel.

It was on the other side of our bikes that we had parked. _How did one get in here? We didn't see anything or smell anything when we got in._ I sniffed the air and it suddenly stank of Lycan. I wondered if it snuck in here as I came back through the grate from the upper one and I just didn't see it drop down or something. It was the only explanation I could think of as I took a big whiff of the beast.

It was older to. The newer ones that I noticed had a lighter scent whereas the older ones had a more-musty scent. Almost like old books that were waiting to attack you…as weird as that sounded. That's when I heard a subtle tell-tale growl. I peered more closely and saw a large Lycan slowly coming at me from the darkness of the shadows. The lights on the sides were nice but they were barely bigger that a nail polish bottle.

Thankfully I've had enough encounters to this date with Lycan's to no longer be afraid of them as I once was. Now it was more like 'bring it'. But this one was older, I just knew it. It came after me just as I jumped into the air using part of the wall behind me as I flew over its head with ease evading it like I had been trained to. Suddenly glad that I trained by the best of the best and that I could defend myself better than I could several years ago. Don't get me wrong I could still fight but this was a lot more extensive.

I used my gun to shoot at it from behind, before pulling out my other Glock to continue shooting at it. The older ones required more ammo to take them out versus the younger ones. Found that out during the battle last year. Usagi was going to be worried if she came back to see this one in here. Thing was the silver bullets we had weren't doing a whole lot but slow this one down. I had to use the moves I learned to escape its grasp as the sucker was faster than anticipated. This one may be older but it sure as hell wasn't slower.

I jumped all of our bikes in one leap as I slid on the gravel below my booted feet and twisted back around to shot it some more, emptying both clips as it fell over the bikes in its hast to get to me. Two of the bikes were now underneath it while the other one got jammed in place preventing it from reaching me for the moment. I released the clips before reloading quickly and cocking the gun back as I testily went forward to it. I didn't get to close, not even within arms-reach just to be safe. "Who the hell are you?" I asked it.

Problem was I knew it was still alive or else it would have started to transform back to its human form. "I know your still alive. I know what happens to your kind once your actually dead. Some just take longer than others but still. It happens." I called it out. Recognizing this it lunged for me and while I dodged the first wipe the second one knocked me off my feet and the guns were dislodged from my hands. "Fuck!" I cursed.

I rolled backwards and landed back on my feet moments later foregoing going for my guns as I didn't have time to grab them and instead went for a blade out of my pocket. I use the tunnel wall to spin back around using my vampire stealth and speed, narrowly avoiding its swiping arm and enraging it further as I stab it in the side with the long blade. For a normal human that would have been the kidneys a sure fired way to get it to slow down and stop it.

I pulled out another blade and was prepared to stab it in its back to the sever its spinal cord when it ducked my effort and roared loud enough to makes the walls shake a bit and slammed its fisted claws into me. Not having expected that I soared over the bikes and hit the opposing wall with a hard enough hit that it cracked and crumbled a little bit. My ribs got a little kick out of that one as I couldn't help but taunt the obviously pissed off Lycan, "Someone got up on the wrong side of the sewer this morning."

I got up in time to barely avoid another two swipes as it came jumping over two of the bikes after me and grabbed the third one to try and hit me with it. "Seriously?" I managed as it crashed the bike into the wall hitting the gas line of the bike. "That was my bike to." I complained as I ducked it tossing the now bent out of hell bike at my head. Instead I ducked my own bike and slashed at it as it kept trying to slash at me. Right up until it tried to bite me. Its talon like fingers grabbed at me to pull me closer to it.

I used all of my strength to keep it from me as both guns were too far from me to grab at so I went for my next blade. Just barely grabbing for it I slammed it into the upper chin of the Lycan as it threw me, yes threw me, into the other opposing wall behind us both. I felt a bit like a rag doll at this point. Definitely older. Only this time I didn't fall down as I previously had. I grunted in agony as I looked down to see myself impaled on rebar piping.

My form was dangling up here now like a worm on a hook as the Lycan shoved the broke bike out of its way. I felt the rebar as it was coated in my blood. My body shifted a bit and I felt the pain as it began to tear at my muscles. My body weight making it worse as gravity was doing its job on pulling me back down…slowly and painfully. It had been out enough and just high enough not to have been noticed before now.

Luckily it was only through my right shoulder but I could also feel that it was tearing still through muscle up there. I had to get down off this thing before the Lycan came after me again only this time it might actually get to sink its teeth into me. I couldn't help the agonized groan of pain that erupted from my throat as I pushed myself slowly off the piece of impaled metal but not before I heard shouts from Usagi.

I heard Soren shout something but through the pain I wasn't getting much of his words. I wasn't going to be living this one down any time soon. Not that she would poke fun of me not by far she did respect me but till I healed up from this she'd bench me for sure to make sure it didn't get worse. The Lycan turned its head to see her and it almost seemed to be smirking before taking off out of the tunnel. There was something to be said for a Lycan running away from its enemy like that.

Usagi POV

I was stunned by what I came back to. Mamoru was slowly pulling himself off of the rebar pipe that was poking out of the wall above. I jumped up, placed my feet against the wall and pushed him away from it as I helped him down the rest of the way. I looked over as I saw the Lycan getting away. I then felt the profuse amount of bleeding that was coming from Mamoru's wound. I took a quick looked at it to see that it yes did tear into some muscle but wasn't life threatening. "Go." He remarked as I took off after the Lycan that attacked him.

I made it outside but the damned thing made off into the night before I could get a hint of trace on it. "Soren, I need a scout out tonight to see about a rogue Lycan. It attacked Mamoru. It'll be in the area where the aqueduct is." I ordered as I ran back inside. "Also prep medic for Mamoru, he's lost a bit of blood." I added. "What the hell was that?" Eldon demanded. "What the hell was what?" I snapped not in the mood.

I had been dealing with his attitude since the beginning of this evening. Now my mate was hurt and we had a Lycan that attacked him on the loose. "Ah you choosing to save your mate over a Lycan! Now it's on the loose and could attack an innocent." He snapped. "I've got scouts ready to find him and get on it. We have to get Mamoru back before he suffers from too much blood lose. It may look like just a sho - " but he cut me off.

"I don't give a fuck! The Lycan got away. You'd rather have the potential sacrifice of an innocent out there over your precious mate?" now I was getting pissed, "I get that you come from a different coven, so I'll let that slide but here we take those who we care for seriously. We don't abandon our comrades we give a damn. Now there are scouts out there looking for that Lycan so that it won't hurt anyone, but we need to get him back now before the blood becomes to much." I could see the blood coming out pretty heavily.

Mamoru was even beginning to sway in consciousness and there was a bit of a small gaping hole going through his shoulder that I know I could stick my finger fully through and only encounter blood. That wasn't good. I had to get him back the estate so that way our medic could get a look at him. I pulled his other arm around my shoulder and pulled him onto my bike as I spoke to him, "Now if you want to be of use right now get on your bike and let's get out of here before the sun begins to come back up." as I kicked it into gear and sped on out of the tunnel.

I didn't like how Eldon was acting towards me. Something was become more off and apparent about him as things went by and even though I know covens did things differently we weren't so different to abandon a fallen vampire. We took them back with us as much as we could. Besides I could never leave Mamoru to die or become worse out in the field. Call me selfish but I loved him to much to do that.


	4. Eldon's move leads to their arrival

**jessielee14** : oh believe there's more to come with that. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : It will take a little bit but things do get seen. Thank you and yes he's meant to be hated but there will be more coming regarding who he is and his purpose.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : temper or not he's clever and deceptive. Hot head is an understatement when you see what's going to happen next. Though you have your suspicious feelings for a reason. 😉

 **MoonMama89** : yeah he's definitely a bad guy, I'm trying to make him wore than Yamamoro but in a different way. Its so sweet that you look forward to Sundays thank you. 😊 I agree with her creepy and incestuous feelings towards him however one thing I didn't see until later on was that since Mamoru didn't WANT to see it that way (nor any of the other girls) and instead indulged in her due to her being a lonely child, tugging on his own heart strings as a child in foster care, it kind of made it worse as he let her continue on the path to feeling even more strongly towards him and as a result it brought in a sense dark lady on them. not that any of them will admit to it. The season that did focus on her was only made that way since they were trying to compete with Dora I think. Pluto's affections can at least be explained with her loneliness being the time keeper or gate guard, either way a life of solitude. So seeing a good looking king, married or not, can make one yearn especially if he's sweet and nice and that's just his general nature. The usagi and seiya ones I didn't mind so much but kinda wished they would have given mamoru more of a chance to have seen it so we could have seen some jealousy on his end. We rarely saw it in the anime, some in crystal and some in the manga. Its just assumed that he ASSUMES that she'll always be faithful no matter what and while I'm not saying that she wouldn't be, also showing basic feelings that other men are attracted to your girlfriend wouldn't be the end of the world. They kinda made him to much into a robot with his visual feelings at times. as for the date episode, while I didn't mind it, it was also clearly showing that she missed mamoru a lot and no matter what happened between her and seiya she would never see him in the same light as her mamoru. She would love and care for him yes as a friend but nothing more. And your rant is fine as I'm a huge nerd on it to. I could probably go on for hours to but I won't. 😊

4 reviews, that's nice, lets see where this next chapter gets us. It is a tinge longer but it is so for a reason. I hope you guys like where this is heading as there's so much to come still. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.4

Usagi POV

We got back to the estate as I had Mamoru's good arm slung over my neck to get him down to our med bay. He nearly lost consciousness on the ride back as we raced back here before sun light came through. Once we got in our med vampire was ready with the right gauze and other items needed to begin patching him up. Other vampires came in to see what was going on when Rei came in and asked, "What happened?"

I saw the vampire trainees near by and said, "There's no need for a circus down here, go on and get back to your rooms." I ordered. They left out not even arguing with me. "We were down in the aqueduct looking for traces of the Lycan pack that up and left up for no apparent reason. We tracked them down to the aqueduct and into a sewer system connected to it when Mamoru was attacked." I began.

We heard a huff of annoyance that came from Eldon. "Something wrong?" I asked, "Hai, you should really tell it the truthful way." I narrowed my eyes at him in shock as even Rei looked at him like she was shocked by his attitude, "Listen Eldon is it?" she tried but he bypassed her like she was air as he came within a few feet of me, "Excuse me?" I snapped trying to keep calm as we did have a bit of an audience.

"You heard me." he snipped. He really didn't like me at all. Like he seriously had a problem with me and I don't think it had anything to do with tonight's events. In-fact something about tonight's events seemed wrong. Like we were missing something important. "Listen I don't know what problem you have with me but it ends now." I rounded on him. Daring him to challenge me and call me a liar again in front of my own people.

"Not that everyone needs a play by play but even Mamoru can tell them that's what happened tonight. Hell, even Soren can. He heard the conversation on the com's!" I near bellowed as Soren himself nodded in assurance on my behalf. He was looking at Eldon as if there wasn't anything to be trusted anymore if there ever was. I was beginning to feel the same way now and truthfully Eldon was starting to rub others the same way to.

"Oh yeah so Soren a measly guard here can account for that!" even Soren himself looked positively offended by that, "Hey!" he began as he strode forward not at all pleased with his dismissal from Eldon. I was none too happy with his verbal treatment of those I had in my care either, "Oh don't even get me started!" he looked at him stopping Soren in his tracks. Soren looked at me asking if I needed his assistance.

As it was Eldon looked close to getting in my face and was making the situation more tense than necessary. I gave Soren the signal to back down unless given the go signal and he stayed where he was, unwilling to fully back up till he felt I was out of a possible situation. Not that he didn't think I could handle myself but before things got to a certain point. He was guard after all. It was his job in the end. Then Eldon turned back to me.

"Maybe he can explain why there's a grand Lycan on the loose outside while you were to busy tending to your precious mate to go after it." He raised his arm to indicate Mamoru lying on a med bed as our med vampire took care of him. Already he was being stitched up as he grunted from the pain. "You'd willingly sacrific however many innocents are out there just so you can make sure your mate was safe. Yeah I'm sure they can both attest to that!" he snapped back as his nostrils practically flared to life.

I wasn't one to pull rank often but this was one of those occasions, "Eldon take this as your one and ONLY warning as I tell you this." I spoke low and softly, making sure my point got across as even Rei looked at him like he was about to get a verbal ass kicking cause in all respects he was getting one. I didn't appreciate his negative words nor did I care for how he talked to others that were a part of this coven.

"You **ever** speak like that to me again when everyone here knows how I feel when it comes to my mate and the humans that we ALL strive to protect as we can so that not only are WE safe as a coven but so that other covens are safe as well, I will personally kick your ass right back to your own coven and make a note of it with your leader to NOT let you back here for a few decades at the least." It was a punishment that a lot knew was impactful and I knew a few would think that I was letting him off easy.

He nearly laughed at me, laughed. "You think I care about that?" he asked, "NO what I saw today was a so called 'leader' expressing more concern over her vampire mate that can handle shit to going after a Lycan that could have information on where the rest of his pack is and you chose to stay with your wounded mate. Not even mortally wounded just wounded." He pointedly snapped again.

Before I could make a response he left in a huff making sure to bang into some unwitting shoulders on the way out. His disgruntled behavior was getting to be noticeable and unfavorable to the other vampire members here. I was tempted to go after him and straighten things out when Rei came to my side. "Let him cool off before you give him the riot act again. He was probably trying to play it cool since he's still new here." she tried to placate as our elder waked in, "What's the problem?" he asked.

He must have missed Eldon leaving out so now I had to explain it to him which I was honestly thankful for. I didn't trust Eldon to give a true version of tonight's events as he seemed to have a way of trying to stir shit up that was unnecessary to stir up in the first place. I had a feeling he'd give his own version of what happened this evening and it wouldn't be helpful in fact I was pretty sure he would try to cause more harm than good.

Eldon POV

I passed by the vampires in my haste to get out before the elder could walk in and see me. I recognized his stench of weakness once he came within distance and knew I had to get out of there before he saw me. Thankfully it had been centuries since he'd smelled my scent so therefore I knew he wouldn't notice mine as much as I would his. I was avidly trying to avoid him whereas he had no real idea I was here. I couldn't have him know I was or else this plan would be for naught.

Instead I left out to a place that if still being used was home to the counsel of elders where they regularly convened for meetings about the different covens and even the lycan problem. Here was phase two of my plan. I snuck out form the coven and traveled the several hours to the hidden location where they used to meet up centuries ago. If they still met up here, I was in luck or else I'd have to sneak around the coven office to find out where their new meeting place was so with any luck on them being stickler's I'd find it soon.

Having taken one of the bikes I roared up to the large and castle like looking establishment. Frankly it looked run down form the outside as it always did but due to it hidden location and private property land the chances of some random passerby or even local law enforcement encroaching on it was incredibly slim to none. Its why they picked this place. It literally looked like something out of, what do they call it these days, oh yes, out of a horror movie. Un-approachable and un-wanted.

I got off the motorcycle and approached the gate. It was sectioned off from the rest of the world like its own private fiefdom. The fencing around it was tall so that you couldn't see even the first-floor windows without good height or a step ladder. I pressed the buzzer, "I need to speak with the elders regarding an urgent matter." Within seconds after showing my vampire teeth to the screen by the buzzer I was surrounded by their guards.

They were expected which was why I made sure NOT to come here with any weapons on me. I had to appear neutral even if I felt this was a boorish notion. They were merely a tool to use just as the Lycan's were. I saw the guards, they themselves were vampires as they demanded of me, "What are you doing here?! If you have a matter you must take it up with your leader to come to the counsel!" one of the guards said as if I didn't already know this.

"Hai, but my 'leader' is the problem. So I had to come here myself to get this resolved." I got out. I hated to have to refer to her as my leader, but it was the only way to get in without getting turned away and then having Usagi get alerted to what I'm trying to do up here. I already had to make sure I was back in time before she'd notice something was wrong, like my being absent from my room. The guard appeared to be talking on his own com system as he ordered the other guard, "Remove any weapons on him and take him inside."

This is what I needed. To get in. They lead me up onto the property and it still looked as it did all theses centuries later. Some vampires never update how they do things and hopefully I can use that in my favor today. I was escorted inside where everything still looked the same. The mansion as at least three stories as we approached it. It easily took up the space of three separate homes side to side making even some of the oldest vampires admire its size.

The gargoyles did have some scary features to it but it was mostly to ward off evil and scare away those why tried to do some thrill tactics. The front door we went through had a main foyer that lead up to a large set of stairs right up the center, "Go through those doors." One of the guards said as the other finished confirming I was weaponless. I nodded and went up the red fabric cloaked stairs and into the meeting room where they convened. Had I been anyone else walking in here I would have been intimidated.

The counsel of elders were the oldest and strongest of vampires and in here while I held more skill than they did they did admittedly hold more strength and power than I did as they were older and stronger than myself. At least most of them were. I would have to work them over wisely if I were to get what I wanted. It wasn't every day that one could get one over on a vampire counsel member but it wasn't impossible.

I saw them sitting each in a large plush seat surrounding me. The men in regal wear as the women wore long black dresses that in my opinion showed far to much for vampire elders of their class but I guess times had changed even in here to a degree. Their seats were encased in the backs with wrought iron that was painted black. It was an intimidation tactic if you will that worked for centuries and probably still worked to this day.

I bowed my head in the subtle gesture of respect even if to me they were nothing more than pawns to be used for my gain. I still had to show it or else be considered improper or rude for the lack of forethought. I was here to get them under my control and if I had to act as though I cared for their opinion so be it. "I hear you've come seeking out our wisdom of the counsel on an urgent matter regarding your leader Usagi?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see a few new vampires on the counsel since last time. This was good. This meant that I wouldn't be potentially recognized. Granted I barely ever saw the counsel members before I 'left', but I'd rather not have taken the chance of being recognized. I guess it was by more luck than anything else that I had never been selected to be a part of these meetings as Damon or even Usagi had been.

A small part of me twitched internally annoyed by it and even a little bit jealous. I stomped on it before it could become something to make me break character for even the slightest of moments. I couldn't allow any weakness that I had towards this to be seen. I had to ensure that phase two of my plan was under weigh. "I bring forth to you news of the leader Usagi." I grumbled a little on that one.

Though I did refuse to say she was 'my' leader. She to me was simply 'the' leader. No one noticed this though. "A recent ordeal in which she purposely **allowed** a Lycan to escape just so that she could help out her mate whom was NOT mortally wounded has caused myself great concern as to her ability to lead that coven." I stressed it out pretty clearly as I circled around to make my point known to everyone there.

"This does sound concerning." One began to speak, "What did the elder who resides over her have to say about it?" another one of them asked. I looked to him and made myself sound disheartened by the very thought when in reality I hated the mention of that old man's reference, he was nothing to me and had been nothing since ever to me. He was too weak in the mind and heart to be an elder.

"I believe since he has developed a fatherly bond towards her his judgement might be compromised. I doubt he will punish her for allowing such an atrocity to not only live but have the potential to feed on innocent humans and even great have the potential threat to expose us." I made sure I sounded worried for everyone, "This does sound troublesome." Another stated as she stepped up from her chair.

With a long black dress on that made her look like a gothic whore in my opinion she stepped further down and asked, "And what would your thoughts be on what to do regarding her?" she asked as she surveyed myself. I looked at her as she tried to glare at me near sweetly as if trying to draw something out but I was older than her. Her mind tricks wouldn't work on myself as well as they would have others.

"She should be removed from her position as leader." I spoke out strongly. "She's clearly unfit to rule the coven and has even convinced the poor elder into believing that what she did was acceptable." I made myself sound disgusted by her actions. Not to hard considering the true actions I judged her for did disgust me. They just didn't know the true actions and hopefully they never would.

"It's never acceptable to let a Lycan roam free if it can be helped. They are our sworn enemy for a reason and yet she **allowed** it to escape with no thought to innocents out there that could become victims to the Lycan only her mate. He wasn't even mortally wounded just got a ding to his shoulder and she abandon her life's mission for him. This is not our way." Of course I down played what really happened.

You had to in situations like this. This was secure the future of that coven. I wasn't about to let some two bit whored out cunt to run it into the ground nor that elder's protective cover over her to continue forward. This had to end and it will end with her dust and with that elder out of my way and in the ground as well. "While I do understand that this is disheartening we must consider all the options here." One of the others said.

"And furthermore since you did just arrive at this coven we will need to make sure all avenues are being covered." Another stated. I avoided looking perturbed as he viewed me with untrusting eyes. Who knows maybe he felt for the blonde to. Maybe she fucked her way in here as well, I wouldn't put it past her. Wretched bitch. "Of course…I would expect nothing less…" definitely need to shove any suspicion completely onto Usagi here.

She's actually gotten in on some of these meetings something I felt weakened this counsel if they allowed her in on meetings who knows how pathetic it's become since she's been around and in charge of the coven. I may need to sanitize this counsel as well. Rid it of the tainted and keep only what is useful in the future fight for what we deserve. Our new legacy and it won't have her anywhere near that future.

I looked to him, "Hai, we've met Usagi on a number of occasions. She seems strong and wise and with that in mind we will not immediately remove her from her position…" I tried not to look to disappointed, "But due to the incident you bring to us an investigation needs to be conducted regarding her continued leadership of the coven. Because as you've stated that's not how we conduct business." He stated in continuance.

"In this regard we will make a visit to the coven until such time is determined that she is either seen fit or unfit to continue her run there. From there will we remain till we have concluded the business at hand." He finished. I nodded and began to walk out as I saw an old friend within. I grazed him with my eyes letting him know things were now in effect as I saw the twinkle in his own eyes signaling his acceptance of it before I shifted my sights back and was escorted out by the guards.

They had never once left my side as one is never granted an audience in the grand elders coven without an armed escort. Not that the elders couldn't handle themselves, but it was with the knowledge that your stay wasn't meant to be long in their presence. This was running smoothly now. With the counsel now coming in for a visit and with me there to whisper the right things into their ears I can slowly get rid of her from the inside and destroy her.

Usagi POV

"So how does a nice bubble bath sound tonight?" Mamoru asked me on our lunch break. I held his hand as he was getting checked out by our med vampire. The wound had healed a decent amount but I wanted him to rest for another day. His healing abilities had grown but they weren't as strong as mine. Age has a bonus around here. "How about we wait till tomorrow?" I motioned to his wound.

"You still have at least a day of healing to do." I tell him as he gives the appearance of a sulking boy. "It wasn't that bad." He tries to shrug off, "Mamoru there was several times you almost passed out on the ride back. Just give it one more night. You've grown stronger though." I try to amend. "Normally for new vampires it takes several days, yours is just a day and over-night." I went to say more when our elder walked in.

He hadn't said much after I told him what happened. I honestly felt like maybe he did feel similar to how Elson felt. Or maybe he was disappointed in me for going to Mamoru. It was instinct though. He was losing a lot of blood from that wound as it was tugging greatly on the wound. "Sir." I greeted neutrally. Unsure if he was upset or not. He came up to us and I couldn't help but bow my head to him.

Some part of me feeling like I had disappointed him on some level. I was shocked when he placed hand on my head and motioned for me to lift it, "Please my child…" he uttered as I looked up in trepidation, "Do not fret my child. You have done nothing wrong. Once I had the chance to think on it I had to admit I would have done the same thing had it been my loving mate." He looked over at Mamoru who nodded at his presence.

"So you're not upset with me?" I asked, "Of course not. That Lycan from how it sounds didn't behave normally." It occurred to me he was right. Why would a Lycan ditch out on killing a vampire just because another came to the scene? "What are you thinking?" I asked curious myself now, "I don't know yet but its not like a Lycan to give up on fatally killing a vampire." He then turned to Mamoru.

"How long do you think you were up there hanging?" he asked him. That's when Mamoru thought about it and answered, "Several seconds actually. I felt the pain of the hit. Felt my body slipping down and the pull and tearing of muscles from gravity pulling my weight down." He expressed. Without being in as much pain he was able to think more clearly and articulate what happened better.

Our elder looked a tad worried now, "What is it?" I asked, "What didn't the Lycan attack again?" that's when I thought about it, "He had more time than I knew to attack Mamoru again." I surmised. "Lycan's aren't that smart but if he was a pack leader it could account for it." he expressed as Mamoru and I looked at one another. "He did smell older now that I remember." Mamoru expressed.

Now all three of us were trying to figure out what was going on, "Which also means he was stronger than you by far." Mamoru took no offense to our elder's words as it was merely fact he was stating. "Which would explain why he was able to throw you up there with ease." I added, "He threw me around a bit actually." It was like a new awareness was coming from Mamoru, like little details were presenting themselves to him.

"Not trying to slash you to ribbons?" I asked, "That to but I evaded them." He shrugged off and then gazed off like he was remembering something. "I almost felt like the Lycan was smiling right before it heard you and left off. I thought later on it might have been me seeing things from blood lose but I couldn't get that image of that weird smile out of my head." He explained as I looked to our elder.

"What does this mean?" I asked him, "Not sure just yet…you said this Eldon was with you both correct?" he asked us, "For the most part yes. We split up when we went into the external sewer system." I explained before narrowing my eyes but not at the elder and what I was thinking, "Do you think maybe he has something to do with this?" I asked. "We need more facts before we begin to accuse but it is seemingly a possibility." I agreed as I didn't want to start a war with another coven over something that could be nothing.

It wasn't fair to accuse at least without hard evidence. IF Eldon was up to something though I would make sure he was reported to the counsel. Let them judge him. It was seconds later that a messenger came running in to the room we were in, "Sir, Usagi, Mamoru, the counsel is here." That had all three of us standing up in a stunned fascination. "Excuse me?" our elder said, "They just arrived regarding the recent transgression that occurred."

I was now worried. I very rarely got a visit from the counsel on a matter that concerned myself, "We will be there." I expressed as the messenger left off. I looked to Mamoru, "Stay here." I could tell he wanted to come with me, to be my support system but even our elder said, "Get your rest for your strength. Besides if they see you up and about so easily…" he didn't finish the sentence. Mamoru stayed put.

The elder and I left off to go see the counsel members. There was one room in every coven that they convened in. It was in another sub-basement that we had on the other side of the estate specifically for them. All I could think of was 'who called them here?'. My first suspicion went to Eldon but I needed hard proof before I began a witch hunt. I knew it couldn't have been our elder as he just confided in me that he agreed with what I did. So the question remained who decided to go over my head and call them?

"We must tread carefully on the matter. Only speak when spoken to and no lip towards them. It can be seen as disrespectful, arrogant. Now we don't know what the gravity of the situation is just yet so no matter what don't give out anything that could discredit you further in their eyes. Less is more in these cases till we know what they know." He explained. I was grateful for the advice as we walked up to the doors where they were at. Opening the door's I saw all five of them as they sat down in their seats.

Walking in here even when they weren't in here felt like walking into the gallows. When they were in here it felt like you were being prepared for a near death sentence. It was nerve wracking to say the least. The only time it wasn't nerve wracking was being on the other side of the fence…so to speak. "Ah Usagi…" they nodded their respect towards our elder as he nodded back as did I. It was the only way I could greet them right now without utterly a single word that could be taken as disrespect.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we." One began as if she was bored by this meeting. Hopefully that was a good sign. "We have heard distressing news that you purposely allowed a Lycan to escape to protect your mate. Is this true?" I was asked. I bite my lip to avoid mouthing off an automatic defense so instead I replied, "Hai, and no. Sir." I was trying to be as respectful as possible as they seemed to be curious. "Explain please." Another counsel member asked. I stepped forward into full view of them.

"Hai, I saw a Lycan flee from the scene to which we came upon but no, it was not on purpose. I saw that Mamoru was injured and went to pull him down from a piece of rebar that was protruding out from the wall. The metal was tearing at his muscle so I pulled him off before going after the Lycan." I explained as best and simply as I could. "And you don't see any problem with that?" I was asked.

I avoided gulping. It would make it seem as if in some form I was admitting to being wrong which I didn't believe I was. Instead I looked head on at the elder in question as I spoke, "I did what I believed was right at the time and if given the same choice I would more than likely make it again." Some seemed to accept the answer while the others didn't. "And where is Mamoru?" I was asked.

"In recovery. His shoulder is still in need of repair. He's a young vampire still and doesn't have as much accelerated healing as we do." I gave gesturing that yes he was strong but he wasn't as strong as myself when it came to healing. They had to concede to that in understanding till one said, "I thought he was given blood from your elder?" I swallowed a little thickly, "Hai, however he still needs a few days to recover. The blood sped up the healing yes, but, it also grants him a few weeks instead of a month to recover." I explained.

That way they knew that yes Mamoru would be up and running in a few days but that if it weren't for the donated blood he would be down for a few weeks. Especially since he was a new vampire. Older and more powerful ones like myself could heal pretty fast, within hours if not days depending on the depth of the wound. Newer ones lie him would take days if not a few weeks of healing…depending on how bad it was.

"Can you see how this can be perceived as a negative Usagi?" one of them asked. "Sir, I can see how things can be misconstrued if not present in the right format but from my perspective I saw Mamoru was in trouble and a Lycan that had already taken off. I got him down and ordered a scout to be placed on taking care of the Lycan that escaped since I couldn't catch up to it." I tried, "It would be wise to be careful with your word choice." I was advised by one of the counsel members.

"I mean no disrespect, I simply meant that when one is hearing events from a third party information can be lost in translation." I expressed. More nods were seen, "From the claim we have you purposely let the Lycan go which is something we don't tolerate. Unless of course you had ulterior motives." I tried to avoid looking sharply to my left at the comment, "My only motives that night were to find and track the Lycan pack that uprooted with out reason in the early morning hours."

I looked back forward at two in the front of me, "I wanted to know why and where they were going. We can't afford to have another Yamamoro and I wasn't about to let some Lycan pack think twice on it. Unfortunately, we lost the scent in the sewer, but we have a further lead on where they went to. I have a team ready that are working on it so that we can track them, find out why they moved so abruptly and if necessary, wipe them out." I explained.

More nods were seen, "Are you not including Eldon with you on that venture?" I heard asked for my left. I was starting to feel attacked verbally by that elder. I looked to my left and saw the middle aged looking man. I began to wonder if he had ulterior motives for this but it was utterly unwise to suggest something as such without ANY proof and only speculation on the matter at hand. I couldn't take the risk.

Only choose my words carefully, "I didn't think he'd be interested in anything further since he seemed distasteful in my decision with regards to the last time we went out. It was only supposed to be a tracking mission nothing more." The same events that lead to this in irony. I was pretty convinced now it was Eldon that set this up. _Question was why would he do this? What did he had to gain in this?_

"Perhaps your methods are to lenient for his and that's why your choosing not to have him present." I tried to avoid barking at the elder for his words assumptive words even as it gained the attention of the other elders but remained quiet. "Perhaps your elder should have left someone else in charge of his affairs while he acts as an advisor." Damn it _…who the hell does this prick think he is for that comment?!_

 _Especially after everything I've done?!Been through…_ I clenched my fists but barely visible to them as I held my tongue in check, "Or perhaps since Eldon is unfamiliar with my leadership ability he would like to spend more time seeing how methods of leadership varies and differs from one leader to another. That way he could be more involved. In matters." I explained as nicely as possible.

I could hear the elder to my left huff a bit. _This was going swimmingly._ "Perhaps if Eldon wishes to participate he can inquire it himself. I have no problem seeing what other talents he has as I must admit I didn't see any he used that evening." I stated, not intentionally throwing him under the bus but making sure that they understood he didn't do much besides express his dislike of how I was doing things.

If he has a problem with me then he should take it up with me in private as every vampire knows to avoid looking like your challenging the leader and not go running off to the counsel UNLESS he's already spoken with me about it and I didn't provide some type of solution. However he didn't seek me in private, he just went straight to them and I needed to know why he disobeyed the rules and did so less than a day's worth of being here.

There was more to this that meets the eye and I was getting to the bottom of it. "We will accept your words today and remain here until this matter becomes resolved. Once that Lycan has been positively identified and found we want a status update AND to know what is going on with that pack as well. As for your status here as a leader that will also remain up for debate until we have concluded this matter." One of the other elders ordered.

"As of right now you are still in charge but your final orders go through your elder for approval and he will go through us. You are dismissed. " I nodded my acceptance as I held no other choice. I noticed our elder looked at them suspiciously as well before leaving out not having issued a word since being in there. "Something feels troubling in there." He muttered once we were out and out of earshot of them.

"Tell me about it. I felt utterly on the defense in there as if I had truly done something wrong." I then rounded on the elder, "Please tell me…was what I did wrong?" the doubt was starting to fester a bit, "No my child I would have done the same, don't let them get to you. What felt off in there was another scent I'm not completely familiar with." He seemed to struggle a bit, "Something old…even older than a few of them." He remarked. "Who or what is older than half the counsel?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" he acted as if he didn't know but his eyes…they seemed somewhat haunted. I touched his arm, "Sir…?" I asked. He placed his hand over mine, "I assure you, you did no wrong. We need to do our research now. Let us go." He walked away before I could ask anything further. I hadn't noticed a scent difference in there but I also was too focused on the counsel and what they would say.

Mamoru POV

For two tireless days Usagi, Soren and I poured over the underground sewer systems to trace where the pack may have gone. It seemed they disappeared. Within their direction was a far and wide set of areas that they could have gone to. It was too wide to narrow it down this fast as we usually did. I recovered in a day's time and worked out the wound as we worked mostly in the office and control room to find the pack.

Usagi barely included Eldon with good reason. He seemed to not care for her leadership skills and even attempted to patronize her in front of others. She held her posture but made sure he knew she was in charge for a reason only for him to ignore her words and stalk off. It seemed though that since the counsel was here he had become somewhat untouchable. She reported his demeanor to the counsel but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

She gave up trying to compel them to her side and decided that hard facts were going to be what was needed to win this little battle. So we all worked hard to find any property that could handle a pack of that size inside. Most of the areas either had not enough space or had been bought out years ago. There was nothing recent to be viewed. At least nothing that fit our parameters. I even went back a full year to see if they tried to get clever…but nothing.

I stepped into the office to find Usagi pouring over more paperwork trying to get other things done as we took a small break on the search. Luckily we made headway in where the pack wasn't but we still had miles to cover in where they could be. Too many places to filter through in merely a few hours. At one point we ever thought about the forests nearby. Even went as far as doing a satellite mapping from a year ago to today's date for anything unusual. Nothing showed up.

She stood up to face the map of the city where the Lycan pack could have gone. She had pins in all the places where we had confirmed they weren't but it was a lot of open space still left to go. I walked in and shut the door behind me. She sniffed the air as I locked it. "Food?" she asked. I lifted up a blood bag for her. "Figured you could use some." I commented as I went up behind her and wrapped her up in my arms.

I felt the tension in her form finally begin to seep out as I enveloped her. I inhaled her scent as I remarked, "We will find them but for now you need to have some nourishment." I brought the bag up to her front as she sunk her teeth in and began to drink. She didn't do it often unless she was really hungry. I knew this whole ordeal had fucked with her appetite. That Eldon was creating a real mess around here now.

"You now if it were the other way around I'd have done the same thing." I told her. "I know…in fact even our elder said he would have yet the counsel is still here." She utters sounding depleted but more tired than anything. I watched as she finished sipping it down. She had been more dedicated than the rest of us in this. It's why a lot of the vampires around her respected her so highly. She got the job done.

I took the blood bag from her and began to trail kisses down her neck. "Mamoru…" she sounded warning like, "You need a break and I have the perfect way to relieve some of that stress for you." I commented as I pulled her black sweater over her head. She wore leather pants and a black knit sweater with knee high leather heels accentuated her ass so perfectly so. "Oh you do, do you?" she challenged.

I accepted the challenge as I unsnapped the clasp of her bra in seconds while my other hand traveled forward on her to unbutton her leather pants. I turned us around in a flash earning a gasp from her as I had her bend over her desk while I pulled the leather pants down till they hit her boots. She went to go unzip them when I said, "Leave them on." She looked at me a tinge shocked, "Ambitious are we." She remarked as I lifted her legs up enough to duck underneath them and get on my knees.

Spread her legs out as far as possible with the limits in place I gently nibbled, grazed and suckled on her lower lips. Tasting her every nook and cranny till I could feel her becoming moist and wet as anything. She gripped on to the desk for support as I held her up. My hands on her thighs as I pinned her in place and enjoyed her mouthwatering juices dribbling onto my chin as I could feel her orgasm approaching her.

I then left my position there and sat up between her legs still as she felt the shifting movement and sat up a bit higher only to have me keep her in place, "Stay still." I gently ordered. She smiled like a chesire cat as I continued to fondle her lower lips with my one hand while I undid my own pants with my other. Getting them down just enough to get my now hard member out I slammed home right when I twisted her clit to make sure I felt her coming onto my writhing organ as she cried out.

I clamped a hand over her mouth to be careful but enjoyed as she did nonetheless. Her walls contracted around me wonderfully so as I began to thrust into her. It was a bit difficult considering how tight she felt when like this but she felt incredible that I couldn't help myself in the end. So I began building her up to yet another orgasm as her hands went from between clutching me to her to trying to use the desk to help her gain some kind of control. I went slowly at first to let her adjust since she'd just gone through one.

Her body was still wracking with tremors as I watched her breasts move around with the motions. My eyes glued to them as I leaned forward and captured one between my teeth unable to resist the sweet torture of seeing them bounce around, seemingly for my own personal viewing pleasure. She cry for more as I manipulated the breast in my mouth, teasing it as she clenched tighter around me.

Her inner muscles tightening up as I began flicking it between my teeth with my tongue before switching up as I had her mewling for more. I continued to thrust into her at a gentle pace wanting her to get the most of this now. "Please Mamoru!" I heard her beg. I loved to hear her same my name like that. She made me feel like I was the only man in her world and that only I would ever hear that voice of hers high pitched like that.

I began to slowly speed up my pace but not too much so that I could make this last. I enjoyed having her beneath me like this. I loved seeing her so wonton with her sexual pleasures with me that she was free enough to be fully herself as I was to be with her myself. I pushed her legs up over my shoulders as I crouched down a little bit as I felt her muscles begin to squeeze me more tightly with the new angle.

I had her nearly bent in half on her desk going slowly yet with a slightly new speed as she tightened and clenched her muscles around me. A new orgasm beginning now as I felt the stirrings of my own as well. My own length thickening within her as I thrust forward, feeling her slick walls tightening and compressing against my length as I kept going forward. My pace not slacking as I began to if anything speed up.

"HAI!" I grunted as I started to jerk my hips against her form. Her own hips responding in kind as she thrust upwards when she could. Her hips mostly pinned down by mine as I began to thrust harder and faster within her. My cock hitting that sweet spot deep down inside of her as she began to keen and clench around me in an unmistakable manner. "Usa!" I grunted as I leaned forward more, needing for feel more of her as I began to shake from the pending orgasm that was ready to engulf me.

She pulled my head down to hers and whispered in such a sensual voice that I felt like exploding right there on the spot, "Cum for me." I dripped a little bit on that alone as I lunged forward and attached my mouth, teeth sinking into her neck as I thrust ferociously into her. My cock knowing only the soft heat that encased around it. Only wanting to sink in and stay forever as I roared my release into her neck. Her walls tightening around me as I spilled my seed into her marking her as she was with me.

Her ow orgasm crashing through her with such a grip that I felt like passing out. I nearly collapsed on top of her as I heaved in and out. I know we would be in for a one hell of a ride with this issue but I knew we'd get through it. We were a good team and we could handle anything. I pulled out of her only long enough to wright her then myself as she slumped into her seat, "I love you." She said. I leaned over her as I gave her a light kiss, "And I love you." Yeah we were going to beat this thing.


	5. Usagi talks with elder Naoyuki

**TropicalRemix** : no he is younger but not by much. I almost want to say roughly the same ago as the youngest counsel members but still younger.

 **jessielee14** : that's the point. Lol great well here's comes the next part.

 **MoonMama89** : they will be making sure the evidence comes into place. I was actually trying to see how the counsel worked in the underworld series so I watched a bit of 'rise of the lycans' and 'blood wars' to get a better idea. Some can be mean prickly ones while others stay silent so I kind of channeled that into this as well. I can't say on the discovery part. She's a better fictional person than most people. Lol here's your new chapter. As for the rest, she'd never cheat on him, we all know that one, yet I've read ones where he's cheated on her, and did everything he could to get her back but have to prove it over a length of time. Usagi being a cheater is just to OOC for me. I started to really like it because she had chibi chibi to love and care for. They actually bonded and THAT is something that I wish Chibi usa could have stayed for and seen during that season. Seeing how this younger child could be nice and sweet and loving towards her future mother and see how a daughter acts towards something they love and respect. Not like how she was. Give her a little taste of reality that she's NOT the supreme princess of the universe she thinks she is. Its why in one of my other fic's I had Hotaru and Usagi have a mother/daughter, older sister to younger sister bond that chibi usa blew up on. she needed to see that her antics weren't for the better. As for mamoru, yeah I hate to say it but I think 'schwarzenegger' in the terminator series had more of an emotional response and he WAS a machine! So yeah anime screwed him up a bit on that front but at least he wasn't cardboard like in the manga nor the crystal series. They gave him depth. And yeah he does act that way in a very literal sense. I think what they should have done was return the shinteou back to him that way there could have been more dynamics to work with, more material to work with so that he could be more involved and less robotic, and yeah fine more romance for the girls but maybe if they didn't try to make sailor moon into more of a G rated kids show for DIC then we could have had something with depth. I wasn't a fan of how he left in stars cause while I know usagi would have insisted that he fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor, I'm pretty sure there are also VERY prestigious universities in Japan that he could have gone to. I know Harvard is one of the best but considering how top rated that one is to one in Japan I have a strange feeling Japan would win…that is if you take a look at who's ranked on the education system for all over the world. Anyways, I wish he would have stayed but it was in both the anime and manga and it just sucked. And yeah they so totally built up her and seiya's relationship up WAY more than her and mamo's which doesn't make sense to me. so I agree on that front. And now I'll stop my rant. lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : that you will soon be finding out. 😉 yeah that's going o be a running theme.

4 reviews, nice, so lets see where this one gets us. I know Eldon's pissing people off but trust me things are going up ahead that will shock everyone. I guarantee you all will enjoy it! So please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lie's that bind us ch.5

Usagi POV

As each new day that passed it was another day of nerves and egg shells for myself and Mamoru was we tried to avoid too much interaction with the counsel members. Most were avoiding interaction anyways but the others were trying to seem like they wanted to be involved. I t was get a tad distracting for the vampires around here. It wasn't usual for them to hang around a coven for more than a few days so for it to be going on a week had a lot of nerves frayed and had even our elder holding up in his room.

It was like only he could tolerate them for so long. The counsel members made everyone feel like scrambling to get away from them wherever they went to. Hovering around and giving people judgmental stares while barely saying a word. Looking down at them. Of course to the counsel they were the purest of the bloodlines. The oldest ones felt that it was better to remain as pure as possible.

For them it lead to nothing 'tainting' the counsel or leading to a sway away from what their own beliefs were. It's why they hovered around here like hawks around their prey now that I was under the microscope. It was rare for a leader of a coven to not be of pure blood. Even more so for the leader to have rose through the ranks from the former leaders 'pet' to put it lightly, and not only rule in his steed but be the one to also having had killed him as well.

It was only the vote and the elders wish and the fact that I was named as the unofficial second in command at the time that granted me the leadership I have now…and it might get taken completely away from me. A year ago I wouldn't have cared really. A year ago I believed all I had was Mamoru, that everyone would be torn over my decision to kill Damon, yet here it was me leading them.

Me giving out orders and taking in the compromises where it was best for everyone. Me…the one who wasn't born of vampires, who didn't grow up in it but who was thrown into it. Now I lead and now I was under intense scrutiny of their eyes. It was as if a shadow had fallen over the estate with them here. It was also beginning to feel like doubt was being cast upon myself as well. I still expected to see vampires looking at me cross eyed but I received nothing other than reception and friendly faces.

It was a warm comfort compared to the hollow vacant eyes of the counsel members that roamed about. One of two female members who went by the name Kitiara, she had a personal preference to work with our knives and swords in the basement, having a small section of it dedicated just for her own private practices while they were here. And what a counsel member wants a counsel member gets.

The lead of the counsel where the majority of the decisions were based came to Chikao. He was probably one of the oldest if not the oldest of the elder members, but no less stronger in any manner. While he was a smart and intelligent one he was also, personality wise, blunt at times, a bit cold and very much by the rules. I saw him mostly hovering around the office now, preventing my lunch breaks with Mamoru for the time being, looking over files and how I had treated it since Damon's permanent absence.

The third one I had gotten to know on more than a first name basis as the rest tended to stay in their rooms to themselves and not bother fraternizing with the lower level vampires was the one that had been the snippet ass that talked down to me in the manner he had been. He seem younger in appearance than the others but was older than Kitiara by over a hundred years. His name was Naoyuki.

He disliked me definitely. It took me a week to find out that he disliked me namely due to his growing friendship with Damon over the past few decades. Something I had been unaware of as Damon and I didn't visit the same meetings together. When I killed him Naoyuki deemed me unfit in his own opinion to rule where Damon left off, but the other counsel members knew at the time that it was more so out of anger than his duty and over ruled his decision.

He apparently still had a grudge against me for my actions. I was actually looking for him as I wanted to explain things to him and see if I could perhaps make his see reason or at least understand my side of things when it came to that matter. Therefore, he could see me as the leader I was and not for the person Damon made me out to be in his eyes. I could talk to him about it since it wasn't case related and more personal related.

He was one of the few members that declined an escort wherever he went within the estate. The others had at least a few vampires as personal servants to follow around them. Feeling he was powerful enough to kill without needing help as he put it on more than one occasion. Perhaps if we spoke and he saw things from my perspective he could see the type of vampire I really was and now what Damon made me out to be.

I found him in the tea parlor drinking some tea and blood, "Sir." I spoke as he barely gifted me with a common courtesy remark, "We cannot discuss the details of your case outside of the chambers." His words were cut and cold. "That's not why I'm here." I bit back the remark of 'I'm fully aware of that' and instead I strode up to him as I sat in the seat opposite of him. I didn't want to be within range if he decided he wanted to take a swipe at me out of sheer principal he felt alone.

Not that I thought he would, but I didn't know him that well. "I just wanted to explain something to you. Unrelated to the case." I expressed. He barely flinched his brows in response. I took that as 'whatever, go ahead'. "Damon was your friend I get that." He looked at me with a barely repressed expression of 'be careful what you say'. "But Damon was more than your friend…" I had to tread carefully here.

"He was a leader to us all here, a son to our elder and even a brother at one point. But he's also the same vampire that took me from my home, my family, blackmailed me into becoming his 'concubine' to save my family, turned my then fiancée into a vampire who's bloodlust drove us out of the old coven we lived in, before making me into the skilled fighter I am now. There can be a lot of both positive and negative things said about him." I assure.

"I mean he made me into someone that could be counted on, could be valued as not only a second in command but as a leading figure." I began so that he could see that Damon didn't name me second for nothing. There was a good reason for it and it wasn't to be his mate as he kept me as a mistress type for all that time. To long of time in my opinion but still the story remains the same.

"I'm not in my position today as the leader here because of politic crap or because I had the right blood running through my veins to do so. I'm here as this coven's leader because I worked my ass off for hundreds of years. Learned everything I could to be the best of the best for my coven." I said with conviction, "For the safety of us all from the human world and for their safety from our world and the Lycans. No matter what I will continue to work hard as I always have." I told him.

He barely looked at me differently. It was almost as if my words were merely air to him but I continued onward, "Damon made me into a lot of things…" I swallowed, "Made me do a lot of things…but in the end…" I looked into his cold seemingly careless eyes, "It was his own selfish desires that made me do what I did. I didn't want to have to kill him…" his eyes shifted, "He left me no choice." I stated as he put down his tea.

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "I almost find this humorous." His voice was taunting. It was mocking even. It had me pausing and wondering if what I just said to him actually got through or if he simply didn't care. "You trying to appeal to me as a human could. A plea…a near beg of useless information…pathetic." I kept my mouth shut as he continued forth, standing up as he verbally bashed me in without care. My problem was I couldn't say anything back at him…not the best decision when you were dealing with a grand elder.

"Damon did what he did to you because he was better than you." He looked down at me as the few other grand elders did to. Looked down at the other vampires. Servants to them to do their dirty work for them. "We all are. It's only the few new counsel members that share new views on how to look at you. Views that for me are tainted with weakness and lack conviction that the old world had." He looked disappointed in his fellow counsel members.

He stood up carrying his blood-filled tea with him. Looking out the windows like a mere observer rather than the cold-hearted dick he was. Like he wanted them to be more hateful and power hungry like he was sounding to be. "Damon could and would have continued to treat you as an animal and I wouldn't have cared." The words cut deep but I refused to let him see how bad he hurt me. Keeping a stone wall up in his very presence.

I refused to shed so much as a tear to his comments. I had a feeling that any emotional response would have lead to his dissection of me further. His stance as he drank his blood-filled tea spoke volumes to his lack of empathy or willingness to care for anyone other than himself or his own personal views right now. I was also beginning to understand why he was left alone during these times now.

"He could have beaten you within an inch of your life or have snapped your neck till it came off and I'd still sip tea with a smile on my face, uncaring of how you felt about it." I was getting the sense that he was nearly as twisted as Damon was. No wonder they were friends. This had been a mistake, "You want to know what your problem is…?" I didn't answer as I knew he'd tell me anyways as he looked out the window at the now gone sun light. The rays peeking out giving a beautiful illumination to the otherwise bleak words.

"Your problem is you actually think your worth something." he looked at me, "Your nothing more than a stand in till that elder of yours picks his sword back up and takes his place as he should have when Damon was viciously murdered. He could have but he choose instead to have you be in command. The very pet that murdered him" he commented. Man did this grand elder hate me.

"It didn't matter that you had been picked as a second in command, not to me." I resisted the urge to slam him verbally for his remarks as he was a high ranking elder but it was hard as he was being unusually cruel to me. Perhaps he was taking advantage of not being in the presence of the other grand elders. Using the opportunity to NOT have to curb his tongue to what he wanted to say to me.

He walked up to me as I stood ready to leave the negative atmosphere. He blocked me as he looked me up and down. His eyes made me feel used, cheap and disgusting. Like he was dressing me down visually as he had just done to me verbally, "Damon had good taste…" he took a greedy sip from the cup and set it down as he was done. Standing fully back up he placed a finger beneath my chin and I had no choice but to let him.

To avoid looking a grand elder I the eye when prompted to was a sign of disrespect and to avoid physical touch when it was so simple was an act of aggression towards them that was seen as an attack. He would attack me afterwards and no one would or could stop him unless it were to be another grand elder. He gripped my chin in his hands and even though the look in his eyes spoke of appreciating my body he made it look nothing more than cheap and degrading that I was even here in his presence.

His next words stunned me, "But a pet whore no matter then dressing, no matter what she's become, no matter who she holds in her court, is still nothing more than a pet whore." I clenched my fists and couldn't help my eyes flaring up in anger, yet I made no move against him. I couldn't do so without a physical provocation from him and even then I had no witnesses to what was happening here. To what was being said. He smiled with both his lips and his eyes making me want to wipe it from his face.

"Go ahead…strike me." he egged on. "I loved to see you land on your back…it's the only worthwhile place of a pet of your stature anyways." He was goading me on purpose I realized. I saw that he was trying to use my anger against me so I forced my anger back and regained myself, "You can say whatever you want to…sir." I made sure to say 'sir' with as much lack of respect as I could afford to.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." I smirked with my eyes as much as I could and kept my lips tight to avoid actually smirking as I wiped part of the smug look from his face. _Since when does an elder let that much of his personal issues get in the way of a case to this degree?_ I wondered. Feeling suddenly boxed in and in need to escape to think properly I made to leave when he grabbed my arm.

He may not have looked like he had muscles but his grip was that of steel on my arm. He did have several hundred years on me. "No matter what quip you throw…no matter what heroic speech you give to empower those around you…pure bloods will always be more valuable as leaders than their worthless pet whores. You are nothing compared to whom should be in charge around here." He harsh whispered words of disgust were only echoed further by his release of my arm.

Like he was disgusted he even had to touch it or me in any form. "Mark my words…Usagi…you won't be enjoying your perch as leader for much longer. I will make sure of it myself." As he turned around and left me to leave off on my own. Dismissing me from his presence as I walked away. _Great…I just spent the last five minutes getting dressed down verbally to learn he definitely had it in for me and wanted me gone. Good to know._

I did however feel like I needed a shower after this. Right as I got around the door I heard him say something that left me highly suspicious, "Stupid pet doesn't know who she's up against." Something about it spoke volumes and not because of the words but of how it sounded. He sounded banal about it. Like he wasn't saying it regarding himself but for a third party. It was confusing as I walked further down the hallway. That's when I saw Eldon.

He passed me by. His near cheerful expression had me utterly curious as he whipped around a corner to vanish going towards where the counsel member was. My suspicions rose now on the words I heard coupled with this. I needed to know more about Eldon. I needed to know if it was him for sure on the counsel being here or if it was someone else. I had a weird feeling he was feeding information to that member but with so little knowledge of him I couldn't make an accusation against him.

Not especially if he had a grand elder member in his pocket. Question is how and why if he was new? Plus I rarely saw that counsel member before at the meetings I had gone to and I didn't recall him being so verbally cruel. Perhaps there was a decorum he used when around the other members and in private. So being that there were only a few vampires around here I trusted with everything I made sure the circle of who would be in on this little project was small.

I sent out a mass text to Mamoru, Rei, and since Minako was here, her to and ran into a messenger telling him to let the elder know of a meeting in my office in ten. The leader of the counsel would be enjoying the fruits of his own delights for another hour at least around this time as he'd requested the same thing every day for the past week. A willing female vampire to give him a massage.

Thankfully we didn't need to worry about providing it. He just wanted the uninterrupted time. I suspect he had his own entourage of help to do it for him. I didn't question it I just wanted my office free for the time I needed it. I arrived first and saw Rei and Minako arrive shortly afterwards with Mamoru leading the rear shutting and locking the door behind our elder, "What's going on?" Rei asked. "We have a problem." I spoke as everyone wondered what was going down right now.

Mamoru POV

I got her mass text message while I was working in the basement area. The grand elder down there kept looking at me every so often making me wonder what was going on through her head and wanting to steer clear of her and the blades she was working with. I used the text as an excuse to leave and shut all my research down. For some odd reason I didn't trust these counsel members and the more nervous my mate got around them since this case started the more untrusting of them I got.

Especially when it came to that grand elder that hung out in the tea room frequently. So when she sent out a very short but urgent group text I took off. Expect for our elder, whom she had a messenger retrieve him from his room. I saw the messenger skip past me to go retrieve him so I waited the extra few to ensure he'd be right behind me. "You know what this is regarding?" he asked me.

"Not a clue but I know were about to find out." I remarked, "And have you asked her yet?" he asked me, "Not the best timing." I commented. He agreed as we all met in the office area. Usagi behind her desk as I locked the door behind our elder as he was the last one in. The moment I locked the door Rei asked what was going on and her response was, "We have a problem." It sounded worried.

"What do you mean? Is there something new happening?" Rei asked. _Was there an update on the Lycan clan we didn't know about that she found out?_ I wouldn't doubt that she somehow found out something and was updating us. Usagi had this unique net system of retrieving information that gave her this edge over others. "I think Eldon has a counsel member in his back pocket." We were looking at her with shocked faces.

"I don't have any real proof just yet but that's what this is for. Though I don't believe I'm wrong I want the proof to have it present for the remaining counsel to see for themselves, so I need to have you guys out there as my spies. Sir, obviously I'm not asking this of you, but I did want you to be in on the loop of what's going on." she stated indicating to our elder, "I accept this." He told her, "What do you need from us?" Rei asked.

Ever since Damon died the two female vampires that beforehand barely got along were now becoming good friends. It was as if without Damon's presence they were able to bond and not be held back by the bitter one sided feud that came with the knowledge of who was more preferred and who was treated secondly as a 'pet' to Damon over the decades. Rei was there for Usagi as was Minako now even.

Minako having come in to help out from her own coven at Usagi's request recently and leaving her second in command to take care of things in her steed. "I need you Rei to run interference for me and that grand elder Naoyuki. He's a piece of work…" she turned her head a bit, "Got a real set of brass ones to, to be putting so much personal animosity against me for things regarding Damon." Our elder looked at her, "I didn't realize they were so close." He noted.

"Me either…but he made his stance regarding me perfectly clear. I think their working together to get rid of me as the leader. The way Naoyuki sees me I'm just a stand in for you…sir. And that's the nicer way of explaining it." She muttered flinching just slightly making me wonder what had happened while she went to go talk to him. She said she'd be fine so now I wondered what was all said in the end.

I could sense my mates distress as I walked up to her out of unconscious thought alone as she kept talking, "Minako I want you to follow Eldon around. Something is up with him and I think it has to do with what Naoyuki was discussing with me in depth about." That's when I saw our elder look at her concerned, "He made his dislike of me duly noted. Apparently his friendship with Damon was growing and he disapproved of my leadership status here." Obviously there was more to it than that but no one pushed right now.

"If their working together to get me out of here as leader I need to know why and I need the proof of it. As it is Naoyuki shouldn't be allowing his personal feels towards me to steer his decision making reasons." We saw our elder agree with her, "IF he is allowing his personal feelings to interfere with this case then its reason enough to have it thrown out. He did seem particularly negative during the first hearing." He noted.

"I thought he was just supposed to play the devil's advocate but it seems not to be the case." She noted. "If I'm wrong about Eldon, then I'm wrong but prove me wrong." She stated. Her plea was heard, "No matter what we're here for you. There is something up with that Eldon that I don't like and something that seems oddly familiar about him yet I can't quite place it." Rei stated letting her know she was going to help.

"I'll keep an eye on him. To not follow basic decorum when speaking to a leader of another coven perturbs me. It's disrespectful and I don't appreciate the way he looks at you or me." that had us looking at her, "I think because we have a similar resemblance he looks at me differently…like he doesn't respect me either but forces himself to at least act like it." She commented, "It really sounds like he has it out for Usagi." Rei noted. "If this progresses further I'll call Makoto in on it." Minako said.

"She'll be happy to help pull anything out of him." That had Usagi commenting, "Make sure she doesn't do anything that could get her in trouble with the counsel being so close by. I don't want anyone to suffer any consequences because of my orders. Only do what you can within reason. I also want to make sure we stay off of that grand elders radar and Eldon's radar." She noted as the girls listened.

"What about me?" I asked her, "You've got the sciences to work on. Just keep it away from both of them to. Your progress is taking real shape. Something we haven't seen in our history before. You down there working is making history for us all. Finding a reversible cure so that people now have that choice to make is unprecedented." She walked the few steps towards me, "Mamoru what your accomplishing is something we've never seen before." I looked over and saw the glimmer of happiness on the girls faces.

"We didn't have that choice…not that we regret where we are in life now but we know that the path is a difficult and dangerous one. Not everyone is cut out to be a vampire and you have the smarts to give people that option." She told me. It made me feel more confident in my work here more so than I thought possible. I looked over and saw our elder looking at me with near expectancy. I realized maybe he wanted me to propose now. I went to grab the ring when I realized I didn't have it on me.

"Usagi I…" I didn't get the chance to finish as Minako cut in, "She's right." I looked over to her, "I hadn't originally wanted to be a vampire. I got used to it and now it's who and what am but it wasn't my original decision. You giving people this chance, that choice is something I wish we had." My work was genuinely being appreciated around here. "She's right." Our elder stated. His expression that now of 'later' as he continued.

"While we could always use more vampires in our line of work, if you have a vampire who hates what they've become you have a less manageable side to control." We all knew who he was referring to. Diamond. He hated being a vampire so much he became overcome with his own blood lust and killed so many. "I'd get more work done down there if that grand elder wasn't looking at me every so often. Maybe I'll get more research done on it in our room than down there." I noted.

"Yeah try that for a bit. Give yourself a break from the lab." The slight twinkle in her eyes read that I'd be getting more than a break later on but her face never showed the signs of it. "So everyone's on task while I deal with the running of this place and the counsel elders?" they all nodded to her words, "Sir?" she looked at him, "You will still be in on the discussions with me no?" she asked.

"Hai." he responded, "Usagi I want to be in on one of them with you both as well. Explain from my perspective what happened." I told her. She looked concerned, "Mamoru - " before our elder cut her off, "It might be a good idea. It's been over a week now and he's back to full strength. He might even garner persuasion towards you." He suggested, "If so then yeah I'd like you to be there." She smiled and seemed less anxious than before.

The girls began to file out and leave as they dismissed themselves as our elder shut the door again to give us a bit of privacy. "Now what is it?" I asked her. She tried to be dismissive about it but I wouldn't let her, "You know as well as I do that I can feel it within you." I told her. Our sense of body language beyond that of what her friends knew of her as we were more connected than they were due to the history.

She sighed, "That grand elder truly hates me for what I did to Damon." I pulled her in and held her close, "You did what you had to do." I told her recalling that day with absolute clarity while I was conscious. "Yeah he doesn't seem to care what happened to me, he sees me as less than nothing. He's really way old school and I'm a pitiful excuse of a vampire to him. I'm nothing more than a 'pet whore' as he so lovingly kept repeating." She admitted.

I couldn't help but tighten my grip on her as I felt her pain as if it were my own. That pissed me off that he felt he could talk down to her and get away with it simply because he was higher ranking but unfortunately it did make sense. Women weren't seen as high ranking anything back then. If you did have a woman on a counsel seat it was merely due to her bloodline and that was all. Usagi wasn't of pure blood as they were and he from what I was hearing held a firm grip of the old ways of thinking.

Being that there were at least two women that I'd seen as a part of the counsel more than likely he tolerated them due to the purity in their bloodlines and nothing more. It was an unfortunate side effect of the history of majority of the world. Women during that time were seen as objects, trophies to be owned even. Second class citizens…so for Usagi in his mind's eye, for how she came to be here she was less than nothing to him.

It was sad but the truth. Had Usagi not had her agreed position she might have had a chance to be seen as at least someone but due to Damon's lust for her she became his 'pet' instead and it was now coming back to her in the form of this dick counsel member and that Eldon asshole who sought to rid us all of her, "No matter what happens I'll be by your side." I told her as she looked up at me.

"I can't…" I avoided getting choked up, "I refuse to live in this world without you by my side." I put her hand to my chest, "This heart beats only for you." She began to get misty eyed as I now did, "Wherever you go…I go." I told her, "I don't deserve you." She looked at me with such beautiful blue eyes that I tore at me that that dick had torn her down to make her feel this way, "No Usa…" I held her close and tightened my grip.

"I don't deserve you…yet I get to have you for the rest of our lives together. Don't you DARE let what the asshole said to you let you feel any differently about it. He doesn't know you. He's stuck in the old world ways of thinking. He's – his mental growth is stunted." I joked in a serious tone to which she gave a half a chuckle to. "Let him have his views, it just means that he's blind to the beauty that is you in and out." I told her.

"Less competition for me to." I joked. She laughed until her face turned in disgust, "I think he actually does see some attraction towards me to." She said, "The way he looked at me…I felt dirty…disgusting…like he was undressing me…" her words were barely above a whisper as she spoke about the meeting. I hated how he made her feel and wanted to rip his eyes from his sockets just to blind him permanently.

"You're a beautiful woman…I'm not shocked he saw it but his way of expressing it was just to make you feel low. Don't let it get to you. He's not even worth your next breath." I told her as I pulled her face up to kiss her. She held me closer, "I know…I just want this done and over with." She said, "Me to…me to." I kissed her again as a knock came to the door. "Must be time for the next meeting. Want to join this one?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I would love to see what this is like." I stated, genuinely interested. "Just make sure you don't back talk or speak without being spoken to." She warned as she opened the door. The messenger just gestured to where to go to. As we started to walk towards the meeting room I saw Eldon begin to walk in the opposite direction of us both. I took her hand in mine for comfort and restraint of my own desires to act out against him.

Usagi POV

We passed by Eldon as he was coming back from the direction of the meeting room making me suspect him further of what was going to come and to be honest more anxious as well. _I wondered if he was feeding them more information that was twisted to make myself appear that much worse in front of them?_ It seemed to be the only explanation but I needed proof of this as well as a why.

Eldon didn't know me nor Mamoru so why the extreme hard on he seemed to have against mostly myself? He didn't even come from this coven. I needed to know more. Hopefully the girls would come up with something. "Going to the gallows?" he asked in passing, "I didn't realize a decision had been made." I stated back coolly. "It's only a matter of time before they see how you are as a leader." He clapped back.

"Or a matter of time before you leave back for your own coven once the truth is seen. Cause I'm not going anywhere." I stood my ground. He barely gulped as he said, "Guess we'll see…after all the case has majority against you…but we'll see." He stalked off before I could say anything further. "He's just trying to rile you up." Mamoru reassured me. I knew but somehow it seemed like Eldon did know more…either that or he was one hell of an actor.

I nodded as we strode further ahead and met with the guards at the door. Our elder met us there, "I will be here as your advisor." He stated as I nodded then spoke, "We need to speak with the counsel. Usagi, our elder and Mamoru." I announced ourselves. They let us pass to go inside as we saw them convening inside. "I see you have made progress with the Lycan pack." Kitiara said as I pursed my lips.

"We've narrowed it down further yes, but we still need more time to find them." I began, "What we came here today with was Mamoru's account of events from that morning." I stated as he stood forward. He already had the presence of a professional and respective attitude and knew what to and what not to say. "Usagi and Eldon had gone into the sewer systems to look for further traces of the Lycan pack." He began. "When we first got there, there was no live scent of them left there just what was." He continued.

"When she and Eldon left inside I stayed behind to still have signal from the outside. Several minutes later I smelled the scent of a Lycan, an older one within the tunnel with me. When it revealed itself to me we engaged in a fight. Being that I'm not several hundred years old I had to rely more on skill than muscle as it was able to whip me around pretty good." He admitted, something that was fact but still made him look bad in front of the vampires before him as one even smiled in response.

"When I got impaled by the rebar I felt my flesh tear and my vision begin to waver so I made sure to keep the Lycan within my sights but then I noticed something strange about its actions." He stated, "Like what?" Kitiara asked, "I had several uninterrupted seconds to think. To realize that I was slowly sliding on the wall. My body impacted at a near horizontal angle so as it slid my muscles pulled at the rebar." I stayed silent as he spoke.

"The lycan gave me a few seconds as I heard Usagi come back in with Eldon. I was already losing a great deal of blood from the wound and knew I would be losing more and then some soon." He was getting to the part where they were most interested. That much I could see from the expressions on their faces, "I felt my vision waver till she got up and pulled me down from the rebar." He looked over to me.

Unable to help the desire to send me a comforting look even as he spoke, "If she hadn't I would have lost consciousness and lost even more blood." He was trying tell them there was a possibility that had we ditched him there was a chance of death…it would be on if they caught onto that or believed him. "And for this she lets a Lycan go?" the insulting voice came out from our left.

Of course. Life wouldn't be complete without that ass in here. We turned our heads to him as I went to speak but our elder stopped me. Thankful for the moment of support and clarity as he spoke on my behalf I noticed something seemed odd in the room. A scent I recognized but couldn't identify. And it was strangely in the direction of that dick grand elder. I felt like there was someone else in here.

I wondered how the others didn't smell it themselves especially being grand elders…unless. I thought back on it to my many, many decades spent reading up on the myths of vampires and what covered their scent as long as the vampire had never smelled his or her scent before, preventing even a grand elder from scenting them. It was the same thing that repelled Lycan's, wolfs bane.

Someone had on wolfs bane to cover their scent. The elders wouldn't notice it as it was just a typical flower that budded around. I looked around and noticed that there were no signs of floral life in the meeting room which meant someone had it on them. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over at Naoyuki as he and our elder verbally sparred respectfully towards each other. It was like a skilled tennis match that neither were backing down from.

My ability to parallel process and multitask enabled me to have heard every part of the conversation as our elder came to my defense on the subject and made it clear how unwise he felt certain things Damon did were as an example to the elders. It didn't help the expression on Naoyuki's face as he seemed sour faced that his friend wasn't being represented well even by his own father.

"My good son, while I do believe your intentions are for the best to know everything is pertinent in ensuring a fair case if heard to the counsel." He stated, "And is it fair sir that your son, a future member of this grand counsel was murderer by the vampire you defend as if she were your own. The same vampire that Damon held as a pet for himself." Naoyuki said. "Hai, I will state that she started out as a pet but has greatly exceeded any expectations that befell her. Hell it's why my son himself named her his second." Our elder stated before turning towards the rest.

"Make no mistake my good friends." Our elder said as he dismissed Naoyuki as Naoyuki had with me to a degree earlier today making me feel a bit vindicated in the process, "I loved my son beyond a shadow of a doubt…he was the only child I ever got to raise fully and I will always love him and treasure his memory. But we must all admit there was a reason why Usagi was being groomed to take over this coven. He was showing a weakness that we couldn't afford especially as new counsel member." He stated.

"Perhaps the weakness was in your harboring of unjustifiable feelings towards a pet." Naoyuki stated, his tone definitely more irritated than before. Our elder merely smiled, "And what are those?" he asked, making the concerns sound like air. "The weakness you harbor of caring for her as if she was your child when she's merely your honorable son's pet." He sneered the ending part as the other counsel members looked to him.

"Not that that is an inaccurate statement…" he looked over at Naoyuki, giving him a warning face as he responded, "But we've also been partied to Usagi's words of wisdom and the reasons why for Damon's abrupt death. And while we are all saddened by a future counsel member's death it was justified as it would have made this counsel as a whole weaker and that's something we cannot afford." The grand elder in the center retorted, "Without using the recent mention of Damon as part of this case, Usagi…" I looked up to him.

"While I do understand that you care for your mate and that he cares for you, the intelligence received gives us the impression that you took your mates health more seriously than the mission objective." His words had me gulping just a little bit but also curious to. He gave me information that he's technically not supposed to. "We will need more time to review this new testimony." We were then dismissed as he gave me a blank expression.

It was as if he was trying to help us without saying anything. I knew it had to do with Naoyuki and whatever he was telling them. However, it also had to do with whomever was feeding him information and my bet was on Eldon. That scent in there was too familiar and lead me to different areas of suspiciousness. Something was going on here and I had a feeling that as much as I hated to admit it, Naoyuki was being led astray for Eldon's selfish purposes.

Or they were truly in league with the other. Now I needed to why it was so for Eldon. For Naoyuki it was based on his hatred of me from Damon's death but why did Eldon have a hard hate on for me? And why was there the scent of wolfs bane in there when there was none in sight? The clues were starting to form more and more as we dug deeper into this webbed mystery and the more clues we got the more it pointed to Eldon.

After all wolfs bane was only when we had been in that sewer area. I knew that the other entrance to the area was through a field of it. So why was that scent in there unless someone has been out that way. Only one vampire knew of it and the other that might know wouldn't do anything to betray me or my trust. _What are you up to Eldon and why the hell are you gunning for me?_


	6. Minako the spy leads to speculations

No reviews…well I hope this one is very enjoyable to everyone out there, I know the weather hasn't been fairing very well out there but hang in there! Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.6

Minako POV

Usagi and I may not have gotten off on the greatest of feat but that didn't mean that I didn't come to respect the coven leader. She was insightful, honest, and held her own. She was a large reason why Yamamoro was dead and why the Lycan hordes had since gone underground to try to regroup once more. Though it would take decades to replenish what they had had. We lost many yes but not nearly as many as they did.

If their wounded did survive it was few and far between compared to ours. Usagi and the other trained fighters had been trained for hundreds of years incredibly well. She lead this incredible resistance that even Damon had faltered on. He fought well yes but true to Usagi's own words on occasion he let his selfish desires control his fate. From one leader to another I didn't approve of his actions.

However his decisions as leader weren't mine to make judgement calls on. That was for the elders to decide upon which was why they were now here…only instead of Damon being under the gun it was Usagi. All thanks in part to Eldon. I knew it in my bones the way she did that he was the one behind this political nonsense. So when she asked me to keep an eye on this Eldon character I didn't hesitate.

Something felt off and fishy about him the moment I met him. His actions and mannerisms especially the way he looked at me as if I were her sometimes bothered me. He almost looked familiar even. I wracked my brain for a clue but nothing came to mine. I simply couldn't place him so I instead chalked it up to having seen one vampire to many in my lifetime and followed him. He did seem like a man on a mission though.

I made sure to stay out of sight and out of range for scent to as he did what was asked of him but only to a degree. He defied her in these little ways that were petty and stupid. Nothing so far though to deem him the culprit. I watched as he had a talk with that grand elder. I despised that elder beyond words. I had had the 'honor' of being present during some of the meetings with him and was always drinking my blood constantly.

He irritated me that badly. There was no shortage of snide remarks or even sexist ones that came from him. He merely tolerated the female vampires on the counsel but he was wise and even older than them and had earned his right on the counsel seat nearly a hundred years after the head elder did. He was an older one by far but also one of the most narrow minded ones to. His elder status only granted after he lead a battle that helped ensure the Lycan's were forced into hiding for several lifetimes.

He was greatly appreciated for it and let it get to his head frequently by acting like a sexist asshole. His personal views made him hard to stomach o be around. I had beena vampire for longer and been a part of the counsel meetings for longer than her to so I knew more of his views than she did. He was stuck in the old ways and had a streak to him that border lined sociopath but not so much so that he let it ruin himself or his reputation.

I had no doubt that he made Usagi feel like gum on the bottom of his shoe. He would always look at me like my presence was stealing his air unless I had something to contribute. He refused to see woman as anything more than tools to be used. Honestly in some part of my mind's eye I could see Mamoru as being a better elder than him. Someone who would listen, take different perspectives into account, yet I knew that would never happen.

He was far too young to even be considered to become one. It was an unwritten law that an elder must be at least five hundred years old. You could be trained in the positioning for a couple hundred years a as Usagi was being put through it as a leader of a coven but not from where he stood with it. It's why Usagi I bet never brought it up to him in any form. So I saw Eldon have a conversation with him.

They spoke in whispers of how to gain the approval of the other counsel members to remove her from her position here but I couldn't gain much more as Eldon left out. Unfortunately I didn't know this estate as well as usagi did so I wound up losing him shortly afterwards. I followed the scent of him once he was out of range as I didn't want to get to close. I still had his scent thanks to having dealt with him around a bit.

I followed the scent once more and followed it outside. It got harder to track but not impossibly so. Honing in on it I kept tracking and keeping out of sight myself. I found myself going beyond the sewer systems area where they lost the Lycan and into a wooded area. We hadn't covered this area before on the maps. In fact this area on our satellites were showing as nothing even here. It had to be another trail part.

I kept following it making sure it didn't get to strong. The strong it got the closer I got so I made sure to keep a near out to ensure I couldn't hear anything to loudly either. I had to avoid detection as well to avoid him from knowing he was being followed. Neither by scent, nor by sound. I found myself over a cliffs edge nearly two hours away from the estate. I looked up to see the sun would be come up in roughly eight hours.

Having left the estate around nine pm after following him around the estate for a few hours. It was plenty to wait him out for a few and see what he was doing. As it was he seemed to be waiting for someone. Standing down on a hill with the vantage point towards himself that way no could get the jump on him. Well no one but me. Once I realized I had the time I made sure to cover my scent with mud from a nearby creek to be able to get closer.

I needed to get a better visual on who he was meeting as just sitting here for hours seemed useless compared to how he spent the rest of his time regarding things. I was able to get further down the cliff's side as I used the old stone work that was in need of repair as cover. It was disintegrating pretty badly but from a surveyors perspective it would look beautiful and haunted in its appearance.

His scent grew stronger as I closed in on him but my scent remained nonexistent and hidden from his senses. Granted I HATED to get dirty. One of the reasons why I wanted be a leader at the end of the day, but Usagi trusted me with something she couldn't do. He knew her scent as they had worked together before, he and I barely spoke so there was no need to get to know my scent. So if Eldon had any idea that she was following him it would ruin the element of surprise and it could prevent her from winning this case.

I made sure I couldn't smell me nor my own perfume that I usually put on myself. I did enjoy a feminine touch of floral fragrances but I needed that to remain gone for the time being. With my hair partially caked in mud, my face and any extra exposed skin covered I knew he wouldn't be able to smell me. It would only work for a few hours but it was all I needed. I looked at this guy trying to figure him out and just couldn't.

From one leader to another I supported her, and from female to female working to prevent such malicious assholes from winning I would be there for her as she would for me. That's when I saw it and nearly gasped in shock before my eyes narrowed in accusation. A Lycan approached him. A powerful looking one to. Having been around longer you could tell these things especially when it sniffed the area. Obviously trying to make sure they were alone. The Lycan not fully trusting him.

I leaned further back down into the clutch of tall grass I was hiding in. My spot perfect view to see both without compromising myself. I was still up a bit on the hill so that I could have access to see without craning my neck too much. I focused myself solely on the scene in front of me while ensuring I could hear anything from behind me as well. No scents nor sounds. We were all alone out here.

I didn't get to my leadership position without becoming good as what I did. Usagi was an excellent fighter and a great hunter, I was an excellent fighter and great spy. It was a complementary balance that worked well for our neighboring covens. I listened on as intently as I could. Both still far away to be clearly heard on every work. I decided I needed visual proof of the encounter cause as it was I didn't believe it and I was seeing it.

They acted as if this wasn't their first meeting which also told me that this had been an ongoing set up. And it was beginning to sound like Usagi was being set up. I bet Mamoru was being used against her and Eldon was behind all of this. She was right…again. _Question was why? Why would Eldon do this?_ That's the one part of this that didn't make any sense. Now we just needed the proof on all sides where the elders could see her as being the target of this. Pulling out my phone I took a few snap shots, zooming in where I could.

The conversation was choppy at best thanks to the pick-up of wind in the area. I strained to hear them but still heard bits of the conversation, "The young one didn't die." The Lycan muttered. I thought on it _…Mamoru has to be the young one their referring to. This had to be him the Lycan that Mamoru faced off against. He was definitely older. At least by a few hundred years_. I had to give Mamoru props for taking on such an older Lycan by himself and not getting killed.

 _He had to be at least…_ I took a deep inhale of air to try and get a reading. My sense of smell that more attuned due to my own abilities and age compared to that of Mamoru able to pick up on how much older lycan's were and other vampires more so than himself. _More like several hundred years old…_ I mused. "No matter you just stick to your part…" the rest got garbled on a high wind that had me wanting to curse it as I glared at the moving trees nearby. The branches letting me know seconds before a gust of wind would come.

When it died down a few agonizing moments later I heard, "And what of Usagi?" the Lycan asked. _He knew her by name!_ My eyes widened in shock before they narrowed at that but also knew I'd have to back up here soon. The high gusty winds were drying the mud to my skin making the scent more easily able to come through soon. "She won't last long…I have an old friend helping me…" the sound was once again garbled.

It was like this little dip cove around us was meant to silence people within it as I couldn't hear barely anything afterwards. Perhaps its why Eldon picked the location. Just to be safe. Though part of me swore I heard the word truce being used but I wasn't sure. One thing for sure however was that Eldon was in league with the lycan's. It was unheard of for either species to tolerate the same space for long yet they seemed to be conducting near business like meetings.

Yet I had only speculative reasons for this and my guess was that this was the Lycan we were looking for and if that was the same one maybe there was more than meets the eye on this case and it was clear as day now that Eldon had a lot to hide. After all this was big news. The eternal war was there for a reason and it wasn't by choice. It was made for us and while we worked hard to keep it from the human world they messed up more often than vampires ever did.

I needed more information before I began to speculate too much. I didn't get to where I am by speculating information and going with that. That was how you made errors and lost. I knew my mission was to follow Eldon but this could be the ticket to finding where the Lycan pack was, if that is in-deed where he was going. I struggled with myself on whom to follow till I saw Eldon heading back…towards me. Decision made I shot like a dart back to the edge of the cliff side to avoid being spotted.

My speed faster than any vampire I knew as I darted further away from him till my skin was giving off a sheen of sweat from the exertion. Not having had to run that fast in a few decades actually gave me a nice work out but I was more interested in making sure I hadn't been spotted or seen in any form. Just to be safe I found some dark torn clothing in the woods near me. I briefly looked around and saw that it was mostly likely a spot where teenagers hung out to smoke in privacy away from the law.

The beer bottles were a tell-tale sign to along with spray paint on the trees. The dark clothing was a thick scarf thrown over a branch up high. Figuring they probably couldn't get it back down being that there was no lower branches to get to it they gave up and went home. It would now be a useful tool to me. I leapt up and grabbed it, before wrapping and securing it around my face and neck to prevent my scent from being noticed. The humans scent on it was chilled a bit from the cooler night airs since the sun was no longer out.

That coupled with the mud on me and I knew I'd pass as part of the woods at this distance away which is what I wanted and needed. I saw him walk off before blurring using his own vampire speed to dart off quicker than I would have thought. The speed he used made my eyes narrow as I lost sight of him again. He was quicker than any vampire who was only a few years old which was honestly impossible.

The older you got the more powerful and faster to you got. He wasn't old enough to have that speed just yet. At least not from the forms we had on him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked myself as I saw the Lycan running back to presumably his pack. It didn't matter at the moment. I had documented proof that he was consorting with the enemy now. Usagi needed this pronto. It was then that a strong scent invaded my nostrils.

It was on me so fast I couldn't comprehend how I didn't smell it sooner. Just those few seconds for me to look at the Lycan was all it took for Eldon to be back behind me. Completely vamped out. Had I NOT been a vampire that would have scared the living shit out of me but being that I was one I was merely stunned. _How the fuck did he get the drop on me?!_ It made no sense. A vampire of his age SHOULDN'T be able to!

I saw him aiming to attack and automatically lowered my hands down to deflect the attack. The problem was he was faster than me. that wasn't possible if he was younger. His fist connected painfully with my gut sending me flying back into a tree. I fell to the ground, branches falling with me. For a normal human I would be bleeding internally that's how intense that was. Out of reflex though I looked up and felt him grab my neck before I out of reflex kicked him in the face though not as hard as I could have.

I wanted to see if he thought I was a vampire or a human. I didn't want to give that away just yet if he didn't know. I was trying to keep a low profile here. The kick was just enough to cause him to release me. I landed back on the ground before he backhanded me with enough force to send me against another tree. This time had I been human I would be dead from the sheer force of the hit against my neck and spine.

I have noticed the few times in my life where I'm utterly grateful for my vampirism and this is definitely one of them. No fucking way was he a vampire of only a few years old. By his hits alone he was even older than me. I forced my head to loll to the side, feigning dead as he walked up to me to confirm it. He bent over to check my head to while I avoided reacting wanting him to think I was dead. He then walked away muttering, "Pitiful humans…"

I waited till the sounds and scent of him were gone before getting up, "Yeah you better run…" he may have been older but that didn't mean he was better than me. I now wanted to hand him his ass for those hits I took. I brushed some of the branches off of me and began racing back to the estate. My concealing clothes had worked well as did the mud and the scarf as I discarded the scarf within the woods.

The mud came off little by little as I kept running back towards the estate. I made it a hundred yards towards the edge of the woods before hearing something in the clearing. I stopped wondering if it was Eldon. If it was I needed to hide. I had pulled off my concealment, so he could scent me now. I saw the creature pear out from between some trees. It was another Lycan, this one older yes but not the same as the other one.

I narrowed my eyes as it came barreling at me. I made the estimation that this guy was meant to keep watch over the two as they talked. I hadn't noticed him before so my only conclusion was perhaps the older Lycan had him even further back than even I was on the other side and sent him to see where Eldon was going. Perhaps he didn't trust him and this one was meant to check Eldon's story.

Smirking I knew the perfect way to start creating animosity between that jackass vampire and these Lycan's. I knew whatever they had planned was no good. The Lycan was fast I would give it that and to the average human would look scary and terrifying when running at you but to me…it was all in a day's work. I rushed the Lycan as he came at me. Roaring as he realized I was a vampire.

"That's right bitch!" I lipped as I grabbed a knife from my side and jumping up right as it went to swipe at me. I flipped over it as I plunged the knife into its neck and ripping it across the throat as I landed back on the ground behind it. The Lycan dead didn't stand a chance as it skidded to a deadly halt on the grassy forest floor. I walked up to it and wiped the blade on its fur. "I wish I could say I was sorry but…I'm not." I retorted.

Usagi may have felt a sense of guilt regarding these things but I didn't. My own past with these creatures erased that from my conscious. Besides in this war it was kill or be killed. I choose life for myself. Making sure I could scent no more in the area or hear any more I took off at full speed again. I noticed the greyish dirt now coming nearly completely off. If anything now I'd have smoother skin than usual from my mud bath. Thankfully I knew of the back woods way of getting back inside.

Slipping inside I nodded to those who knew me and texted Usagi _…your right…we have a serious problem._ She'd know to come see me after all it wasn't every day that we came to these agreements as a whole. _Your office now._ I didn't need to tell her anything else. She'd get Mamoru, Rei and the elder. This was an all hands on deck situation. I had a feeling this was all intertwined somehow.

Usagi POV

This had to be good for Minako look like she escaped a mud pit. She wasn't exactly known for willing getting dirty…literally. "This your new look or do you have something for me?" I quipped. She looked irritated, "Cutie…" she tossed me her phone, "Taken a few hours ago." She stated, no joking in her voice. I grabbed her phone and opened it up to reveal the pictures she had on it as everyone I called for came in. Seeing the Lycan again had me stunned.

"That's the Lycan." Mamoru gasped as he leaned over my shoulder to look at the pictures, "What the hell is Eldon doing with a Lycan?" Rei gripped, clearly as upset as we were. "I had to maintain a good distance so I didn't heard lot BUT I heard bits and pieces." Minako started as the door was locked once our elder was inside. "The Lycan knows your name Usagi." that I was a little shocked by.

"The Lycan was disappointed he didn't kill you." She gestured to Mamoru, "But from the looks and scent of it he was much older than you to." To which Mamoru responded, "Sounds about right. The one in this picture looks just like it. Something with the way it looked at me." he muttered, "Looked at you?" Minako asked curious, "Yeah it had a few seconds to kill me but didn't take the opportunity. We're trying to figure out why." He told her as she looked to be thinking on something big.

"There was something mentioned about there being a matter of time before you were no longer a leader. That he had an old friend for help." She told me. "That's the second person to have said that. First that asshole elder and now Eldon. Plus we did suspect they were working together since that elder has it out for me." I noted. I couldn't believe what was happening. Whomever this Eldon was he was trying to get me removed from leadership and that elder was helping him due to his own personal grudges against me.

"And something else about a truce but it was getting to windy and too garbled to hear the rest before the meeting was done with." She finished off. "We have evidence that Eldon is meeting with Lycan's now." Minako expressed. This was definitely helpful for us all. Something was going on and we needed to resolve it and fast. "And lastly, he had another Lycan there that was supposed to follow Eldon back but I took care of him."

I looked at Minako, "You took him out?" I asked her. "Hai." She responded. I sighed, "Look there was no way he'd come back willingly. I didn't have time to call in support to retrieve him and to be honest this way when his pack finds him they'll think Eldon killed him themselves." I saw what she had aimed to do. "While I appreciate the gesture we ant let him be found by humans. His blood alone would link them to figuring things out." I commented as she sighed herself on the matter.

"Thank you but there's no guarantee his pack would find him. Have Soren go out there to retrieve and clean it up. perhaps IF they come out there to find him they'll see the team and figure Eldon is not on their side." She nodded in acceptance of it but not of how it went about, "I still think they would have no longer trusted Eldon." She responded. I told her, "Possibly and now we can have more definitive proof." She nodded accepting it. "We should take this to the counsel. They can focus on Eldon then."

Rei suggested eagerly regarding the pictures. I looked to her, "While I do agree that we need to do that, we need the why to and plus remember he has an elder on his side. With only a picture he can manipulate the others inside. Plus I'm pretty confident that there was another presence in there the last time. It smelled of wolfs bane." I explained, "I thought I smelled that to but was wrapped up in that discussion." Our elder expressed.

"I have no proof of that yet but I know he was there. He's feeding these counsel members especially that asshole one, false details and manipulating the truth to his benefit…but why?" I mused, "What does he get out of all of this?" I asked, "Maybe he wants to lead instead?" Mamoru guessed, "He wouldn't be able to." Rei interjected, "He's too young to even be considered for that." Her words rejected the very idea which was the truth.

If Eldon was much older, like my age he might have a chance but at his age he was not nearly well adept enough to lead a coven on his own. Rei was right. There wasn't any way he could be trying to go for leadership when he'd never get approval from the counsel. It was out of the question and they wouldn't ever consider it. Hell even Damon wasn't considered for the longest time till he aged.

"He may not be as young as we thought he was." Minako came back in making me look to her in curiosity, "What do you mean?" I asked pulling up his file from my desk. "It's right here he's only been a vampire for a few years at best. She pulled the papers from my hands and set them down before leaning over just a little bit and saying, "He was able to do damage to me that only a vampire of greater strength than even myself can do. He's NOT a few years old." That changed this up dramatically.

"So he's pretending – wait how is that possible? Why would he pretend to be younger than what he is? If he wanted to aim for my leadership he'd have had much better luck coming in as his own age and then doing this stuff." I asked. "Besides we have a digital data base of every vampire of the last hundred years. Hell I was one of the ones who helped fill it up so how is that possible?" I explained and asked.

"Trust me…" she pulled away at the clothing she had on to show the bruising damage he'd done to her stomach. "He's older." She pulled her clothing back into place. "I'm going to make a few calls see what I can dig up." I nodded as her demonstration effectively silenced me for the moment. There were so many new things to be explained now, "Question still remains though…" I turned around and looked at everyone as Minako prepared to leave and stood by the door way.

"Why make a truce with our mortal enemies?" silence all around, "We've tried it before throughout the centuries on multiple occasions, but their lust for blood and power always exceeds them preventing a truce from being made." I asked only this time no one really had a reason. "Damn!" Rei muttered. I looked to her, "This gave us more questions than answers." She snipped, biting her lip.

"Yeah but at least it's a better lead in a direction we can actually navigate through. Plus if we can prove that their 'source' is working in league with the Lycan's to try and do whatever it is their trying to do the counsel won't stand for it. It's one thing to investigate a case but another to try to begin a truce when NO other vampire knows the terms set forth. If Eldon is trying to accomplish something like that the elders will not be pleased." I remark.

"NO we wouldn't…" our elder spoke up, "Its forbade by law to make a deal or a pack with a Lycan pack for any type of truce or anything else as the vampire making the deal or truce CANNOT make false promises nor promises they cannot guarantee nor keep. Blood has been spilt before over such deals being made where the vampire thought he or she was doing the right thing but promised things that the counsel declined or forbid which is why its forbade to begin with." He expressed.

"It's why deals and truces can only be done with the leader of a coven through the counsel with the leader of a pack. Both sides meet and congress together and the stipulations are handled through the counsel. The only true truce we have is that everyone stays away from the other and no one does anything that can get the other exposed or themselves exposed. Lycan's want to exist to so that particular truce holds well for the most part. We just take out the stragglers that decide to go rogue." He noted.

"And that's IF he's planning a truce, which I somehow doubt that on a permanent level, what is he even promising them that the elder he's working with is granting? Knowing this might even help with that grand elder especially if he sees he's been made a fool of in front of the whole counsel. If he's not aware of it that is, it could help us." I noted. "I hope your right." Was all Rei said as she left out next after Minako.

"Spoken like a true leader." Our elder remarked as he touched my shoulder, "I will be with you every step of the way." He promised. "Arigato…I think right now I just need some rest. The suns risen and I'm tired." Mamoru directed me out as he nodded to the elder himself as we both headed on up to our quarters. "Let's take a nap…see what happens in a few hours." He suggested as we entered our shared room. "Yeah…okay." I agreed as he shut the door behind us. I laid on the bed as he curled in next to me.

Mamoru POV

I woke up next to my sleeping beauty, blonde hair all about as it blanketed us both in its soft texture. I could never imagine waking up without her next to me or within my vicinity. To do so would be emotionally painful. It made me think once more on the question I hadn't been able to ask as of yet. I wanted to marry her. In the ways of vampirism that would make this between us so bound together…that we'd be as close as possible.

I went to grab the ring, feeling that now was the only bit of free time we'd get to have and pulled it from its hidden bed side drawer in our room. The diamond was so beautiful. I smiled as I went to wake her up in a pleasing way when a knock sounded at the door making me shove it back into its hiding spot. _Damn it all to hell!_ I wanted to gripe as I opened the door to reveal a messenger, "You, Usagi and the elder are being summoned by the counsel." He said. Even he looked perturbed by the chain of events.

I nodded as she woke up having heard the door probably. "To the gallows it is." She sighed. I thought back on what we conversed on only hours ago, rubbing the bit of sleep from my eyes as even vampires needed to rest. I had even taken a break from my lab work to give myself some head space but made sure everything was locked up. I didn't trust Eldon to not go snooping through my research.

"Perhaps Rei has a point. Tell them what we think so far and show them the pictures." I tried, trying my best to help. She touched my face after she got up, not having changed when we laid down, sleeping in our clothes, "She could but I know that the counsel works differently than how we wish it would." It sounded almost hollow. Like she was getting tired but still knew there were pieces in the game to play here.

"It's why Minako got what she did. She knows that we need not only photographic proof but good reason before accusing someone. It's why a lawyer never goes into a court room without proof beyond a reasonable doubt. Eldon has that elder in his pocket. We need to tread carefully here cause even though our elder is great it's still the counsel as a collective to one." She stated, her words sounding resolute.

"If we go in there with only a few pictures and no proof of anything else it'll get throw out. It'll be seen as a desperate attempt to reclaim my position here rather than the truth and prove Eldon's the reason behind everything. Its circumstantial evidence at this point. We need more." She conveyed. I nodded, "I guess so…I just…I hate seeing what this is doing. I you don't deserve this after everything you've sacrificed and done for everyone here. They love and respect you…" I kissed her.

"I know…but we have to…I have to." She kissed me back. "No matter what happens I'm here for you. It's gonna take a lot more than this to get rid of me." I joked. She held my face in her hands as she remarked, "I don't think I could ever live without you." She confessed, her eyes beginning to water. "You never will." I promised before saying, "Ready?" she blinked her tears away, "No…now, let's go." We left the room.

Usagi POV

We both walked to the chambers the counsel was residing in for the meetings taking place. We met our elder there and were granted access by the guards stationed there. We were granted entry by the grand elder, Chikao, in the center before the doors were shut behind us. That's when I scented that wolfs bane again. It crackled at my every nerve ending that that little snake in the grass was in here again sabotaging me.

It occurred to me that he was listening in on everything being said and was only getting away with it because they couldn't smell him. I looked around as I wondered if the rest knew he was in here or if was only his elder friend, Naoyuki, that knew of his presence. That's when I noticed the wolfs bane itself in two small vases. I narrowed my eyes at them just slightly so that no one would notice.

Perhaps Naoyuki put them there himself or had them put there to allow Eldon to be in here longer and go unnoticed. More of it would ensure all the others smelled was the floral scent and covered Eldon's. it was becoming clear Naoyuki was in deep reaches with that Eldon to allow him to sneak in here multiple times when these were supposed to be closed sessions regarding the case.

 _Question is why was Eldon going after me though? What specifically did I do to him to make him want me out of the leadership spot when he barely knew me?_ The elder may have wanted me gone but it wouldn't make sense for him to use Eldon to do it. Unless he knew something about him that we didn't. we needed to know more about their friendship to. There were more questions than answers but I would only get them when I played this right. So right now I had to remain stoic and in control no matter then verdict.

"We've analyzed the information we have so far and have reached a conclusive decision for the time being." He remarked. I swallowed and resisted the urge to feel for Mamoru's hand next to mine. We were too far apart and they would see it. I didn't want any actions done to be taken as a sign of weakness. Or rather for Naoyuki to use an opportunity no matter how small it was to me to exploit it.

I stood tall as possible and at attention making them well aware that I was here for business and fully understood what the details meant here. "Until we've resolved the matter further regarding your continued leadership of this coven…" he began. "And by that meaning that until that Lycan is found and the matter taken care of you will be under probation effective IMMEDIATELY." I gulped as I knew that Naoyuki to my left was grinned from ear to ear at the news. I could practically hear it in his jaw.

I don't know how I knew but I did. "Furthermore any further actions taken regarding the Lycan case will come directly to us. We feel that you need to direct your sole focus on the case at hand as we cannot have a pack uproot and leave with no reason at all. Especially with the recent Yamamoro issue that was dealt with." he stated. Though I did notice a hint of gratitude on his face. Something an elder rarely gave from the counsel.

"Hai…I agree." I spoke. "I have only ever wished to find and execute the Lycan pack to ensure it doesn't pose a threat to our way of life or that of the humans." I said with conviction as I looked to him. He saw the truth of it in my eyes. And I knew that once I found out what the hell was going on with Eldon that I would find that Lycan and be done with this mess. He was all that was standing in my way.

"I believe you will do everything in your power to do so." It was a double-sided sword he was playing here. Chikao was giving the impression to his fellow counsel members that he believed I would give it my all but that he didn't truly believe I would win, yet his eyes, spoke of something else. They spoke the same way our elder's eyes spoke. He had faith in me that I would make this happen.

It granted me hope in them as a collective. He was their primary leader after all. "As it is regardless of the fact that your mate is your second in command and had been incredibly helpful towards you and the rest of us in his efforts and contribution's we cannot dismiss what has happened, but we also feel that things can be resolved." It was in their own way them giving me a chance to fix things that have been cracked in this case.

I nodded. Granted I hated that my leadership and my loyalty was being tested like this. That Eldon and Naoyuki had put such a brown thunder storm over my head that if I so much as breathed wrong it could get me removed from my position here. I may not have wanted it in the beginning but this place, this estate was my home. Mamoru was my family now along with the other vampires here and I would fight for it.

I was upset yes but I still held my tongue in check and nodded my wordless acceptance of this. I was going to figure this out, we all were. I had faith in those I cared for just as they had faith in me to lead them. I had faith in my fellow coven leader Minako its why I sent her out to watch Eldon. Only she could pull something like that off. I felt Mamoru shifting restlessly beside me as I could sense his growing frustration for me.

Before I could stop him he verbalized his anger that I knew had to come from sensing my own repressed emotions. That's in tune and how connected it felt like we were. "Don't you think this is a bit muc - " I shot him a look that read 'don't' as our elder came up from behind him and placed a gentle but firm grip to quite him down, "While I appreciate your loving dedication towards your mate this is not the time nor the place for it." Chikao remarked. In all honestly he could have become much harsh with Mamoru but wasn't.

It spoke to the level of understanding he held. After all our elder wasn't the only one who was mated. He was to. He knew how hard it would be to keep quiet and to hold ones tongue during such a time frame. I looked over and saw Mamoru how he looked upset for me and it helped to soften my own features, "We will deliver to you what you require as promised." I assured them all as I shot a look of 'keep it up' to the other elder before exiting the room.

We exited in silence as I only exhaled when we were out and out of ear shot. "That was tense." Mamoru commented. "Gomen, I…" I shut him up with a kiss, "I appreciate you for having my back in there as he did but…" I warned as I caressed his face, "When the elders say something definitive like that…its law. We've had these rules in place for a centuries before either of us were even a thought and for a good reason…right?" I asked our elder.

He smiled, "Hai, my child although I must say…" I turned to face him along with Mamoru as we stopped half way down the hall, "I'm proud of you for keeping your anger under control, I feel that they may be being manipulated and I believe I was smelling that's wolfs bane in there." I nodded, "You were…I did. Its Eldon. It's the only explanation. He's trying to manipulate the whole thing." I stated. I made sure to speak low enough to avoid being heard by anyone close by but no one that we knew the scent of to avoid was around.

"I just wish we knew why. So many things could be solved if we just knew why." I sighed. "Just use this opportunity wisely. Chikao is not the type to give chances so freely. He must believe you on a deeper level and is giving you a chance to redeem yourself in his eyes." Our elder told me. I nodded. "Perhaps trying to narrow down the search field even more would be an idea." He suggested for us.

"I agree. I'll spend a few hours on the computer regarding it before turning in later on. at least we've covered a lot already. Who knew that there was so much land still to go." I muttered as we walked off. Mamoru put his arm around me as we walked back to the office and began to pour through more mountains of locations where it was big enough to house that many Lycan's in a pack which gave it some limitations.

I sat down in my chair as I leaned back to get some amount of comfort from knocking a knot out of my shoulder. "Here let me." Mamoru stated as he quickly rose to the challenge of kneading my shoulder. "Arigato…" I muttered back as I let myself go slack. I groaned a bit from the pain of it as he stated, "You have a few knots in here." He pressured his knuckles into it as I winced, "Apparently I carry my stress in my shoulders." I chuckled.

"Usa…I've been meaning to ask you…" he seemed to be trying to get something out when the door was knocked on. I swiveled back around as Rei came back in with blood bags. "Figured you'd both need some food to keep up your strength." I smiled grateful for the snack as Mamoru seemed disheartened but smiled gratefully to. "So more digging on where the pack is at?" she asked. I nodded.

She grabbed some files herself and said, "Let me help. I could knock some of this work load down for you." She offered. More than happy with the aid I smiled, "Arigato…" I made to continue to work when she said, "No Usagi I mean go and get some more rest." I went to protest when she cut me off. "No! You've barely even eaten, you only take cat naps and you look weak." That caught my attention.

"Sorry to say this but you can't afford to look weak. Not now." She reprimanded in a sisterly way that I barely ever heard form her, and I knew if she was saying it that way then it must be true. I did in fact feel weak to. I ripped in to the blood bag and didn't realize how hungry I was till I scarfed half of it down in several minutes. I licked my lips as she said, "Now get out. I've got this." I nodded my head trusting her.

The blood helping already but my body craved a full resting period and not just a napping period so I had to relent for once. "Let's go back to sleep." Mamoru urged as he gulped down his blood to. I blinked my eyes wearily at him as I started to truly feel how tired I was. The blood doing a good job in replenishing me but it couldn't give me natural rest that my body needed. The last thing I felt was Mamoru's arms around me as we laid on the bed.


	7. fun night leads to shocking revelations

**MoonMama89** : I admit for a moment I thought about having him kidnap her but though better of it, she wouldn't let that happen and it would create worry for usagi so it was a mute point. I did have to make sure she wasn't figured out though. The elder hasn't seen him yet but he will soon. They will figure it out but it will take time since Minako could only get so close. You and I both are suckers for happy endings. So sorry to hear that, I've had a few family members come down sick so I do understand that. Aaawww…I really do appreciate that. This sequel has been one that's been flowing through me pretty fast. I've already written up up to ch 13! And its all because you and the viewer and reviewers inspire me so. I think the only one I would ever go back and change up would be the zombie one but that would be a massive re-write and overhaul just to make it a little bit better. I'd rather do something new or a sequel to something else. I've even been contemplating a trilogy for this vampire one if there are enough people who want it. As for your life issues, its so sweet that you have a little one to chase after, I wish I had that…but first I must get a boyfriend that wants what I want and actually spends the time to get to know me and be with me…anyways…plus one of my own favorite parts of the day is not only reading your reviews but seeing if there are any little inspiring tid bits I can use from them to add to the later chapters. Almost like the viewer is in a sense contributing to the story to get what they want out of it as I am. 😊 I do mean that as a positive since your reviews, everyone's mean a lot to me when I see them in my email folder!

 **Guest** **(1)** : thank you. 😊

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : not good…eventually he will see him. Yes she will but it'll be later on. I do believe I gave them mates from the first story…or at least some of them.

3 reviews, that's nice, I hope you all are enjoying the ride were on with the progress so far, but there is still so much left to go. so many goodies packed in these chapters to come ad this chapter is a personal favorite so I really cant wait to see what you all this of it, please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.7

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe how mentally drained we were getting these days. Rei had spotted it before either of us had. I felt bad in all honestly for not seeing it sooner even if I was drained to, I felt like I should have seen it as her mate. The circles under her eyes, her slightly thinner appearance and the hunch in her shoulders. I took it as stress from the counsel issue going on but didn't think that it was lack of blood.

She was getting malnourished from lack of blood and it had started to become evident. Everyone had been working hard on this pack issue that lead in with the case but none also had Usagi's job of running a coven at the same time. She was essentially proving that she could do both at the same time but exhausting herself in the process. When she woke up I could help but notate how her cheeks looked fuller since she'd had the blood and some sleep.

The circles were about gone and she looked rested. Still in her dark jeans and black sweater from earlier she had only discarded her boots while getting on the bed. I still had on my clothes as well. Eldon was really working hard to weaken her in the smallest of ways. Luckily she had good friends and myself to keep her from over doing it. Vampires were only capable of so much and without any blood to sustain oneself we got weaker.

I touched her face as I wanted to take the opportunity to be with her for even just a little while before reality of what was going on would settle in. She woke fully up and tilted her head up to kiss me as I kissed her back. Taking a passionate turn as she pulled me onto her form. My hands rose and pulled her sweater over her head revealing a tank as I grabbed it and flung it over her head to revealing her bra underneath.

I starred hungrily at her breasts for but a moment as I enveloped a globe into my mouth. I feasted on her breasts as she held me close to her. Her moans of pleasure spurring me on as I switched from one to the other. Taking her little engorged nipples into my mouth and giving them both gentle but nippy bites as I traveled lower to pull her jeans off. It didn't take long before her scent was revealed to me.

I inhaled deeply as I pulled her cheeks panties off next and took a long lick hearing her groan from it before engorging on her sweet nectar. My mouth exploded with her juices as I drank from her with fever. Wringing out the pleasure and giving us both some much needed stress relief in the greatest form one could ask for when it came to their lover. When she nearly came I stopped and saw the pleading expression on her face.

"Now." she emphasized. I lifted myself over her and stripped out of my own clothes as I then found myself back between her legs and plunged into her wet heat within seconds. I groaned from the tight, wet heat that surrounded me like a glove specifically made for me. It felt so good to be back inside of her. I knew it hadn't been long but when you loved as deeply as we did, days could feel like weeks apart and weeks could feel like months. It may have been why our elder asked if I was sure.

The need to stay as close as we already did, knowing that need would grow and intensify made me all the most aware and frankly strongly about the need marry her. The look in her eyes as I shifted within her made me groan in need to mark her. I had one hand on her hip and the other under her shoulder as I pushed in. Slowly at first wanting to savor it just a little bit more, but a repetition that slowly formed a nice and deep rhythm.

It sent shock waves of pleasure through us both as I felt her walls grip and slide against my throbbing heat that pulse inside of her. Pre-cum already leaking out and making the slide even easier as she clenched her walls around me. I loved the feeling of her clenching rhythmically around me as I could see and practically feel her enjoyment of my engorged shaft widening her and sliding along her walls added to her pleasure.

The angle I thrust into her at rubbed me up against her clit making her moan out even louder at the exquisite torture we were going through. The build-up was like the journey, as enjoyable as the end game or getting to the destination. She mewled for me as I kept up the pace and thrust into her steadily. I looked down at her, her hair splayed out like a golden halo around her head as I plunged heedlessly into her.

It was when I felt her legs go to wrap around my waist that I growled and pulled her left up and over my shoulder. I felt myself sink in even deeper now that the angle had changed again making us both grunt from the next thrusting impact as I never relented or let up. "Oh Mamoru!" she cried out. Her nails digging in and leaving trails of fire down my back. I could feel a tiny bit of blood from them leaking out and only felt a guttural moan of approval come forth.

I rotated my head as I tried to control the insane amount of lust that was coursing through me in response to the expressive way she was feeling and her attempt to keep me to her. I looked down at her and saw her eyes light up. Her vampire side coming out as I knew from the way she looked at me to the way she touched my face that mine had come out to. "Let me have all of you to." She cajoled.

"Usagi…" I gripped her hair as I pulled her head back and lowered myself to her. I looked into her eyes and saw the pleasure in the hair pulling. It wasn't harsh or meant to cause pain obviously. It was only there to add to the pleasure and this dominant feel I gave into as I slammed into her hard. She cried out but for more as I repeated the plunge into her. Her walls beginning to cave in around me. I reached with my other hand further down and rubbed on her sweet spot as I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The pleasure so intense I couldn't stop. I could stop my hips from jerking my hips or thrusting my length into her repeatedly. Her walls so tight as she was orgasming that I could barely push back in but still so pleasing that I couldn't not push back in. it was an imperative need not to be denied. I grunted at the feelings she evoked within me and even whimpered myself at the ecstasy I was feeling.

My shaft widening as I felt her walls convulse around me in her own blinding pleasure. Her voice rising higher and higher as we both climbed up that mountain of pleasure, "USA!" I bellowed as I couldn't even finish her full name as I came hard. My seed spurting from me like a volcano erupting and spewing its lava flow. It felt as hot as lava to. Maybe not literally but you get what I mean.

Her own juices mixing with mine as I heard her scream, "Mamoru!" in a crackled out voice that was sounding raw from all her previous screams. One look at her face though and I saw how sated she was. The orgasms lasting for several long minutes. As I fell on top of her and merely enjoyed the feeling of her beneath me. We both breathed in and out deeply as she finally was able to rasp out, "We so needed that." "No argument there." I agreed.

Usagi POV

When we left the room I felt better than I had in days…hell it felt like a week really. The blood was needed and so was the actually night's sleep and not just a mere nap. Plus getting to have that time with Mamoru this morning so we could have a little fun was beautiful. I wished it could have lasted longer by doing that all day but duty called and that meant we had to get up and take care of things.

I didn't even make it all the way down the steps. Dressed in new clothes consisting of black leather form fitting pants and a tie in the front leather top that still hide everything appropriately while being sleeveless. My boots remained the same as Soren and Minako came to me, "Good your up." she remarked as they lead us to some monitors. "We have more proof of Eldon's misdeeds." She said, "Or rather Soren found something on the cam's." she corrected. I looked at him as he turned back to the computer.

"See this?" he asked. I saw the property cam's for the last few nights up. "Yeah." I was trying to see what the big deal was. That's when I saw Eldon sneaking out looking very much like a guilty party. "When is this from?" I demanded and looked at the time stamp. "It's from the night that the pack moved. This was taken hours earlier." He remarked. "Once Minako confirmed he had been meeting with Lycan's for a bit of time I started to dig further into our own surveillance." He remarked and pulled up more feeds.

"This is from when Minako went to spy on him. Same camera." Well I'll be damned. I was glad now that I sent Minako out to follow him. I motioned my thanks to her as she shrugged it off like it was nothing. Mamoru arrived shortly afterwards having needed to shave in the bathroom. We caught him up and he remarked, "That's near our room." I realized that now to. "We need a copy of these video's now." I ordered.

Soren gave me a disc, "Already burned it for you." I smiled as I took it, "Man's got a serious hate on you for no reason not to mention he acts like his shit don't stink when in fact he reeks." I knew he meant metaphorically so I smiled, "Yeah that does sound like him. This is great now we have more proof of his leaving the coven and the time stamps to prove he was meeting with the Lycan's." I was glad about this.

"Make sure to keep a copy on back up just to be safe." I ordered Soren, "Already done." I looked at him approving. "The dick insulted me." he reasoned, "I know the feeling." I responded then turned to Minako, "Listen I need you to use your contacts to dig up everything you can on Eldon. Based on what we're finding out its not matching the records I initially received from the northern coven. Plus their image of him was grainy at best. Let's make sure we know who were dealing with." She smirked, "On it." Before leaving.

"I'm gonna go get back to work on my research." Mamoru said. I kissed him as I said, "Any new developments come tell me." he nods and gives me another kiss before leaving. I round a corner heading to my office with the disc secured in my leather shirt over my breast when I run into Eldon. _Oh great._ I mentally groan. "So I heard your under probation." He couldn't have been happier at the news. "Oh look who it is the newest pain in my ass." I greeted. Sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

He smirked. _Enjoy that while you can…_ I muttered mentally. "Well I guess it'll only really be a matter of time before this coven will be under new leadership. I'm sure the counsel will make sure that the old ways are kept in-tact." I let the fool talk gaining any new bit of information from his cockier than thou ass. "You sound sure of yourself." I goaded. Those with higher egos tended to talk more than listen.

In this case it would come in handy for me to listen so that I could gain that much more clues to who he really was. He stepped into my personal space as two nearby vampires stopped to see if I needed assistance. I gently waved them off seeing as I knew I could handle him if need be. He may be stronger than he's letting on but I'm stronger than he thinks and more skilled. "You really have this coven trained to think you something." he muttered in slight aggravation as he looked at some of the other vampires like they were pathetic.

It was making me want to strike him but I help myself back, "The only thing I've implemented in the vampires around here is training in discipline, fighting and caring for not only our own kind but that of the human world to avoid the two worlds from bleeding into the other." I answer as he scoffs. "You are much like the elder around here." He voiced. I smiled, "I try." I smart off to him as he walks closer to me.

His invasion of my personal space grates on my nerves as he voices his distain, "Its nothing more than weakness…nothing to be proud of." He must have realized what he said as the next thing I knew he backed up but not before Mamoru was there in front of me and him in the span of mere seconds, "You've got a few seconds to back off my mate before I back you off." Mamoru's words were deep and a low toned threat. Even Eldon looked weary momentarily at Mamoru's angered form.

That's when we realized we'd gained an audience. "Till next time." Before Eldon walked off and disappeared amongst the rest of the vampires. "What was that?" Mamoru asked. "I think he was showing his hand without realizing it." I answered as I continued towards my office. Mamoru with me. "I thought you wanted to get more research done?" I asked as we entered the office. "I do but the numbers are starting to blend together so I needed a break…like a day's break." He explained as I understood.

He helped me on getting things for the coven taken care of. Supply orders that we needed. That Minako's coven needed since she was here helping us. Keeping the books maintained. It was basically endless paperwork that I had been starting to fall behind on keeping up with this Eldon, Lycan investigation. Thankfully after five long, agonizing hours we completed everything. All I had really needed was someone to help me put a sizable dent into it that way the rest could be handled by simply needing to be filed away.

It was an hour after the office was finally put back in order that Minako came in with both Rei and our elder, "Something must be up." I noted as she shut and locked the door. "Something is up." Minako remarked. "I don't know what information you have regarding Eldon from the northern coven but I sent the picture to a contact of mine who knows all there is to know about everyone in the underworld…" which meant both vampires and Lycan's alike which I held no doubt they existed.

Everyone had to make something these days. "He ran it through his network and NOTHING came up." she gave me the file to show that his actual picture had no results. That as one thing about each coven we trusted the other to give us everything on a new member visiting or not and being that Minako's underground contact who the counsel would snub in a heartbeat just for consorting with Lycan's came up with this spoke volumes about Eldon.

"I checked even recent law enforcement data bases for all over the world, nothing, it's like he didn't exist for the past 100 years. Now it does make sense being that I felt how powerful he is but it also states the regular methods won't find him. We need to dig deeper I just don't know where to go." Minako admitted even as our elder himself seemed puzzled by the development, "This is odd." He commented.

"Lets get cracking at those books downstairs." Rei commented as we made to leave. I noticed the elder looked on grimly at the matter, "Don't worry sir we'll figure this whole thing out." I assured him, "I worry not my child…you are who you are and I love you as my daughter. I know you'll figure this out." He assured me as I walked out leaving him to his thoughts. We left for the archives, the one place in the estate vampires rarely went into.

It was large, beneath even the training grounds. Another basement beneath what we had if you will and it was filled to the brim with dusty old books as far as the eyed could see. "Time to have some fun." I commented as the four of us began going through nearly every old book in the archives there were. It took hours before we even hit a quarter. The books themselves were mostly archives of every older vampire that had been made or turned in the last near millennium of life on this earth.

Each coven kept records like this but the newer ones had been going back and began to detail them within the last century or so to keep up with modern times and to avoid more paperwork, the archives had gotten filled up so we started to have no choice. These had been moved here before we were forced to leave the old coven so there hadn't been any lost. Going through the archives may not have been forbidden but to search through the countless records for sometimes days on end would make any none driven vampire give up.

Thankfully we were all very driven. I felt the hours passing by like clock-work as the eighth hour we were at work came by. We were at different tables in the archive. There only was three tables as it was. Myself and Mamoru at one and Rei and Minako at another. There had to be at least a dozen books on each table strewn about. The older then got the more precious we had to treat them as they were very fragile. Mamoru having finished off the last one in his pile went to grab one more when a smaller one slipped out.

I didn't think anything of it as not all the books were the same width so I kept going and tried to find a mention of his name. His face. Anything. We were almost three quarters done when the little book Mamoru was working on, which looked ready to disintegrate made him go, "I think I have something." his voice even though it was low sounded loud in the otherwise deathly silent archive we were in.

The three of us went to him as we saw not Eldon's name but his face. It was him. The picture itself was worn but thanks to it being compressed nicely and unmoved since who knows when the picture was preserved. The ink used to draw him thick at the time was now faded away but not enough to not distinguish him. "I want everyone to confirm this." I said, "It's him." Minako said, "Those eyes…yeah it's him." Rei confirmed.

"It's him regardless." Mamoru said. Gaining shocked looks from us, "Yeah it doesn't look carbon copy but examining the bone ridges the contours…" he looked up at us and explained, "I did a year where I had to go through anthropology and identify bone features." I nodded, "This doesn't make any sense though." Minako chimed in. we looked at her, "Why is he here and NO where else in the archives?" she indicated the whole place.

"Because this book was under everything else in here. My guess is it wasn't meant to be found." I turned back to Mamoru, "Cause other than this there is no trace of Eldon even existing and now we have proof of him and he's much older than we thought he was." I concluded. "Eldon is definitely not who we thought he was but it does explain why Minako couldn't find him." he looked to her as she looked at the picture once more before acknowledging he was explaining her lack of finds.

"The vampire hasn't existed anywhere but here for over 500 years easily." He concludes, "Now can we take this to the counsel?" Rei asks seemingly impatient regarding it, "Hai, I think we have the proof we require. Well enough anyways to showcase at least that Eldon is lying through his teeth on matters. One thing still bothers me though. A vampire this old would know our elder. Why hasn't ours said anything?" I asked. Hating that I even did have to ask that.

"Come to think of it…they've never even met." Minako noted while appearing as if in heavy thought on it, "Same. I don't think they've ever even met." Rei said joining in. "Perhaps he was avoiding our elder because he COULD be recognized." Mamoru said as he took the little book with delicate care and stood up. "Perhaps he will if he sees this." I motion towards the book as we all agree.

"Let's talk to him." Rei suggested. "Hai, but let's not gang up on him. We're all here to do one thing and that's figure this out but were also not going to interrogate our elder." They agree and nod. We leave the archive, book delicately in hand, and have a messenger send for our elder to the office. Mamoru made sure to stick close to me while Rei and Minako covered the door to secure it behind him when he walked in. Once he announced himself the girls let him in as they then shut and locked the door.

He arrives there minutes after we do. "Did you find something?" he asks. His posture relaxed as he stood next to the girls. "Yeah…" Mamoru put the book down in front of him on the desk and gently open it to where our elder could see the picture. "Does he look familiar to you?" I ask. His eyes widen in disbelief before they clench shut in pain. I had a feeling something bad was about to come up.

He suddenly looked withered and beyond his years. Like looking at that picture aged him. "Sir? That's the vampire Eldon that we've been dealing with. Do you know him?" I asked, trying to be of some comfort to him regarding this. Perhaps he could help more than we know but that'll be if he wants to at this point. He looked pained. Like emotionally pained. He even seemed more pale than before.

That's when my phone went off. I went to ignore it but after the first ignore it kept going. The number belonged to the northern coven. I was agitated, our elder needed me yet the ringing wouldn't stop. Answering it I demanded, "This better be good." Right then is when the printer went off. Mamoru looked at it but as I was closer I went to it instead. The words the voice on the other line said threw me for a loop.

"The print out is the vampire we sent over to you. The one you confirmed with us isn't him. We don't know who that is as ours was just found dead." The voice was obviously displeased. I was now worried, "His head was found cut off. Be weary of the vampire you have in your collective now. He's not one of ours nor would I guess is a friendly in any manner." the call ended, my words weren't needed for anything more.

I pulled from the printer the picture and found the vampire Eldon looked similar but wasn't the Eldon we had known now. This is how he skirted by. His image was enough to look like this vampires through the graininess but once the image was cleared up it looked only similar but clearly not him. I showed it to everyone, "This guy we've been dealing with assumed this vampire Eldon's identity."

Gasps were heard as Rei took it first then Minako as it got passed around. Everyone seeing how we had made the collective mistake through the initial grainy image we had. "The real Eldon was sent from the northern coven at the same time we got the guy we believed to be him in, but his body was just discovered. Whomever it is that were dealing with just killed him to assume his identity and get closer." I looked at our elder now.

We needed answers and I had a feeling they would all come from him know that he knew the face of Eldon or whom we thought he was. The expression on his face was proof of that. It was just lucky timing that they fixed their printer bug issue right when this all happened. Come to think of it if it hadn't happened Eldon wouldn't have gone as undetected as he did. We would have spotted this much earlier. Our elder took the leather seat for himself as I walked around to his front.

We needed to focus here. "Sir tell us what's going on?" I begged him. He looked to me as if hoping that his child wouldn't condemn him for his actions. It shook me I had never seen him look like this before. "Some lies are easier to absorb that the truth…even light…" he began, not able to continue to face me something that troubled me, "Of the truth of this came the harshest of pains." He clenched his eyes shut.

"The young man that you've been dealing with his birth name is 'Emon'." He touched the original picture with delicate fragile tenderness. His fingers barely touching the face of it. As if he too was afraid the artistic rendered image would crumble beneath his very touch. "He's also the only other child my dear mate and I birthed to full term." That stunned everyone in the room. A collective of gasps were heard as one could hear a pin drop at the deafening silence that followed at his words.

"Sir I'm sorry but I don't understand…" I kneeled down in front of him as he leaned forward himself, his head nearly falling into his hands. As if unable to face me in the moment. I didn't get it he had only ever had one child to term and now he was saying he had had another son all this time? How is this possible and we never heard of him till now? Damon never even mentioned a brother before.

"I'm so sorry my child…for all of this." he lifted his face me and he truly looked like the guilty party. He then stood and as regal as before. I sat back up and stepped a few paces back to give him some room respectably as he began, "I don't understand sir…I thought you only had one child that was full term?" I voiced just above a whisper, not wanting to dredge up such painful memories for him but it seems I didn't have a choice. "Damon and his unborn baby sister were not the only children my mate and I had." We listened intently.

Everyone in the room was silent and unwilling to say something that might upset him greatly and cause him to clamp up on the information he was providing. I myself barely spoke my words above a whisper. My mind reeling at the information we were getting. "Emon is my greatest sadness for what he became and did to us all. And…my greatest relief yet the biggest burden I've ever had to bury."

He looked at the picture once more as he struggled to get the words out. No one said a word as he spoke, feeling the emotional and mental pain coming off of him in waves. As if he was reliving whatever horrors he had thought was buried in the past. His mannerisms that of a tortured man or in this case tortured father. He then turned to us explaining everything as we listened intently.

"You all know Damon as the corrupt monster he became over the centuries, but his brother was a troubled soul, one even more devious at a young age. He only ever truly got along with his brother Damon. No one else could hold a candle to their brotherhood." to that he held a small smile for as if seeing in his mind's eye the sparingly few happy memories. "They were thick as thieves they were but only a short time later when my mate and I became pregnant with our daughter did…" he looked to me.

He swallowed, "Well that's when things changed." His expression turned grim. "He was an arrogant child, dismissive of others around him that tried to teach and help, but he really became sinister in his actions when she fell pregnant. We couldn't figure out why at first. I thought he loved his mother dearly, yet she sometimes fell with no provocation and he had this glint of satisfaction in his eyes at it." Rei looked ready to say something but held her tongue just as we all were.

Though I knew what she was going to say. How could any child be soo evil especially at such a young age? "It was as if the mere prospect of seeing her in pain or rather more specifically the child growing in her womb. I discovered that yes he loved her, but he became jealous of his unborn baby sister." That was disturbing on levels I didn't know even existed till now. The elder looked sad righteously so.

"He grew jealous that Damon tried to be somewhat nurturing towards their mother whenever he himself would do something to cause her that harm. He was even upset that Damon was taking away his fun and wasn't trying to enjoy the more malicious side of their brotherhood as before. It was becoming clear to both brothers that they were not as one in the same as they once thought they were." It was hard to see Damon as being that way, but we only saw the asshole he became, not the child nor the teenager he once was.

"I tried to explain it to him that another child only meant someone else to love and protect for him and his brother, but during that time he also developed a strong sense of disobeying any type of authority figure which destroyed any attempts I made to get him to understand the importance of family. He felt that he shouldn't have to have someone telling him what to do…ever." The elder was in disbelief yet still he told us what happened.

"It was as if he truly believed he could do no wrong. The young boy of malicious intent turned into a grown man of malicious treatment of anyone that got in his way. He truly was a dark seed of a child…yet he was my child." He looked away as if he hated what had become of him and also wishing to this day that he could have done something, but in all honesty I wasn't sure there was anything he could have done.

It sounded like Emon was developing something deeply disturbing in a psychological sense and back then they didn't have any type of diagnosis for that. It would be hundreds of years before something could have been established. I couldn't help though but feel for the pained guilty expression on his face. I think he truly felt guilty for what was going on and was taking the blame on himself but why?

"Sir?" I implored. He remained silent as if lost in thought. Before I could say anything Mamoru spoke up, "He had problems with authority?" a repeat if you will to try and cajole him to talk more, "Problems would be a nice way of putting it." Our elder almost sounded sarcastic. Almost. "He tried and succeeded over the years to put those who told him what to do in harm's way." He began, "He decided he would train himself instead of listening to others and even stabbed fellow trainers to prove his point." He rolled his eyes as it.

"It was as if he enjoyed the pain he put others in. He held no empathy and therefore held no remorse for his actions. Everyone tried to take it as growing vampire boy problems as did I, but we knew deep down it wasn't. We lied to each other and ourselves. It was just kept secret from the rest of the covens. You didn't talk about problems then as you do now." He stated which I understood what he meant.

To this day there are some cultures that still refuse to talk about problems and prefer to keep it all in. It was an effective way of keeping victims silent and drive them to feel either suicidal or homicidal which thus allows the abusive men and women to do as they pleased to avoid shaming them or causing grief and dis honor as some people felt. Problem is to keep it in keeps it unresolved and makes it even worse.

"We couldn't figure out what went wrong. We treated both boys the same. No one was treated or asked to do something the other wasn't. Damon at least obeyed compared to his brother. He accepted the need to learn and progress whereas Emon didn't want to. The more Damon conformed and learned to accept the more they began to drift apart as brothers. In the end after we lost our daughter and my mate to Yamamoro, Emon was…"

He stopped for a moment the grief hitting him as I knew the image of his dead mate came through that is until he said, "Ecstatic about it. We mourned the losses of the two we loved and held a ceremony for her that lasted a month. Emon reveled in it and drank happily. I supposed he felt that Damon could just be his brother again, but Damon felt the loose as we did. He loved his mother." he continued on.

"It made Emon mad that his brother didn't share in his joy of it being just the two of them again and no one to interrupt that. Damon had actually been somewhat happy to receive a new sibling." I felt a tear fall from my eye as I wiped it away. Wow…it's amazing what you can learn about someone who as you do learn of them they seem like an entirely different person compared to the person you knew them as during your adult years as a vampire.

One question still burned on my mind though, "What happened?" he looked at me, "What happened to where he was wiped away from the history books and how did this get saved?" I asked referring to the book. "It must have been missed and since no one ever goes down there anymore I forgot it existed still. I had anything to do with Emon erased from the files. The books everything. Emon became cold and emotionless when he got older. He held no sympathy for others." He went on.

"He started to see the world with humans and Lycan's and the more he got out and explored the more he felt that since we were stronger than the humans that we should take control over the world. But we knew back then as well as now that the humans out-numbered us greatly. Now more than ever. He didn't care though and felt that the world was his to take and enjoy the benefits of. I gave him one last chance at redemption and it was a fatal one. To this day I regret it with everything in me." He sounded pained.

"How did he get away with hurting others in the past so easily?" Mamoru asked, "As pure blooded vampires we heal much faster than the average vampire that takes many centuries to heal as our rate. So it was taken with a grain of salt really." He expressed. Mamoru was shocked by this and blurted out to our shock, "Cause for many cases if a child of any type were to harm a loved one it's usually a red flag that something is wrong with them." The elder looked at him as I gulped for him.

"While that may be true for the human world things are a little bit different here in our world. We can take a stab wound and still fight for several hours going forward." The notation was made with a bit of agitation and Mamoru took that as his one and only time to ever talk in that manner to an elder as it nearly sounded accusatorily even though I knew Mamoru hadn't meant it that way…I don't think. Just making a point.

"What happened?" I asked him, now a bit afraid. What happened that made our elder look this down and pained? "When he hit his 20's I gave him the chance to rule his own coven. It was a last chance for him to prove his worth as a leader. As part of my blood to show that he was capable." He clenched his fist away from the picture to avoid ruining it, "No one knew what went on that night until a survivor of the coven came to us." That had me blanching as I backed up, "A survivor?" I asked.

"Hai…apparently my son had enough of me telling him what to do and wanted to overthrow myself as leader of the coven I ruled by killing me and…I wanted to refuse to believe this but I couldn't any longer, he wanted to rule over humans." We were stunned by that, "I thought it was merely talk and a stupid pipe dream that there was nothing to it, but he felt they were nothing but our meals on legs and wanted to rule over them all." He was right the vampire became delusional over his wants and needs.

"Apparently he was becoming disillusioned on he and his brother ruling both covens and taking the world as theirs. Damon was going along with it at first but also still had a strong sense of a bond with myself. I was all that he had left of his growing up years and we did get along for a long while till afterwards hit. He came to me a few times with his concern but also tried to side with him. I supposed he felt conflicted." The elder surmised.

"The survivor?" I asked again. "Right…" he sighed, "He was one of the vampire guards I hand-picked for his personal protection. Someone I knew for decades that would watch over Emon. I knew I could trust whatever he told me without fault. If he said Emon was doing something it was the truth. I hand-picked him for a reason." He explained as we listened with rapt attention, "You trusted him over Emon." I stated. He nodded, "He was one of my personal guards…of course I did." He said.

"Apparently Emon decided to stage a coup. He wanted to eradicate me from my position here as a leader. Once his coven found this out they decided to stop him to protect me. Imagine they were protecting me from my own son." He let out a dark chuckle of pain. "However, he found out that they planned to stop him. Feeling betrayed he decimated them in a single night. Letting so much anger and rage out that I couldn't fathom this to be the truth. Yet it starred at me in the form of the one guard that survived it." he remarked.

"I don't get it if Emon refused to train how did he kill them all?" I had to admit Mamoru had a point there, "He has an eidetic memory. He didn't feel the need to train because once he saw it he knew it by heart. It made him incredibly clever and smart but in a cruel and manipulative way." He stated making us realized every time he would see a fight he'd have the moves down pat and committed to memory.

"My personal hand-picked guard said that Emon had indeed died in the fire that consumed the coven's estate where I left them off. I had thought and believed him dead. It even crushed me to tell Damon about it." he admitted. "The worst part was though…that even with what he had done, with what he had planned to do, I still loved my son." Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he jerked his face away from us.

"I wanted to go to the coven myself but the pain as to much to bear to so sent my trusted guards to go in my steed, they found nothing left but rubble. I had to admit that I made an error and went about figuring how to explain this to the rest of the covens. They saw it coming and since I still had a child left to rule in my place, and since I had dedicated so much of myself to the counsel they gave me a one time free pass to remain a counsel elder. All I had to do was destroy the evidence of his existence. It seems I failed in that area." He stated.

"Wait a minute…" Minako chimed in, "So why come out now?" that's when Rei looked shocked, "Cause Damon's dead." She looked at our elder, "They were close right?" he nodded, "So when Usagi here killed Damon last year…" he nodded again as she figured it out, "Hai, it pulled him out of hiding. He must have been laying in wait or slumbering in hiding waiting for me to die out but when Usagi put an end to Damon he felt the need to come out and take vengeance against his brother." He responded.

The puzzle pieces were finally pulling themselves together. Emon was coming after me because I killed his brother, "Shit." I cursed, "I imagine he wants to tear you down mentally at first with this case before finding a moment when you'll be vulnerable to kill." Our elder said with a sadness in his voice. "I honestly believed him to be dead all this time." I could see that part of him wanted to cry over his not so dead son, but he refused to do so.

"Not just that." Minako said, "He made this deal with the Lycan's to get you overthrown so he can take over. Remember we'd been speculating that theory for a bit, but we had no motive. This is the motive!" she concluded. "It makes sense." Rei agreed, "I mean think of it. He gets them to attack Mamoru, make you look bad, then seeks the counsel out to rat you out like the dickhole chicken that he is so that he an usurps you." We couldn't believe what we heard but it all made perfect sense now.

"It does make sense but back to one point here." He turns back to the elder. "If there was a survivor then how did this go unknown all this time?" he asked. "He didn't survive for long. Only a day before his wounds got the best of him. It was a harsh way to go. I literally watched the life leave his eyes before he passed." Clearly he felt for the guard that he not only hand picked but trusted with not only his life but his sons.

"Wait a second…" Rei jumped in, "Why didn't Damon ever mention him? I was with him for a long time before Usagi came in and he never once mentioned a brother." That had me curious as he never mentioned it to myself either. We all looked to the elder. "I was wondering when that would come up…" he sighed, "I used my own compulsion on him. It's rare that vampires can do it to others but if one is old enough and has the complete trust of the other its possible." It shook us all to the core.

"To be completely honest with myself I'm glad I did it, but I wish I hadn't had to do it. I wanted Damon to keep his memories of his brother but with everything that had happened I knew he wouldn't survive that kind of traumatic lose. First to lose his mother, his unborn sister then his brother." I was stunned, was beyond stunned. I didn't think he had it in him to do something like that ever.

"I knew I couldn't do anything to take the pain away so I hide it from him. I told him to tell me his fondest memory of his brother that the two had shared together, that only they had shared together as brothers…he told me and as we both laughed at the devious adventure they had shared I compelled his memories of him away. Any of the memories that involved someone else alive got altered to fit only them and remove him." I had no idea this was even possible. Even Mamoru looked stunned by the admission.

"They were locked behind that memory so that no one would be able to unlock it and had him forget the memory even existed so not even he could unlock it, not even by accident, nothing to trigger it." I couldn't believe everything he just said. I think everyone was to stunned to even formulate a thought. To think all this time Damon had another brother but his memories of him were repressed by his own father.

To a degree the memories were stolen from him but at the same time his father was trying in a way to prevent him from feeling that pain of the lose. Problem was it was the wrong decision to make and now I could see it clear as day that our elder still held remorse over it, "Not that I've ever been team Damon here…" Mamoru began, "But the way he has been makes a bit more sense now." We looked to him in a 'tread carefully' manner.

"With all due respect you're an amazing elder and a grand father figure but it does makes sense to a small portion of his life. He never got over that empty feeling he developed and my guess is you ordered everyone who knew of him to never to speak of Emon again." he assumed. Our elder nodded. That's when Rei sunk her head in to her hand in distress, "That's why no one knows about Emon." We looked to her.

"Think about it, he changed his appearance just enough and since he hasn't been seen in over 500 year's he knows the vampires that would recognize him are scattered around and the ones that are here he's avoided them like the plague. He's been undermining us this whole time in an effort to take control away from Usagi. He's a clever little asshole I'll give him that." She noted as I sighed myself now.

Before we can digress anything further a knock comes to the door. Minako opens it to reveal a messenger, "Usagi, Mamoru and the elder are being requested by the counsel." She nods as we all are at very distressed by the news shared. "You guys have to make your case now." Minako said as I grabbed the proof we needed. I went to the computer and took the video of Emon to make screen shot still so I could present it to the counsel.

Printing them I made sure the time and date were stamped on it in the corner as Mamoru took my hand and lead me out. Even our elder looked saddened by what was coming about. "Wait so the wolfs bane we've been smelling?" our elder asked, "Its Emon. He's using it to mask his own scent in there." I explain. He looked on even sadder. "All this time he's been here and I didn't even know it…" I gave the elder a moment as we walked out.

"Question is how does Naoyuki fit into this?" Mamoru asked. "I have those two theories to present to them. Afterwards it'll be up to him on what he wants to do or how he reacts that'll confirm either theory of mine." I remark as we continue forward. We marched to the chamber doors and for the first time in weeks I looked into it at the elders in their seats with new hope and determination in my eyes. _Emon this little game of yours is at an end…it just won't be an end you see coming._


	8. revelations lead to a counsels choice

**MoonMama89** : that plot twist was an idea from a friend that I took to the next level. Thank you though I re-read it at least three times to make sure it fit in well and covered everything I was looking for. I sort of do have a third arc in mind if everyone wants one, but I will still have a finish to this one that is satisfying if one isn't requested. I appreciate the bit with the zombies, yes the ending I admit was a tad rushed but by that point I was honestly done with the story and I didn't have the discipline that I have now to flush it out a bit. I appreciate your honesty. As for the family thing, I appreciate that as well. Believe me I want to experience all of that myself, only with in my case hopefully more kids. I didn't used to have bad luck with guys it just sort of happened over time as I got my feelers out and realized what I wanted and when I wanted it. I recognized that in some areas I needed more time to finish with schooling and in others maturity and financial growth. Sucky part is now that I've established a bit of that I'm so ready yet there isn't a man that I'm romantically linked to, not really, that I can say were on the same page in that way and I currently live for the day I find him and have that beautiful life. The good the bad and the blur in between. I appreciate your hope. 😊

A vampires forbidden love ch.8

Usagi POV

We walk into the counsel's chambers as everyone was surrounding us. A judgement appearance if you will. "Have you come up with any further developments?" Chikao asked us. The elders to each of his sides sitting comfortably as they drank their wine and blood concoction. I could smell both. "Actually yes. We have major updates to share with you all." I looked over to the one elder that I knew despised myself, Naoyuki. A little bit of a smirk in my eyes yet I made sure none of it showed in my face.

I made sure to look at every elder in the room as a way of acknowledging everyone. Plus it granted me a way to look at Naoyuki without suspicion falling on me for what I was about to say. He looked curiously at me but was unmoved by my words which I was grateful for in the moment. I didn't want him to seem spoked just yet, "The evidence that we have is that Eldon is the one whom you're looking for to place any kind of blame on."

That's when I smelled the residual effects of wolfs bane in here again. I nearly narrowed my eyes at the knowledge. That smug bastard couldn't resist the temptation of seeing if I would end up being removed from my position as a leader here. It would be his downfall in the end as long as the elders here believed me. I held onto my faith in the truth of what we had. "I beg your pardon?" the member next to him asked.

Obviously stunned by my words. "Eldon is the culprit you're looking for in this case not myself." I answered simply. "And what is your proof?" she demanded. "After all to blame someone else for potential inadequacies is far beneath that of a respectable leader." She mocked as she drank her wine. I knew in some form Naoyuki had gotten to her and twisted things around against me.

"You are correct however, as our elder pointed out to me earlier, sometimes the truth is harder to absorb than light." I looked to Chikao, "Please allow Minako to come in. She has some of the evidence required. The rest is with me." I pulled up the fragile book that we had as well as the documented footage that Soren had managed to get from the cameras. The detailed stills were in my hands as I couldn't readily bring archive footage in here. No medium to play it on unless he sent the footage to Minako somehow.

Chikao motioned for my blonde friend to be let it, but Rei, seeing that the door was being opened for her, insisted upon entry to. The grand counsel members huffed a bit but accepted their presence. I looked back as she held out her phone. "Here." She handed it to him which showed the picture images she captured of Eldon conferencing with the Lycan. I saw his face shift from interesting to disbelief.

He looked back at Minako, "I followed Eldon out into the woods near where we were narrowing down where the Lycan pack that up and moved without cause could have gone to. I wanted to verify what I found before giving Usagi a dead lead as we are all working together on this as a team rather than as foes." Minako began. I could tell Naoyuki was beginning to shift in his seat a bit, though out of nerves or irritation was hard to tell.

Her stance was that of a leader much like myself, "Usagi asked us to help her in her aid to locate the source of where the Lycan's had gone to. Due to Eldon's negative treatment of her especially to a leading figure in her own coven which last I checked with any elder counsel member is nothing more than disrespectful and the ways he looked at me for my resemblance to her, I decided on a hunch to follow him."

I was stunned but I kept my mouth shut and the shock from my face as she effectively manipulated the entire counsel or rather everyone that wasn't an enemy of mine, into believing that I hadn't asked her to follow Eldon by using true facts and wording them properly to showcase that he caused her to distrust him enough to follow him and find this evidence to support things. Clever girl.

"I watched as he conversed with the Lycan for several minutes." I looked over and saw that Naoyuki was looking none too pleased with Minako for having my back in any form. I had already gained him as an enemy, but it seemed she was now to in her own right. "It appeared as though it hadn't been the first meeting between them. The body language alone was convincing me of this being a routine meeting spot for them.t she said.

"This made me stay longer to assure myself as to what was going on outside the estate walls." she confirmed as Chikao looked at the images on her phone. The look on his face was unsettling as his frown merely deepened. "That sir is the Lycan that attacked Mamoru." He looked up and looked towards Mamoru who nodded his head in confirmation. "He confirmed it with us later on when I brought the footage back to Usagi." Minako continued.

"We believe that Eldon conspired to have him move his pack from their home in the early hours of the am to lure us out and attack." The caused a defiant stir as Naoyuki to my left snapped in indignation, "This is ridiculous. Do you really expect us to believe such - " Chikao silenced him with a glare as he had the elder to his right to take the phone and show him the pictures before having it retrieved.

The glare he sent forth was hot enough to melt ice in the winters of Alaska and had I been a lower vampire with less training and a newbie I would have gulped in fear and lowered my head, but I wasn't. Not even in the least. "So perhaps he was forging an alliance with them for the benefit of us all." He jested. Trying to make Eldon seem as though he were trying to be for the betterment of us.

"Son last I checked it's against counsel policy and has been for over half a millennium to form ANY sort of truces or alliances without the express permission of the counsel." Our elder said and it took everything within me NOT to smile. "That is unless of course YOU gave him permission to move forward with an alliance without the consent of the remaining counsel." Our elder added on.

The remark shut him up so well I had to bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smirking in triumph. He simmered down from the other elders glares and waited as I spoke up again, "We believe that he's doing this to have myself removed from my position here as leader." I expressed as they took this in, "You fail to mention one thing." The dick to my left muttered out, "And that is?" I asked.

"You fail to mention motive. Eldon is new here and other than your lack of when it comes to leadership which he obviously saw…" he emphasized as if everyone should be aware of this, "There is no reason why he would want you out. It stands to be that despite this so-called evidence you have fabricated…" he tried to appear nonchalant, but something told me he was getting anxious over this matter.

Perhaps we were getting to him after all. The problem for him was that we were only getting started. Or rather I was only getting started on him. "That he's been proving to everyone that your leadership is not near what it should be and that your removal from your position is required." He snapped in the end. I acted nonchalant then. I made it seem as if I was actually considering his words.

I could feel the tension off of those I cared for radiating behind me as I put a hand back behind me to calm them down. I felt the dissipation but only by a little bit. I could tell Chikao noticed the subtle move and found it interesting the small and subtle display of power I pulled forth just then. "Alright then…riddle me this…" and yes, I had the nerve and gall to gloat for all of two seconds before Chikao gave me a warning look before I spoke.

"Why was he meeting with the Lycan's IF none other than the reason we presented?" my question left him pursing his lips momentarily before saying, "For all we know you invented this information to shift focus away from yourself so that we gave you more time as leader of this coven. Besides he has no motive." I smiled at his words, "Oh but he does, and it had NOTHING to do with leadership abilities." I clapped back in a polite tone.

I looked back as our elder stepped forward just a bit in his acceptance of my next words. I knew it would drag up old history that was mostly his so I wanted to be sure on everything I was presenting before presenting it to the counsel. "We also found proof that Eldon isn't who he says he is. In fact he's a much older vampire than even myself, Minako or Rei here." I didn't put Mamoru in that equation as I wanted to showcase just how much older he was than the secondary oldest ones in this room.

"What do you mean?" the elder to Chikao's right asked. I handed Chikao the ancient book for them to see Eldon or rather Emon. His portrait right there for them to see. "Anything that seems off setting I can explain." Mamoru stepped forward near me. "I did a year studying in anthropology and identified bones to the faces of people long since deceased." His tone was that of a medial in doctoral.

HE had the facial expressions of that of someone explaining a medical procedure. It was fascinating and held the counsel's attention very well. "Through extensive rendering of his facial features when it came to body structure and any remodeling done after the extensive battle with any and all injuries sustained from it as rendered from our elder himself, I came to the defining conclusion that that is Emon, Eldon is Emon…Damon's thought to have been deceased brother." He concluded.

The shock of gasps that was heard from the counsel members as one even spit out her blood took everyone by surprise. "Impossible." Chikao muttered stunned by the news as he looked at the different images. A side by side comparison if you will. "That's not possible he was killed and you assured us of that." The member who chocked on her blood and glared at our elder. I almost snapped at her but our elder stopped me.

"I had been assured by my hand picked guard that he was. Obviously he survived his wounds when none thought he would or could as I didn't know of this until I saw Eldon's picture. That is my son Emon." He confirmed for them as he motioned to Minako's phone and the picture from the old archived book. "This does confirm what you've been stating thus far." Chikao stated still stunned to see the truth of it himself. "This merely confirms that we have the true leader of the coven here at our disposal." Naoyuki snapped.

I couldn't help my glare this time even as Mamoru, Minako and even Rei whipped their heads around at him for his ridiculousness over the matter. "Oh for the love of - give it up already!" I knew I might get yelled at for this but I'd held my tongue from him long enough. My eyes burned with white hot anger at him and not only his view of me but his disregard for the actual matter at hand here.

"You're only fighting this because you have such a distinctive hatred of me for putting an end to Damon's life!" I snapped at him as the other members looked between us both in shock. I think my own behind me were shocked that I was not only standing up to an elder but standing up to him in front of the whole counsel. You either had to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to attempt such a feat.

"You've gotten to the point where you're allowing your personal feelings to cloud your judgement and help this hateful, disturbed individual so he can run this coven and full fill a deadly life-long dream of his that could destroy us all!" I knew it was going to be a shocking move to pull off. I mean to accuse a counsel member of such a thing, but he had this coming and it was true. "How dare you raise your voice to me you impudent pet whore!" he yelled at me as I resisted the urge to cower.

Plus I was really getting pissed off at being called that name. I wasn't a pet whore anymore and hadn't been one in a long while. I hated it when I was, but I did what I had to do. "Why? Can't stand to hear the truth?" I nearly growled back at him in my anger. "Your wayward tongue is going to get you in more trouble now." He looked to the other counsel members as if outraged by my actions.

"Can you NOT all see the gall of this former pet whore?! She's NOTHING to us! Yet you give her a coven to run!" he was nearly spitting in his rage as he sat forward in his seat. I could tell he wanted to do more but was trying to reign in his temper from doing it. "This case is so obvious I feel that the decision to have her removed should have already been commenced by now!" he raged his eye turning.

He was also deflecting so I reflected the truth back onto him in a calmer tone showcasing how much I believed in this but also showcasing the truth of it by NOT allowing my emotions to dictate how I worded it, "You know the one thing I can't figure out yet is whether you did this with him in FULL awareness of his deception therefore your OWN deception of YOUR fellow counsel members who TRUST your decisions…" I indicated them.

"With him having met with the Lycan's AND with the intention of tarnishing MY reputation as a leader AND to have myself removed from my position therefore LYING to them in full awareness of what you're doing against them…" I indicated to myself on that one then to them as I hoped that this would be the end of the case. I hoped that with my ending words he'd have no choice but to tell the truth.

"OR if you had NO idea about that and was actually USED by a vampire who was your old friends supposed to have been dead brother, or even if you knew the truth of that fact which then if you DIDN'T know makes you look even worse for allowing yourself to get conned by a vampire at all considering your status in here as a grand elder!" I verbally smacked him down so hard I could practically see the smoke coming from his ears.

He honestly wanted me dead. No beyond dead. He wanted my very existence to be nothing more than ashes. It was when Chikao looked at him with a mix of warning and anger that made me hope that no blood, other than from the metal glasses would get spilled today, "Naoyuki?" his questioning in the name alone had Naoyuki turning his burning hot red eyes from me to him to me again in utter hatred.

The way Chikao said his name was a severe warning of 'you better be careful what you say next' and 'this better be just ridiculous theoretical or else there will be severe consequences to pay for this'. I think Chikao really hoped that my words were merely hearsay considering I was accusing a counsel member here. Yet when I looked at Naoyuki I had to admit that I'd never in my years seen such intensified level of blinding detestation leveled at me before as his focused shifted to me in its entirety.

Before I could even gasp he rose from his seat and blurred towards me in his blinding hate before our elder stepped in the way and hit him hard enough back to have him hit his own seat. Mamoru himself was in front of me. His body acting as a shield on the off chance Naoyuki got past our elder. Fat chance but it was in Mamoru's instincts to protect me as his mate. I pulled him closer to myself so that I could see what was happening. Naoyuki was incredibly fast for me not to have seen that right away but I also hadn't counted on him losing it like that.

"Do NOT forget your position here!" our elder rose his voice up. Something we rarely heard from him, "You are a GRAND ELDER! YOU MUST ACT LIKE IT!" his words loud and booming in the room. Minako, Rei and Mamoru all stood by his side like protective children around him. That was the level of respect and loyalty he garnered from everyone in our coven and those around him.

They would risk their lives for him. THAT WAS RESPECT. That you ONLY got from doing the right thing and NOT from being underhanded or from being like Naoyuki was and attempting to attack someone our elders expressed more than once as being a child to him. You DON'T go after an elders family, blood or otherwise. Naoyuki truly fucked himself over when he pulled that stunt. I watched as the beyond pissed off elder stood back up, the glare evident in his eyes as he disapproved of our elder's choice of protectiveness.

"Ah the dutiful father figure…" he began, his face in an unwavering snarl of utter disapproval, "Who chose some piece of shit pet whore, the same one his OWN son used for hundreds of years to do WHATEVER he wanted, for a daughter figure and leader because oh yes he lost his own before she was even born. Such a waste and a pity." He stunned us all and had many of us growling at him for his audacious cruel words but everyone was silenced by Chikao's damning words, "Naoyuki!" he began.

The red eyed elder whom hated me beyond words could describe right now was now standing in the war path of one of the grandest elders in the room. Chikao not only stood up but in a move I can only describe as beyond a blur got nearly in front of Naoyuki as if to give the elder vampire one last chance at redemption, yet also show cased that if he were provoked he would literally kill him on the spot.

Thing was everyone knew that and yet we also knew that no one would dare stop him nor could anyone truly stop him. I looked to our elder and saw the look of disgust enter his face and knew even he wouldn't bother to stop Chikao if he so decided to end the elders life. He would be the only one strong enough to be able to stop him to. I was strong but I wasn't strong enough to take on such a powerful elder by strength alone.

Yet Naoyuki didn't back down. His anger at the situation wouldn't allow it. Minako and Rei backed down only a little bit as Chikao was now angered by his words and demeanor as a highly ranked elder even as Mamoru stood closer to my side, ready to pull me out if need be, not that I needed it but his protective instincts were easy to read at this point. "You will hold your tongue regarding you own personal issues." He snapped at him.

"And to bring up such tragic memories for one of our most eldest and beloved grand elders, a personal best friend of mine and brother in arms is disgraceful, disgusting and revolting. Not to mention criticizing the adopted daughter his has to run this coven AND to such a defiling degree…" he motioned in my direction, "Yes we are aware of why she was brought into the collective here…" he looked to me in minor sympathy.

"But so was Rei at one point and many others who are now valued members of our covens and even leaders themselves!" his voice rose as Naoyuki simmered in his anger, but never relented on what he truly wanted to do, even if all he could do now was glare hatefully at me, "Rei didn't murder DAMON! She did!" he snapped back, "HE tried to kill her! HE made the attempt during an attack on the coven when EVERYONE should have been uniting together as one force, yet he let his personal feelings get in the way and it ended in his death!"

For a moment I thought Naoyuki was going to hit Chikao, he looked so ready to do it that I saw his hand begin to raise up to do it when he instead said, "Then the bitch should have bowed down and let him kill her. She's not worthy of her position as a leader NOR as a future counsel member. The counsel should remain as ONLY pure blood members. Your words in the beginning if I recall correctly." He snapped.

"This counsel had made exceptions to that rule over the last few centuries due to special extenuating circumstances." Chikao growled in anger. "More like grew weaker to accept half breed bitches into this counsel." Naoyuki snapped back. I could tell that Minako, Rei, Mamoru and myself, were all stunned by the level of balls the asshole elder had on him to talk back to Chikao to this degree and still be alive and walking.

"So it's true then? You've been working with and knowing about Emon all this time?" Chikao confirmed. Having used Naoyuki's own hateful words against him to corner him. A move I don't believe any other elder, besides ours, could have had the stones, ability or even the true cunning desire to pull it off. He was the leader of the counsel for a reason. I had to admit Chikao was a bad ass. "You knew who he was and you've been coercing and LYING to us, your fellow counsel members all this time." Chikao accused.

"I did what I had to do to protect this counsel!" he growled, "I love this counsel…more than my own family." I grew disgusted by that. Family made you stronger FOR your counsel that way they could one day take your place to keep the blood line strong. "And each time she was in here for a meeting no matter how small I despised that she was being trained to take Damon's place here. This counsel is meant for pure bloods only. The exceptions to the rules made only show us how weak we've become." He looked to me now.

"It's growing weaker and more decadent by the century and will be even weaker when she takes her seat among us." Naoyuki pointed at me. "The fact that we are growing low on pure bloods only strengthens our need to let go of past misdeeds and grant those who SHOULD be in power back their right place as heirs to their covens." His words secured him to the theory I deep down inside…he knew what Emon had done and STILL wanted him to be in power.

I pulled away from Mamoru and stood in front of our elder, "You've been conspiring against me to have Emon take over this coven with the full-blown knowledge of what he did to his OWN coven. That he murdered them all in the pursuit of assassinating his own father, an elder at that so that he could try to take over the human world which puts everyone in every coven at risk of exposure and death. What made you think you or he would get past our elder? Or the counsel for that matter?" I demanded as he looked at our elder.

"ANSWER HER!" Chikao demanded. Naoyuki spat out, "It matters not. Emon is the rightful ruler of this coven and will bring it back from the grave it's digging itself by obeying the laws of humans and the weakened laws we ourselves have passed." He looked at our elder, "Your decision to put her in charge when you should have picked your sword back up to lead has led to this." He angrily spat. "You forgetting one thing though." Rei spoke up, having stood silently as Minako and Mamoru did.

Her amethyst eyes were dark in her condemnation against him, "Damon choose her to be his second in command. You're so called friend. The one you 'fight' for." She used quotation marks to emphasis her point, "When she killed him it was an act of mercy not an act of murder. He had damaged his reputation with us all by his actions even before the major fight last year took place." She told them but mostly to him.

"He was avidly avoiding his responsibilities as a leader and choosing to instead seek comfort in the arms of another pet whore as you so lovingly referred to us. Then DURING the battle he fucked up by letting his own emotions get the best of him and attack both her and Mamoru who were both fight for our kind. Usagi was leading us where he had stepped back and presented an extreme lack of caring any longer. We stopped looking to him as a leader before the final battle had even begun." I was a bit shocked by that admission.

I never thought Rei would have my back in such a manner to such a degree. "She put to rest any more damage that he could do to himself…or his family name." she looked to our elder on that note. "After all the responsibilities of a second in command are to protect the leader no matter what, until such time when that leader becomes a harm to the coven or himself then and only then does he forfeit his title and rank as a leader and designate him or herself as an enemy." I held back the thankfully response of appreciation for her words.

"Usagi did what she had to do to protect us all from his vengeful wrath in the end. He'd lost it knowing he'd lost her to another." Rei finished. "Ahh the pet whores that work together have the others backs together." He quipped. "Not really…" she added on, "For the longest time I despised her." I looked to her a bit shocked that she was admitting to that part. I always knew she didn't care the greatest for me to have her voice out her dislike was admittedly unsettling even if it was true.

"I hated that Damon preferred her over me, that he took to wanting to be with her and even making her his second in command over me, yet I grew to realize that she was a much better leader than he was or that even I could be. Damon had made the right call and you seem to forget that HE made THAT call." She turned to me in a way of saying 'were good now but it wasn't always good'.

"It took his dismissal of everyone for me to see that and for me to see her as a friend and confidant rather than someone to hate simply because of petty reasons. She's an amazing leader and has learned a lot from Damon over the centuries or else why would he have entrusted her to be his second to take over if he were to perish?" She concluded. The room was thick with tension from her words and from the argument between Naoyuki, Chikao, our elder and myself. "I think this matter has gotten out of control." Chikao stated.

Naoyuki made to say something when Chikao said, "NO further interruptions as I will deal with you in a moment." I nearly gulped for the elder…nearly. "Usagi due to the nature of recent events I'm willing to sideline the error in judgement made considering where it came from." He began, "This is be - " a metal glass flew at Naoyuki's head so fast it almost hit him. He barely dodged it in time as it seemed to come from nowhere, "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions." Chikao said.

"That was excellent." Mamoru whispered behind me as the elder that hated me gulped just a bit on that one. "I've heard enough and not only am I still stunned by the level of information received I'm also incredibly disappointed in those around me." He looked down at me first, "I do understand that you were set up and for that I am sorry for that…especially since it was done in part by one of our own that's supposed to help guide and not hinder." He sent a glare at Naoyuki for that.

"Brother…" he looked to our elder next, "For his words though truthful are uncalled for I do apologize for that as he doesn't speak for everyone here." He then shockingly turned to Mamoru, "Your back-round is enabling positive changes all around from what I hear and your presentation regarding Eldon as Emon is befitting a second in command along with your protective instincts for your mate as well as leader." Mamoru nodded behind me as a thank you.

"Rei I appreciate your words as you speak of not only experience but also of your own emotional ties and to so put forth one that you had considered a rival for centuries into a positive light speaks greatly of how evolved you and she have both become over time. Not letting past issues guide your current path." He glared at Naoyuki for that, "It shows some vampires are able to evolve as others aren't." he snipped.

"Minako even for you to come forth with this evidence having helped out another coven leader even as she helps out your own coven from the fight taken on last year is remarkable. Working together in unison so tightly and well-coordinated is a remarkable feat and shows your great abilities as a leader of your respective coven especially in coming together with this one here." He commends as both Rei and Minako bow their heads in appreciation.

"Usagi you've certainly garnered respect and loyalty from the furthest points one could have imagined considering your many…positions here…" I swallowed as he spoke, "Both past and present and I must say I'm impressed from where you've come from…from where you've ALL come from. I do expect to see this same level of dedication from all of you continuing forward as you evolve within the covens." He notated to us all.

"As for you Naoyuki…you've DELIBERATELY defied us all. You LIED to us all and broke secrete VOWS that we took in place centuries ago to uphold the sacred duty that we all shared as a collective counsel. All for personal reasons to allow a murderous monster into power." He turned his face away from him for but a moment as if he couldn't bear to look at Naoyuki before glaring back at him, "YOU will be judged for your crimes against us all AND for your crimes against her!" Chikao spat.

"All those in favor of having Naoyuki effectively removed from this counsel show your hands." Everyone in the room rose their hands in favor of his removal. "This is an OUTRAGE!" He rose up from his seat. "The only outrage here is how you've continued to break the rules and laws we have in favor of personal gains. You will not be shown an ounce of leniency. Leave and don't return." Chikao simply said. "I'd rather have as you called them 'half breed bitches' in here than someone who cannot be trusted." He finished.

"You'll regret this. Mark my words…soon you'll be seeing things my way." Naoyuki stormed out of the chambers glaring at me hatefully as it felt like great weight of negativity left out the doors with him. Along with a fleeting scent of wolfs bane. I couldn't believe it. I had completely forgotten about Emon being in the room. With all the tension going around back and forth and everything being revealed he had been here and LISTENED to everything that had been said. I had a feeling he had left out but I didn't know for sure just yet.

"Sir, if I may I do believe that there has been another party in here this whole time under our radar." I stated. Chikao looked at me oddly, "He's been using wolfs bane to cover his own scent, the same wolfs bane that's found near a large section of where we were also suspect of where the lycan's could be. Minako was near there herself." I stated, "That doesn't make any sense, Lycan's hate that." Another elder said.

"True but if they wanted to evade where they wouldn't be found and have us lose their scent their best bet would be to hide near a large growing crop of it near the woods to throw off suspicion." I began, "I believe Emon has been using the wolfs bane to hide his scent from us and using it as a deterrent against the Lycan's he working with so they DON'T try something against himself." I added.

This had Chikao calling in the guards to search the room we were all in. Several seconds passed as they came up empty save for a few flower fragments behind Naoyuki's chair, "He was hiding behind his 'benefactor' In here the whole time." I muttered. Of all the times Naoyuki had me on the defense and offense Emon was listening in on everything. "But how could we not have even seen him?" one of the elders asked.

Chikao rolled his eyes and cursed himself, "Naoyuki showed him the secret tunnel passage out. Rat bastard." he turned around and stood up before we all followed in his lead as he felt the wall around the torch on the wall and pressed in on the seemingly innocent brick only to reveal a hidden tunnel that not even I was aware of. "How did I never know this existed?" I muttered to myself in shock.

"Because this is only meant in extreme emergencies for counsel members to use on the off chance Lycan's or humans managed to over-power the coven and get inside. It's a failsafe for our escape." Chikao explained, "And Emon's been using it to play eavesdropper." I quipped as he shut the entrance back up. "Where does it lead to?" I asked, "A tunnel that empties out a half a mile away from here into an empty field that we own to ensure our own protection on that end as well." It was clever I'll give it that.

"Usagi we need you to go after Emon now. Bring him back. Alive if possible so that he can pay for his crimes or if not…dead to a sure us all that he won't be able to do anything that could jeopardize us all." Chikao ordered. I nodded, "I'll make sure of it." I promise, "If it's death for him bring us back his head for proof of mission completion." I nodded at Chikao's words as those I came in with left together.

Emon POV

I cannot believe that stupid rat bastard. I took off running through the passage way I had long since known about. It's what enabled my survival all that time ago in my own coven. Cowardly traitors they were to think that they could stop me. Only temporarily so though. I would still make this work. I only wished that that bitch hadn't figured me out so easily. I had underestimated her and her small group of friends. It would not be a mistake that I would make again…starting with that elder.

He next to Mamoru were her biggest weaknesses. The father figure and the mate. MY father! I felt like in a sense she'd stolen him from me when he sided with her instead of agreeing with Naoyuki. Then again he always did have a weakness for humanity. Blinded by it. Letting the humans take over when we are the rightful heirs to this world. It's ours for the taking and yet he cowers like the rest of them in covens all over the world.

I knew I could only go to Naoyuki for a reason. He was the only one that could truly understand that my views were the right ones for a powerful leader. My own father was to weak to see it and even though Damon had his moments of weakness with the right brother behind him he could have succeeded with his coven. I wished I hadn't waited so long. I figured I'd wait till our father handed him the reigns for good then come back out of hiding but then Usagi had to kill him pulling me out of hiding earlier than anticipated even if it was wanted.

I ran till I reached the end of the tunnel and burst through it before taking off running some more, further into the woods as I ran back to my renovated coven. Where my Lycan army awaited me. I knew I still held an ally with Naoyuki but for now his cover with being in league with me was burned and I needed to let him lick his wounds till he sought me out. For now I had to ensure that the Lycan army I had was trained enough to endue what Usagi had been training her fellow students to.

I couldn't help smiling at that. Yes it took decades to learn what she knew and to be as skilled as she was but when you have an eidetic memory such as mine it wasn't hard at all to learn everything you needed to know to kill someone. Usagi would die at my hands and I would make sure that that lousy father of mine died with her. Her Mamoru would suffer knowing his mate was dead and by killed by my hands or kill himself out of agony…the very thing I wished my father had done when our mother was killed.

While I did care for mother getting pregnant again to another child to take my brother away from me was NOT going to happen. Damon was the only one who truly understood my darkness. Who cared for me and was there for me. The love of a brother goes deep and that brat in her was threatening to take that from me. I enjoyed it so much whenever she fell or had an 'accident' and was so happy when that Yamamoro took her life.

Yet no one shared in my happiness. My brother least of all. It disappointed me that he couldn't be happy to spend time together as brothers yet again. Instead he conformed and accepted whereas I didn't. Truthfully I wish I had had a hand in how Yamamoro got so close to my mother's death. For she had it coming when she became pregnant. Just like Usagi has it coming for murdering him and taking him from me permanently.

For over half a millennium I've waited for a chance at a reunion and while I was upset that he didn't try to seek me out he knew he believed me to be dead as the others did. It quelled the anger that I had as I held back and let times roll on. Secretly rebuilding my coven over the several hundred years that passed by. Making it impenetrable so that no other but myself could get in without my letting them in.

If Usagi thought even for a second that she as getting away with this simply because the counsel was too weak to do to her what should have been done and I don't care that Damon made her second in command. She was as Naoyuki said…nothing. She was my brother's mistake. Nothing more and now, soon enough she was be nothing but ashes when I destroyed her and those she held dear to her.

I had to think on this properly. I had to figure out how to kill those she loved within the confines of that estate but I had to be fast and smart about it. My own cover was blown now as was Naoyuki's so I had to find someone to get me in without risk. The first person that I truly wanted to take out though was my father. As much as I hated Usagi for killing Damon I despised him more for taking my brother from me all those years ago.

Ever since we were kids he tried to separate us. He thought I was a bad influence on Damon. If anything I made him stronger and more powerful. Yet he got Damon to become more human, to accept that the world belonged to the humans when in reality it's not. I learned that eons ago yet he convinced Damon in the end to remain behind the walls of his coven. It's why I needed to kill him all those generations ago.

To assassinate him and free my brother from my father's blinding human words of love and devotion to family. The only true bond and family is the one between brothers that understands the growing darkness within the other. I could tell the brat growing in our mother's belly was going to be more human. Something in me just spoke of it. Naoyuki recognized the darkness with in me and nurtured it in a way that my father couldn't comprehend.

Naoyuki was more of a father figure to me than that pathetic elder ever was to me. Such blind hopes that I would be 'redeemable' as his son. That I would see the light and accept that humans ran the world and we merely lived in it, "Such a pathetic waste of an elder's life…all that power yet no will to truly use it and make the world their own." I muttered as I kept running and running still further.

Only beginning to slow down once I realized I was not only in the clear but ran till my vampire side was now tired. It was as straight run for an incredible duration of time. I had almost cleared the woods to. Home would be closing in. Plus Naoyuki was absolutely correct in everything he said. My father was just to ignorant and pathetic to see it and to stand so proudly by HER side was nothing more than a slap in our faces as his only sons. I was only thankful that Naoyuki stood up for me in there since I couldn't.

Even if it did burn his cover of helping me. He would be rewarded greatly. Especially having been the only one that knew I was still alive. Giving me aid and reprieve over the generations with no one knowing what he was doing. No one ever did ask an elder, no one would dare to do so. I have more to thank for him so yes I would ensure he was granted full access if he ever choose to come to me for aid.

It was the least I could do for all what he's done for me. I just had to see whom else could be of service to myself. That's when I received a text from none other than Naoyuki. _Don't have much time. Stay at your coven till stated otherwise_. He sent me. I asked him only one thing _…who else can get me back into Damon's coven?_ I smiled ignoring his advice. I needed to take care of something important.

 _It's utterly unwise to go back._ He responded. I merely smiled and responded. _You go to my coven and wait for me there. I have one last thing to do before I take a hiatus and go underground for a moment._ There was silence for but a moment before he responded back. One last text. _Whatever you do make it worth your while and fast and priority one is DON'T blow you're only shot in killing her. I didn't just sacrifice my seat for nothing._

And there it was the one name I needed to read. Sent over. The only other vampire that could get me in that no one would suspect. Everyone's guards were down now so this would be perfect. I mean seriously, who would expect me to come back and make this risk after everything that's happened? It was perfect. The grin on my face couldn't get any wider as I made new plans. She would fall hard after this one.


	9. a father and son's confrontation

**TropicalRemix** : oh yeah and that's going to be a trip all its own.

 **Guest** **(1)** : things will definitely happen.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : there's few things they need to do before they get to that part.

3 reviews, that's nice, I'm glad you guys are really liking this, there's still many chapters to come and some twists that I don't think you'll see coming to. read and review, I love to hear your thoughts!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.9

Usagi POV

It actually felt like some positive light was shining down on us now. Well as of the last seven hours. One we left the counsels chambers they decided to initial the protocol change for Naoyuki to be banned from ever entering a coven again for his treacherous actions against us all. Even if it was mostly against me the fact that he disobeyed them so openly and even yelled at the highest ranking elder in the counsel was a huge issue.

So, unless he made a deal and provided the location of Lycan's pack there wasn't any way he could go anywhere for sanctuary. He was banned from every coven going forward. However, all he probably had to do was go to wherever Emon was for sanctuary if need be. Wherever that was anyways. And that was even if Emon didn't mind his company at his personal fortress of fiefdom the very thing he planned to do with my coven.

He might be pissed off at him for blowing his own cover and allowing his cover to be blown but we don't know. We don't know how deeply their bond goes as even our elder wasn't aware of just how close they were. It almost seemed as if Naoyuki was being, if I can even call it this, protective of Emon…like in a twisted fatherly sort of way. Or perhaps in an older brother way but still…protective. I shook it off for the moment.

"Okay so this is good. We've put the origins of the case on the back burner and now we need to absolutely find that Lycan pack. We find it and we find Emon cause I'm sure one is with the other now that he's got a warrant out on him." the counsel had issued that not to long after the one on Naoyuki was issued. Only Emon's was a standing kill order that I was to carry out as part of my deal to remain in my leadership position.

I was essentially carrying out the orders that the personal guards from all those centuries ago thought they had but hadn't and hadn't known they hadn't. I was basically doing this for them not because they failed but because it was something that I would have done with them then if I had been around. Our elder was like a father to me, he was my father now and I accepted that. I know had he been a regular man my father by blood would have seen him as a brother like figure over time.

I was carrying out this order to protect the man that was protecting me and who had come to my defense from Naoyuki and Emon's treachery. Yes Emon was after my position here but I had a lot more at stake now. Knowing that he wanted our elder dead back then only served to fuel us all more to taking Emon down. We couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't still want his father dead for being himself.

Then there was Naoyuki. Despite his malicious words, though true, there were standing orders sent to every coven that he was to be captured for imprisonment, once the counsel members had had time to cool down from the explosive argument that is. He still had too much valuable information and had still done a lot of good for the counsel which is why he DIDN'T have standing kill orders.

However, IF he couldn't be captured then a kill order was issued that way he couldn't use his intellect of us and how we worked to grant himself a deal with either the Lycan's or the humans to save himself. Unfortunately by the time Chikao had decided upon this he'd already slipped out of the estate here and took off. I honestly figured he'd stay around for a few hours but once he was out of the counsel chambers he packed up and took off. It was almost like he had prepared for this moment to happen.

I rounded the next corner as Mamoru and I met up with Minako and Rei through the hallways, our elder taking the day to cope with the fact that his long-lost, thought to have been dead son was still alive and had wanted him dead and probably still did from the way Naoyuki talked about it and talked about him. That can't be an east pill to swallow. I had a feeling he was doing a lot of self-reflecting on the issue as everything was coming full circle now.

"We still need more help. Those woods cover way too much ground and go off into a shit ton of different directions where the Lycan's could be at and loose us in. For anyone who teaches S.E.R.E. It's a dream world." Minako stated. Rei and I both looked to her while Mamoru arched a brow at it, "Survival Evasion Resistance Escape. It's a teaching method for escaping in enemy territory. Nani?!" she asked, "How do you know this?" I ask her.

"One of the things I learned over the years from my leader before I took over." We nodded at her assessment and kept moving forward. "Let's not forget that while their near the field of wolfs bane that doesn't mean that their sitting on it." Rei agreed as we rounded another corner. It seemed we would be needing more help soon as we wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

"Loop Makoto in on it and get her help. If you can get her out towards the wooded area and from where you spotted Emon meeting that Lycan go from there on forward. She might be able to sense something that we can't. Plus three excelling vampires searching out there is better than two and takes up less time while covering more ground." I gave the unspoken order as they both walked off ready to go narrow down the trail even further.

Makoto was an excellent fighter, but right now we needed her excelled skills as a tracker. I could fight and lead, Minako could fight, lead and be a good spy, Rei could fight and use her temper to that advantage, channeling it to give her a boost that made her a force to be reckoned with but Makoto had this inane ability to not only fight well but track a target once she got the right key pieces and follow it back to the home base. We just hadn't found those key pieces yet for her to use, its why I had Minako follow Emon.

Follow him, find where the pieces could be and put Makoto on it form there. She saw things we didn't out in those areas. With her and Minako working together with Rei for help we'd get that much closer to the den of wolves…so to speak. Its what we needed right now as we searched for Emon which meant finding the Lycan pack so we could put an end to this matter at hand and get back to business as usual.

Mamoru and I made to the security office where Soren was at. "Listen we have a new parameter to work with." he went over to his desk, "What do you need?" he asked. We walked around it, "We need a satellite imaging from the earliest point in the system and to run it against the mostly currently taken one in the system from the entire area of the woods where Minako went to and of the whole forest area." I stated.

His eyes widened a bit, "Is that all?" he asked, like 'okay that's not at all tough' in a slightly sarcastic manner. He began to hit several keys as I stood over him, "Glad that Emon is out of here?" Mamoru asked, "You mean am I happy the little arrogant cock sucker is gone…yes." Soren replied. I smiled, "Sounds about right." I smirked, "So I've got it being uploaded for a side by side comparison however…" he pulled up the biggest screens he had.

They looked like giant tv screen monitors. Easily 75 inches wide. However, we noticed the loading bar was quite minimal, "So what's with the long load?" Mamoru asked. Soren looked at him in irritation though it seemed towards the loading itself rather than at him, "Unfortunately I'm working off of the lowest speed available." I looked to him then, "Why?" I asked, "Cause any more and I'll tip off the Japanese government to having hacked their satellites for the information." I looked to him shocked.

"Usagi its not easy pulling up the satellite readings from the earliest ones at that time. I had to track where it was and then pull it from there. Problem is it'll take easily…" he pulled up the loading counter as we all three read, "Thirty minutes." Great. "So, I'll leave this to loading but I actually do have a few things to go take care of." He remarked, "Go ahead we'll keep an eye on it." I assured him. He nodded and left off.

Mamoru POV

I watched as Soren left off leaving us to our own devices. Once more I thought on proposing but realized yet again, I didn't have the ring on me. I was beginning to curse my luck with that. Every time I brought it, it was the wrong time and every time I had a chance I forgot to bring it with me and I wanted this moment, the moment I proposed to be just right. I wanted her to be shocked and to see that look of utter joy on her face.

I looked back up at the loading bar and sighed. She took a chair and sat in it as she grabbed a large map of the area and tried to narrow it down from there by just looking at it from where Minako had been which wasn't easy since there had been a lot of ground she had covered during her spy trip on Emon. It was really pointless to do without the images being done but she needed to do something.

I knew the feeling. Needing to get something accomplished further towards your goals or in this case finding a rogue vampire hell bent on killing you, taking over your coven and killing your father figure. I went forward and began to massage her shoulders as she sighed and sat back a bit, "I hadn't known…" I looked down at her even though she couldn't see me, "I hadn't known our elder had compelled Damon's memories away." She stated making me stop temporarily in my kneading of her shoulders.

"He had reason…to lose the majority of your family like that…it's got to be pretty traumatic." She looked back up at me, craning her neck to meet my eyes. "I lost majority of my family…hell from back then…I lost them all…" she stated, "True but you and Damon are completely different people. I know you might NOT approve of what the elder did but consider what Damon had already lost and what he was going to lose." I tried, "Do you agree with what our elder did?" she asked. It was a loaded question so I knew I had to answer this carefully.

"I think he did what he felt was best at the time. I can't imagine what either he or Damon were going through…in fact…" I turned her around in her seat as she debated with herself. She now had something in common with Damon and was unsure of how to feel about it. Should she feel an understanding or pity…I could feel it coming off of her in waves. It was like the emotions of what she should feel yet didn't know which ones to feel were blanketing her.

"For our elder to have lost what he did, his mate their unborn child…" I couldn't help but choke up at that a bit. I couldn't ever imagine losing Usagi like that. To have the chance at a family with her but to see it literally being ripped away from me. "Then to lose one of his sons like that and then to find out that the son was going to kill him…" it was like a small Greek tragedy found its way in here.

"Usagi I can't say I agree with it or disagree with it because we don't know what was going on through his head at the time. Grief, pain…suffering, lose…and his only son left was Damon. I think he did what he believed was right at the time FOR Damon but did it out of a misguided need to do something he couldn't do for himself." I told her. "What's that?" she asked confusion in her face. I pursed my lips for a moment. "Remove his son's pain. The pain he couldn't remove from himself." I answered.

"He knew he could live with the pain, would have to since there is no real elder strong enough to compel his own away, but he didn't want his son to have to be burdened with it. Yes it created an emotional hole within Damon but he more than likely didn't see it that way at the time. He wished he didn't have to live with it but if anyone could be free of it he wanted Damon to be free of it." I could understand why even if I didn't completely agree with it myself.

"So he compelled it away. He gave his son the one thing he couldn't ever have…peace. Usagi you went through years, generations of torture from Damon…on levels I couldn't ever imagine, if I could I'd take that pain from you to but at the same time what pains us also makes us stronger and lets us know what we can tolerate and what we know the human body and mind can tolerate." I explained.

"I think our elder saw Damon as a youth and saw him falling into the grips of a darkness he himself couldn't pull him out of. He compelled the memories away in an attempt to prevent the pain from making him even worse than what he could become." She nodded though barely. I saw the way she looked at me then, "If you lost me…" she began which made me gulp in revulsion at the idea, "Would you want him to compel the memories of me from your mind?" she asked. Damn did she know how to get me.

"IF something were to happen to you I wouldn't…but only because I would ask that he send me to you. I meant what I said Usagi I don't want to live without you in my life." I confessed as she leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed her back as something about it became desperate. I suddenly needed her more than I needed air to breath or blood to drink. I needed her in my arms as I made love to her.

I pulled her into me as I hiked her up against my waist before I laid her down on the map filled desk. I knew part of her felt for Damon now having gained some sympathy towards him but in the end Damon made his decisions with his emptiness. Instead of talking with someone about how he was feeling he filled himself with women and his treatment of them. Whatever love was in his heart was buried under the pain of lose.

That wasn't fully on our elder. He made a decision to protect his only living son and create a barrier from the negativity that knowing could have made. It made not have been the best idea but it was one he made out of grief and pain and it did work to a degree. Damon didn't turn into a power driven, psychopathic asshole that wanted Usagi dead…he turned into someone that refused to access or accept love due to his own issues.

I truly do think that had he allowed love to enter the equation he would have made it a challenge to gain Usagi's affections and love. He wouldn't have succeeded but it would have become a challenge. But he didn't and it lead to his downfall. Is what happened between he and Usagi to be blamed on the elder, one could argue it possibly while I believe he made his decisions and now he has to live with them.

Or rather now, wherever in the after-whatever where ever he is, is coming to terms with his inner demons. He's where he does belong and is probably getting the full story from his mother and the unborn one up there…if he in fact made it up there. Either way Damon made his choices and you can't place sole blame on one individual for the one persons actions. A series of events leads to it and for him a series of events lead to his relationship, or whatever you would call it with Usagi at the time.

Now though…as I looked at her as she pulled her shirt up over her head as I did myself…she was mine and right under me. He was long gone and our elder was in serious self-reflection mode. She attacked my belt buckle as I saw her bra being revealed to me. My length hardening in my pants at the sight of her breasts bouncing in the lacy confines. Once he popped out after she unzipped me I pulled at her thin leather pants.

Undoing the tie up in the front I pulled them off her hips and rear but only pulled them half way down as I ducked under them and reached her moist nectar. Her thighs on either of my head as I pulled her forward from the desk to begin lapping at her. My tongue wreaking havoc on her bundle of nerves as she gripped my head to keep me locked there. Her own moans spilling forth as I sucked her engorged clit into my mouth.

More of her juices came out as I added a finger to the works. Feeling her muscles clenching around the digit before I added another to the mix. I felt myself get worked up now. Tasting her had a way of making me horny and hard all at once. There was something about her taste that was like an aphrodisiac. I loved it and enjoyed lapping it up. I also knew we were short on time as Soren would be coming back.

So I instead pulled away but only after I knew she was wet enough before I pushed her legs over my shoulders, still trapped within her thin leather pants and slid into her. It truly felt like coming home whenever I was within her. How many times had I had her like this? How often had I had her legs wrapped around my shoulders as I slid my length into her repeatedly like there was no tomorrow? How many times would I get to have this going forward?

Too many times to count for the previous ones and I wanted it to be several lifetimes at least for things going forward. Yet every time we made love whether it was hard or slow, fast or gentle it felt more magical than the last. More thrilling. More sensual, more of so many things I couldn't even begin to describe as I continued to thrust my length into her. Continued to plunge myself into her heated depths as she tried to hold onto my shoulders.

I just wanted to be seated in her for all times. To know her warmth all the time and not just her tight heat that currently surrounded my cock as I plunged into her slowly with sharp twists of my hips that made her head roll back and hit the desk, creating a loud thud that made her growl but wrap her legs more strongly around my shoulders and back. Any type of banging like that was never enough to deter her from this…or myself.

It was also the warmth in her heart that I wanted to be seated in for all time. The heart that would always hold mine. The heart that gave out so much and worked itself over and over again to try to give people chances to do the right thing. The warmth from that heart made me feel safe and confident and gave me this uncontrollable need to protect, defend and comfort her no matter what. I was well aware she could handle herself but it was during the moments when she needed me that I would be there as she was for me.

I slide into her as I bent over her form, nearly climbing on the desk to get closer as I watched her face go from ecstasy to pleasure with her biting lips that just tempted me over and over again as I wanted to bite those lips myself. My pumping motions gaining a little bit of speed but if anything more depth as I changed the angle to sink in even deeper within her heated core. Wanting to reach her lips to nibble on them.

Bending her legs that much closer to her shoulders as they lined up with each of her knees as I kept sinking in over and over within her. "Mamoru!" she bit her lip to try and stop my name from coming out on a scream as I knew this was getting to her as it was to me. I thrust myself into her harder and faster, unrelenting as I got onto the desk myself now. Feeling it begin to sway just a bit as our combined weights were on it.

She gripped the skin of my back as I sunk in even deeper, reaching her lips as I nipped at them with each passing thrust. Kissing them until the thrusts got to be too rough and fast to attempt to reach them. My passions taking over as did hers as I could feel her walls beginning to contract around my cock. I began to slam home within her, watching her face as she climbed that mountain of pleasure higher and higher. Her mouth widening into that perfect O as I reached down and twisted her little nub just right.

I felt her careen over the edge into oblivion. Her muscles tightened around me so hard, squeezing the very essence from me as I felt something take over that hadn't before. Like something new left me and went into her. I came harder and longer than ever before. Her moans of pleasure spurring me on as I held onto her form tightly. I felt like something changed in these moments between us.

I looked into her face as she slowly came down from her high. Her eyes light up with a brightness I hadn't noticed before. Either that or it always had been there and I was simply to horny to see it before. It felt like we had somehow bonded closer together than we were before yet I didn't know how. I just knew we had. I took a few extra seconds to admire her before we both distinctly heard Soren coming back through the halls.

Smiling we got our clothes put back into place as we then heard the click of the load bar. "It's done." He commented as he walked in. Then he sniffed the air. As if trying to figure it out before his eyes widened then looked at us. "So what do these images look like?" I asked completely by passing it, "Really?" he began, "So were going to pretend I DON'T smell that?" he asked, "Hai." Usagi answered. He rolled his eyes, "Here are the images." He clicked accept as we saw the differences in them.

"There are definitely a lot of foliage changes." Usagi noted, "Try doing a comparison of one under the other and look for large changes made." Soren looked to me, "Like what?" he asked, "Like building structure density. If anything has been upgraded or built up a great deal it'll be noticed on the satellite scans and the change in the screening." I explained. Sure enough there was a large rocky looking formation about a half a mile from where Minako was at. We all looked at it intensely.

"Minako said the Lycan ran within that general direction. It does fit." Usagi stated. "It'll be a place to start looking at for recon." I tell her. "Agreed. We just need to locate it on the map here and figure out which is the best direction to go into without giving ourselves away. Remember he more than likely had that Lycan pack there for help against us as well so we have to be smart about this."

This of course was a theory but more than likely if he was using them to sabotage Usagi they wouldn't have any problems trying to kill us for invading their new 'home' per say. We three went up to the map as we saw what we couldn't before. "The foliage is thicker over here." Soren noted, "So we'll do the recon from that point that way they can't see us but we'll have view of them." Usagi decided. "Sounds good." Now all we needed to do was figure out the weak points then go in and collect his head.

Emon POV

I waited by the hidden entrance on the other side of the estate. Naoyuki assured me the continued help from the only other elder he had any form of control over. Well control in the form of black mail that is. Turns out Kitiara had been unknowingly helping him help me over the generations and knew if the counsel knew she had been she'd be in serious trouble and didn't want to take the chance of getting lined up next to him in the imprisonment section.

Granted there was no way to know for sure that they would send her to the 'vampire prison' BUT she didn't want to take the chance, so she was helping me. No one wanted to go there. From what I heard it was located in a coven up in the Andean Mountains. Run by the next oldest vampires that were ruthless and only spoke to leaders or elders as it was a prison and declined any other vampire up there for any reason. From what I'd heard it was like Alcatraz for vampires and brutally run.

Rumor had it they set the prison up there as vampires don't do well in the cold, but they are trained to withstand it for lifetimes so that the vampires kept there in prison can't escape with ease as their not as adapted to the cold as the others are. Not to mention the vampires are former hunters, the best of the best picked by the elders themselves next to leaders to run the coven and ensure the safety and security of the place.

Never before have I heard of an elder being placed in there though. Especially since this one hand picked a few of them over the decades. Then again, I've been out of that loop for a long time so who knows now. I came in through the entrance way and found Kitiara standing there looking worried and peeved. "Don't look so worried, the mark of a new change in things is to come." I told her.

She sent me a glare that rivaled Naoyuki's, "Let's just get this over with. I can only give you a half an hour. If you're not back here by that time I can't do anything more for either of you without risking my own seat here." She stated. "Trust me when I kill him…well hopefully them both, you will be rewarded." I smirked at her. "In fact if you do your part right I may even let you be my pet whore."

She looked at me disgusted, "You're nothing more than a fucking pig." She snapped and shoved a piece of paper into my hands, "That's her room. Don't make me regret this." she stalked off, "And you're nothing more than Naoyuki's bitch. And trust me I don't truly regret any of the so called horrific things I've ever done." I muttered as I walked into the estate forgetting about her insolence for the moment.

I'd take care of that later when I had more time to care. I was on a mission here after all. As I passed by a few hallways I noticed a change in the air around me. It seemed lighter around. Like without my presence here it was different. My smirk dropped a bit as I sneered at the uplifting mood. It was like they were motivated to work together near happily towards a common goal and I sneered at the reason why. Soon they would all know what it felt like to be under my rule and would cower beneath me as I looked down upon them as a pure blood should.

I pulled my hoodie up over my head as I darted between hallways to avoid vampires roaming about and noticing me. There were so damned many though and my own scent, while covered in wolfs bane would leak through soon. I couldn't afford my scent to get noticed as it was a new one that would get sniffed out fairly quickly if I didn't keep moving and find what I was looking for. Especially now that I was inside and my cover was blown and a potential death warrant on my head.

I snaked around nearly a dozen hallways, before I finally found her room but then a familiar scent made its way to my nostrils. I knew that scent anywhere. My father's room was nearby. His scent coated it as I made my way there instead and slipped inside. It was roughly eight doors down but still pretty close. Shockingly close to Usagi's but I guess since she was their leader for now they felt she could have a room close to his.

I scoffed at the notion of it. I inhaled deeply as some old memories flooded me. The stench of old woods and scotch lingered in here speaking of him and his preferences. I locked the door to ensure privacy as I noticed the door to his own personal tea room was up here. Old man really needed a tea room of his own. The benefits of being an elder. When he walked back into the room from said tea room our eyes met for the first time in centuries.

His eyes were shocked yet not as shocked as I had expected. He had seemed aged but not as much as when I last saw him. He still held that same feel of authority to him. I hated it to such a degree I wanted to snuff it out. I wanted to end him so badly. Yet as I looked at him there was this tiny little part of me that wished he would look at me with those loving and protective eyes he looked at Usagi with.

The same eyes that he even looked at Damon with. Yet because I sought more, he looked at me with irritation and distain. So right now, perhaps there was some part of him saw this as inevitable in me coming to confront him. To kill him. For me…as much as I wanted to slay that bitch for killing my brother, for taking him from me before ewe could be reunited, I wanted to kill him for trying to tear us apart as children.

He was the one that started this whole mess by pulling us apart from the other. Between teaching my brother what he felt was right compared to the darknes we both held and feed the other and getting our mother pregnant again and giving Damon someone else to care for other than me was a betrayal that went deeper than what Usagi did. This was for taking him away from me as teenagers. For solidifying that for us as growing adults. "Hello father." I greeted. The anger still etched into my face as I met his eyes.

I had him see the lack of care for what I had come here for, the lack of care for any ramifications as I held none. I wanted him to know that his actions from all that time ago had consequences and he was about to reap from them. His face held sympathy and pain. Perhaps he did feel a bit guilty for what he'd done to us as children. To my brotherhood with my brother. However, to feel pain, THAT he did deserve to feel, and he would feel more soon enough. "Been a long time." I commented as I walked further in.

He hardened up in front of me and the anger that I expected to see came to the forefront. Was it sad that a smidgen of me had hoped to see a tinge of welcome on his face? That he would want to see his only BLOOD relative back form the supposed dead. To beg for forgiveness from me for his crimes against me so that he could spare his life? Yet he didn't look the slightest bit as if that were even close to the case.

"Your unwelcome in this coven let alone my room Emon. It would be wise for you to leave." I had to laugh at that. Really laugh at his words as if they held any meaning to me. "This is no laughing matter." He started which just made me laugh harder before I did cease. After all I did come here for a reason and it wasn't simply too laugh. "There's a death sentence that's been placed on your head. If you leave now you may get a ten second head start before Usagi comes to collect your head." He advised me.

The fact that he believed that as if it were fact pissed me off, yet I showed no signs of caring for his words of advice. I just hated that he had more confidence in her than in either myself or Damon, we deserved better…I deserved better. "Ah yes the replacement child." I mocked. I don't know what he saw in her as a daughter. Everything she's become or learned she learned through my brother.

"She's been more of a child to me than even Damon himself was at times." he stated. That pissed me off further. It was nothing more than a direct insult to Damon's memory and he stomped on it with those words. "Ahh there's that predictable weakness of humanity that floods you. I was wondering when it was going to rear its weak little head." I quipped as I looked at him like the pathetic man he was.

"And here it is beating within a man with such power to do almost anything he desires…and yet he does NOTHING with it." I pitied him in a sense. But not enough to spare him from my wrath. "I never understood that in you. You have the power to do so much yet you do nothing to claim your very right over this world." I looked down upon him for his lackluster choices in life for what he could have.

He looked at me with the same eyes I remember seeing on him last time. When I walked out of his office I the old coven and through my so-called guards as I headed off to my own coven. That looked was of a father still trying to teach me when all I wanted to do was roll my eyes at the pathetic attempts to sway me to see where he saw us in life and it wasn't in charge of the world as it should be.

We're so much more powerful and better than humans with their weak little forms and their ridiculous choices and their petty squabbles over the most mundane of issues it was truly pathetic that in the end he was siding with THEM over his own flesh and blood. It sickened me to no end that THAT was his choice and to get Damon to agree to it. He was a manipulative bastard for a father. "Damn it Emon!" He nearly yelped yet in such a fatherly authorative way I actually listened to his words as he spoke.

"It's unbelievable that still even after all these decades, after all the time that's gone by with EVERYTHING that's happened in the world, all the advances made by the humans, all of the changes the world had gone through because of the humans, all of the choices made by so many people, men, women, children that have changed everyone in some shape form or the other and you STILL have failed to grasp that this world is meant for humanities survival." He snapped back at me.

I listened as he talked to me like an errant child, as if I needed a lesson or a lecture about what this world is meant for. He still so stuck in the past of believing that this world is made for them when it was meant for the strong and the powerful. That's US! ME! Naoyuki was right, he's an old man stuck in his own belief's and mind set and won't ever change. I would let him talk though, let him think I was listening. I would need it for later.

"They outnumber us a hundred to one easily. Yes we have covens all over the world but this world is MEANT for humans. Their natural source of light is our doom. This world is not as it once was my son." He was actually trying to reason with me. Silly old man. Tricks are for kids and I'm NOT a child any longer. "This world is meant for them we are merely here to exist and to protect the rest of who we are from them and them from us and the Lycan's on both accounts." He snarled at me. "Spare me the lecture father!" I snapped back at him.

"Your words are nothing more than a petty sentiment that means nothing to me. Is that supposed to explain why you took my brother from me? Why you had to separate us and turn him against me? We could have made the world ours he and I. Just because YOU didn't want it didn't mean we couldn't have it!" I began to rage outwards, my words carrying over as my voice rose higher, "Yet you chose THEM over US! Over ME!" I indicated outside the windows he had, to the world he picked.

A choice to save and protect humans and see the rest of the vampires as friends rather than the slaves they were to us pure bloods. Naoyuki made sure I knew the difference as a growing teenage vampire. Once he was made an elder, he taught me the truth of things. Yes he wasn't the oldest of us and I was powerful as well but I agreed with his view points and sought him out as a role model since my own was such a weakling.

Naoyuki was the father figure I needed and wanted in life, and while my dear father was one of the oldest I saw weakness in his wants and needs. I saw strength in the power Naoyuki expressed to me and I've never looked back since. "You chose these pathetic-mortal, weakling humans over ME?! Your own flesh and BLOOD son!" I was boiling over. I had so much anger, wrath and rage within me still that I wanted to end him where he stood.

"I chose humanity over the raw anger of my son in his state of mind." I nearly stood back on that one, unsure what he meant. "I am so terribly sorry I didn't recognize the signs of your mental state then." _Excuse me?!_ "As Usagi and Mamoru to a degree pointed it out, there were things unknown to us back then." He looked actually sorry and regretful. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner that way you could have gotten the help you needed."

I was seeing nothing but red in my vision as he spoke. Stating that I had a mental condition was why I am how I am! _Of all the fucking nerve! I'm not fucking MENTAL! I'm just not fucking WEAK!_ "Instead I gave you a coven and look what happened." I blurred to him and backhanded him before I could even breath I was so beyond enraged by his words and to sound like he was mourning me in a weird sort of sense.

"There is NOTHING wrong with ME!" I snapped. He wiped the small amount of blood away from his nose as he remarked, "There always was son. I just didn't know what it was. But it's not your fault. It's how you were born." He stated with such fatherly affection as if we hadn't been estranged for all this time. As if there wasn't this crushing need inside of me to eradicate him from this earth. As if he actually cared.

I resisted the urge to let a tiny wisp of it in. I gripped my hands into fists as I held onto the hatred towards him. It was a ploy. My father was the best and an elder for a damned good reason. Truth was though even if it wasn't a ploy…the problem with it was…I didn't care. I lacked empathy over what I was going to do to him and it felt good. The only time I EVER felt anything was when Damon was there for me. That was my only true bond ever and he took it from me at a young age.

"I was born into a world of possibilities…my father was the weak one…NOT me." I ground out as I went to hit him again. He dodged as he tried to console me, "Let us help you my son." My rage wouldn't allow the possibility of him being right. Of him being there for me…of him actually being a good right father. It would place doubt that I couldn't afford to let it. I had to destroy him and his weakness over me.

"I have no respect or care for your pathetic words or petty sentiments regarding this human weakness you insisted upon having. That you still try to instill within me. If you want to continue to be that way so be it, but I refuse to allow the weakness of humanity to be in control of this world any longer. Not when it can be strong with me as its rightful leader. I can turn more people into vampires. Create a world befitting the purest of bloodlines." I replied to him, letting him know what I wanted.

I wanted to see that look in his eyes as he found out what I would do to this world after I killed him and her. Show him that his protecting the world all these generations was futile and that it would soon be under my control. I shoved the weakness of his words down and stomped on it before it could reach a part of me that still held any feelings of care or remorse. I couldn't allow it to blossom into anything. "This world…" I look out his window as an indication that I was looking at the world around us.

"It belongs to the powerful and the willful and that is me now. I'm all that's truly left of REAL power. I had hoped to share it with my brother once you passed the torch to him and left but that that bitch stole him from me. My only brother. My only true friend. He understood the darkness within me and accepted me for who I was. You, you tried to change me." I accused him as I walked up towards his form.

He was trying to gauge if I would make another attempt upon him and he was right to do so. As his death would be imminent soon enough, "You tried to make me into something that wasn't me. Yet I grew stronger and more powerful without you. I grew beyond your control and you couldn't handle it. Naoyuki knew of my darkness and he encouraged me as YOU should have!" I barked at him.

"He was a true father to me…the father you SHOULD have been…you…" I looked at him pitifully, "You were nothing more than a sperm donor." I sniveled at him as if he were nothing and very shortly he would be nothing more than dust beneath my boots. Yes I would kill him and that would aid in destroying Usagi. Killing her father figure and showing her that she was vulnerable. That I could take from her as she took from me.

"You will not succeed in your plans. Your Lycan pack won't stand a chance against Usagi and her forces here. She, Mamoru, Rei and the rest will bury you and your pack. You will be nothing more than a phase in history…if that. A memory of what once was." He told me, "Oh no father, you see once I kill you Usagi will be so distraught that she won't be able to fight me off as well." I saw the slight look in his eyes.

"You see I know her now father. I know how she fights. I know her methods. I know what will hurt her the most and part of that is in your death. After all from what Naoyuki has told me she lost her blood family centuries ago and now, she'll lose the family she has here. It'll destroy her so completely I'll be able to pick her off with ease." I state with confidence as his face forms a frown of anger. "Usagi will fulfill the counsels wishes…and bring your head home to this coven for all the rest to see." My father tells me.

"You really are confident in her abilities." I sniveled at him, "I'm confident in who she is and what motivates her. You seem to really think that by ending me, which you won't, that it'll compromise her." _Well of course it will._ "It w - " I went to say but he cut me off, "If anything, it'll motivate her to end you before you can hurt anyone else." He confides. For the barest flicker of moments I see the belief he holds in his eyes of her ability to do so and for the briefest of moments I doubt her end…but only for that brief moment.

"Your attempts are futile." I tell him, "No…your attempts are futile." The belief in his eyes enraged me as I grabbed my sword, the one I hide beneath my coat that I came in here with, the very sword that he granted me when he gave me my own coven. I swung out and slashed at him with it. He barely dodged it from slicing him in half from the waist. Instead I merely cut him across the stomach as he blurred for his own sword.

"You will not win." He starred at me with angry eyes as he brought his own sword down upon mine. Soon others would hear the fighting going on as our swords clashed. Furniture got pushed away and things got knocked over in our endeavor to land a blow on the other. As an elder he could still fight for a good long while even with his wounds. It's why I had to cut his head off or at the very least puncture his heart. Kill him in some form or another. We spared as he nearly took my own head off.

I hated that he was a good swords man but it only ignited my hatred against him as I kicked him away and swung out again. Clipping him across the chest and cutting into his clothing. Not close enough to draw blood but close enough to show him that I was better than he assumed. We exchanged a few more blows as he bowed over as I tried to cut his head off before I banked off the wall nearby and ended up with the butt of his sword clocking my chin.

"You never did learn your sword skills from me. That attribute went to your brother once he surpassed the trainer." He mocked as it did nothing more than enrage me where I was. We clashed with the swords a few more times, even as we heard the doors being pounded on. I knew this fight would result in someone hearing us. Therefore I knew I had to make my final move against him and therefore the move that would ruin her.

I spun around on him only for him to catch me and pin me with the sword pointed forward, wedged in my side. Preventing me from swinging it back to slice into him, "When will you ever learn son…?" he asked. I snarled and twisted the little level on the sword. It was an add on I created over the years as I knew some vampires did work with double sided blades. His gasp as I turned back around was enough to tell me I hit him badly.

I grabbed it and pushed it in further shocking him and angering him further. He went to try and stab me but I reacted to fast for him now that he was badly injured. "I've learned all that needed from you…Katsuo…" speaking his given name for the first time in centuries, "As you are no father of mine." I pulled the shorter end of the bad out as he caved forward a bit in response and spun it around and shoved the sword in as deeply as it would go.

I saw the pain on his face at what I had done and part of me did feel a tinge of regret, but it was mostly for regret in not having the father I wanted and needed of him. For not being the Naoyuki that I needed in life. For trying to change me from what I was meant to be and for taking away what mattered to me the most. That feeling of guilt that crept up I shoved it away and buried it beneath the ground as the doors to his room burst open, slamming into the walls, his blood pouring out from the wound.

I looked back to see Usagi standing there as she bust it open, "You take my brother I take your father figure." I remarked as she saw what I did to him. The utter sight of devastation on her face before rage came in place made me wonder if there was some merit to his earlier words. I saw the guards behind her as the sight before them took hold. They were ready to kill me as well, but it wouldn't matter.

It was then that I heard him utter, "You will fail." I looked at him taking my eyes from her and saw the disappointment radiating off of him. In those few seconds Usagi blurred and threw me so hard into the wall by the window I almost went through it. "Till next time." I smirked as I got back up and jumped out the window. Breaking it in my stead as I took off like a lightning bolt and ran as if I had the hounds of hell as my feet as I heard the alarm bells go off.

I swore I heard a high pitched scream that was filled with pain as I kept on running. Sure I blew my chances to kill her but I did in fact take her down that extra notched she gained from that last counsel meeting. Now she knew I could break her especially since I broke that elder of theirs, her last father figure she had left in this world. I cracked a smile, "This pain you feel Usagi has only JUST begun."


	10. Aftermath leads to catching the rat

**OrientalDanceGirl** : who says he's dead? And as for Emon I agree.

1 review, that's nice, still have a bit of chapters to go so I hope your all still tuned in out there to see how far this can go. the next couple of chapters should definitely throw some twists in here you didn't see coming. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.10

Usagi POV

It took me a moment to realize that the near blood curdling scream that came out and echoed through the halls for but a moment had come from me. My heart was pounding in my ears, my blood pumping through my veins so fast that it felt like I'd run a marathon when in reality the rush was from what I'd witnessed and had done and in some way felt like what I'd failed to do as a leader here.

I looked from the broken window to our elder then at the floor that was stained his blood. It was pouring out copiously from both of his sustained wounds. I had dropped to the floor by his side only moments after Emon had fled the scene. The look of satisfaction on his face had been sickening to see. I looked at the only parental figure I had left in my life and his blood was seeping from him into the hardwood below his fallen form. It was like it happened in slow motion for me.

It touched my fingertips with a disturbing slickness that I couldn't help but feel ill from. The liquid spreading no faster than water but no slower than oil making my stomach turn that I was even seeing it. The leather pants I had on repelled the blood away from sinking through and plastering itself to my skin as Mamoru came up to us. I had barely registered him run up to us as his knees hit the wooden floor.

The impact barely jarring me from my position. My focus was so spilt that the only emotion I could clearly identify at the moment was rage. Yet the rage that had been so prevalent in me as Emon made his deadly attempt seemed to stall for a bit at the sight of our elder as he grasped for my hand to bring my focus back to him. I heard the alarms go off as vampires outside the gates went after him.

Something told me however that they wouldn't catch him. He was the elder's last-born son after all. He was stronger and faster than anyone, other than the elders truly, here. We had older vampires here of course but he was older than even them. Rei, Minako and even Makoto and I were the next technical oldest ones and according to Minako when she followed him, he'd demonstrated great power in his physical strength against her.

I looked at the blood as Mamoru began to go into doctor mode. I couldn't understand why Emon had done this. I knew he hated me, wanted me dead but WHY go after his own father? Then it hit me. He was finishing off what he'd started back then. He had wanted his father dead for not giving him what he wanted…for not stepping aside and letting him have the world. Problem was I stood in his way now to.

And because I was like a daughter to our elder he wanted to hurt me and him. Me mentally and emotionally and him physically. He did this to us both but more so to me. His words clear as day now that my head was able to process it. He wanted me to suffer the way he felt he'd suffered when I killed Damon. His only brother. This was vengeance against me and to a degree to get even with our elder. I looked up at him as I saw a trickle of blood from his mouth emerge. Never once could I ever truly recall a time where he bled out.

I mean he was our elder. An elder wasn't supposed to be able to get hurt. They were supposed to die in peace when they chose to be with their loved ones. Or to go out in battle in a fierce fight that solidified how great and strong they were. It's how things were done. The only reason why our elder never sought to die peacefully once he lost his mate, unborn daughter and Damon were because at the end he gained me.

Even in the battlefield he was much stronger than any vampire other than maybe the grand elder of the counsel that still lived. Yet to see him like this now…it cracked me. That carefully guarded piece of heart that I had behind protective barriers cracked at the sight of him like this, hurt and in pain. In some ways I saw him as invincible, un-killable, even though that obviously was impossible…no vampire, elder or not was invincible.

I barely stepped away in time as Mamoru rushed in another vampire to his aid, using his medical back round to save him as the sword and knife wounds from the very sword that lay nearby, continued to pour out blood. I went on autopilot for the next twenty minutes. Giving out orders to secure a travel pattern to the infirmary that we had with little to no interruption from any vampire in the area.

I watch as the vampire guards didn't even blink just followed the orders and moved. I order two others to secure the room and not let ANYONE other than myself, Mamoru or Chikao back inside. Then I ordered a double round of security around the whole compound though I knew by now that it was useless. Emon had done what he came here to do. He was breaking my heart in a way that Damon could never achieve.

I had allowed myself to care for and love another father besides my own and now he may be dying in his own bedroom no less. There was no grand battle, no all-out war…he was attacked without provocation in his own home. Damon may have taken me away from my home but I had only known my family for less than twenty years I had known our elder for generations and had come to care and love him as a father figure.

I did everything I could to prevent the tears that were welling up from becoming noticeable and falling. I couldn't show weakness now. I couldn't allow ANYONE to gain the thought process that something terrible and irreversible was wrong. I had to show a unified front even if I felt like part of my world was falling apart and collapsing. I mourned my blood father, I couldn't mourn the only remaining father figure I had left. Not now…not for a long, long time.

For those twenty minutes we got him downstairs and into the infirmary taking one of the side hall short cuts to get there with the guards making less vampires roaming around it. In fact, I wanted to shove everyone into their rooms so that he could travel without the prying eyes of the vampires around to see him in this state butt that might be worse to do. It might show that something terrible had happened and there was risk now.

I knew deep down in my heart that he would survive…but that chest wound…it looked like it had hit his heart and were not invulnerable to that. Not even an elder is. We got him downstairs as I felt like my world was being turned upside down. Mamoru getting hurt earlier on in the past few weeks was one thing. Yes, he was at risk but not nearly as much as our elder was right now as he was loaded up onto a bed.

Mamoru's shoulder had been the focal point and he had sustained a great deal of blood loose, one that if left untreated could have killed him. Our elder however had sustained two blows that if not treated right the hell now could result in his death. The one in his chest is the one I worried about the most. Regeneration was impossible if the heart or head were damaged. We had to make sure the heart hadn't been hit or damaged in the fight.

Worse yet about this was that it happened in our own home! The battle last year had been different, he had anticipated that fight coming. We had been prepared and fought back with support from others. This was a snake coming in like a damned rat and eating its way inside to get to its true meal. The cheeky bastard was reveling in his moment of victory while we were holding our breath and what would happen next.

After all this was the one place that we should have felt the safest yet, in one moment, became the one place that was compromised within the span of a day. I saw the blood that had poured out. It wouldn't leave my head. Forever burned into my retinas like a bad taste that wouldn't leave your mouth even after you drank something else to be rid of it. It was still on the bottom of my boots as I glanced down at them, shifting them around.

I knew they would stain there, not that it would be noticed. The boots were a dark black after all so I wasn't worried…or at least it was the last thing I was worried about. I turned away unable to look at it anymore without becoming even more ill. The blood I had consumed earlier threatening to come up. I swallowed any bile that was beginning to rear its head up. I didn't want to have that taste added with it.

I order two more vampires to clean up his room of the broken glass and the blood while another two looked for clues as to where Emon could have gone with the sword he left behind and how the hell he got back in to begin with. I think the vampires actually grew afraid of me in these moments. My voice was carefully controlled but it was the look of death that took over that I think had them iffy on asking me anything. Soren was pouring over the footage now of all the camera's looking for how he got in.

The one thing that bothered me though was that if that came up empty then it meant only one thing. It was the one thing I had been hoping wasn't the case. Someone had LET him in. I didn't want it to be that reason. If that turned out to be the case whomever he or she was, I was going to rip their head off IF our elder perished. I wouldn't let them live if he died so I knew that they had better pray that he lived.

Cause if he didn't, it would mean their deaths for letting a known murderous sociopath inside to seek revenge knowing all too well the destructive personality he had. I forced myself to focus back on our elder as for the moment I could do nothing about Emon. I had nowhere to search or kill just yet. Seeing him look so vulnerable it reminded me of my birth father. When he lost me, when I saw that expression in his eyes it was of fear for me. I took years afterwards tell his grave stone that I was okay.

That I did what I had to do to protect them all and that I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But I knew deep down he felt that paralyzing vulnerability from having Damon come into his home, his home that he was the protector of, that he laid with my mother, bore my brother and I and raised us as properly as he knew how, and still had to watch as Damon ripped his only daughter from him IN his own house.

The guilt of not being physically strong enough to take on a vampire and lose me, his only daughter, in the process must have weighed upon him heavily till he perished. I could never remove that from him. That's when something in me clicked and I shut my eyes hard coming to a bit more of an understanding with our elder's decision to remove Damon's memories. I hadn't thought about it at the time but now I think I understood more.

If I could have would I have taken away my father's memories of me? could I have compelled them away or have asked Damon to do so that way, he wouldn't had to worry about what became of me? Would I have got back and compelled them away so that he could have had that peace and never have felt that guilt? Granted he would have wanted me to stay but knowing that I was a vampire at that point he might not have even seen me as his daughter anymore. Just the thought of him looking at me differently sent pain through me.

I loved my family to death but the fear of vampires and lycan's back then was so etched into possibilities that I don't think gather could have handled me being a vampire. Nor mother or my brother. They might have just seen me as just dead after I was taken. Though nowadays vampires and lycan's were so etched into mythology and movies and tv that for humans they were as real as zombies.

Things were seen differently back when I was a human compared to todays modern world of acceptance and understanding of things of yesteryear. Back during my day all witches were seen as evil and burned at the stake whereas today its accepted to be a Wiccan. Zombies were even thought to be real only for scientists to prove that there was a reason they rose from the dead, but it wasn't to eat people.

So, in light of that, was our elder wrong for his decision to remove Damon's memories to protect him? To shield him from the pain of loose of his brother on top of everything else he'd lost in his lifetime? Could I have done the same for my mother and my brother to give them peace that way they never would have felt the pain of losing me as they did? I wondered if maybe it would have been better.

Shield them in a way from the pain of losing a loved one by taking it away as he did. I was stunned now that I thought about it. Or would that have been to cruel to take those happy memories away simply due to what transpired in the end? Yes I was taken and yes they suffered later but for the time that I did live with them I loved them dearly. I enjoyed cooking with my mother, taking the bow out with father and practicing with him, even doing choirs with my little brother around the house.

I looked over at the curtain that contained him. I really had to think about it. Would removing the memories have been a blessing or a fatal mistake? Is it better to remember everything and still know the gut-wrenching feeling of having it ripped away or to never have had it and be left with the feeling of nothingness? Or is it the same for everyone or different for different situations? I wasn't sure, but I did have a better idea and a better understanding of the decisions our elder made for his son.

Either way that pain I saw in my father's eyes of losing me, I saw that again in our elder. The only difference was he held the vulnerability of a parent that had lost a child yet again and this time he lost Emon to Emon. For him I think that made it even worse. His son became his own worse enemy and no matter what he did he couldn't have seen what was going on in his mind, contrary to popular belief vampires aren't mind readers.

We can compel and input certain thoughts into one's mind to get them to do certain things or to remember things a certain way so we can avoid detection or misdirect for many of us like our elder did with Damon, BUT we cannot read a person's mind. Not their thoughts or opinions. Not in a human nor a vampire nor a lycan. Things would be MUCH different if we could and obviously, they aren't.

I thought on how that confrontation could have gone. We have no security footage of the upstairs for that area, so I can't even get an idea of what was said via lip reading but I knew he had to have tried to talk to him. Tried to reason with his only remaining son. It was just who our elder was. I knew he worked hard desperately to try and communicate with him, to try and reason with Emon rather than start a fight.

Diplomacy was first then when that failed, he had no problem taking out the opponent. Yet Emon resisted and it resulted in him getting stabbed twice…by his own son. And even though I want to yell out and demand to knowhow Emon got the drop on him a part of me told me why even before I could voice the thought out fully. After all, could anyone truly kill one's own child that they loved?

I can only imagine that that pain alone, that Emon was willing to kill his father and still had every intention to do so must have been ten times worse than the double edge sword he was stabbed with. He raised his son, he loved him…despite his dark side our elder still loved him and did he best to do the right thing for his son and Emon still…I clenched my eyes shut…the sight of Emon's face as he stabbed him etched into my head.

A sight I'd never be able to un see ever. Then when I looked into our elder's eye's I saw that pain yes but thinking on it now I also saw the expression of a bit of peace in his eyes that he'd finally gotten that confrontation with his son. He's been able to see him one last time and see the vampire, the man that he had truly become. The man that his son WANTED to be and even though it wasn't the man he wanted him to become at least the question marks are gone. The closure is there.

I mean he's now gotten the chance to try to reason with Emon one last time and even though it ended badly he felt at peace with the world. Problem was Emon wasn't going to stop there. He was going to keep going. He was going to do what he came to do and kill me and try to take this coven over for himself. Though how he'd do that when everyone here despised him I wasn't sure on that. I looked over to where our elder was, still covered by the curtain in front of me as Mamoru worked, he wasn't supposed to die on me. He was the only parental figure I had left in this world.

I had already lost my family when Damon took me, I lost a good friend to vampirism, I couldn't lose him to. I sat in a chair outside of the curtain where Mamoru was working on our elder with three other vampires trained in the area helped him out while he determined what was needed to patch him up I guess. I wasn't sure…I wasn't the doctor he was. They waited with bated breath as he gave the orders needed to help save our elders life.

I knew Mamoru himself looked up to our elder and knew what he meant to everyone around here, meant to me now, so I knew I could trust him with our elder's life and then some as he worked on him. It was Chikao that came down to the infirmary next. I looked over at him as he looked to see if he could see through the curtain, but Mamoru made sure they weren't enough to be see through.

Chikao rarely ventured anywhere other than the counsel chambers or his room, so I knew it meant that even he worried over the prognosis of what was going to happen when he ventured down here to where the infirmary was. It was enough to stun me momentarily but the fact that I was still processing things prevented me from jumping up to acknowledge his presence instead I remained seated.

If he felt offended by it, he didn't show any concern nor care. That and the fact that he probably wanted to know what the hell happened as we all did right now probably stopped him from caring as well. The only thing I knew for certain was that Emon got in and tried to kill our elder and now we had to find him before he could make another move against us. "How is he?" he asked. I looked up at him as he stood. His robes still on as he held back what I could sense was his worry over his fellow elder. "Being worked on as we speak." I told him.

It was then than Mamoru walked out from behind the curtain. His hands still dripping with blood as he wiped them off with a faded white towel. I stood up, moving the chair behind me in the process since I stop up fast, but no words were needed for me to speak as he stated, "He'll be fine." The relief that hit me was like a fifty-pound weight leaving my shoulders as I took an inhale in what felt like hours. I know I had been breathing but it just felt that way metaphorically since everything happened.

When Mamoru had been hurt by the lycan I breathed only because I told myself repeatedly where the injury was. Told myself he'd be fine once we got him back. It was a lot harder to convince yourself of someone else survival when the wound was a potentially fatal one. but with this knowledge now, I felt as weak as I felt relieved by the news. The adrenaline kicking in and wearing off at the same time leaving me glad I still had a seat to sit in behind me.

 _He's going to be okay…_ I had to keep repeating that to myself to allow it to sink in, so I could focus better now. My heart rate beating fast as it leapt in joy rather than panic as it had beforehand. "The first wound was in his side." Mamoru was in doctor mode now, so I knew he was trying his best to distance himself from how he was feeling on the matter. It was how he processed such close familial matters I knew.

"It was the move that Emon more than likely used to stun him so that he could gain an entry point to stab him in the chest. But he missed." I looked up at him as he explained, "He wasn't hit in his heart, but in the center of his chest through the chest plate." He indicated on himself, "To be honest it was thought for the longest time that the heart was in the center of the chest but its actually up around here." He commented showcasing on himself where it was.

Not that we didn't already know it but showing us, the visual helped in some small way to accept it better. "Emon, either didn't know this or…" he looked to us both as if doubting if he should say what he had to say next, "Just tell us." Chikao told him softly. "Or he wanted him to suffer by stabbing him twice so that he would feel pain and so Usagi here would feel the pain of it as well." He concluded.

I felt relief from this. Granted Mamoru spoke words that I felt were in my own head recently but just the knowledge that our elder would be okay was a grand relief. Whether Emon missed on purpose or not would be dealt with later on the why all I cared about right in this moment was that our elder would be healing. "At this point I don't care. I'm just glad that he's okay." I noted, "How long before he's up and about?" Chikao asked.

I looked over at him as he looked at me then realized what he meant. "Right…the others need to see that he's okay and well." I stated. He looked at me, "When an elder is seen as having fallen it's a huge blow to the coven." He began as he looked to us both, "He hasn't fallen BUT that doesn't mean that the longer he's down here the worse it looks." He concluded himself. I nodded then looked at Mamoru.

"He'll be fine in a day or so. The smaller wound has already healed halfway and the bigger one is closing up at a faster rate than what I've ever seen." He admitted, "In all honesty the doctor side of me wants to run more tests to see how regeneration is possible at that rate but I don't even come close to having that sort of equipment here." I knew what he meant and motioned for Chikao to ignore it.

Mamoru's doctor side didn't quite understand how some vampires could take his light-hearted jokes but it also told me that our elder would be fine if he was in fact giving such a jest. I'm just glad I was able to stanch the bleeding in time. "He needs to be given a chance to let his healing abilities take hold and where Emon did stab him he hit a lot of arteries." He expressed. "But you stopped the bleeding." Chikao confirmed.

"Hai…in both wounds. Now he just has to heal." Mamoru gave him the information he needed, "He's one of the eldest of us, from the sounds of it he'll be able to make an appearance tomorrow." Chikao assumed as Mamoru nodded his approval of it considering he was our elder's 'doctor' for the moment. "Hai, he will be. I just need him to stay down here tonight for further observation." That gave us both relief.

"I'll have Soren on a break come down later on with some blood for him to drink and regain his strength some more so he can heal faster. I've already given him a bag full once I stitched him up but I'll have him given another one later on to finish healing." I worried though about anyone else coming in. "I'll stay with him for the next few hours till Soren comes in for the next shift." Mamoru stated.

I nodded thanking him for it as he stepped towards me and kissed me gently before nodding to Chikao and walking back in to where our elder was. "You need to find out how the hell he got back in here." He ordered of me. "Oh believe me sir I've already got people on it. I want to figure it out as badly as you do." he nodded knowing the truth of my words. "In fact, I'm going to go check up on them now." I made to leave out but not before he stopped me.

"Come see me later on this evening Usagi. We need to talk...much to discuss." I worried for a second on what that could mean before he turned away from me, a dismissal of sorts before I left off. I didn't have time to worry about what that could mean, only time to find out how Emon got in here so I could kill him myself. I wound up walking into both Minako and Rei as Makoto was with them now.

"We heard, what can we do?" Rei asked, "Help me find the rat that let him in here." I ordered as I paced the hallway. They followed in line next to and behind me, "Then what?" Minako asked, "Get the rat to rat out Emon…" we rounded the next corner as I went to the control room where Soren was, "Then track him, find him and kill him." I stated, "You got my vote." Minako agreed, "I'm on board to." Rei jumped in, "Lead me to him." Makoto said.

I got to the control room when I rounded on them, "Believe me everyone will get to kill Lycan's in this fight but Emon…is mine to kill." They all nodded as they all saw the expression in my eyes. Emon and I had a confrontation to be had and it would end with his head bloodied on a platter. If there had ever been a doubt in my mind it went away the second he tried to kill his own father, it was unforgivable to me when our elder had only ever tried to be a good father to him, and he tried to kill him.

We walked into the control room, "What do you have for me Soren?" I asked, "Well I have a path that I backtracked where he came in from or at least from where he could have come in from and it leads here." He pointed to the monitor. We looked up and found the same entrance we had seen a lot of lately since the elders arrived. "Son of a bitch…he used the same tunnel that he escaped from to get back in." I was in disbelief.

"Who the hell was manning that tunnel?" I demanded, "Kitiara was." Soren swiveled his chair around to look at me, "I don't think she was aware of all the camera's that we have around here." He stated as he pulled up footage of her darting down there and then seeing him emerge ten minutes later then herself once more as she left out. "She came back thirty minutes later but then the alarm sounded off and she bailed from the presumed meet up place." He said.

"But she's an elder." Minako stated shocked herself. I understood her shock as elders were meant to uphold the values of the counsel, not let murderous bastards inside to kill the other elders they were on the board with. Especially the ones that were so well respected and highly ranked. "Did Emon have something on her?" Rei asked trying to figure out motive for her reasoning to do this, we all were as it didn't truly make any sense. She hadn't been involved with anything as of yet. Just here as an elder that was all.

"I don't think so." I tried to reason or at least come up with something logical, "Emon's been out of the game for a while there's no way she knew him. Besides when he was brought up during that last meeting you should have seen the look on her face when she found out he was alive. It wasn't 'they found him out!' shock, it was 'he's still alive?!' shock." I stated as we tried to figure it out. It was then that Makoto said, "Perhaps Naoyuki does though." We looked at her then each other agreeing it had to do with him.

"Problem is he's in the wind and I doubt even if he wasn't that he'd be willing to talk." Rei commented, "But not her…" Makoto reasoned, thumbing up towards the image of her on the screen Soren had up. "I'm willing to bet you she's holed up in her room here and is just hoping no one knows of her involvement just yet so she's playing it cool." Makoto had a good point. We rarely saw her as it was unless she was fiddling with knives in the basement.

"We need to talk to her." my mind was whirling with possibilities when Soren pulled up more footage, "She hasn't left her room and according to the camera's she hasn't left the grounds either." He confirmed for me. "Sometimes you make me wonder if you can read my thoughts." I teased good naturedly. "Nope I'll leave that to your mate." He joked back. "We need proof of her deception though." Soren printed out the image of her and Emon standing together at the entrance at the time zone.

He handed it to me, "Good." I looked it over as I wanted to make sure she was clearly etched out in the image we had as was Emon's. We had these two, hook line and sinker…metaphorically speaking that is. "When do we get her?" Minako asked, already ready to pull her by the hair if need be. "We don't." I stated. She looked at me questioningly. "We can't tip our hand just yet." I explain to them.

"I'll send for her to my office that way it'll seem less suspicious to her than meeting in the counsel chambers. I'll say its urgent business. You go get Chikao and let him know what we've found out and what's going on next. If you run into her on the way back charm her ass in here." I ordered Minako as she left out before I could speak another work, not wasting another moment as we knew the seriousness here.

None of us wanting to lose any more time than we already had. "You two I need you to guard the room once Chikao and Kitiara arrive. I need to make sure that she can't leave with ease. The more of us there the better and hopefully with Chikao there it'll be less chances of her trying to actually leave but you two are definitely needed." They both nod as we leave the room and go for my office.

Minako sent out a message letting us know Chikao was coming to the office and that he was bringing the only other two counsel members left within the counsel to deem what happens next as this was now becoming an inside matter to be dealt with. We waited then saw him coming in with both counsel members each flanking him, "Are you sure?" he asked. I understood his reservations this was huge issue and bad if there was another elder that was going rogue on us for any reason.

"Hai…we saw the video footage. Soren pulled in up." I handed him the image. He looked to be as shock as we first were. "Were in as much shock and disbelief as you are sir." I expressed letting him see how stunned we still were over it. To have two elders commit such acts against the covens or their own respective counsel members was completely unprecedented. It had honestly not to anyone's knowledge EVER happened before.

Yet it happened TWICE! This couldn't get out. It would put such doubt and mistrust into the counsel going forward I for once was in agreement to keep things secret but still TAKEN care of to avoid any more negativity from happening. "Why?" he asked, "That's what this is for." I explained. It was five long minutes later that we heard Minako talking animatedly with her. It was a talent of Minako's really to lure the unsuspecting catch she had her eyes on into anything she deemed necessary.

Her talents only went so far though. It's why we had both Rei and Makoto in my office along with Chikao and the last two counsel members in here as well. Once they both walked in Minako's demeanor changed at the drop of a hat. Her eyes shifted as she walked in. The ruse was dropped as she did her part and got the elder in here. Rei closed the door behind Kitiara as Makoto guarded it with her.

Both acting as blocks preventing the elder from leaving if she tried to take off. Not that they could truly stop her BUT they could stall her till one of the other elders got to her and stopped her. The elder looked at everyone in the room surveying us all till I put the photo Soren took of them from the security camera and placed it down in front of her. I wanted to see the expression on her face when she knew that we knew what she'd done.

Normally a matter like this would be conducted through the counsel chambers but one we couldn't let her get tipped off and take off. We'd already made that error in a sense with Naoyuki, and also because we were trying to keep this from becoming official. The case was one thing, this was entirely different and went up the scale of not only importance but in how things got handled. It's why Chikao agreed to it instead of ordering us elsewhere. Especially when it involved multiple elders like this on a scale like this.

She met our eyes and surveyed her surroundings again. She knew what this was about, and she wasn't about to hide behind lies. I'd like to believe it was because of her guilt for what had happened, but it was probably more due to knowing she'd been caught red handed than anything else. I could see it in her eyes as she looked at the photo in near shame before saying, "I guess there's no point in trying to deny it is there." But in the end, I couldn't tell if she looked defeated or even a tinge guilty over her actions regarding this.

Both Chikao and I asked it at the same time, "Why?" our tones low and even then, the one word spoken in unison was nearly deafening in the room. She looked up at us and there is when I saw it. The guilt. It was deeply in there, but it did exist in her eyes. At least that she felt, it also told me she felt remorse over her actions. I sensed both Rei, Minako and Makoto ready to move but looked at them all and with the look in my eyes to back down. They remained still and steady ready to act if given the order.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're an elder." I began as for me that was proof enough before following it with, "You ALWAYS have a choice." I verbally slammed her back. "I couldn't risk my seat here. I didn't know I was helping Emon at the time." She looked pleadingly at both myself and Chikao. The room became tense and thick with what would be said or happen next.

"All these decades…" she honestly sounded disgusted with herself. "I supplied Naoyuki. Helped him as he said there were vampires less fortunate out there that needed help in getting to covens that were coming in from the cold. Vampires that I thought had gone rogue and decided to come back to their covens realizing that they had been miss-lead or tricked in some manner. I helped him help them thinking I was doing the right thing. I didn't know I was helping Emon." She began confessing.

I was more stunned now. She'd been used. Tricked herself. "It wasn't till the case that day…" she looked at me, "When it was revealed he was still alive. After Naoyuki was ejected and the rest of us separated I went to speak with him. I demanded to know what he had done and if what I had given him had been to help him." She began, "He admitted to without fault. He held no care that he'd used me." she looked away from the photo.

"He needed the resources of the coven's I had under my section. Just like yours had the two under his own." She looked to me, "The one we are in now and the coven that Emon was to over -see." She explained, "But he had been lying to me and put both of our counsel seats on the line to help Emon." I did have one question going forward though _…why was she spilling so many beans here?_

"I mean we're elders after all…the very seats that are meant up hold justice and prevail over injustices and he was using ours to give help to that monster…and I had taken part in it without knowing my part. I felt sickened by it, yet he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Emon was looked after." I was wondering now if I was hearing the truth of things or if she was giving us a sob story.

I looked over at the other elders as they considered her words. They knew her longer than the rest of us and could be better judges of her lies over the truth. "Then Naoyuki he contacted me after he left. Said if I didn't let Emon back inside and give him thirty minutes he would tell you all of what I'd done. I panicked, I didn't want to lose my seat and so I let him in. I didn't know he'd go after another elder I thought he was just going after Usagi." I rose a brow to that, " **Just** going after me?" I remarked.

 _Gee thanks…_ I thought. She looked at me as her eyes grew colder. Her guilt swaying as she spoke, "I do feel as Naoyuki does regarding pure bloods on the counsel, I just don't agree with him wanting Emon back into the fold. He was dangerous from what I'd heard of him." She looked to Chikao on that one. "We told the elders at that time of the vampires that took a turn for the worst so that we NEVER had a repeat event." He explained.

"We were told of them but sworn to secrecy of the ill deeds they had done so that they wouldn't be repeated going forward. We were to be the only ones that knew about them. I mean what he did to his coven. What he tried to do to his father." She said as Minako looked to her coolly before looking at me. Something wasn't truly adding up here and Minako and I both sensed this about her.

I regarded her with pensive eyes myself. She knew more than what she was letting on even to her fellow counsel members. It was something in her eyes that spoke of other things that I couldn't read, and it bothered me. I looked to Rei and Makoto as both had distrustful eyes aimed at her as well. It was sounding like she was trying to evade talking about what we needed to really know from her, the problem was I wasn't about to let it go that easily. She wasn't going to weasel her way out of this.


	11. information leads to punishment

**MoonMama89** : thanks I recalled the scene in the underworld franchise where marcus got to see his father once more and the tension that brewed between the son and father and HAD to come up with a way to get a similar interaction between Emon and the elder BUT I disliked that Alexander died in the franchise so I made sure that the elder would survive this. He's a friggin' elder of course he needs to live! Lol I was intending for the female elder to have some sympathy go towards her but I decided in the end to make her one of those characters that your curious on where she stands and in the end she's a small mix of Semira from the underworld franchise and Kathrine from TVD. Both hate the main character for different reasons themselves (in this case because of how purity was pounded in them as young vampire ages) but both have definingly similar characteristics. You'll see coming up soon. 😊 perhaps… 😉 glad your enjoying the show!

1 review, glad you guys are still enjoying this, there's some major shifts coming up and a big battle coming in that will hopefully have you all moved and stunned. I just have to detail it out. I would have last week but the new guy I started to see took me out and we would up talking from 7pm…ish to nearly 2am. Very nice guy and we would have been out last night but he had to fly out to Nashville later on this evening and will be in St. Louis till Wednesday with his brother. Anyways please read and review.

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.11

Usagi's POV

"I'm going to take a stab in the proverbial dark here and guess that you know more than your letting on…like WHERE Emon and Naoyuki are holding themselves up." I looked at her knowingly. She pursed her lips for but a moment before saying, "Like you said I know a lot…you can know all that you desire on one condition." _Of course, there's a condition! Why wouldn't the information she has have a stipulation attached to it…_ I muttered mentally to myself as I wanted to slap the table in frustration.

"Let me get this straight here…" I began, holding my anger back from saying something truly nasty to her here, after all we needed to know all of what she knew regarding them. "You almost got our elder killed by letting in a morally and quite frankly demented psychotic dick-wad of a monster in here and you want to bargain with his and Naoyuki's whereabouts, the same ones that used you for however long that was?!" I ground out between my teeth, trying not to lose my cool after everything that had happened.

She stood more cool now herself, falling back from the appearance of guilt into that of what the power of her knowledge held. Any sympathy previously held for her being used fell to the sidelines as I recalled the moment I saw our elder bleeding in his own room. Too much blood. I watched as she ignored me and turned to Chikao and the other two elders in the room. Minako, Rei, Makoto and myself falling to the sidelines in her eyes.

"I want a guarantee of safety and security and safe passage out of here. Cause once I tell you where they are neither of them will stop in coming for my blood for giving them up so yes…" she turned her head back to me, anger seeping into her words, "I'm bargaining the information I have to save my ass from two very old and very powerful vampires that wouldn't have a problem with killing me." She snapped at me.

"Something you should know a little something about." My eyes widened at her words, "That was different! I bargained to save my FAMILY from death your bargaining to save your own ASS!" I snapped back. How dare she indicate that I understood her on a personal level. She and I were nothing alike. I would have gone to the counsel as soon as Naoyuki would have issued that threat but she choose to go forward and LET Emon inside here.

That's on her and her alone one hundred percent. Fine they would have hunted her down but she could have turned to the counsel for help and they would have protected her. Otherwise she wouldn't be spilling the beans now so it just proves she knows she fucked up and is trying to yet again save her own skin. She was a weasel and I was starting to see what Naoyuki saw in her to use her so.

Granted her telling us everything is more because she was caught but still. I wouldn't have tried to hide under a rock at the first sign of trouble. She did. "So don't you even think or even dare try to put us in the same boat cause we're not even close." I stated in a clipped tone indicating between us both. "Your right…were not…" she admitted before getting a higher than thou look in her face that had me itching to slap it off.

"After all only a pure blood would be smart enough to save their own asses than to waste time trying to save family that was already bound for death." I looked to her oddly for that statement as my blood began to boil higher. She actually had that audacity to smirk a little. "In case you didn't know, the Lycan's were moving into the territory for fresh new food. Why do you think Damon was there?" she had that gal to smile at me.

I looked around at the other three elders as they gave me the tiniest of warning looks not to act out against her. Never had I known the luck of an elder before this moment as I wanted to bitch slap that smile from her face as it grew wider. But I couldn't as there were two other elders standing in the same room and it wouldn't have helped any of us much in the end. Instead I had to listen her words.

"He was picking through your little village or town whatever the hell it was off, taking what he wanted form it before they took what they wanted which was everything else inside of it. Nani? He didn't tell you that part? Shame. Or perhaps records were altered to showcase something else?" I clenched my knuckles so tightly that I felt the nerves under the skin threaten to rip apart from the inside.

"He in a sense saved your life or else you would have been ripped apart by those animals and killed centuries ago. Though perhaps that would have been better. We might NOT be where we are today if it weren't for that decision of Damon's…but who knows…I suppose we never will." She sounded so smug about it to. Minako made the conscious movement to grasp onto my hand to warn ME to hold back from acting out.

A move I know she made for me rather than for her as even she, Rei and Minako understood on some level my anger towards her cruel words. So instead with her hand on mine I spoke very low and steady, "If I were you I'd be very grateful for your role and position here AND for the fact that there's THREE elders here in this room with us…otherwise as kami – sama as my witness…" she had the decency to let a facial muscle twitch in response to the underlying threat in my voice at her words.

This is the death of my family were taking about. It's not a trivial matter here. It may have meant nothing to her since it wasn't her family but it meant a great deal to me. I was raised by them from birth. I loved them and still did. I always would, but for her to be so callus and cold regarding that night was uncalled for. And this is the same vampire elder who's the reason our elder is in the infirmary healing from stab wounds to begin with.

Before I could respond any further in my anger Chikao stated, "You couldn't be more wrong." I looked up at him as he spoke, putting a small dent in my rage right now by subtle reminding me that there were two elders present and she was being handled by them now. I step the step back that I hadn't realized I'd taken forward. "Regarding the need to save one's own family that is." He began, letting me know that while her words were cruel that it didn't mean it wasn't the truth she was speaking.

"The purest bloodlines of vampires rely heavily upon family so that there is someone to take the previous elders place. Its why Emon had been given his own coven, even though he decimated them, and why Damon was being prepped to take over here before he was losing his focus and why she was being prepared to take over in his steed once he started to falter. It wasn't just because of his choice to make her a second in command." He stated.

That I hadn't known. It tampered my anger down a little bit more. I thought that the loosing focus part hadn't been till the last few weeks to a few months but perhaps there were things I hadn't been aware of in the meetings with him that they saw as a negative. I wasn't present for all of them after all. So to know that once he started to falter they have already began to prepare me for a life of leadership was very shocking.

"We prefer pure bloodlines believe me Kitiara…however, as you've seen with Emon and later on Damon sometimes the alternative solution…" he looked to me, "Serves a grander purpose in the end. Usagi is that alternative solution to us still being able to succeed in our growing mission in the end." He concluded that part though he still had things to say. It was written all over his face, "We will however grant you your protection and security from both Naoyuki and Emon IF the intelligence on where they are is proven correct." He stated.

I hated that that was all she was getting. I wanted her to suffer for her actions. A true punishment and not simply living in fear as once I killed Emon and Naoyuki was captured there was no fear left to live in. She'd be free of that fear and live in solitude till she decided it was time to die peacefully, but I couldn't demand more. It wasn't my place nor did I hold any true authority to make such a request.

Neither did the girls to my side whom I could tell wanted to see her suffer more as well. Minako was looking at her with distain as Rei looked at her in disbelief with Makoto. In truth we were all stunned by the elders actions. Elders were supposed to be the ones who upheld the laws we had to keep order amongst the covens. Yet she gave proof to us all that that wasn't the case regarding her nor Naoyuki.

Naoyuki had been an ass from jump start but her deception, even if it started form her being used, was no excuse. So for us it was like seeing a crack in the foundation of what we believed in as a whole for our community which was the EXACT reason why we did it the way we did for this meeting. We couldn't allow the crack to progress and break the foundation entirely. We had to in a sense calk it up, where we could to stop it from spreading.

I looked over to them and though none of us wanted to we all agreed for the sake of EVERY vampire and coven out there, other than Emon's that this would remain between us. The only other person to express this to was Mamoru when the time came. We made the silent agreement to protect everyone and to prevent discord from beginning to erupt. After all once an elder that was found to be corruptible what would it do for the rest of the leaders and vampires that followed in line after that?

There were to many negative possibilities that could happen. Mutinies could form. Granted there was no guarantee but a tipping point could happen and it was something that no coven could afford to have happen. It could lead to a downfall. So we would keep this event between those of us in this room. Only two outside would know, Mamoru and our elder and neither would dare speak of it going forward. I watched as no one else disobeyed Chikao's granting of her request for safety and security.

The bitch elder that I called her now lifted her chin up and said, "I will accept this." As she held out her hand in joint agreement in front of everyone here. A show of good faith that her word meant a great deal and perhaps to them it did but for us it showed she wanted absolute certainty of what she wanted and needed going forward. It was in her eyes as she looked at me after shaking his hand. The bitch had won.

I sighed and held in my true words and stated only, "We think we've found the place." They looked to me, "Where Emon and possibly Naoyuki MIGHT be. You confirm its right, and once WE confirm it in person before we raid it, you will then get your promised security, BUT…" and I looked to the other elders to dare defy this one request I had as it was only logical and nothing personal involved, "ONLY AFTER we've confirmed it." I told her.

None of the elders corrected or interjected after my confirming statement. I wasn't letting her get her way without confirming what she knew first. I wasn't taking any more chances even with an elder now. I only held trust enough in Chikao and that was only because he and our elder were very close as friends. I didn't know the other two well enough to hold that trust value, not after this had happened. Another reason to keep this whole thing under wraps.

Trust in our fellow elders would wain further and respect in their decisions would be lost to the younger vampires here. More rogue nature would happen and covens would begin to become chaotic. It would lead to decent. At least with only us in the room it was contained. Extinguished out before it could become something greater. It was also why I was making sure she confirmed things with us prior so that it didn't GET out of hand.

"Fine." She agreed to is as we all lead her to the command room where Soren was. "This is interesting." He stated at the scene before him as I muttered to him, "You don't know the half of it." "The other elders came in and looked to me to see if Soren needed to leave, "He'll keep it quiet to." Before I looked to him as he nodded his head yes to confirm his loyalty to keep it secret, "Whatever she asks of me." He confirmed verbally.

They nodded their acceptance of his support of me as he guided them over to the table and monitor we had. Once she confirmed that the spot we had found on the satellite map was in fact it for their hidden coven Chikao took her face in his palm and said in the deadliest words I had ever heard uttered from him mouth in such a near gentle way I actually gulped hoping NEVER to be on the receiving end of it.

"If for any reason this is a trap of some sort, if we find that your still in some small way working with Naoyuki and Emon, IF we find out that there's ANYTHING you're NOT telling us that could help out in any manner of killing Emon and capturing Naoyuki…" I saw the widening of her eyes at the nature of his small yet very powerful threat. It sent the fear in her he desired her to feel as he nearly smiled at his next words.

"Then I will make sure that Naoyuki is NOT executed and is in fact put in solitude near you so that you will live in your fear for the rest of your life." Her eyes widened up tremendously at that. To have a pissed off elder living near you even if held captive was a thing to truly fear and live in fear of. "Especially for such treachery against your own counsel AND for the treachery done against a grand elder by allowing a homicidal maniac entrance into one of the most secured covens around."

She had the decency to gulp at his words in fear. She truly feared him and in all honesty IF that were me I would probably be shaking a bit, "I promise you Chikao…I may hold my views regarding certain vampires…" she looked to me but only barely since he held her chin in place before her voice hitched up a notch with a small plea etched within it, "But it doesn't mean I don't feel guilt over my actions against another elder." At least she felt true guilt for what she'd done to our elder.

"I've made my mistakes and now living in fear of the both of them is my penance to pay for eternity." It wasn't enough in my mind's eye for her, but it would have to do. Even Soren looked like he wanted to voice out a complaint but held steadfast with two elders in the room and with my warning look at him as well. I wanted to slap her for what she'd done. I wanted to say so much for the pain many of us were now in thanks to her but at this point it was mute. It wouldn't do me any good.

The deal had been made and what was done was done. However, there was one question I couldn't hold my tongue on. One question that while it wasn't cruel, nasty or anything truly bad nor would it make her go back and double down on us, "Is that really all our elder was to you…a mistake?" I asked her. She looked over at me once Chikao released her. I guess he wanted that answered as well.

"Like I said I didn't know Emon was going to go after the elder. The elder is a good vampire, very wise beyond his years. Emon was supposed to go after Usagi. His last-minute change of heart hurt us all." She stated as she complimented and held genuine remorse for what happened to our elder before sounding uncaring regarding myself as she faced me fully, "Naoyuki gave him orders to NOT 'fuck up his shot' as you'd put it, in coming back in here to kill you. I guess once he got inside, he changed his mind." she sounded assumptive.

"You've got a real set of brass ones." We all looked over at Minako as she was looking at the ground before looking back up at her. The anger in her eyes at what she wanted to truly say was in there to but she had to definitely redact whatever words she was going to use or rather how she wanted to truly talk to her in that moment of time unless she wanted to risk something far greater happening here.

"To willingly let a known murdering psychopath in here with the intent to kill the leader to save your own skin and you honestly see his attempt to kill an elder as merely a mistake made." I looked at her and this time grabbed her hand to help her cool down a bit. Rei even stepped forward as Minako, Rei, Makoto and myself had all been effected positively from the elder who lay wounded in our infirmary.

Taking to the rat that let the attempted murderer in was mentally and emotionally draining as it was beginning to show for us. She looked to me as she reigned in her true words and mere spoke the truth and not what she really wanted to say. "You don't even deserve your seat as a counsel member." Her words striking at everyone in the room as pure truth now. She looked at Kitiara as if she were lower than dirt right now.

"And you're a fucking whore…" that had us taking a deep inhale as we knew we couldn't talk back really. Not unless we were given a say so by a counsel member that wasn't her. She took a step towards Minako, even got within hitting range. I was stunned by it but also knew she was goading Minako on. A dare of sorts to lose her cool in front of everyone. I stood by her side that way IF Kitiara decided to try and strike her it wouldn't land.

It's what the leaders did for the other leaders…what we were supposed to do, we had the others backs. "You who came from a line of somewhat pure blood and stooped low enough to choose poverty in the vampire realm…a little bit like your friend here…" She looked at me referencing Mamoru as my mate before she looked back at her, making me realized she meant for Minako her chosen mate as well.

"From where I stand she made the right call. Better to be with someone you love than someone purely for appearances." Take that bitch. It eased Minako back a bit, "Love…such a foolish notion over that of power." She snapped back. "I'd rather have love than be societies whore." I put my arm in front of Minako as I saw that Kitiara was about to make a move for her words against her. "Careful of your tongue Minako…" Chikao warned. She didn't say anything further. Didn't even gulp at the under laying warning in his voice.

I walked up a foot towards the elder bitch and said, "I will state this…" she looked at me like I could do nothing to her and in truth I couldn't, not without repercussions. Didn't mean I couldn't say this though, "Emon should have killed me when he came here…he should have canceled my ass out when he had the chance to…he shouldn't have gone after our elder…" I got into her personal space.

"Cause now after what he's done…" I took one more step forward till Chikao got tense from my closeness towards her before saying, "I'm coming for him. I'm going to hunt him down, make him sorry he EVER stepped foot into MY coven then I will bring back his head, bloodied on a platter for the world of vampires to see. For Naoyuki when he's captured to see. And that's not a threat that's a fucking promise."

I saw the look in her eyes. She knew I was gunning for him now and in spite of our differences she actually looked at me with a tinge of renewed respect. She knew I would go after him and would do everything to deliver as promised. "Good luck then cause when it comes to Emon you'll need all that you can get." I nearly said something to that when she added, "I say that for a reason." I looked at her as she seemed to be trying to warn me if that were possible. I wondered what there was to know that our elder hadn't already told me about?

"He's more cunning than most vampires alone and is incredibly smart. Your elder made sure he received proper teaching and he and Damon both excelled at it even if he did have a severe attitude problem. Had he decided to stay and not be the threatening monster that he is he could have been one of the greatest leaders and elders there ever was. So do in light of our exchanges take note, he won't go down with ease." I wondered how true that part of being a leader and elder would have been given how he viewed people and vampires alike.

"I guess it's a good thing he's not then." I begin to tell her back. "Cause his way of thinking regarding vampires and humans and even lycan's is what's going to get him killed cause I'm NOT going to let it get the rest of us killed." I expressed, "You and I know, we all know deep down inside if Emon was allowed to continue going forward, with todays world we ALL eventually would have been on the run…constantly looking over our shoulders." I looked to the others in the room.

"After all who wants to believe that the boogyman that they believed was a myth is real and can kill them if they wanted to?" I looked back to her letting that sink in for a moment. The world could never handle the acceptance of us. We'd be hunted down, burned alive. Emon was sending us to our deaths all for the sake of his own deluded need for power over the world. There was no talking him down from this.

After all would you give up on a several millennial dream since you were old enough to sink your teeth into something tasty? Just to appease someone whom you hate for killing the only sibling you ever cared for or ever as you saw it, cared for you? Even if the sibling who cared for you was a douche bag dick weed that deserved it. Emon wasn't going to stop unless I stopped him…permanently.

Besides I could only imagine the panic that would surface form his actions if successful. If he wasn't stopped humans would turn to us as the new enemy to hate and want dead. They'd no longer go after each other but unite to go after us and that was if they DIDN'T want to experiment on us. Figure out how to use our abilities for warfare. Figure out how to make us weapons for them.

The list goes on and it was something we couldn't afford to let happen. Emon wasn't caring or seeing the risks only his potential gain and it needed to end. He wants to lead this coven yes and kill me yes, but he wants to lead it into a world where humans are the cattle to be herded and sadly enough humans, as weak as they are, out-number us greatly. His plan would fail, and we would wind up dealing with the fall out.

"Emon is that boogyman to the humans and we all know what the humans would do to the boogyman, the problem is they see one bad vampire they see all bad vampires, so believe me when I say I will bring his head back. Not for you though…but for EVERYONE that can be negatively affected and for those who already have been affected by him." She looked at me as I stepped back from her.

"So you go ahead and sit in your safe house and be content in your guilt and your fear for the rest of your years. You've earned it." I sneered as I turned to Chikao who ordered the other two elders and Rei and Makoto, "Ensure her safety in the dormant section of the estate till she's ready for transport." That had the bitch elder's eyes widening in shock and panic at the order given as she should be. The confidence she exuberated not more than a few seconds ago was now taking a breath as apprehension crept into her features.

"Sir…with all due respect…" she began, "I think that maybe a tad rash, don't you think?" Kitiara asked, sounding worried about the cards she was being dealt with now. The dormant section of each of the covens was meant for selective vampire prisoners to be held until they could be transported safely with the proper security to a very secured prison. The very prison that was rumored where vampires were kept at.

No one but the elders themselves and the transportation team knew of where the prison was for safety purposes. That's when the lightbulb moment suddenly occurred to me as to what Chikao was doing here. I held my smirk in place to make sure I wasn't giving something away as Chikao gave me a 'don't make a sound' glance. I held my tongue and face in check as I gave the same look to Minako, Rei and Makoto.

"It's just for the time being." He assured her which was the truth. She wouldn't stay down there indefinitely. No one did. "After all both Emon and Naoyuki know where your room is in this coven and where the coven is. They won't be able to reach you in the dormant section in here." he gave a polite neutral smile towards her. A sincere way of getting her compliance in a logical manner that I had to give his credit for.

"Don't you think that would be a good place to hide? They would never think to look for you in there." I had to hand it to Chikao he knew very well how to manipulate other vampires to do as he wanted. There was a reason why he was the grand leading elder of the counsel. She walked with the other elders along with Minako, Rei and Makoto to the dormant section of our coven as it left Chikao, Soren and me in the command center.

"Will she go to the prison?" I asked him once she was out of hearing range. I wants to make sure I could get confirmation without her being able to hear me. "She'll be sectioned off in a safer portion of the prison where the regular vampire prisoners won't be able to reach her. "I looked to him when he said that, "She's not as combat proficient as you'd think and has sent a great many vampires in there herself." I realized what he meant.

If she were to be found out to be there it would be like if a cop got sent to jail prison themselves, cops were prey to other prisoners. Especially knowing it was normally a cop that put them in prison to begin with. For the other prisoners in the system who got put there by an officer it made the officers themselves prime targets. In her case, she's the 'cop' so sectioning her off was for her own protection while she was within their walls.

So if she was live out her sentencing of however long that would be she would need to be sectioned off so that way, elder or not she would live long enough to carry out her sentence and not be killed off by fellow vampires looking to get even for being sent there by her. "She'll be safe but kept imprisoned for her misdeeds against us." I nodded my head, "A very clever deception to do so sir." I told him, "What deception? I'm an elder it's not what we do." I looked at him as he gave a tiny little smirk.

"Of course not." I gave a tiny little smirk back. She would be going to 'vampire jail' after all for what she'd done. She just didn't know it yet. She would very soon though and I guarantee you she won't be happy about it. However she did earn what she's getting done to her. "Now as for this location, once you have it confirm via visual's on Emon within the coven and have prepped up I want you to go inside and confirm the kill." I looked at him as he gave me a no-nonsense expression that I mirrored back at him.

"Consider it done." I remarked, "Soren here can help monitor us as he did the last time. Quarter backing us as we go in and ensure we don't run into any trouble." I motioned to Soren to my furthest side. He looked him over, "Good." As he walked over towards Soren. He looked him up and down as if assessing him, "My guess is your head of security?" Soren looked to me for confirmation as I nodded, "Hai, sir."

Initially like myself he started out lower but by this point he was essentially the head of security around here now just like I was leader here now. Chiako gave a small smile, "I reckon she wouldn't have placed you in this position if you weren't good at you job. So I know you will do well to ensure her and the others safety when they enter that coven. Emon is not going to be an easy target." He warned.

He turned back to me, "He will use whatever emotional triggers he can to play with your head. You must not let him get to you like that. If anything, use his own measures and tricks against him if you can." Chikao suggested, "I won't leave until I'm carrying his head out." I vowed as he said, "I know. You've never once missed your mark Usagi…I don't think you'll start now." A small warning in his voice as he walked out. "Well that wasn't intense at all." Soren remarked, "Yeah not intense at all." I agreed.

Didn't mean I didn't feel the pressure or the full weight of what was coming up hit me hard. We were down an elder for the next day or so and I still had to see Chikao later on this evening probably later on tonight for whatever he wanted to talk with me about. So yeah pressure big time and we hadn't even begun the fight yet. "You can do this you know." Soren said, making me look at him.

Perhaps I had been in my musings for to long and he suspected I was in self-doubt over things. I guess Emon managed to do his job well so far after all. "We all have faith in you." Soren pulled up camera's form all over the estate. Showing me vampires all over preparing, helping, doing their jobs without question. "You've lead us well in Damon's permanent absence…" he began as I saw the expression in his face.

"Damon was a good vampire yes, but he wasn't you. You're a better one and one that actually cares more about the coven than in pleasant indulgences." I gave a small smile to that, "You actually know our names and I don't think there was more than a dozen occurrences that Damon even called me by my name…yet you give me the respect of doing so. You give us all that." There was something in the way he spoke that made me feel brighter somehow. Less weighed down in a sense.

"When you took Yamamoro out you could have left us behind, left us to fend for ourselves till a new leader was picked. Forced us to learn to trust someone new in charge but you didn't. You stayed and encouraged us to be a team together." he smiled now, "And I know you'll keep going for centuries more to come. We believe in what you can do cause you started out like us." I knew what he meant but it was nice to hear all the same.

"You were us. You still are us." He used air quotes as if to emphasize it, but it just made us both chuckle a little bit, breaking the tension in the room. "It's what makes us know that we can be and do better cause we see what you've done. You didn't back down to Damon after a while you stood up to him and made the hard decisions that I don't think he could have made. That's what makes you a better leader…you make the hard decisions and you stick by them and your resolve to do better." He encouraged me.

"Arigato…truly…cause I'll be the first to admit Emon's a bigger bad than Yamamoro…" he nodded in agreement, the mood turning somber again. "Cause let's face it, he may not be as old as Yamamoro is…so therefore not as strong BUT…" I looked up at the satellite footage. "He's been in our coven." I look to him so that he knows how serious this is for me, for us all as the image of his coven comes up.

"He knows our methods, our routines, he was very clever to play the role of a newbie." It was something I was still peeved at myself for not realizing earlier. Maybe then we could have done something sooner. "His tricks, lies and deceptions, it gave him an all access pass to the insides of our coven." That much we knew now since he was able to get to our elder with minimal blow back once she let him in.

He didn't run into hardly anyone on his way. Locked himself inside and caused harm to our elder in his path. He accepted my words before he asked me, "So what will you do before you cut off his head and serve it to the counsel?" I looked back at him, "Make him suffer as he did with us…to the coven he once had…make him pay for the pain he's caused." He will soon find out what true pain is, he thinks he's put me in pain…he had no idea what's coming for him. Payback is a bitch…and I am one very pissed off bitch.

Before I could leave Soren pulled up some footage and I noticed that I saw a progression of the coven that he had. It looked bigger than before. "I ran the property through the data base for floor plans and here's a real shocker it wasn't in the data base." I agreed with his sarcasm I wasn't shocked either. I doubted anything Emon did with that coven was done through anything legal. It also made me realize once we killed him and his lycan horde to have the property cauterized before authorities could get to it.

We couldn't afford any bodies that could link our existence to be found. Not that I worried to much but lycan DNA could still be recovered so we couldn't take the chance. If they were found out they would rat us out in a heartbeat. It would defeat the purpose. "Here's a better shocker I did a satellite scan for any signals coming out to see if we could see if he was talking to anyone on the outside for assistance…" I looked to him on that one, "You can do that?"

He had a momentary look of 'sorta' before saying, "Let me remodify that, the satellite I'm 'borrowing' can do it yes, usually only if there's a terrorist issue going on that they can monitor through the government but like I said I'm 'borrowing' it." I raised a brow to it as I asked, "Anything from it?" his response stunned me, "Not a peep. I think all his followers and contacts are within the coven." He answered.

Which either meant Soren was right and they were all in there which was good or it meant that they were using an older way to communicate and were calling in for supplies that way. "Is there any other frequency coming from there?" I asked to verify. He scanned the area, "It would really need to be active to do so but it looks like there's no residual frequency data there. The last ping from anything was a day ago and that was a phone." Soren confirmed.

The message sent to Kitiara to let Emon in to kill me. "Keep an eye on it." I tell him. "But...take a look at this." Went he sent the waves of the satellite over it, it almost appeared to be another room within the place. "What is that?" I asked him. Seeing it unusual for there to be another structure within it. Its what made the place look bigger than what it was. "According to the average blue prints of covens now the structure of what this place was originally supposed to be, there was no sub -basement." I looked to him.

"They didn't start to have them for a few hundred more years. Emon added this to his coven." I was about to pass it off as nothing new when Soren said, "This makes the place much larger than we first though and we should definitely figure out how accessible it is to the outside. We could be looking at more egress routes for escape or PANIC rooms." He suggested. He had a point though, if there were more of those in the coven we needed to make sure we had them all covered and not let the bastard escape.

I nearly snorted and looked to Soren, "Remember when this was merely a lycan hunt and not a homicidal vampire issue?" he nearly smirked to, "I hate the fact that were even referring to his place as a coven now. Can it technically be called one if the coven is composed mostly of lycan's though?" he asked. I wasn't sure but stated, "Well it was a coven several millennia ago so I guess no matter how many lycan are inside its still first and foremost a coven…" I guessed. One that we needed to bury in history.

"Soren you do know though that everything to do with this coven needs to be buried right?" I asked looking at him, "Hai." He agreed, "Which means I need at least two dozen vampires to take over and destroy the coven he's inside of." Before he can compile a list I tell him, "I know the original vampires I worked with will be of help. So that's at least four, then there's Minako, Rei and Makoto with Mamoru. But they won't count as I need them to know when to fall back or move forward." I tell him.

"Are they to know about Emon, or rather Eldon?" Soren asked. I realized what he meant as I spoke, "What they will know is the truth. Emon came in here as another vampire, Eldon to try and undermine me as a leader by getting Mamoru hurt and working with lycan's without permission from the counsel which we all know to go up against the counsel like that is asking for a death sentence. Especially when one decides to make promises that cannot be guaranteed or kept." He nods understanding.

"Therefore, making him an enemy and his execution for his actions against everyone here decided. After all can't have someone making false promises to lycan's and have those lycan's retaliate against us for something we never did or said." He nodded his head, "And Soren that is the truth you will give to them. We need at least sixteen more vampires who are combat trained and ready to handle this." I warn him.

"You've got it. I know just the vampires you need. Just point them and they will follow." I nodded as he asked one last thing, "So what will happen to her?" I knew he was referring to Kitiara, "Well once the elder's personal guards take her to the prison in fact…" I walked back towards him, "I know you can use infrared to do this but I need to know if its vampires on guard of the place or lycan's. I need to confirm if there's one vampire in particular on the inside or if he's hiding elsewhere." He looked to me strangely.

"Keep it to yourself but Naoyuki is no longer a friend nor a good elder. I need to confirm if he's in there or not. We assume he is, but we don't know for sure. Its also the reason why she's being held down there. So that not even he can find her." he nodded and got to work as I left out the command center. I needed to go see our elder, something in me spoke to go seek him out and now was a good of time as any.


	12. a fathers burden, a daughters decision

**MoonMama89** : yeah I almost wrote it differently but realized she didn't deserve it. I will try to work that in if not at some point in there. You will see that and much more. Thank you very much. That's not a problem I only watched for the Damon and Elena storyline, I was a totally Delana fan. I love Underworld though. I did enjoy Awakening though the latest one was great since they brought the coven aspect fully back in and brought it back to its roots so to speak. I think Michael wasn't in it because they had written him out to get killed off and since he would have only been in one scene they used the stunt double for it instead. Though I agree the series would have been better if he had been kept in and the storyline could have become very interesting. Like now if there was a final one with him being 'shock alive' and being reunited with selene and finding out he has a daughter I think that dynamic could have been a great source of conclusion and happiness for her to get in the end. And yes me and my new guy are having fun, in fact we had fun twice this week. 😉 well technically once but still its been great. I even gave him his first of something and he definitely enjoyed it. I don't want to 'count my chickens before they hatch' but I'm really hoping so. How often do you meet someone born literally one day apart from you. Granted the years added to but still. His b-day is the day after mine. I wonder if that means anything…anyways enjoy.

1 review nice, I'm glad this is being enjoyed, lets see how you all like this chapter coming up. please read and review.

A vampire's forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.12

Mamoru POV

I watched over our elder as he drank the last bit of the blood from the bag he had been given. He would be up and about soon enough but not combat ready for another day or so. It was by sheer luck alone that Emon had missed his heart. I truly believed that he missed on purpose to make Usagi suffer. That man was cruel to incredibly deep depths. I remembered back in college when I did profiles on killers and who motivated them as part of a psychology course before turning to medicine going forward.

He could have been several of them combined into one for all of his devious, malicious traits. I remembered leaving the psychology department after that as I realized I wanted to help people that were physically wounded rather than delve into the minds of sociopaths and Emon was turning into a text book sociopath. At least his actions were. To injure such a good man who was his own father simply to be free of authority is ridiculous.

He made Damon seem like a vacation to be near. I couldn't comprehend how Emon could do this. I tried even to research the psychology online but other than a lot of text book jargon there wasn't much that would tell me what his mentality was like. "There's no use in figuring out my son." I heard from the bed. I looked over and saw our elder sitting up in bed, looking at me like I was wasting my time.

"Sir with all due respect I want to make sure if Usagi is unable to get to him for some reason or another I can ensure his demise." I explain. I had thought about it ever since leaving the last counsel meeting. It wasn't something I'd spoken to Usagi about just yet but I had planned to explain it to her later on. We were all fighting towards the same goal here. So I figured to try and research his psyche so I could understand how I could warp his mind against him. I had to do something right?

I mean I loved Usagi. I couldn't fathom anything or anyone hurting her. The fact that Emon was able to get inside and hurt our elder and how much it hurt her, I felt this irrepressible need to kill him if she wasn't able to or in the area to do so. At least this way we could guarantee his death without fault. Not that I believed her incapable of doing so but IF she was saw thrown through a wall then I would be there to have her back. No questions asked.

"He was always a complex youth and a devious man that cared not for anyone at the end of the day other than those that he felt 'understood' him." he glanced to the side, away from me as he seemed to be settled in a decision. "I did what I thought was best at the time but then again I think that's what every parent feels." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I've come to the realization far later than I would have preferred about his issues but its better later than never right?" he tried to smile at me.

"I supposed correct." I ventured, sitting by his bedside, phone forgotten in my hand. "Might I tell you something that you promise NEVER to divulge to anyone…not even Usagi?" He asked. I nodded since he was keeping the intent to ask her to wed me a secret as well. "I loved all of my children…more than I could bear at times. Even the one that never came to be I loved her." The pain of losing that child was still a hard bit for him to bear.

He hated that he lost her. Nothing can truly ever replace having a child leave the earth, especially one that's taken from you. It feels like your world is shrinking and your just trying to keep a float in a bay that has a tidal wave coming towards you and as much as you want to give in you have no choice but to be there for the other children that did survive. You focus on them and their wellbeing to have a reminder that you have others to love and cherish watching them grow and becoming the adults you and your beloved had wished for them to be.

Yet to lose her to Yamamoro, Damon to Usagi in a sense even though it was his own choices that lead to the downfall, and to have your other son that you THOUGHT was dead, the one you mourned for who knows how long, come back to you only to literally stab you twice because he hated you that much for being a good father and NOT the figure that he wanted in his life, and to have his death ordered by the counsel themselves…I could only imagine how heart breaking this is for our elder.

So for him yes I would keep this to myself, it was the least I could do. "Yet…it always brought such sadness to my heart that though I love all of my children I grew to dislike both Damon in the end and mostly Emon through his life. I loved them both but I disliked them for their actions onto others and their disregard for the positive things I taught them." He begrudgingly admitted as I listened.

"A parent isn't supposed to favor one over the other, it creates animosity and divides siblings up yet I know I began to favor a child in the end." This I was confused on. Who could that be? He hadn't mentioned Usagi as part of that, not to that degree anyways so who? "She wasn't even mine by birth yet I love her as my own daughter." It was Usagi! "She lost so much in the time I knew her." He began.

"Her blood family all gone, her friend who would become her fiancée turned and now gone…" he continued before looking at me, "Yet I cared for her more because she gives off this spark that I've only ever seen in my own love. Someone that if she were still around would have loved to have been a mother figure to her." His mate. "The reason I am telling you this is because I do favor Usagi as she's the child I'd wished I'd had…and I'm a poor excuse for a father to feel that way." He admitted.

"No…" I tried but he silenced me, "You're still very young yet and don't have any children…yet…" to which I blushed but smiled, "Doesn't mean I won't…that we won't…" I thought of the possibilities of Usagi and I having kids together. It brought an emotion to me that I previously didn't know could exist within me. Visualizing her growing big with my child was something I hadn't yet conceived myself yet this somehow made me think of that possible notion happening for us.

"It doesn't mean that I hadn't been a part of a family before this." he looked at me like he was curious to know more, "It may have been an incredibly long time ago but I still remember things and what I do remember was love, devotion and even though we can never go back and right wrongs we can use the current situations to make them right for the future coming forward." I expressed to him.

Our elder chuckled, "You already sound wiser than your years. Usagi has been rubbing off on you." I smiled at that, "Actually its something my father used to tell me when I was younger. I didn't get it till Usagi came into my life but yeah he told me." I said, "He sounds like a wise man." He acknowledged. "He was…I think he would have liked you." I admit. Our elder nodded, "Of course I'm the elder." And we both laughed at it.

Then he seemed to sober up from the mirth that had been present only moments before, "I said what I said because Usagi, IF anything should come to happen to me permanently, will be taking my seat at the counsel. The only reason I wasn't present as a member during the case hearings was due to it being my own coven involved. By law since we are too close to the issue at hand we are to recognize that we cannot be a part of the decision process BUT we can advise the leaders of the coven." I nodded.

My understand becoming more clear as he spoke, "When she does come to power in there you will become to power yourself and it's a task NOT to be taken lightly." I nodded again but followed it with, "Sir, with all due respect you're not going anywhere for a LONG time." I smiled only to be met with his serious face making me halt myself, "We both know that Emon will do whatever it takes to bring her down." this I did know.

"She will need you there in the fall out of it all." Before I could respond he stated, "Because at the end of the day he wants me dead as well. My own son…wants me dead…for being under able to nurture his darkness." For the first time I saw a tear enter his eyes. I didn't speak, shocked to see it, "If it's one thing I always tried to instill into my children was equality within the ranks of vampires and the understanding that this world belongs to the humans." It was good that he still held true to such accurate and realistic images.

"Emon never saw this as positive things and I fear what brought this on was the very elder that held such distain towards Usagi." he muttered. "I've honestly never liked that elder but maintained respect for him due to his many positive accomplishments over the many millennium in service to the counsel and to his own coven." I accepted this but still didn't like him either. I disliked his blatant issues with her simply for existing in this world.

"I hadn't known that all this time he knew my son was alive and well. He disregarded the counsel and showed that he has little to no respect towards me as an elder or as a man whose also a father." He sighed in slight anger, "Instead he took up that role himself to a degree and sheltered my son when he was wanted for his crimes. Gave him a means to live on even though he was supposed to be dead." It felt weird to hear this from him but it was the truth all the same as I was suddenly getting an understanding of things here.

"As much as one can love a child and dislike them at the same time it doesn't mean one still can't feel betrayed in some form by a co-worker of sorts. A frenemy who chooses to keep the information of the child from the parent that lives to raise them and teach them as they see fit and nurture a side of the child that should have been work on in the appropriate way and not feed more hatred towards others." I expressed.

The tear fell as he seemed to get choked up, "I love my children Mamoru…" he looked at me with barely repressed emotional pain at all of this, "ALL of them…blood and adopted…" he wiped the tear away only to have one more fall in its stead, "I always will…" he gathered himself as he looked to me with acceptance in his eyes, "But Usagi, the one whom I've grown to love so dearly…the one that I know I've realized I do favor over all needs to be the one to kill Emon." I was stunned by that.

It was as if he knew what I had planned to do. His expression was easy to read as he looked at me, "I…." I tried as he stated, "She needs to kill him just as YOU need to kill that Lycan leader and protect her when she cannot. After all no one is invincible." He explained. "Mamoru I trust you with my daughters care and well-being…" I was swelling with emotion at his words, "Otherwise I wouldn't have given you her hand." I nodded in deep respect for him. "Then again…" he smiled.

"I had already accepted you a while back as a son of sorts when Usagi confided in you so deeply and fully with her heart and soul. You two were meant for one another." I couldn't speak at his wonder words as they touched me so deeply, "When she does kill him and you kill that lycan leader - " before he could finis though Usagi came down to the infirmary where we were. I stood up and greeted her with a kiss as she looked to our elder.

"It's good to see you gained back your color." She noted, clearly happy that he was back but at the same time wishing he wasn't down here at all. "My darling I need to talk to you for a moment." I made to leave out when he motioned for me to stay. Usagi went to his side and sat down opposite me where he sat up. Definitely looking much better than before. For an elder he healed damned fast compared to my speed in healing.

Then again my wound was far less risky than his was. "I know you think you know Emon based on what I've told you so far but there's one thing you need to know above all else." He began, "Nani?" She asked, "That he needs to be stopped at all costs." He regarded her. "I'm aware of that though I have also been asking myself something as of late." She seemed to be trying to ask him something.

He seemed to read her though, better than I could have at the moment. "Why didn't I kill him myself?" he asked. I was as shocked as she was. "You're one of the oldest and strongest of us…why didn't you?" she asked, a few angry tears burning her eyes. "Because…" he wiped them away, "No matter what he's done or become he is still my son…and I love him as I love you…" that broke her heart a bit in a good way.

She hadn't expected to hear that. "And I love you as a father as well…" that we both knew took a lot for her to verbalize. Both of us knowing how she felt regarding anything seeming like it was going to replace the image of her blood parents and brother who had died tragically so long ago, never to know what would become of their daughter. Usagi had fought for too long to avoid familial attachments and now she had many in the form of sisters in arms, a father now, loyal friends and me…her mate.

"I just could bear to kill him. My darling…" he looked tired in these moments, more so a reflection of his emotions rather than physicality. "I watched my mate give birth to him, watched him grow up, throughout the years, saw what he was becoming and yet I wasn't mentally strong enough to make that final blow. I couldn't kill my son. Now I must give you the burden to bear and while I regret it as it should be me since I had a hand in bringing him into it I lacked the emotional strength to do it." conviction was in her eyes at his words.

"You must succeed where I failed my darling daughter. Give Emon peace of mind in the form of death. He will not stop otherwise in his quest." He made her promise as they spoke that she would deliver that final blow to Emon. It was a strike for the family that she had become a part of even if she wasn't related in any sense of the word and only by his claim of her as his child. And now I finally got it.

He wanted Emon to be killed by someone of the family line and not a stranger. Even though she wasn't a direct descendant in any manner, she still carried Damon's blood in her body therefore in a split way making it family that would put an end to the coming bloodshed before it could be spill out any further and his own brother in a twisted metaphorical sense be the one to bring an end to him once and for all. His second in command and the leader of this coven now. I looked at the scene in awe.

"You should know…" she began, "It was Kitiara who let Emon inside the estate. She was spotted on the camera's down there and when presented with the evidence she confessed." Our elder seemed to hate it as the minor amount of shock took over as he closed his eyes at the betrayal of yet another elder but closed off that side of him as he asked her, "Did she explain why?" the need to know in his face.

"Naoyuki had blackmailed her. She had unknowingly supported his providing Emon supplies over the years. He threatened to use it against her but when Emon went after you she felt guilty for her actions and admitted to it. She helped confirm the location in exchange for safety and security away from Emon and Naoyuki." She supplied. That was a big ball of information I didn't previously know.

"Chikao will ensure she gets punished." Our elder stated confidently, "Oh he will. He already alluded to sending her to the 'vampire prison' off in a secluded section so she could live out her days in fear of mostly Naoyuki till he was caught." She expressed. I had heard very little of this 'vampire prison' she spoke of, but from what I did hear was that it didn't sound like a spa treatment to be had.

"You should really get the rest of your rest in before you're out of here tomorrow. You need to make sure you get your appearances in if Chikao's words were any indication." I tell him. "Hai, I know." He muttered, "He's a good man, any advice he has would be best to follow." He advised himself. We nodded as I escorted Usagi out of his curtained off bed. "I'll let you know if anything happens but either way he'll be up and about before your back down here again…more than likely anyways." I assure her.

She smiled before hugging and kissing me. I accepted this happily as it had been days if not longer since we were last intimate. It felt to long. I wanted her back in bed again, hell I just to be back between her legs again but I knew that wouldn't be happening for a moment. Plus I couldn't do that with our elder down here. That was just too weird. "I'll have Soren come down here for the next shift so I can take a breather. We've been rotating." I explain to her, "Good thinking." She kisses me one last time before leaving.

I watch her leave as I sigh. This was a long few days yet it felt like they were flying by to me. I hadn't had to use my medical knowledge like this is over a year now so I was glad it came rushing back to me to help out. Now one of our most respected elders was nearly at one hundred percent and I was glad that Soren and I had been trading shifts. It seemed that everyone was working together…we were going to win this against Emon.

Usagi POV

I made my way upstairs to see Chikao in his room when a messenger passed me by, "Chikao will see you in the counsel's chambers." I nodded my acceptance of that and started to head back. I realized I was passing by our elder's room and couldn't help but look inside of it now as it was cleaned of anything that resembled a fight or what had happened at all. The sounds of Emon's words and the smell of our elders blood were still so fresh even though the scent was bleached and scented away leaving only a woodsy pine scent behind.

The wood floor holding no trace of the incident so that when the elder returned he wouldn't have to have a reminder of what his own son had done to him. The vampires did a good clean up job to ensure the smell and feel would be gone. They made sure no one would know what happened here other than the ones who saw it. The window had been fixed with new glass and from what I could tell as I walked up to it, made thicker.

A sad truth that IF he ever tried something again he'd have a harder time getting out. Not impossible but harder. I ALMOST wanted him to try something stupid again, just to see the look on his face for him to try again and realize he should put more force into breaking it open. I think part of me just wanted to see him fumble before I killed him. I sighed. Perhaps this estate wasn't as fool proof as I thought it was BUT that didn't mean that we weren't the best for a reason and Emon was about to find that out.

I touched the window and played out the scene again and again in my head on what happened. I felt that my reaction time should have been sooner. I should have caught on quicker, ran faster, hit him harder away from our elder. _Why didn't I react quicker? Why did it take those few extra seconds? It gave Emon the time he needed._ Yet I already knew why and it made me lower my hand from the window to clench my fists in anger at myself.

The fact that he stabbed my father figure twice had immobilized me for the few scant seconds extra to long. It gave him the chance to escape even after I slammed my body into him to remove him from our elder. He hadn't even tried to deflect my body slam, only let it happen. I even saw the expression on his face for those few seconds of time. Satisfaction. Disturbing satisfaction that made me want to rip his throat out.

His words had been cold and yet happy. Like he'd succeeded in his true task. Not to kill me, no not yet…he wanted to hurt me first. Make me suffer as he felt he did when I killed Damon. It didn't matter why, he cared not, he only cared to get even and get his way as he's always wanted in life. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process and the ones that he hated or held animosity towards got eh the brute force of it.

In the end I knew it was because he got what he deep down had come for. Yes he wanted to kill me but even deeper down he wanted to confront his father over his 'daddy issues'. To have that showdown like in an old western or a scene straight from a Greek tragedy play of who was better and more wrong in their choices and ideology. Truth was Emon was wrong on all accounts but wouldn't ever admit to it because he doesn't believe it.

The way he saw it he was a belief he had. It was kind of hard to tell them that their choices were wrong when it was a belief to them and NOT a choice. Emon truly believed in his ideas and where he came from and how things SHOULD be. I imagine talking to his father whom didn't hold those same meriting beliefs was in some ways a liberated to finally speak with him and a disappointment that he still didn't share his views and wanted what was best for everyone and not simply our race.

Emon failed to realize how the world would react to vampires and lycan's being actual beings and not what they thought was real. I honestly don't think they could handle it. Having our elder tell us what Emon wanted was a true sucker punch but at least know we knew what his motives and goals were. And while our elder is definitely better as a fighter and stronger as a vampire Emon preyed upon his weakness of being unwilling to kill his own child and it worked. I hoped to NEVER have to come across the same decision in my lifetime.

This wasn't Sophie's choice. This was our choice and I would make sure any children Mamoru and I had would be good and know the difference and the consequences of both. That either way you can develop enemies and must always be smarter than your adversary and stronger not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well and still let those who care in to formulate friendships and bonds with others.

We lived those values day in and day out and they would deserve to know the truth of both sides of the fence…as much as we could afford to tell them at the right ages. When those decisions were made anyways. All I could think now on Emon and his run away from the estate was… _You better be glad you ran you little cowardly piece of shit bastard, because I am coming for you…now you're the hunted and I'm the hunter_.

I looked to the ground where I last saw the sword and had an idea come to me. I left out and found Soren in the command center on the way down, "Where is that sword Emon had?" I asked him, "Been put in the case for future use once it was examined for particulates." He replied, "Was there anything of use on it?" I asked him. "A third confirmation of the coven he resides at." He stated. That was good to know…granted I wished we'd gotten that BEFORE the whole deal with Kitiara but I digress.

We would have needed more confirmation anyways. "I want to take it when I leave for Emon's coven. I can use it to cut off his head and serve it to Chikao for what he's done to everyone here, whether they know it or not." I told him. He smiled realizing what I meant, "Having his head cut off by his own sword…nice little climactic touch there." He noted. "Exactly." I responded and headed downstairs.

I went down the few flights of stairs to the counsel's room where we'd been convening in for the last few weeks as the guards allowed me in and close the entrance behind me. I saw Chikao inside as he was in front of me up on the level where the chairs were. "You requested to see me earlier." I stated. He wasn't facing me as he sat in his chair. He had his head bowed as he looked up at me…he looked tired.

Much like our elder did not moments before as I left him. "Hai…you realize now that with everything that has happened that Emon is a powerful vampire. Not just through his strength of physicality but also his manipulative nature." He near questions. "Well I wasn't about to presume he'd go easy." I expressed, making it clear I did understand as I kept the tone serious yet with a tinge of mirth.

"I will also presume you understand that while you did defeat Yamamoro which is a feat on its own you did that with a bit of aid from Mamoru." I conceded that fact. "More than likely you will not have that this time as he will probably be fighting the lycan leader who will be guarding Emon from you and the rest that you bring with you. They are his guards now." I nodded my head to the possible fight about to commence. "Hai, sir." I accepted.

"Then at this time it would be wise of you to become stronger." This I wasn't understanding of his direction on. He seemed to get that as he smiled a tinge now. "Sir?" I questioned, "Usagi as much as you've accomplished this you will need aid on but not in the form of more vampires to be there in your corner but in what I have to offer." I as even more confused. "Accept my blood to have more strength, Usagi." my eyes widened in shock at the offer.

That was a huge thing to be obtainable from my stand point. An ordinary vampire wouldn't be offered something like that not without being of a certain age and chosen by the elder himself to be granted it. To drink elder blood was more of an honor than anything. Their blood was that much more powerful and therefore that much more potent to take in. I looked at him in the eyes to be sure I had heard right.

"You are strong Usagi, stronger than one could have initially thought when you first got here and I don't mean at this estate but the first one." I nodded recalling the events clearly. "But at the end of the day Emon is and will remain physically stronger than you unless he were to be in a deep sleep or be drained of the majority of his own blood. I doubt that will happen." Yeah I had to admit I couldn't see that happening any time soon. Plus I didn't want him to sleep off what he did like it was nothing…what we all wanted was far greater than that.

"Yes you defeated Yamamoro but it nearly cost you your life." I had to concede to that as well as that nearly did cost me my life that day. It was kind of hard to forget when it felt sometimes like it happened yesterday and NOT a little over a year ago. I can almost still smell the scent of Yamamoro's blood as it spilt on the floors of where we fought and where he died. He was a tough contender.

The look in Yamamoro's eyes will never leave me in his final moments. "Emon has already taken you down a peg by harming your elder." I closed my eyes at that for a moment. I know he didn't mean it as a negative to knock me down but to tell me the truth in how things were. Didn't mean I had to like it but at least accept the truth of it so I could do better in moving forward when it came to killing that rat bastard.

"Like I've forgotten that." I muttered to him, unable to hide a bit of the negative emotion that came with it in my tone along with my sarcasm that I couldn't hide either. I could tell he was ignoring the potential sarcasm in my voice and focusing on the seriousness in my words and the negative emotion displayed there. "He knew it would compromise you, make you lose focus…" I knew what he meant.

He knew it would screw with me and mess with my head…my judgement. I had to express my feelings on that so that he knew how focused it had made me now. "You know before I came in here, I visited our elder's room…" he looked at me almost expectantly. He wanted to know what I saw in the aftermath and how I felt about it. In a sense it was a bit like being recognized and not just for a case, but in me as an individual.

I also felt a bit humbled that it seemed we were having a conversation that not only wasn't case related but seemed to be something of higher importance. Things were about to change and I needed to be at the forefront of it so that I could move everyone forward. I just wish I knew what this change was. "I saw how things looked afterwards…" I began, "And all I kept thinking about was what I should have done." He let me continue on knowing I needed to tell him.

"I have the images burned into my retinas like an open flame that ceases to leave me. I regretted not reacting sooner. Even by those few seconds." They were all the seconds Emon needed after all. Replaying it as I did, had I reacted those few seconds sooner I would have caught him more off guard and might have dazed him just enough to be caught by the guards that tensed in to go after him but were to late themselves.

"I Felt that I should have done something more." I spoke with conviction, regret burning in my throat as I spoke up, "I played out half a dozen scenarios in my mind's eye on what I could have done differently…how I should have reacted faster, hit Emon harder than I did…something..." I calmed myself down even though I burned with anger at myself. First my mate gets hurt even if he did recover and now my father figure…Emon knew what he was doing.

"But in the end it didn't matter because we can't change the past. No matter how hard we try. All we can do is use the past mistakes to see how we can rectify and forge ahead in the future. I plan to do just that against Emon. He may think he has the upper hand now and frankly I want him to think that. I want him to feel that confidence, I want him to think he's won…cause when I make him fall the hit will be that much harder for him to bear." I expressed to him as he gave me a small smile.

"He won't know what hit him." I tell him. I guess he realized I had beaten myself up over it and knew that Emon wasn't easy to go after and therefore knew that I knew steps had to be taken against him. Chikao motions for me to step forward up towards the seats. They looked even richer and bigger up close. The fabric worn but beautiful in its kept appearance. The wood thick and old but sturdy.

They would last another fifty years easily. Seeing them up and so close, they were already a bit imposing down where we normally stood so this was a bit of a shock to be up by them even if there was no one sitting in them but he in his own chair. Just because you got to be in the meetings didn't mean you got to sit in these seats as they were reserved for the elders as they passed judgement on others.

Observers such as myself and even Damon as we were never in a joint meeting together, could stand during the meeting to showcase that we were paying attention and actively listening. There were only chairs for the elders to sit in so that when the next elder comes to the seat they take the seats of their father or mother to resume the line of counsel within the bloodline or in the alternative cases, to ensure the proper protocols and procedures are kept in place and traditions are maintained as best as possible.

Sometimes that changes to BUT the point is there are no others seat besides those for the elders to sit. So I didn't dare sit next to him as I walked forward up to him. I would never presume to sit in one of these chairs. Not without direct approval from him. It would be in a way disrespectful to ignore such protocols. I made sure to stand far enough back to not make him have to look up to me in any manner.

"This is true…and I've already come to see how you've been making similar changes already within your coven that Minako has placed within her own and that others are now implementing within theirs." That I hadn't known about. "Changes are already in the air and now more need to be made to fulfill them. To lead us into a new era but NOT without keeping the old ways intact and preserved so that we never forget where we came from." I had to admit he had a point there as he continued to speak to me.

"It's there to fuel you, to make you stronger in the mind, body and in the deepest reaches of your soul that sometimes you might think is gone but is really hiding till you need to call upon it." That I normally wouldn't have seen coming from him but I guess it did make sense. If you didn't have that sense in your mind then your body can falter afterwards and if you didn't have it in your soul there was no turning back.

It might also be a little something of what our elder was expressing to me to a degree regarding how far gone Emon was. How he was 'too far gone' and he is. I looked up at Chikao as he continued on, "As you have been all these years. You've grown so much since you first arrived here and trained till you were one of the best the coven's all over have ever known." That I wasn't aware of either.

To be one of the best in one's own coven was one thing but to be one of the best in all of the covens all over was something else entirely. It made me wonder what my training had gotten me into all those years ago or rather what Damon got me into all that time ago when he began to train me with his own technics among others. Was this something that I was truly ready for or did I truly bite off more than I could chew?

Though looking at Chikao I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be here to accept this high of an honor if he didn't BELIEVE I was ready for what came next when I feed from him. "You never relented or let others keep you down you just pushed past it and persevered forward. And not only did you become the leader here but you gained it through loyalty and respect and even before that you gained your elder's respect and love as a father to a daughter and even found love." he spoke.

His reference to Damon and his misdeeds had me nodding till he mentioned the rest and had me wiping away a stray tear before but also stating, "Sir, to accept this is a high honor and I'm not sure that applies to me." as much as I wanted to accept it I hadn't actually done anything significant to say yes. I was barely a few millennia old and just barely became leader due to our elders decision and Damon's naming of me as second in command.

He smiled, "It does more so than you know. Damon and Emon both wanted and lusted after power and in Emon's case domination over the world in the end. His greed will be the very thing that gets him killed. You however don't. You value the lives around you and don't see them as expendable." That was true. "Did you know that I've seen more respect here towards you as a leader than in other covens I've been in?" I shook my head no as I hadn't.

"Did you also know that they way this coven works is becoming family like? That you've achieved something very few leaders have? Minako has but that's also due to her relationship with her guard." The very thing that Kitiara was probably expressing earlier. She seemed to have a distain for it. "Natural respect out of loyalty and friendship rather than fear or just simply duty. That's what makes you a great leader and what will be necessary for you going forward." He smiled in recognition.

I sighed and accepted that. Understanding his reasoning as I watched as he took out a simple carved knife out from his robes and drew it across his open palm allowing the blood to flow out just a little bit. I accepted his palm in my hand as I leaned in towards it getting on my knee in front of him on his left side as I lowered my face to it. The scent already sweet as I couldn't help but let my teeth extend a bit in response.

It smelled rich and perhaps that was due to the purity of it. My eyes darkened a bit in response as I looked back to him in one last bit of accepting confirmation. He smiled, "Go ahead my child." He soothed in a very pacifying manner. I asked one last question, "What will happen to me?" I didn't know of anyone this had happened to personally, not that I'm aware of anyways so I didn't know what this would do to me.

"You will become the very future this coven needs…you will become a challenge to Emon." His soothing voice and the expression in his eyes had me sold. I felt lured in as his eyes conveyed to do so without fear or doubt in my mind nor my heart. Letting relaxation come over me I leaned forward to taste him as I placed my mouth on the cut and forced my teeth to retract so that I didn't pull more blood than what was necessary from him.

To do this for someone like me was rare considering how many life memories could be seen from an elder. They lived so many lifetimes it sometimes became overwhelming for an ordinary vampire to handle and could even result in a vampire blacking out as they grasped onto a new piece of information recovered from a memory. That could wind up being deadly in a fight and in loose of life.

However Chikao thought it necessary for me to do this and I wasn't about to refuse such a gift regardless of how well I handled it. Besides something told me I could which is why he was giving me this. It was a process to take in though. Many would even think the memory trips were an hallucination but rather they were the memories of the elders previous lifetimes, it would just come to the vampire so jumbled that it would take hours to process them all and even longer to filter through them all.

At first it would seem like incoherent thoughts and images to try and grasp and understand to gain some form of interpretation from them but reality was it was like having a downloaded file of a literal several life worth of images and events pushed into your head for you to sort through and process correctly and NOT misinterpret for fear of what effect it could have on the future of who you were or what happened to others.

Only the elders truly possess the power and skill gained over centuries of training to successfully organize the thoughts and memories into a single cohesive vision if they were to be given blood from another elder. A detailed record of how they reigned the good and the bad. Other vampires such as myself could do so but not in the short amount of time they could. For someone of my caliber it would take weeks if not months to sort them all out.

While it was meant more as a helpful boost to end Emon I also realized that it gave me a test to see how well I could fair with the new knowledge I would gain. How I could work now, fight now going forward as I would also gain to his own fighting tricks. Any other skills he possessed that I could learn from now would be with me. It was like being given a personal hack into the resume and life experience of another.

It would also be difficult to use these little hacks as I had to sort through them one memory at a time. It would be highly beneficial but also a burden to bear. There were always secrets that were sometimes deep and dark enough that were hidden and that should REMAIN hidden. So as I tasted his blood and felt it flow down my throat as I shut my eyes and let the images come as they bombarded me. I felt whole and full as I felt swallowed up and removed from my own body…one thing was for certain I would never be truly the same after this.


	13. fatherly advice leads to secrets made

**LoveInTheBattleField** : here it is.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : betrayal isn't really his style…or is it…and all I will say is things are changing with her in another 'sense' all together.

 **Guest** **(1)** : yup, thanks. He's debating on the timing of everything considering everything that's been going on. if everyone wants a sequel I will definitely be introducing elements of that into it. And yes my new man and I are. Just had our 5th date and he stayed over again. even showered together this time, it was very sweet and sensual. We even stayed up pretty late to as he didn't get up before my alarm this time, it woke us both up. lol I even made lasagna for the first time for him to show off my culinary skills to him. I do feel like I'm in a great relationship and I definitely want it to go deeper and become more meaningful…besides I still have plans if delicious things to do to him as he's been doing and explorative with me. in fact I may even have ideas already for the next drabble. Till next week. 😊 😊 😊

3 reviews, that's nice, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and there's still more to come. stay tuned as things will be getting more interesting. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.13

Usagi POV

I was swept up in the currents of them as there were just so damned many. Flashes of life events that were impossible to sort through so fast. Not one image stayed with me for more than a few seconds. I saw so much chaos, so much blood…then I saw the happiness and love he felt for his mate and children…I saw more than feeling anything. The emotions coming to me through the images presented.

I opened my eyes again to try and gain some sort of semblance as I took another gulp of blood and saw things that shocked me enough to stop drinking. Blood still stained my lips as I removed my mouth as he retracted his hand and let it heal naturally. I knew my eyes were still light up as I looked at him, "Let yourself feel it." he urged as I stood up and away from him. My body feeling like it was getting high.

Or at least what I assumed that feeling was like. I now felt a new sense of new power taking over me. I knew he saw it as I stood up. My breathing deepened as I felt it flow through me. It was like a drug slowly working its way through my body. I felt and saw it as my skin seemed to light up which also made me wonder if that was normal. "The younger the vampire the more of an effect is has to visually see." He stated making me feel calmer than I realized I was. Perhaps I was more of an open book than I thought I was right now.

It touched up on every nerve ending I had and still sent more flashes through my head like it wasn't done coursing in through me. So many memories filtering in through them. It was enough to give me a massive headache that was between leaving me completely so that I could look at my surroundings and shutting my eyes again at its returning full blast which was not fun. I was thankful that I had good balance as a vampire because this was heavy.

Once the daze began to wear off a bit I licked my lips of the blood a little bit still feeling them heavy with the residue on there. "You will get used to the overwhelming feeling soon enough." Chikao stated as I licked my lips of the rest of the blood on my lips. Stunned by what I was feeling inside. "This felt way different than when Damon turned me. It was new, a bit exciting and a bit daunting to.

"Now you will not equal him in strength as he's had pure blood coursing through his veins for several millennium and is used to how it makes him feel when it comes to fighting but you will fair far better with him in battle with this now. I know you have Damon's blood in you, I can still smell it. But that alone will not be enough for his brother." He stated which made me ask, "Could Emon have smelled Damon's blood in me?" to which he responded, "If he was able to his hatred for you masked it." _good to know…_ I thought sarcastically.

"Either that or he's been away for far too long to recognize it." I nodded my acceptance of either as possible. "Usagi…Emon is very powerful…in fact what he's seen in here, he's become even stronger in the sense that he knows your strengths and weaknesses. After all, have you ever kill a vampire that knew how well you trained? That knew your methods? Knew your skill level as he now does?" I had to admit only one.

"Damon." I voiced, "My child, Damon at the end of the day only fell to your feet because as much as he hated you for loving Mamoru, as much as he hated you for taking over his coven despite what happened in between, and as much as he hated you for being better he still held love for you. That humanity in him, the very humanity that Emon rejected is why." I looked to Chikao at his words. "While I know how that must sound think of it this way." He begins.

"Damon had humanity in him that gave him an intuition that Emon doesn't have. It gave him friends and family that Emon no longer has. He just hated himself more for being unable to express it to you and accept it. Emon holds no caring feelings towards you only ever his brother. He doesn't care about who you, how you came to be, or even about those you love unless he can use it or them against you." It was starting to sound more like he was a robot in nature and held a very serious sociopathic condition.

"He doesn't feel empathy, he only feels his betrayal and his own anger. That alone will make him your greatest enemy to date." He tells me. The talk about brothers when it came up made a vision of images appear before my eyes. I had to close my eyes for but a moment as I sorted them out before opening them once more, "Wait…our elder…" that's when I looked at him and started to do a mental comparison.

The eyes…the cheek bones…how have I never noticed it before? The similarities and now the memories. My mouth opened a little bit in relative shock as he smiled, "There is much you need to know still." He commented. "So you two are…?" I began, "Half-brothers…hai." He answered, I was stunned. I didn't know of any half siblings in any of the covens. I figured it was just my lack of knowledge but perhaps there was something more to it.

"I don't understand he never mentioned any siblings." I ventured, trying to make sense of the images filtering still through my head. Less impactful as before but still going through in there, "And he won't…" I narrowed my eyes at him but not out of anger but out of confusion, "He doesn't know." I spoke more than questioned. "The gift you have been given now is something I know he wants you to have." He stated.

"Then why not give me his blood instead?" I questioned, the images giving me a headache again, "You will soon discover that the more you learn on your own." He stated cryptically instead. "I'm sorry what do you mean?" I asked bluntly. "Some secrets are meant to be kept and with good reason." He kept up the cryptic act leading me to suspect that even our elder doesn't know of the relation and must keep the knowledge that they are a secret from my elder which just made me shocked.

"But why? Wouldn't he want to know that he has a brother in you?" I knew they were close friends but this was something I hadn't conceived of yet. He merely looked at me expectantly but it was that he expected me to guess then and there it was to keep it safe and secret from my elder regardless of my own personal feelings on the matter. I had to stand down and let this proceed onward as he was essentially ordering me to do.

"When the time is right the memories will speak for themselves and when they come to you, you will come straight to me via whatever form of communication you have." He stated. I recognized that this was one of the negatives to having his blood. I had to accept that I would have to keep secrets from my own elder even if it made me feel like a form of betrayal against him. He had always been there for me yet here I was keeping him out of the loop till Chikao saw it fit for him to know the truth.

"When the time is right you will be present when he is told the truth but NOT until that time has come to pass." It wasn't just an order given by him, it was a vow he was giving me to serve to him as an added elder to confide in and as he was now technically my elder as well, being half a brother to my elder I was bound by the oath to keep this confidential till Chikao stated otherwise, so I simply nodded my head respectfully and agreed.

"As much as I'm pained that you will now bear this knowledge on your elder as I know of the bond you hold therefore I do understand the feelings of betrayal you must feel, and to keep it secret with everything else on your plate, I'm also relieved that now I no longer bear this burden alone and at least have someone to confide in." he admitted which made me state, "And I will." He smiles at me, "Like I said some secrets are not meant to be found out."

Which makes me think that perhaps there was something beyond their being half-brothers that I wasn't in the loop on that was locked away in the memories I now had inside of me. as determined as I was to figure them out I was more determined right now to prepare to do the recon work needed to get inside that coven and take care of Emon once and for all. I nodded once more and leave to let myself out when something sparks in my mind, "Does this mean I can never tell mamoru…he's my mate?" I asked.

He seemed to debate on this for a moment before calmly but effectively stating, "When you both have come together full circle you will know when the right time is to tell him BUT the truth must NEVER reach your elder until I state so." I didn't want to find out what would happen if it did so I merely agreed to the stipulation and left out of the counsel chambers to go prepare to invade Emon's coven. Thinking in the end of it… _now I know the meaning of it better than before…sometimes truth is harder to absorb than light._

Mamoru POV

I looked at my phone and realized I had to relief Soren soon so he could get some last minute details done on the recon Usagi and I would have to work on. Even if it wasn't for another hour that we'd be prepping to leave. I left my work station and went back over to check on our elder and let Soren get back to work. He nodded and left as I sat down and checked our elder's vitals one last time.

"Ahh, if it isn't my resident doctor." He greeted me with jovial attitude making me smile, "I see someone's feeling better." I commented as he looked at full health again. Well as full as he was going to get for an appearance anyways. "Let's remove these bandages." I had him sit forward as I cut them all off of his form to reveal nothing more than scarring. I had to admit for a doctor's perspective this would be fascinating for me for a while to come.

"The effects of healing on you are incredible." I couldn't help but be astonished. "It's called being on this earth for longer than I care to count." He joked as I smiled and went to go get the new robes that Soren got and left down here for him to use since his other ones were being cleaned and altered by Makoto. Apparently she had a gift with a sewing machine and we didn't want to have to involve anymore vampires than needed into this.

"I'll give you some time to get cleaned up." the scent of infirmary and bed was on him from the past few days so I know he'd want to get washed up. "Mamoru." I turned around to see him pull a curtain over for a small sponge bath in the basin as the drain nearby him in the floor took up any excess water. I looked back and responded, "Hai." Feeling a bit awkward now, "Relax, I've been doing this since my first lifetime. It certainly won't be my last." He joked with me as I cleared my throat.

"Anyways…" he smiled, I just knew he was smiling at the fact that I was slightly uncomfortable with him giving himself a little bath within my vicinity and finding uncomfortableness mildly amusing. "You said you've given though to taking Usagi's hand in marriage yes?" he asked as I wondered where this was going. "Hai, I have. I still want to and I always will." I reiterate to him so that he knew how serious I was. "Perhaps then you wouldn't mind if I gave you a bit of a gift as well as a lesson." He stated as I turned around to see him dressed again.

I was stunned as he said, "Elder speed." And shrugged it off. "Hai." I responded as he then turned a serious note and stated, "You fared well against the lycan leader." He began, I nodded but before I could respond he said, "But if you want to beat him you will need as what your generation would call an 'added boost'." This I was confused by. "Nani?" I asked for clarification as I walked closer to him.

"My daughter as loving, sweet, tough, strong and smart as she is needs you in her life more than she needs air to breath. However if something were to happen to you…" he seemed somber, as if he was foreseeing something I couldn't. I wanted to make him understand that I would do anything for her. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to her and will do - " but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Son you mean well and your full of life and love for her and I do believe you will do everything in your power to protect her till your last breath but your also a misguided youth who thinks that they can beat a lycan leader in a one on one battle with your strength against his strength." I resisted the urge to argue the point when he glanced at my shoulder that had been injured and said nothing.

The proof of my last ordeal with that lycan leader was still scarred on my shoulder for the world to see…if I ever went shirtless anyways. Plus he was right that lycan leader had a lifetime's worth of experience and power over me. "I know I didn't fare well the last time but they had a plan of attack last time to." I began, "This time we know all the chess pieces that are needed for - " once more I was cut off as he spoke.

As agitated as I was I still wouldn't back talk against an elder. I knew the realms of respect and decorum around here now and I was no longer ignorant to how elders are to be treated or talked to. "You really do think you have all the answer figured out. Such youthful ignorance that I sometimes wish I still had…and here I am about to destroy it." that had me curious as he seemed almost apologetic in nature.

"Sir?" I asked, "Normally such a gift isn't bestowed on someone so young, in fact you'll be the youngest this gift has been given to ever in the history of vampires and with it will be power and wisdom beyond your years." I was so confused that I stood still and listened to his words hoping it would grant me an inkling as to what the hell he was talking about. I watched as he walked forward a few feet now in his new robes as he took the scalpel I had used earlier from the metal tray by the bed.

He walked within range of me and made a motion to cut his palm when I said, "Sir what are you doing?!" and prevented him from cutting into the flesh. "Son you need to be stronger to protect what you love the most. What I was leading you to earlier was that you need more power to fight in this upcoming battle. The power you'll gain from my blood will be enough to aid you in taking out the lycan leader and being able to be at my daughter's side for this fight." I was beyond stunned by this.

He went to make the cutting motion again when I stopped him, "Sir you need all your blood, you just recovered from sustaining two stab wounds!" I protested. I could see his own protest to me so I said, "Don't worry I can be there for Usagi without a 'boost'." As he referred to it. Yet he looked at me as if I didn't understand what he really meant and I will admit it had me curious it, "No my son you can't."

His response had me wanting to protest but he stopped me, "You're healed up for the most part but you're not at a hundred percent." True but still, "You need to be at two hundred percent to fight against an older lycan on your own." While I know he didn't mean anything negative by it and only spoke true facts I still felt like I could do this without a 'power boost'. I wasn't that unskilled or still that new.

My own inner workings wanted to do this without assistance but from the battle plans we were creating it did seem as if I would be fighting this lycan leader one on one. I honestly couldn't wait for it so I could kill him for not only what he did to me but for his actions against my mate, my Usagi. I saw the expression in his eyes though and they were not comforted by my earlier protests of taking his blood.

"Nani?" I asked, "Let me ask you something." He seemed slightly agitated, "Do you know what it was like for Usagi when she held your nearly dead body in her arms when you fell a year ago?" he asked. I remember she had explained that she was devastated and would do anything to keep that from happening again. "She gave me a rendered version of it." I stated with a lower tone to my voice as I avoided going into detail on how that conversation went. It was a bit private and not really something I wanted to get into right now.

"Well let me explain this then." Now he actually looked a tad upset at me and that wasn't an emotion I wanted directed at me. It was actually a bit startling. I imagine this is how Damon would feel whenever our elder gave him this same look of 'you must listen to me now' and you know what…I listened. I also avoided gulping in his presence so he didn't think I feared him when a tiny part of me did.

"When you fell looking so beat up and broken in her arms…" it seemed like he was remembering it clear as day. I had passed out by that point so I could only listen as he expressed another point of view that I didn't realize was so close to the sight of us. "Seeing her looking so broken over your form…the tears…it reminded me of my own lost love." damn I had forgotten about how his mate had died.

How he lost her to the very lycan we had been fighting against that day and how Usagi had gone to kill him. "How I saw her broken form after Yamamoro killed her. That it killed a part of me…it broke my heart to see her die." I didn't even try to argue, "I was a lifeless shell for what felt like years after that. My sons were all that I had left to stop me from going into a deep sleep to be with her." He recanted.

Then he looked to me with a haunted expression, "To see someone you love beyond words, beyond measure, someone you would give your life for time and time again just to spend another waking moment with them…to feel their skin again, to hear their voice in your ear again…to hold them once more and to have that part of your soul ripped away from you…" he looked pained and I felt guilty for somehow reminding him of that.

I hadn't thought about any of this. "Usagi sees that with you and I saw that same devastating look in her eyes as I know mine had when I lost my mate. Part of her felt she lost you that day and she took her vengeance cause in some part of her I believe she wanted to die to be with you and take that prick Yamamoro out with her." I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this now and I couldn't blame him.

"If she were to lose you as you are now even IF it was because you protected her, gave your life for hers, she would follow suit behind you, well after she went after Emon and killed him she would. Is THAT really the way you want the both of you to go out?" he asked me. I couldn't answer him as we had made a bit of an agreement on how we would go out. We just didn't think of how our agreement towards each other would impact those around us.

"Do you want to take that chance before you have the chance to ask for her hand?" that I hadn't thought of either and it caused worry in my heart. "You want to take that chance before you start a family together?" my heart skipped a beat in my chest as my throat suddenly felt to dry as I realized I had assumed that we could beat this same as last time but it was occurring to me that this wasn't the same.

Yamamoro was a known enemy, he was something we all knew to be and Emon had been playing us all, all along and worse yet he knew us. He knew our methods and he had been in our coven. These tiny little facts we had not ignored but had slid to the side and forgot about in our efforts to find him. AND he had an army of lycan's within him at his disposal. Perhaps our elder had a good reason after all for wanting me to have his blood.

"Do you want to let her down by assuming she'll be able to take her own life after yours?" his question brought me back to him. I hadn't considered that. She would go to finish the mission of killing Emon if something happened to me. Or take him with her… "Or perhaps you don't mind taking the chance that Emon would want to 'punish' her further after your death!" his words hit home as he stopped talking.

I hadn't even realized that I shouted 'STOP!' till he seemed calm again, "My son I'm not saying this to be mean to you. I'm not saying to make you feel as if you don't have a choice but to take my blood…or feel pitied into anything." He sighed, "It's your decision on what to do at the end of the day. I just want you to do it with all the facts before you move forward with your plans." He calmly noted to me. Thing was he had some very serious points that he made. I just hadn't thought of them.

"What if I can't handle it?" I barely voiced. Wondering how a vampire like me so young could handle such power from an older vampire like him. "You have the control needed for this already." I bite my lip in contemplation when he asked me, "Have you asked for her hand yet?" I admitted to him, "I haven't really had the chance to yet with everything that's going on." There just hasn't really been a right time.

He walks forward to me and pulls out his palm once more and says, "Then you need to know." He cuts it as I see the red blood flowing, "You need too also know the utmost strength and the pain that you can gain, that comes with a soul bond…I've been debating on this for a little while now but I do feel you must see what I've seen to know what it is you truly want and need in this world and this is the best way to find out." He assures me as I relent and accept that maybe I do need this after all.

I take his palm and after seeing the blood drip from the small wound in the strangest act to this day for me as I don't recall having drunk from another person besides Usagi before this, I begin to drink his blood. I had to pull my teeth back in from piercing his skin as the small wound didn't need to be opened further than it was. As the blood flowed into my mouth, the coppery taste sent images into my head that I hadn't experienced before.

I had seen some of Usagi's memories from before. We had some bonding moments over them as she did with my blood but this was a heady and intense experience. It over flowed and took over my head as I gulped down one mouth full of blood. The images like a barrage of flashing videos coming by too fast to see them all clearly or coherently. I grasped onto a few of them just to have something to hold onto so I could try to sort things out.

Memories of his own childhood flashed by to fast for me to grasp onto as I saw the life he held with his mate and sons. Seeing him as a loving father to two young boys allowed my heart rate to calm down just the slightest from its having begun to race beat. Seeing Damon as a young child as he trained and was carefree yet still held a sense of being a delinquent made me see him in that new light.

Then the odd dark cloud that would come over in the images as Emon came about. His energy was already dark as the night was long. I focused as much as I could on these memories to find the stability I needed to avoid pulling more blood form our elder than what was needed. I latched on to the memories as they continued to race forward pulling me further along to see how Emon tried to corrupt Damon further and how Naoyuki had this odd effect on the boy which our elder I could see now mistook for positive guidance at the time.

When in fact he was aiming to in some manner use Emon for his own personal gains. Yet he did develop a kinship with him that our elder was never able to get back as a father himself. I saw Emon grow and divide from the rest over the years as I focused on the sights and memories before me. I strained to see something in the memories that could be of help when I realized I had taken the second and last needed sip of blood from our elder.

I released him as he barely looked winded form it as I felt like I'd run a marathon. If one could physically withstand as a human to drink ten can of Redbull and NOT have a heart attack I was in the middle of that right now. I held on as I felt the massive power that came with such a dose of blood. I felt it stretch throughout my body. Diving into my nerve endings to the point of almost fraying them.

It became like a rush of power that needed to be tamed. I held on and gripped my hands into fists as I felt the rest of the images bombard me. Taking over my own much more strongly than Usagi's ever had. Then again Usagi hadn't lived as long as our elder had. I literally had a half a dozen if not more lifetime's worth of memories driven into my head. It wasn't easy. Then there was a memory I could ahold of.

It felt soothing. The memory of his mate. The sight of her so happy with him calmed the racing heart of my down and allowed me to focus better, just like Usagi could. I never saw him that happy, even with Usagi around. I knew why now. There was something about having the love of a mate that could make you feel invulnerable and on top of the world. Usagi gave me that feeling and I saw that our elder's mate did the same for him.

"She was beautiful." I expressed to him. My eyes closed as I saw the memory. "She was and always will be the love of my life. I have never loved another after her." He tells me as I watch in the memories of them together. Happy for the children to be born. It fills me up with a sense of happiness that takes the rest of the racing heart away and makes me feel calm, though with a bit of a buzz in the after effects.

Then I saw Yamamoro, different look from a year ago as he had changed his clothes somewhat, saws them both fighting him together. Then separately. Thenthe flash of battles that happened before he saw what Yamamoro had done to her. I wept. I truly did. When you hear of what someone does to someone else that is as horrific as what he did to her and their unborn child it fills you with dread.

Makes you feel horrible for the evils that exist our planet…but to see it as bare as I was seeing it…to watch it as I was made me want to throw up. I resisted the urge to dry heave as the memories came to me that he had had to witness of his own mate. How he wanted to tear Yamamoro up limb from limb but couldn't. How he had to bear the news to his two sons that their mother died in battle.

The memories even after I opened my eyes wouldn't stop. That's when I saw our elder looking at me and I realized, when I grabbed ahold of the memories I got to see them more in depth than if I had simply let them flow through. We had been talking so much about his own lose that I hadn't thought twice and grabbed onto the memories to see for myself. That's when I saw Damon and Emon's reactions.

Damon had loved his mother and I saw that. I felt for him on that one and sent a hopeful wish that wherever he was he had managed to find some sort of peace. It was the gleam of sickening happiness on Emon's face that contorted the memory. Everyone mourned but Emon didn't care and wanted to play with his brother who mourned for their mother. That evil child simply didn't hold a candle flame of caring about anyone truly than himself.

Yes he cared for Damon like a brother and even Naoyuki like a father but he lacked the emotional output to care about anyone else and it didn't even bother him. His eyes were even colder now that he'd seen him in the memories. Distant and not because he was trying to block out bad memories but because he felt no remorse of sympathy for anyone in the end. Even feeling that his brother abandon him to a degree for mourning a loved one.

I shook my head and though back to an earlier one with our elder and his mate to have something positive to focus on. The love they shared…the hope they felt…they both loved their children and couldn't fathom being with anyone else. It reminded me being with Usagi. The love and hope she made me feel and suddenly I knew without a doubt, if there had ever been any before, that it was cannon fodder now. It was nonexistent…I wanted to be with her for life. All of them, the good and the bad.

I looked at our elder as he asked me, "Do you still want to be with her for life?" I just looked at him and the fierce need I had to make her mine, protect her, love her till we both were gone was far greater than I could have thought it could be. It had only increased and couldn't be decreased in any light. "Not just for life, for all of our lifetimes together." I replied. He smiled as if I gave him the greatest gift of all, "That's all I needed to hear." That's when I realized what he meant all this time.

He hadn't wanted to scare me away from the prospect of being with Usagi as he first seemed to act but to know that this wasn't something I thought up off the top of my head and that I was as committed to her as I was committed to living a long lifetime of lives together. To have what others didn't have. Eternal peace and love that came with all the ups and down's, the good times and the bad ones.

I smiled. Not just a one lifetime marriage that most people would be lucky to get but several lifetimes worth that bound you together beyond that of the surface level and gave you something far greater to love and appreciate. I saw that now. I smiled in thanks as I felt his blood making me stronger than before. I felt able to do so much more now but also it felt there was more to control as well. He smiled, "Now you have the power to protect her for ALL of your lifetimes together…the future with her."

I agreed as I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. "There is one thing you must grant me in return." He said to me. I looked to our elder, "You can only tell Usagi about this gift. Not another soul must know that I have granted you this. I have defied tradition and in some minds eyes broken unwritten laws. This must stay silent till I say otherwise." He ordered and I nodded my acceptance of that without fault.

"Even though this was needed others might not see it that way. Limit yourself in front of others to avoid suspicion." He stated as I agreed. I didn't want any extra abilities to give myself away therefore give him away. "During your fight with the leading lycan make sure your new abilities would be found out. I know you and Usagi trust Rei, Minako and Makoto and even Soren but unless you know that beyond a shadows doubt in your heart that they can be trusted NOT a WORD." He strained.

"I wouldn't breathe a word of it nor let them get the better of me. I can control this. I hold no other choice." I didn't even want to think of the consequences of being unable to. "Now leave and be with your love. I have an appearance to make soon and I can't make it work well if my doctor is hovering." He snipped. The tone in his voice suggested sarcasm as I stated, "Wouldn't dream of it." I nodded my thanks and left off to Usagi.

Usagi POV

I got a message from Soren to come to the control room quickly. Hoping nothing bad developed I entered in as Mamoru came up. For but a moment I noticed he seemed different. More confident and less tired than before. Before I could ask what was going on Soren, oblivious to my internal noticing of my mates odd change that I couldn't figure out, said, "It seems the Lycan numbers have increased since we last saw them."

"Nani?" I near demanded, "The only thing I could configure is that as I haven't seen an satellite movement leaving out or going in and nothing has been spotted with the infrared that their getting more lycan's in through another entrance that the satellite can't pick up cause now there's at least 35 if not up to 40 lycan's inside." He explained, "Are we sure their Lycan's and not just food for them?" Mamoru asked.

I glanced to him as that was a good idea before Soren said, "I'm sure. Normally when Lycan's take a meal in they feed off of it for a few hours at least. But after a few days the vitals begin to drop and eventually die of blood lose from the wounds especially if their being feed from multiple times at different intervals. These heat signatures are showcasing that their strong and not dying out." Mamoru nodded as I asked, "So this prick is somehow sneaking them in through a tunneling system that we can see through?"

Soren turned to me, "It seems that way and it's covered with something that the satellites can't see through." I sighed before Mamoru asked, "Their near the mountain areas of Takao right?" we looked at the map as Soren said, "Hai." Mamoru snapped his fingers, "It could be…different mountains have higher levels of solid rock in them. If there's a layer of that rock that's over their tunnel or around that coven it could easily block the satellites signal. It's why you'd never get cell range out there. Signal's to busy bouncing around."

"Well I'll be damned." Soren muttered, "Nani?" I asked, "He's right. The coven is within proximity range to have a spread of the rock beneath them. He must have dug through it when re-vamped the coven…no pun intended." He motioned. "So that's why we can see through the coven for thermals but not the see the tunnel." I was slightly stunned and a bit peeved on that one, it meant that Emon and more than likely Naoyuki had a way of leaving before we got there, "Emon and Naoyuki are still in there." Mamrou assured me.

I turned to see him, "We don't know that now. If it weren't for the increase in Lycan's we wouldn't have known for sure on the tunnel." He put his hands on my shoulders as I tried to calm down, "He is because he has nowhere else to go. He had to get a pack of lycan's as a defense cause there's no one else besides Naoyuki that believes in his far fetch dream of world domination." He explained. I had to admit he had a point, "So say he is still inside, say they both are, we still need to confirm it before we breach."

Both agreed, "The layer of rock can only go so far so I'll bring up a wider spectrum of the satellite view to see if there's a tunnel like formation underground. Maybe were it ends off at." Soren explained as he began to zoom out, "If your able to find it we can station a few vampires there to kill anyone that's not our own. If Naoyuki tries to come out if he's in there he's a capture if we can mission." Mamoru looked at me, "If we can't?" he asked.

"Then we kill him." on that note Soren remarked, "It's unbelievable of what this whole situation has come to." We looked at him, "Two elders betray another and now we might have to kill one of them." I had to agree things definitely got choppy in these last few weeks. "Mamoru and I will leave out soon and do some recon on the coven. But we won't go in. This is recon only and we don't want to tip our hand yet to them knowing we know where they are." I say as Mamoru then tells us, "Or maybe…"

Soren and I both look to him, "They don't care that we know where they are. You got to figure these vampires think they can do anything they truly want as they've been doing it for who truly knows how long, they don't see us as opponents but as obstacles in their way." I had to admit yet again he had a point, "They don't see us as a threat…however they wouldn't want to take a chance on the coven's figuring them out." I turned back to the satellite images.

Walking closer towards it I watched the little highlighted red images moving about in them. It was like watching glow in the dark red ants on a big screen tv, "We use the night to our advantage and take a page from Emon's book by putting wolfs bane on us. The lycan's wont smell us as easily and we can get closer to them." Mamoru nodded in agreement, "We can stick to this cluster of trees to gain better viewing for the second and third floors." He pointed to the side view image of what we had.

"I want to see what kind security he has and that can't be done through satellite. No offense." I remarked to Soren. "No problem. Satellite's are good for surveillance up top but you need ground surveillance." I was glad he understood, "Soren do me one favor." He looked to me, "I want that sword to have a layer of wolfs bane rubbed onto it for good measure." I wanted to be sure in case I ran into a lycan in there which I more than likely wound.

"Sword?" Mamoru asked, "I'll explain on the way." I tell him, "Any further updates let us know." I tell Soren as Mamoru and I leave out, "Going to gear up?" He asks, "Accessorizing." I state sarcastically as Mamoru smirks, "So seriously, sword?" he asks as we go down the hall and up the stairs. Got to change before we go out. She waited till we passed a few vampires before telling me, "Emon left the sword here that he used to stab our elder. I plan to return it." her explanation had me stunned but smirking in response.

"I gotta say that's…" we passed by a few more vampires as we got to our shared room and closed it up behind us, "Pretty damn bad ass. You're going to kill him with his own sword." She took off her pleather top and put on an easy to move around in tank top as she then put a zip up leather sleeveless jacket over it. Swiping her hair back into bands to keep it from getting in her face she was the epitome of power and sex.

If I didn't know any better I'd say my sex drive was also now ramped up even more than before to. If we weren't about to leave out to do some recon I would seriously be wanting to - "You getting ready?" she asked, taking me from my perverse train of thoughts as I nodded my head before she stated, "After all…" then pulled me in for a kiss as I looked down at my dark angel, completely mesmerized by her attitude.

I knew things definitely felt stronger for her now and I relished the feelings I was getting from this. I'd walk through fire for her. Travel the world for her. I smiled as I knew she'd do the exact same thing for me. I couldn't help but appear to look like a blithering idiot right now as she said, "Emon's grave is being dug tonight." As she left off, determination in her steps. I just watched as she left out spell bound for about a moment as I said, "I'm so going to marry you." As I swap shirts myself and jogged after her.


	14. revelations leads to recon job

**LoveInTheBattleField** : here it comes.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah I thought that would put a nice little twist that if everyone wants to see a final sequel to the vampire story here they can see more of it unfold. Exactly. I wanted to make sure that I could put in two more storyline elements from underworld without being to direct from how they happened so even though it would have been more so for their elder to give her the blood I felt it was better for him to give it to Mamoru since he sees him at this point as the son he never had since Mamoru is the son he never had. Being completely different from Damon and Emon. Though I do find it ironic now that he feel smore connected with Usagi and Mamoru that aren't his blood compared to his actual blood that while he loves them never really liked them yet still did his best to raise them.

 **MoonMama89** : super glad you enjoyed the chapter. That was a bit of a last minute decision as well till I remembered even in underworld technically, Michael had the blood line of the immortals in him already, it was just dormant, so I figured since mamoru is now a vampire to make him an even stronger one. working on the hunt now and I'm trying to expand on the showdown since I want a huge chunk of the fight to be centered on Usagi with Emon (of course) and the reunited fight between mamoru and the lycan leader. Glad your in for another sequel and if I do, do it I already have the new big bad lined up for it. I really do appreciate all the reviews as I love to communicate back and forth with how everyone feels and the responses I get. This weekend he wont be in since he's gotta fly out early Sunday and didn't get in till really late Saturday so I do understand his busy schedule, but we have plans for the following weekend, it would be earlier in the week but he's doing volunteer work in Oklahoma. I've already made him a homemade lasagna which he enjoyed so this next Saturday its going to be a homemade meat lovers pizza. Not from the box. Trying to show him I can cook outside the box. Lol no problem and thank you. 😊

3 reviews, that's nice, I know I've been eluding to there being another possible sequel and a final one if you guys want it so please if you'd like for there to be another one or really a final story to this series please let me know in your reviews. If you don't think its needed let me know to so that I can wrap everything up. So please read and review.

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.14

Usagi POV

We had used the motorcycles to get to the place but could only get so close since they were deep in the forest so we hide the bikes at a clearing with some branches and leaves to avoid any wandering lycan on patrol from finding them. "The coven should be half a click from here. We should travel by foot up the trails to avoid suspicion." I suggested as he nodded, "Good thinking, they would probably figure it to be just hikers in the area." He surmised.

"Yeah luckily these trails look pretty old and though they don't look recently used." I bite my lip warry now though I was glad we wouldn't run into any hikers out here. That was the last thing we needed with what we were doing. "Hopefully that won't tip them off." I commented, "I doubt it. According to Soren the coven hasn't had anything with a heat signature leave out recently so I doubt it." he tells me.

We take one of the trails further in before we get to close so we have a good vantage point and don't have as many trees blocking us from view. It would be a forty five minute travel for a normal experienced human but for us it would take a third of the time if we blurred in and out at the right intervals to get there. Just before Mamoru could start to blur I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Not that I think we'll run into them but just to be safe let's not use our speed all up just to run to them. Pace it so we can use it if we do get caught." I advised. He accepted this as we hiked it regularly for a good thousand paces then when we had a more clear shot for blurring we ran at our vampire speed to gain the time over the footing. We did this back and forth for a while both of us enjoying the run.

The speed flew past my form even quicker than before. My senses twitched with what felt like newer or rather sharper senses of the mind as I dodged shrub and trees in my wake. It felt a bit exhilarating and as I turned back to look for Mamoru curious on how much faster I was going I realized with shock that he was going my speed. Both of us going the same speed which was definitely unusual. And he noticed it to.

We were faster than we used to be. BOTH of us were. He looked to me oddly and me to him oddly as we came to a sudden stop, our vampiric senses of balance keeping us from losing focus and falling over at the sudden halt. We were near the coven as we had covered far more ground with our speed, but were still out of ear shot for anything which was good. We still wanted to be out of range to discuss what would happen next.

Or in this case when the hell he got so damned fast. "Since when have you been that fast?" I asked, barely winded as I saw that he was the same way, barely winded. I knew why I was but not why he was. "Our elder did tell me you could know…" now I was curious on what he meant by that. "Know what?" I asked, "He insisted he give me some of his blood." My eyes widened in shock at the admission and as I sniffed the air I could smell the tell-tale scent of our leaders blood coursing through his veins.

How I hadn't sensed it before made me curious till I realized I hadn't tried to smell it on him prior to now. I wasn't upset as I knew he only would have taken it if the elder himself was perfectly able to give a few sips away. Mamoru cared for him as I did. Plus last I checked our elder was fine and making an appearance for a show of good standing as we spoke right now so I was more curious than anything else.

"So you have his blood running through you." I was more shocked than anything else, this was huge and I wasn't sure if he realized how huge this really was. Our elder hadn't ever done this before. "Hai…he shocked me with it at first but once I accepted it I saw his past, all of them and what it was like for him with his family…with Emon and Damon as his sons and saw them grow up to a degree." he told me.

I had never had our elders blood before so I had no clue as to what he could have seen, only the memories of Chikao that I was still sorting through even now which made me then ask as we stopped where we were, "You saw clear and coherent images of his family life?" something I hadn't been able to see very well. "I latched onto an image to ground myself otherwise I felt like I'd be swept away in a current of the emotions coursing through me." he explained. That I realized was actually a good idea.

I hadn't thought to do that as I let the images pour into me so I could organize them later on. In his case it was good that he did that so that they wouldn't consume him mentally as well as emotionally. I could handle them as they ran through me since I was a few hundred years older than he was, but they would have consumed him more so, so this was a smart move on his part to focus on certain memories.

"I never would have thought to do that." I admitted. "So how did you run as fast as you did?" he asked me. "Last I checked even you couldn't run that fast before so what changed?" he had a right to know. "Chikao called me to the counsel chambers, said he needed to talk to me, that I needed to see things." I began. I knew I couldn't tell him everything just yet but I could tell him majority and leave the rest for when he was ready to know.

I didn't like to keep secrets from him but he would find out eventually. Either through my telling him which would be best or if he had my blood again which would tell him everything then either way since I had elder blood in me. "Plus he made a very accurate point even if I wasn't a fan of it that Emon is unlike our previous enemy that we've faced off against." I explained, though I was still a little begrudge to admit it personally.

"What's that?" Mamoru asked, genuinely curious. "Somethings I already knew like for the fact that he's cold, calculated…he hates me with a fiery passion…" I gave an eye roll to that in a sarcastic manner. "Then the other parts that I hadn't really been focusing on. Like how he knows how I've been trained and how I react to fights thanks in part to his gaining access to our coven when he was spying on us from the inside."

I hated that he was able to do it and knew once this was over with we'd have to find a better way of vetting through any new comers going forward to avoid this. "The only vampire who knew how I worked prior to him was Damon and the only reason why he went down as Chikao put it was because in the end he couldn't kill the one woman he loved but could never express it to." I saw his face on that one.

He understood and agreed even if both of us saw different sides and had different understandings to it. "He's right as much as even I hate to say it, Damon went about things utterly wrong at times, most times…as he in his own little way wanted to love you but couldn't." I knew he was referring to what our elder did to him. Erasing his memories and putting them in a memory that he then erased and locked away in his own head to never be seen again so that nothing could trigger them to be released.

It left that hole that Mamoru mentioned and prevented him from letting himself love fully and never truly knowing why and being given a half assed reasoning for it. Letting him think it was just one thing when in reality it was something else with it. Perhaps if he had known he could have been at peace with it but we'll never know. "I have a strange feeling that Damon found out the truth in the end…and he is somewhere in peace with those he loves the most. His mother for instance." Mamoru stated.

I gave him an about face expression as he said, "I may not have liked the guy at all but I can understand the love he holds for you even if he couldn't handle it or his own emotions on it. But I do think that he's finally made peace with a lot of things." his simple touch to my face made me feel tenderness and love as I saw him lean in for a kiss. I accepted it as we took a few moments to take in the little moment we had.

When the kiss ended his eyes seemed to become a brighter shade of blue. Like being in the middle of a calm sea. I felt secured despite what was being discussed. However I knew I had to face the tides sooner or later, "I know…Chikao said Emon would be a challenge because he holds no care for those that we care for and only wants vengeance and knows how to get it." I tell him.

"That is true…but there's one thing we have that he doesn't…" Mamoru tells me as he brushes some hair form my face that fell out from the blurring run we took. It was a soothing motion as I felt like drowning I his blue depths. They seem to have a stronger hold on me than before and I didn't mind it as I felt like I held a similar one on him now to. Like our bond together was strengthening as we shared this.

I looked up to him, "Love…what we have." He kissed my forehead, "Family and friends…we have things that he doesn't and he's knows it." I smile at his loving words, "He thinks he doesn't need them but truth is there's a tiny part of him deep down inside that does. He thinks its cut off but reality is it's not." I listened intently on his words, "Otherwise he'd hold no care for Naoyuki either yet he sees him as a father figure of sorts." I looked slightly surprised by that admission, we'd had our suspicions yes but nothing stating it really.

"Our elder's memories." I nodded. "He's smart and cunning yes but he's not us nor does he have your traits." He tells me. I smile as I look up at him, needing to tell him. "Chikao had me drink his blood to." He looks at me startled then in question himself as I did towards him. "What did you see?" he asked me, genuine curiosity in his voice regarding the memories I received as I was by the ones he'd seen.

"A lot…good, bad…it was all a blur to me to a degree." I didn't tell him the bigger parts that I knew. Not yet anyways. "I didn't try to focus on any one memory as you did which is probably why I couldn't be more selective as you were able to. I saw them and felt them to a certain degree. The images bringing up emotions that you'd never think to feel until seen with your own eyes through theirs." I express. "I know what you mean. It's like this out pour of memories just got downloaded into me and I'm still sorting through it all."

His confession made me glad I wasn't the only one now. "So he wanted you to be stronger?" he asked me, "Hai…said I needed to be stronger for what was coming, whatever that means." It seemed like he knew something more to come at the time but the words of what he could really mean eluded me. Whatever it was it would be bigger than us both. Otherwise I don't see Chikao as having given me his blood like that.

Which brought me to my next train of thought. _Why did our elder give him his blood?_ Not that I bore any negative feelings towards him, hardly. It was more like shock and curiosity and what inspired our elder to do so. In all the years I'd known him, in all the time I'd been a vampire period, I'd never once heard of or seen a vampire as young as he receive elder blood before. The younger you were the least able you were to handle it or sort through it.

 _Our elder had to have seen something within Mamoru to do so, but what? And how would this effect the coven going forward?_ "Not that I'm not pleasantly surprised by this turn of events as its obviously needed for us both on different leveling reasons but why did he give his blood to you? Why insist on it?" I asked. He had a mixed emotional look on his face as he looked around, as if the elder himself was out here watching us.

I knew that wasn't the case but it was more of an unconscious thing to do when you were telling possible state secrets and didn't want anyone but the person in front of you to hear them. It made me all the more curious to know what happened and why it did for him to be like this as I too looked around for and listened for anything but heard nothing but the little bit of forest life around us. Birds, chipmunks, even some deer nearby as he refocused on me.

He sighed before saying, "So that I could be strong enough to take out the Lycan leader considering how that last fight went between us and be there by your side in the coming future." I looked at him carefully as he told me this and knew the words to be true but still felt it wasn't everything. Like there was something he was still keeping from me yet I couldn't figure it out, "He just want to make sure that I could be all that I could be for you and for our coven in this fight coming up." he stated.

"Understandable considering Chikao said something similar." I nearly chuckled, ignoring that nagging feeling for now. "You'd think that they conspired to do this on purpose." I joked right before we both stopped to think on that and looked at the other before dismissing it entirely as we both knew for reasons that we knew the other either did or didn't know that that couldn't be possible…right?

Right…I shook it further off. Nothing in the blood memories indicated so…not yet anyways from what I was able to decipher as of yet. I would think on it later on though when we weren't on a recon mission for this coven. "You'd think…but in the end I don't think either knows of the other doing this." Mamoru concluded. He sounded so sure of himself and confident. Sometimes I wondered where he got that from. Mine came from years as a vampire yet he had barely been one and yet had this knowledge it seemed.

Unless it was a trait he gained more from the memories he received. "You sound pretty sure of yourself." I smiled in retort before his facial expressions got serious, I lost my smile yet still felt entrapped in a good way in his gaze. "Listen Usa…he wants the blood he gave me to be kept secret from the rest of the coven. Only those we know and can trust with our very lives can know and maybe not even then."

I nodded without a fuss as I had wondered that myself. It made sense though. If anyone were to find out that he had elder blood within him it could raise questions on why and favoritism. It was already enough that he was my second in command around here and if it weren't for his very generous contributions to the research he was conducting to help everyone out in some area or another and the fact that he was in the front lines of the battle over a year ago even that would be questioned by others.

As it was his intelligence and back round was more extensive than the vampire doctor's we previously had and since we lost so many vampires in that fight he had been more than making up for it and making sure that he was seen as being there for a damned good reason. It may have also been the reason why our elder gave him his blood. "When the time is right we will tell them but not before hand." I expressed. Give him my utter faith.

Perhaps his having elder blood in him now could help us tip this fight into our favor and allow us to win this in the end after all. I hated to admit to it but I did hold doubt in some form. Though it was merely there as a 'don't get to cocky' measure to so that I wouldn't let Emon when the time came get the jump on me. I didn't need that. Question was, was Mamoru breaking the promise he made by telling me?

The question must have been in my eyes as his features softened. "I made sure I could tell you though." He assured me, "Yeah me to." I admitted regarding what I asked of Chikao before leaving the chambers. It seemed like he wanted to tell me something important, the question of something burning in his dark blue depths as they darkened even more by the second but as soon as he closed his eyes he said, "So we tell everyone close to us when its time and not before then...and your blood?" he asked.

Something told me that was NOT the question he had on his mind when he closed his eyes. It seemed like he wanted to ask something more personal but forced it down for the time being. I told myself I would let it go…for now but that I would ask later on what he really meant to ask me. "I'm not to tell anyone myself. So we keep this between us till we know the ones we trust, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Soren can keep it safe to."

I agreed in an unspoken promise to him just as I did with Chikao and as he did with our elder on the blood given to us both. It seemed like things were deepening between us even more so than before and I wondered if the new blood in our systems had anything to do with it. Maybe giving us the ability to bond closer since it was much older yet I doubted that was the true reason why I felt bonded closer.

It seemed he felt the same as Mamoru leaned in and kissed me near breathlessly, his arm moved to wrap around my waist to pull me in till we were waist to chest against the other. Our breaths mingled together as I felt like fighting control over my body before we did something that definitely shouldn't happen on a recon mission especially when your so far from home and closer to lycan territory.

It wasn't a good idea to get turned on just by being in close proximity to your mate. I looked up at him as a bit of his five o clock shadow was creeping on his face and felt myself reacting sexually to it. I had to stop myself now before it got to late. Though why I was feeling so sexed up at a time like THIS was a bit unreasonable and had me questioning it. "Let's get this done and over with so we can give the data to Soren and have a good night's sleep."

I tried to emphasize on the word 'sleep' to make it sound like that was what was going to happen but it came out sounding like sleep wasn't what I needed or wanted. Mamoru agreed nonetheless even though his eyes spoke of the things that my tone was referring to as we continued to walk along the path that was ahead of us. I gripped my fists tightly to stop the flood of hormones in me. _It's just stress and I need relief is all._

Mamoru POV

I had wanted so badly to tell her the other reason why. That I had wanted to know the ups and downs of being mated for life in a marital setting as our elder and his mate had been. Having children in the relatively near future in the mix and all the good and bad that came with it. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to ask her to marry me yet again, that I had been trying to find the right time and place, and yet again I knew why I couldn't and it burned me once more as I held my tongue on the matter.

I could see the want in her eyes at her unspoken words. What she meant to really say compared to what she did say to avoid getting to in the moment. Yet I knew if I told her the real truth and not just the other truth that it would only lead to her wanting to know more and there was more to tell and that would prompt her to ask the burning questions on why that got brought up and as much as I wanted to ask her now WASN'T the time to propose to her.

We were here on a recon mission, far from our own coven and not too far away from Emon's coven we were here to spy on so as much as I nearly did ask her, and by kami – sama I almost did pop the question, I swallowed my feelings on it for the moment and stopped myself from doing so. I not only DIDN'T have the ring on me but this wasn't the time nor the place to propose to my long time mate and hopeful lifetime long partner in the very near future with a couple of kids to boot.

I was just thankful our com's were turned off till we needed them to be on. We would do so when we got into range for Soren to aid us but till then they were off. We finally managed to make it to the coven and found that it was fortified but one had to know what to look for. "Stay down." she pointed to a few camera's she'd spotted. The trees we were up by providing enough camouflage to coven us and yet keep us at a distance away.

We really needed to get close. "Stay here…I'm going to get closer and see what else I can view from my position. I need you here to watch for any lycan's that come around. We may have the scents on us to repel them but it doesn't guarantee that an older one won't still go sniffing around." I wasn't a fan of that. Something in me was craving over protectiveness of her so close to the danger zone.

"Maybe I should go forward instead." I tried. She looked back at me, "Mamoru I've done plenty of the these recon missions before. I need you here to have my back since I can only see so much from my vantage point. Your my eyes and ears back here." Her touch against my shoulder soothed my sudden doubts and made me wonder why I felt this way suddenly when I knew this to be true.

It reminded me of moments earlier when she had that look of want in her eyes. Now wasn't the time to be having these wayward thoughts and we both knew it. I put it to the new blood in our systems. We were still adjusting…that had to be what it was. I'd have to analyze it further when we got back home. "Com's on." She turned hers on as I did mine. "We've got you both on live here." Soren's voice came over.

"We?" I asked, "Pleasure." Rei's slightly sarcastic voice came over, "Minako would be here herself but is taking care of a few things for you till you both get back." She expressed, "Good cause I have a feeling were coming back with a lot." Usagi commented as she jumped forward between the trees we were hiding behind as I stayed put as requested. "There are two lycan's out on patrol but both are also facing opposite directions." I iterate.

"Best bets the west side of the coven." Rei suggested. I could only guess she was looking at the satellite view at Usagi. "Negative, there's a camera on that side. I'll have to find a blind spot to get past it and oh lovely…" that had me curious, "Usa…?" I asked as she ventured further forward. I barely had her in my sights as low and far as she was now. I was still up high in the trees using them as blinders to the lycan's as she blurred her way closer forward. The moments were becoming tense.

She was to close for me to see her in full view. I tried to use my vampiric eye sight to get a better idea but the depth, trees and distance wasn't helping. She slipped into my own blind spot and it agitated me. Not that she did it on purpose, we were here for a reason but still…not having her in my sights was worrisome. I had to keep reminding myself she had done this a hundred times before so why was this any different?

"The camera's are motion sensored…" she muttered into the com's. I narrowed my eyes, she had to be close to notice that. "Usa." I hinted in my voice to back off the camera's. not that I didn't think she could hold her own but this was about gathering information not tipping our hand so that the lycan's know we know where they are. We couldn't let Emon get away. "Radio silence." She hushed us as everything felt like it went dead after her words.

It was then that I saw a lycan come by her area where the camera's were and activate to see a man, a bit older looking but not to old doing his own rounds. That's when I saw her around the corner and saw the distance between them. No wonder she had us on radio silence. The slightest spark of vocals could blow her cover that's how close she got to them. Fear for her danger hit me hard and I had to clench my fists together to stop myself from running down there and acting all caveman about to protect his mate.

Usagi POV

I slipped through the trees and down the hill that lead to the coven with ease. I used the momentum to help aid me as I got in much closer than before now that I had slipped past two of the lycan details. I shook my head a bit thinking…amateurs. I had to see what type of camera system they had cause if I could I could relay the information to Soren and he could hack into them and monitor what was going on.

This is why you do recon, you get much more information than you previously had. I got within range but stayed in the blind spot to avoid detection and memorized the camera system and wondered briefly if we had any tools that we could use to link their security in with ours and not only monitor them but loop fake feeds into it for later use. I would have to ask Soren about that but before I could I heard sounds coming from the opposite direction.

"Radio Silence." I muttered fast as possible. Using my new speed I spun around and hid in a tiny little alcove that barely fit my small frame as the man whom I could smell the lycan on him started to walk by. I could have easily have killed him but we couldn't tip out hands just yet. I purposely lowered my heartbeat to avoid even that being heard by him as he came around the bend. I wish at this point I didn't have to be silent so I could kill him but we had to get to Emon no matter what we personally wanted to do.

Just barely after he walked by I blurred and sped past till I made it to the other side of the camera and found there to be two more on the other side. _It was an entry point that's why…_ I thought to myself. I looked around with my enhanced eye sight and found that there was weapons being loaded inside. It appeared as though the lycan's were preparing for something big when I nearly gasped at seeing Emon step outside.

It would be so easy to sneak up behind him and shank him where he stood…yet it was be also easy enough since I was far away for him to catch me before I could get the full drop on him to turn around and alert the other three lycan's I was there. The odds weren't favorable and even though I normally would take them on I needed to know more. Besides there was no guarantee that I would strike the killing blow even with the added blood.

Best not to get cocky and as what they call it in the military catch a case of 'mission creep' where I let an unplanned move cause a major shift in our objectives for the long run. I held myself still as I listened in intently on what was being said. "Just make sure you continue to do your part in this." Emon responded, "Listen here you night stalker, we're here to help you not the other way around." One of the lycan's stated making me lift a brow at the 'night stalker' term regarding us.

Emon seemed to look at his almost as if he were toying with him. The lycan in his human form clearly had an 'I'm bigger so I'm better than you' appearance to him. I ALMOST felt sorry for him as Emon walked a few feet up to him and said in one of the most cunning and calculating voices I'd ever heard, "Listen to me very carefully…" the tone seemed to begin to knock the smirk form the lycan's face.

"If it weren't for me you'd still be eating rabbits and squirrels in some sewer somewhere instead of dinning on what I've brought in for offerings. The humans I've brought you all have served you well no?" his words made me sick as we had suspected such a thing but held no proof of what he was bringing in through the tunnel or where it ended. We needed to know. "You've got something to say - " the lycan didn't get to finish as Emon backhanded him hard enough to send the lycan to the ground.

The lycan was definitely bigger than him and Emon was strong enough to send him crashing to the ground. That was strong. More and more I was understanding the need Chikao had for me to be stronger. "I don't speak as much as I prefer to demonstrate. Or else the message can get lost in the words." I kept watching as I listened to my surroundings to make sure I wouldn't give my position away.

"I do have this one additional task in mind, other than your main one. When you go out there to the coven see if you can capture a vampire and bring whomever you can get back here. The closer to her the better. That way it'll screw with her head even more. After all the best message to send is one where you kill the fucking messenger and lay it scattered on her doorstep." He really looked like he would enjoy a task like that to.

"Only if you can though, this is mostly a check-up mission. The more information we have on them the better. That way when their defenses are down we can strike them hard and fast and no one will get out alive unless they swear themselves to my lead." Demented didn't even cover what this vampire was. "But!" Emon ordered before sticking his finger up at them, "NO one but ME gets to kill the vampire whore!"

I rolled my eyes at the term he used regarding me as he then stated, "I have a severe bone to pick with her and once her blood and head are in my hands then you can rip her apart to your own enjoyment." I wanted to growl at the threat but remained silent, "Now I want you lap dogs to go to their coven and see what their guard's shifts are like now that I'm gone. I know the ins and outs but they will have increased it since my abrupt departure so I need to know the updated routines." He ordered as they, with heavy issue, left.

I had to leave out so that I could relay this to Soren and the security there that way they could kill the lycan's before they could give Emon and his lycan's here the field advantage. It seemed like we were finally starting to get the one up on him. I started to backtrack around the building when I spotted a lycan about to spot me. Knowing I had very little hiding places now that I'd moved a decent distance away from the spot I had been in and had no time to get back in there I jumped up and into a groove of the exterior wall.

Even for a vampire it was difficult to do considering the angle I was at. Perching myself between two brick like edges with my boots spanning wide as the camera was to my left. Never in my life had I been more grateful that I was flexible and bendy as all hell so that I could avoid knocking the camera down and avoid the lycan from spotting me as he stood under me for a few moments while deciding to take a moment to take a swig out of his canteen.

I just didn't know what was in the canteen. Nor did I care to know. I used one hand to search my form to see if I had anything to attach onto the camera only to realize my com was beginning to go out. That's when I realized being so close to the camera was screwing with the com's reception. If I didn't get out of here quickly Mamoru would be itching even more so to come down here and rescue me.

While it was sweet of him to do that we needed to avoid that. I used my strength and flexibility to get my leg out from around the camera and jump up even higher towards the roof of the coven. Its old exterior had me curious on how much of the structure was original to the old one when I found that there were other camera's up there to. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I walked forward just a few feet to find them starting to move towards me.

 _Crap._ They must have been motion censored to. I halted going forward as I looked at my current predicament. The roof top had a balcony close by to the top half of it. A simply jump and I could avoid the camera's on the roof top no problem but who knew if the balcony that I was barely able to see from my angle was covered or not. I listened for any signs of life and heard none from up here.

Problem was that didn't guarantee that if there were doors or curtains to it that it was blocked off from sight. The point here was to be discrete and to blow that would be to undermine what we're working towards. Deciding on it the balcony was a no go and I from my angle I couldn't see if it was being watched or not. I looked back towards the woods and barely saw Mamoru trying to see if I could see him gesturing to come back over.

I had two decisions to make in a split second, run away from the camera's and use the few steps I had to jump as far and as fast as I could away from the coven's roof top or take the chance to jump over the camera's on the roof, land on the balcony and NOT alert anyone to an intruder up here. It was pointless to jump to another spot on the roof when there were camera's all over it the further you stepped. Knowing I had a decent amount of information already I took the former choice as it was the best.

Using my new speed and strength I ran the few steps towards the edge and jumped as far and as high away from the coven as I could. It was actually a pretty good jump thanks in part to the new blood in me. I could feel myself soar for a longer duration than before and thankfully soared far above that of the lycan's below who didn't think anything of what they heard. Probably assumed it was a squirrel or something considering where they were.

I barely noticed this as I barely touched the end of a branch and used it to give myself enough momentum to propel me further forward and grant me the cover of the trees. It also gave me the advantage of making it to the thicker set of trees for clearing before I would be spotted. I landed and ducked and rolled to mesh in with the appearance of the trail instead of standing out if my impact made any noise where they could hear me.

I rolled a few more times aiming to roll further out of sight till I hit a tree. I had to admit that was a long running jump I managed considering. It was seconds later that I heard Mamoru come up to me. I could hear his frantic heart beat as he rushed to my side to check for any wounds sustained during that vaulting jump. He nearly crashed into me as he felt over my form for any wounds as I straightened myself up from the position I was in to standing up.

He didn't even bother to ask if I was okay, needing to feel for himself as I hit my com's and said, "Everything's fine." I assured those over as I heard a collective sigh before Rei said, "What the hell happened to gain that long of radio silence?" she near demanded, her voice sounded reasonably tense. Mamoru was still checking me for injuries before I reassured him as I began to lightly walk away from the coven.

"Almost got held up for a moment but I got out." I assured letting them know I didn't go dark for nothing. "Soren, we might have a lead here." I began. "What is it?" he asked. I knew he was ready to start typing away, "Emon's using camera systems on site. Motion censored." I read him the camera stats before giving him the serial number on the side. "Is that helpful?" I asked, "Oh its way more than helpful." He actually sounded near giddy.

"You sound like your barely controlling your glee what's up?" I asked, "I've just managed to hack fully into his surveillance system. Well I'll be damned…You guys need to get back here to see this." he expressed, excitement and a hint of dread in his voice. That usually didn't spell great news for us so it had me curious on what he was able to see. I wish I had been able to hear and see more but this would have to do for now.

"There's more, we're having visitors coming around the area very soon. Any and all vampires are to remain near the perimeter till the lycan's have been caught. If possible capture them as they could know information that the camera's can't give us. They will be a part of the pack that's at this coven." I tell them, "On it for sending out an alert." I heard Rei say. As they signed off and hit the com's to shut them off Mamoru kissed me.

"Please don't scare me like that again." He near asked, "I know you can take care of yourself but that was just a little too close for comfort as simple recon mission. Please Usa…" he nuzzled his face in my neck as I felt a certain warmth take over me. Like I felt his worry over me and his love at the same time. I nearly frowned but kept it from my face. What was this? It felt like we were closing in on something.

"I held him close as I said, "You'll never loose me, but we do have to get back to the coven." I pulled back, "Emon plans to send a few lycan's out there to take then kill a vampire as a message to me. He's aiming for someone close but their main objective is to see how well are defenses are now." which reminded me. I turned the com back on as I said, "Pull in some of our security and turn on the outer motion sensors." I ordered Soren.

Mamoru and I left out and began to blur in and out back towards our own coven, "Pull them in?" Soren clarified, "Hai, I want Emon to think we don't have enough vampires to have for the patrols. Hold the extra forces back so that we have that element of surprise." I stated, "Do you think he's coming back here?" Soren asked, "I'm positive he will. Only this time he's going to bring with him the lycan pack that he's been feeding as his guard dogs." I tell him before getting more through the woods now.

"He's feeding them?" I looked over at Mamoru, "Hai. He's making them stronger for the up -coming fight. We need to know where that tunnel leads out to." I spoke in to the com as we raced out of there. Using all of our speed this time to leave as we became literal blurs to anyone who MIGHT have seen us. "Makes sense." He commented, "An army marches on their stomachs." I looked over at him after that comment and knew the truth of it. _We have to get back to the coven to make sure we can capture them._


	15. methods used can cause discord

**L** **oveInTheBattleField** : will do so. 😊

1 review, were getting close to the end here, still several more chapters left to go though as we get to the end but were getting there. Uploading this early due to oncoming date. 😊 😉 So please read and review.

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.15

Mamoru POV

We raced back to the coven. My speed never felt faster before in my life as I ran through the woods, past the foliage and barely even felt the leaves on the trees hitting me in the face. It felt incredible and to see Usagi running just as fast if not a tad faster than me only made me feel exhilarating. She looked over at me. Her determined face softened a bit at the sight of me as I gazed at her admiringly.

She gave a subtle wink at me before running just a tad faster as I smirked and sped up that much more to. By the time I caught up to her we were back at the estate and out of breath. Running straight back at full speed did take it out of a vampire for a few moments. That and I had never run full speed like that for that long of a duration. I was glad she suggested not to run all the way there in the first place.

"We need to make sure all vampires are cleared from this are before the lycan's get here. We've got only a few moments to spare." She ordered to the two guards we came into contact with once we were back. They nodded wordlessly and went to their coms to pull the vampires back so that instead of them thinking they were going to nail us we could instead trap them. Two more guards came out as I heard the distinct noise of running.

"Their coming." I muttered knowing she could hear me clearly. "Their close to." She turned to the vampire guards, "Be ready." Then gave them military hand signals to hide so that they wouldn't spook the lycan's that came within the vicinity. She then signaled them to 'shot to wound don't shot to kill'. We did need them alive after all. She and I ducked into some nearby brush to conceal ourselves.

That's when we saw them come on site. They maintained being out of distance with the security camera's and stayed far enough back to avoid alerting anyone else something I did give them some credit for. They huffed to one another but otherwise didn't make a sound as they crept slowly closer ducking a bit to not appear as a larger animal but it would do them no good. Usagi waited until they were on the grounds and would be unable to escape with ease before pouncing making her move.

She came up behind the one and kicked it in the back of the knee knocking it down shocking it and alerting his friend only to have his friend get shot in the arm and knee by the guards that had taken the move Usagi made as their cue to move forward. With Usagi having distracted it they were able to shot it with silver ammunition rounds till the friend was forced onto his knees especially since they were shot out from beneath him. "Don't make thm shot the rest of you." I warned him.

The lycan that she knocked to his knees went to backhand her. He was met with resistance from me as I moved forward faster than I could even think on it and grabbed his arm before he could make contact since she grabbed the coarse hair at the back of head and forced him to pull his upper body back. I then broke it at the elbow to use against him till he had no choice but to submit to us. He let out a howl into the evening sky since the sun had gone down and been down for a while now.

The guards did however keep their weapons aimed at them in case they tried to escape. The lycan on the left that I was holding the broken arm of tried to swipe at me with his other only for me to say, "And don't you make me break the other one." I slapped him with his own broken arm as a warning of how down and defeated they already were. These two were clearly lackeys and didn't have much combat training.

"I suggest you turn into your human forms to talk." I suggestively ordered them. I think the only reason why they obeyed was due to them here to deliver a message to begin with. Now both men were on their knees naked as the day they were born in front of us. One with bullets in his legs and the other with a broken arm he was clutching now that he was human. As a lycan he was less able to due to the limited mobility.

It was a little bit weird but I guess for them it was pretty natural since they couldn't be fully clothed when in their lycan form so it was understandable. "What do you want from us?" the one on the right asked, "What we want is to know what made you think you were going to get away with coming on our land in the first place?" I responded, knowing they couldn't know that we had been spying on them first.

Both of them admitted in near sheepish tones, "We didn't think you had patrols out this far." Then Usagi asked, "Is Naoyuki at your 'masters' coven?" she said with disgust. The broken armed one was about to respond when his friend nudged him to shut up. Then the friend looked to me, "It doesn't matter what we say." He looked to Usagi, "You're a dead woman walking. It's only a matter of time before Emon or that elder of his kills you." I pulled out a knife from my boot and brought it to his neck in seconds flat.

The lycan at least had the foresight to gulp at the speed and close proximity to the blade that was currently pressing into his neck. A movement here or there would surely give it a slice and cut him open. That's how sharp the blade was. "Tell you what, I don't cut your throat and let you bleed out dry like stuck pig and you give me a straight answer without throwing your barbs at my mate." He looked back and forth a few times as if weighing his options before giving a sigh of acceptance at my words.

His friend spoke up this time. "He's been…helpful." He looked to his friend who not so subtly kicked him. I guess he was hoping he would possibly lie to us but seeing as their lives were at stake here the friend was unwilling to die so soon. "Helpful how? And don't you try it." I stated as I kicked the other friend from him to avoid his trying to dissuade him from giving us the information we needed.

"He gets us supplies. That's all we know." The friend supplied. "Bullshit. He does more than that, this is Naoyuki we're talking about. He's a former grand elder." Usagi declared as she grabbed at the one guy's head of hair again. He cried out in slight pain, "We know who he is but that is all we know. We're not too high up on the food chain there to be allowed to know more." It did make sure if they were here. "Were not too fond of the guy." She loosened up on his head just a little bit, "Why not if he's feeding you?" she asked.

"The vampires a real cold ass prick." The friend to the right said, "He advises Emon and helps to run the coven in different areas. From what we've overheard he sees him as a son of sorts." I couldn't even begin to think on how hearing this would make our elder feel if he was out here with us. "He treats us like house pets at best. He only ever talks to Emon like he's on common ground." He expressed.

"Sounds about right." Usagi muttered though her tone indicated to them that she understood their personal feelings making them look to her a bit differently, "Where is he getting the supplies in from? Who are Naoyuki's contacts? You'll save us a lot of time if you give us even that." I asked not telling them that we knew about the tunnel just yet. I wanted to see what they did actually know before giving out what we knew.

"Look we may not like the prick but were NOT giving up our meal ticket so fuck - " I slammed my fist into the broken armed ones face with more restraint than usual as I felt my punch impact more than it usually did. The strength of our elder's blood running through me and making me feel a bit energized. I needed to cool down before I gave suspicion to our own vampires here. I mean after all we were working to keep the extra power a secret from everyone, not expose it in seconds flat.

"Come again?" I asked, giving him a second chance in a sense. "And when you talk it better be to tell me what I want to know." I warned him. He spat at me with his bloody mouth from the hit. It landed on the grass at my boots, "I'm not telling you shit. To do that would be throw away our meal ticket and we have a pack to feed." He remarked. "Like with your victims." I stated more than asked as he grinned.

"The best kind of meat. My preference is the strung up hobo's he gets to come in. so strung out they don't know what's going on. Their blood and flesh tastes like the drugs they've been taking." I sneer at him in disgust. I then looked up to Usagi, asking her with my eyes if we should tell them we know about the tunnel. Her eyes affirmed it, "Listen we know about your oh so secret tunnel, tell us where it ends and we'll make this quick." I tell them. That startled them both as they were trying to figure out what to do or say next.

"Come on boys don't make us have to do this the hard way. Although…" I figured to try and put fear into them instead, "I actually kinda hope you don't know that way I get to test the limits of torture on a lycan." I made myself sound maniacal as Usagi added on getting into the game and seeing what angle I was playing at, "Did you boys not know who he is? He's our resident doctor here." Her slight smile added to the effect.

"He's always doing experiments to learn new things. I wonder what he can learn from two fresh lycan specimens." Her words actually caused them to involuntarily gulp. I smiled at her as I said, "You know what I don't think they do know anything else." I faced off with her as she acted as if contemplating it to. It's like we were mirroring the others thoughts the scare tactic being used, "Take them down to the basement." I ordered.

I shot my eyes to the guards to take him in but as a show to see if they would start talking. They took the hint and began to drag both of them inside, wounded as they were before one saying, "We really don't know!" his voice higher in pitch now as the guards stopped for a moment at my command, "He's right." The other began, "We were already at the bottom of the food chain when coming into the pack. This, coming here was a test for us." He admitted as he tried to claw his way free only to get the guard to slam his gun into his face.

"So tell me what's to stop me from experimenting on you?" I asked, trying to still scare more facts from them, "Cause we told you the truth." The other said. Before I could respond though shockingly enough our elder came out front to confront the lycan's himself. He walked as if nothing had happened to him. It made me glad my stitch work held up since he had been wounded not too long ago. Even if he was by this point fully healed. They looked to him in shocked silence.

"You look surprised to see me." he told them. Before they got to tongue tied our elder asked them, "How is my son bringing in his weapons and supplies?" his words caused them to seemingly put two and two together. "You're the elder." The broken armed one said, "Hai." He responded, "Emon's father?" he clarified. "Last I checked yes." His tone was that of near amusement but his eyes indicated to speak now or forever hold your peace. It seemed he was getting his spine back in him now.

What he said next had us all tense, "Your son is helping us rise to power over your sanctimonious repressive ass and soon your coven will lay in ruins." His was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to have said that to an elder. I went with stupid considering his earlier statements. Less than two seconds later our elder slammed his fist hard enough into the broken armed ones face that it broke his jaw and snapped his neck before he even knew what hit him, I had never seen our elder become violent before.

Not till now, "You mean my daughters coven you pussing sore." he near asked rhetorically as the broken armed lycan lay dead next to his friend who looked back and forth at them both in shock waiting in part to see if the same fate befell himself. Our elder instead walked away leaving us all stunned, "You know what since you're still new to your lycan forms you're not worth my time." He looked visibly yet mildly relieved.

"Take your dead friend and get the hell out of here. Come back again and you'll be shot on site." The guards prepare to escort him away before I leave him with these parting words. "Oh and tell your 'master' Emon that if he wants a war we'll give him one." He nods as the guards shove him off the property so that he can take his dead friend back with him, "Nice touch on the 'experiment' part." I notate to Usagi. "Good catch on it." she responds as we walk back inside, "Now let's see what he tells them." I remark. She agrees as we go inside.

Emon POV

I had been impatiently waiting for the two lycan's I sent out to come back in. the third one I was going to have go with them I decided to hold back to finish helping with getting the supplies inside through the tunnel we had. It appears the tunnels were becoming or main source of 'income' as one would say. "That wasn't a tactic move to make going after your father instead of the girl." Naoyuki stated as he walked up beside me. I barely looked at him, "He had it coming." I answered.

"Be that as it may we could have taken over things much more easily if you had killed her when you had the chance." His tone lightly scolding. I glanced at him, "I know you want her dead, I do to but let's not forget what my attack does." I looked back at our supplies coming in. The meals on legs as they were guided in. Appearing drugged up from lack of food, water and blood as they had already been nibbled on to make them more pliant.

I smiled as they were hauled in like the cattle they were. Soon enough there would be enough to fill in a warehouse. I was already making plans once we took down that coven to hit the others in succession and show the vampires what a leader really looked like and did. Naoyuki just needed reassurance. "It makes her vulnerable…weak and decadent. She will be at my mercy." I smiled a cruelly evil smile.

"Yet she still lives and breathes and your father - " he began before I stopped him cold, "Is close to death." I shot him a look. "He will not survive his wounds. I hold no doubt that he is probably dead by now. I was proficient in my strikes against him. Methodical even." I stated confidently, "Do not underestimate your father's penchant for survival." He definitely sounded scolding on that one.

The elder had been like a father to me so it was the only reason why I tolerated his counsel on matters. We shared the same views and opinions. "Naoyuki for a second there you sounded like you believe he did survive the wounds I bestowed upon him. That I was not effective in his death." I mocked. He looked to me with warning, "He is your father would you expect anything less of him?" he countered.

"I expect his death for being the weak docile creature that he is." I snipped in a higher than thou manner. "He's a pathetic waste of space." I finished. "You underestimate him instead of anticipate more." he stated as if it were fact rather than a mere possibility. I refused to rise to the bait completely. Naoyuki had a habit of testing the waters with me to make sure I wouldn't give in to easily.

"And you underestimated her in her ability to figure things out and fight verbally back in front of the counsel no less." I retorted back at him. That incident still stunned me as much as I hated to admit it. Hearing her words hearing my father protect that worthless whore…it's why I knew I had to hit him hard and make him suffer. If he suffered she would suffer worse for it and I wanted her to suffer.

Naoyuki simmered in his own anger, "Do not confuse my lack of with yours." He warned. His tone clear of that of a parent telling their child not to talk back even if you were an adult, "Just because I hadn't considered a few things doesn't mean you didn't consider projections yourself." His words caused me to look away as we both looked over to see one of the lycan's coming in with his brethren laying over his shoulder.

"It seems your message was marked 'return to sender'." Naoyuki damn near chuckled at his own slight joke. His hatred for the vermin of the lycan species was undoubtedly hated by them all but because he supplied them with food in the form of humans and not merely animals and supplied them also with weapons he was pulling in from underground resources he had they accepted his belittling treatment of them.

I never complained nor spoke in favor of them as it was by birth right that we treat them as the animals beneath our boots as we did. Their only use was to do our bidding. We just gave them the nourishment they needed to be stronger and fight for us. However like most soldiers in the human world they were expendable. We walked up to the lycan that laid his male counterparts body on the floor of the basement.

"We aimed as you asked to bring in a vampire for your 'message' but were ambushed before we even got close to the estate." That's when I saw the wound on the others face. His jaw hanging loosely from his head as the other spoke, "We ran into the one you call Usagi and her mate Mamoru with a few guards." I looked at him in anger, "I thought I told you to be discrete?" I was definitely perturbed.

I cared not for the obvious at this point dead comrade of his even as several of the other lycan in the basement where we were gathered round to see their dead. I was beyond annoyed that these two lycan were too stupid to avoid detection. I felt surrounded by idiots suddenly. I looked around and saw the other lycan's looked stunned and upset by their fallen comrade. I rolled my eyes at the display.

Two other lycan came within reach but I held my hand up to stop them in their tracks. I wanted answers first before they got treatment, "Emon." One said. I looked at him sharply. He growled out, "Sir." I gave the faintest hint of a smirk as Naoyuki came to stand behind me as he didn't like getting to close to what he considered vermin to him to a degree. "We were being discrete." He began as the other lycan's looked to him.

"They were waiting for us on the out skirts of the property. There shouldn't have been guards out there, not according to your last notations. It's almost as if they knew we were coming." He responded. It almost sounded as if he were trying to insinuate blame onto me for the events that happened. I narrowed my eyes at him as I mulled over his words. "Perhaps things have changed since you were last there." Another lycan nearby ventured.

His excuses both bored me and irritated me as his comrades were seeing this as a measure to try and defy me in the smallest of measures. This should have been a simple in and out excursion yet they managed to mess it up. "Whatever." I said, dismissing the excuse for what it was. "What were you able to find out?" I demanded of him. He too seemed to be getting agitated but didn't let it show much.

"They knew more about us than we did of them." That struck me, "Knew about what?" I asked, curious on how they could know more about us when we were so far and so very well hidden from them. "They knew about the tunnel we have. They demanded to know where it ended but we kept silent." He explained. Though he seemed to have done that more so for his comrades than anything regarding me.

Nevertheless it was good that he kept his mouth shut. "Good." I responded. Every piece of information found out could hold a small bit of information that was useful later on. I cared not for them but what they could do for us in the end. That's when the lycan looked to me in muted anger and said slightly louder to our audience, "Aren't you going to ask how he died?" I looked at his upset face.

"What happened to him is of no consequence to me as you two were aware of the consequences that could befall you but seeing as how you seem to 'want' to tell me by all rights go ahead and tell me 'what happened?'" I stated then asked in a mocking tone. His anger leveled up as what he said next had me stopping dead in my tracks and had me gritting my teeth in anger, "Your father came out."

Part of me could hear a tell-tale hint of mockery from Naoyuki in the back of my head. A weird chime in my ears of 'told you so' were coming in as I pursed my lips, "My what?" I asked hoping I had heard wrong. My eyes ordering him to tell me differently but he defied them. I was sure my attacks against my father had not just wounded him but given him a slow and painful death for her to witness.

After all the point of that was for her to suffer and what better suffrage than the loss of a father figure in her own arms no less? "Your **father**." His insolence gave him bravery to stand up to me verbally as he was. I couldn't have this. "You know the one you said was wounded and dying from said wounds." I wanted to kill him for his impertinence where he stood, especially in front of the others, but I needed to know more so I resisted…for now.

I refused to be made a fool of in my own coven no less. I would make sure he reaped the rewards later. "He killed him…" he said indicating to his fallen friend, "In a single blow when he mocked the coven's demise in front of him." He stated. "Yes my father is a bit protective of his coven." I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Which was why I needed the army to take him all of them down, "That's not what he meant." He responded. It had me curious as to what that father of mine could have meant.

I looked down at him as he stood up and let the other lycan's take their friends body so he could be properly treated. "Then what?" I asked feigning boredom and irritation though in this case I was honestly irritated and in need of relaxation. I needed to kill something. The lycan in front of me was starting to look awfully tempting to kill and he would be a good example to set forth to the others. Later might just be coming up now if I played my cards in front of everyone right and he was about to be made a prime example of 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'.

"He said it was his **daughter's** coven. Usagi's, before he walked off and left her to take care of us." That hit a nerve for me. He was referencing her as his daughter to the enemy now. It was also another blow to me. Kill my messenger when they were supposed to be the ones that took something from her and he knocks another blow with stating it's hers, his 'daughter's' coven. Bastard. I couldn't believe it even now he was ruining me.

All these years later he was still doing this to me. He was hitting me harder now with his blows without even touching me. Clever bastard. I looked around and saw the glances the lycan's were throwing my way. Weakness. I clenched my fists in anger at this news. My father was spreading weakness and doubt within my coven just as he did before when I was in control of my own coven. Those members had sided with him to protect him over me.

Such weak little things they were to do so. They could have lived in riches and treasures but instead they chose loyalty to that old fool and chose to defy me. Granted they paid for it with their lives but still they picked him over me. I wasn't some insubordinate I was the son of a grand elder, the successor. The old man just couldn't stand to have me in control so he made sure I would lose it and therefore the support of my army…just like now.

I avoided letting myself look bad for long. "It will be another coven under my control soon enough. Let us not lose sight of that." I growled out to everyone. "And yet your own father li - " my hand grabbed at his throat and hoisted him up in the air. His comrades came in a little bit closer but Naoyuki's presence made them warry in helping, "Sir?!" one asked pensively, "Silence!" I ordered.

Then I looked at the pathetic lycan before. The one who dared to speak against me. "What was that now?" I asked as he gasped for air. I squeezed tighter. My fingers pressing bruising into his throat as I felt the small muscles and bones begin to give way under the pressure. I could even hear the tiny crackle of his larynx begin to give way. It gave me satisfaction to hear it but even more satisfaction to feel it.

I leaned in a little bit closer, "You see the point of sending you out to do this was to send a message to that bitch and her coven that we wound be the ones in charge soon enough and what do I get instead?" he kicked his feet out feebly as he tried to grasp for breath of air. "You stupidly let him get the drop on you…" I felt the last bit of his life begin to leave him as the other lycan's seemed to want to help only to stay as they were.

They seemed to also understand that without myself and Naoyuki they wouldn't have any of what they had now. "Do you know what happens to the messenger when the message gets returned?" He shook his head just a bit as he couldn't move much else, "Ple…pl…" he tried to say. I couldn't help the mocking tone I took on, "What was that I didn't quiet hear you." I nearly smiled but I was still to peeved off to do that.

"Emon…" Naoyuki warned but only loud enough for me to hear it. I didn't listen though. Not this time. I had an image to maintain with these sewer rats. It was time they learned their place beneath my feet. "Oh don't worry…nothing you've said was of much value to me going forward anyways." I snapped the lycan's neck.

I crushed his larynx in slow agonizing seconds and dropped his body like a sack of potatoes as his head lolled to the side, broken in its place. It was now only still attached due to the skin and ligaments connecting it. That felt like a bit of a relief to the tension I was feeling. That was even relaxing to a degree, "Let's just say the term 'why kill the messenger? Because it sends the message' gets used in these moments."

I looked around at the other lycan's. "You all are free to join him or you can do your jobs only BETTER than them." I warned as they slowed but eventually started to work even harder. I began to walk away as Naoyuki came up to my side, "That may have been unwise to do at this time." he warned. I looked over at him, "They must learn their place around here and trying to act higher than their station is something I won't tolerate." I stated.

"While I fully agree with you on that there is a time and a place for it and…" he pulled me off to the side but discretely so that the lycan's wouldn't be suspicious of it, "And the timing certainly isn't when the lycan's outnumber us as they do here." I avoided looking into his gaze but he may have held a small point, "You and I are the ONLY vampires in here. And while our ages make us incredibly strong however, that doesn't make us invincible. Try to remember that." He advised me which I did take in.

Then I remembered something, "That may be but do remember this." I warned gently in a 'don't back out on me now' voice, "The last coven I had when they tried to perform a mutiny on me I wiped them off the fucking map." He stood silent as I spoke, "And if I have to I will wipe ALL of them off the map as well." I indicated to the lycan's at our disposal. "I have no problems with that. With you here it just makes it easier to kill them if they get out of line but I doubt they will. They've seen my power. They won't test me as he did." I tell him.

"While that may be true Emon, things have changed." I looked at him with almost a questioning gaze but refused to accept it and instead gave him a glance of pensive boredom. "And we need to also keep them from leaving here as we need their help to take down your father's coven. I should think your time there would tell you that." He said, refusing to call it hers and giving it more of a backbone that I cared to.

"Don't worry Naoyuki. One would think after all these years your growing less faithful in my abilities as a soon to be leader of our world." I smiled, daring him to challenge me. Yes he had a bit more strength in him than I did but I had the means and real wants to use it. He was more of the politician than the active doer these days. "We need them as bodies to take down the extras." I stated.

"Naoyuki with both you and myself we could do serious damage to that coven. You know this. With them…" I pointed to the lycan's working on the shipment that came in through the tunnel, "We can easily eradicate the coven members that stand up against us. We just need to kill Usagi and now apparently my father. I don't see Mamoru as posing much of a threat. He is after all barely a couple of years old." I said. Confident in my words and in what we were about to do, I just think he needed some reassurance.

"Are you sure about that? Their coven is twice the size if not larger than what your previous one was. Not to mention Usagi now has the support no doubt of the remaining counsel members. I do believe our in on the inside is in hiding herself now. And let's not forget that Usagi has proven herself to be a bit of a contender and your father is proving to be resistant to your attacks on him by living." He countered.

I glared at him, "Are you doubting me?" I demanded of him. My temper rising, "Hardly." He stepped up to me as he addressed myself, "I'm just giving you the advice you would need to make sure every avenue is sought out and covered before we make our move against them." He must have seen how pissed off I was getting. "Well thanks but I think we have this one. That bitch will NOT be the leader of that coven for long. My brother's death will NOT have been in vain." I snapped before stalking off.

I reached the middle of the room where the lycan's were and boomed out with my voice so that I was heard all over, "While I understand my methods may not be seen as understandable to some of you over your fallen brethren." Recalling Naoyuki's words from earlier even if I didn't want to admit to it I still listened in the end. "In the end we do want one thing and that is to be free from the constraints of this world we are confined in." I began.

"We have a common goal and a common enemy." I looked over at Naoyuki as I saw the tinge of a proud smile encompass his face. _Why the hell my own father couldn't have been this proud of me was a foolish mystery shrouded in weakness._ "This bitch Usagi thinks she can play at my game. Stop us from achieving our goals. Keep us all in the darkness." I knew I had their attention now as a few of them nodded their heads in understanding.

I guess loyalty was necessary…on the level of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' scenario. I was reaching them on that one, "She wants to keep us from the humans. Suppress us when we should be the rightful species to have this world as our own." I looked over to Naoyuki, the glint in my eyes indicating that I did not mean these pathetic lycan's in the room but only of the strongest of us vampires.

Not that they saw this glint or would know what it meant regarding them. "The humans they fear us as they should. We are the monsters of the night and we will not be kept down any longer. When we take over their coven and make the vampires that survive bow down and accept me as their new leader we will take even more covens. Then we will slowly take over the world." I said to them.

"She will be no more. Drowning in hers and that mate's blood of hers as we take her coven by storm." I growled. "And that father of mine, that weak elder, will die by my hands! I'll carry his head out of that coven…bloody on a platter for the rest of the vampires to see who the true and rightful leader is and it certainly isn't that pathetic father of mine nor that cunning little bitch. I will ensure they will no longer be a source of obstacles for us."

I turned to the closest lycan, "Start preparing the gear. Prepare for an assault on their coven, were leave when the sun shines tomorrow morning on their beloved coven. We'll use the light to our advantage and eradicate them before we take the rest, and you will be rewarded." I tell them as I leave off. Images of killing Usagi and my father making me a little bit hungry for blood. I needed something human to snack on.

Usagi POV

The camera zoomed away from the scene before us as we watched the screen with such silence a pin could have dropped and it would have sounded like a paper weight falling. Mamoru and I raced back inside and waited with Soren, Minako, Rei, Makoto and our elder as we watched the lycan's get back to their coven, or rather watch the broken lycan drag his friends body inside before getting into the basement.

Turns out Soren, once I gave him the camera information he was able to hack into it. Don't know how he pulled that off, but he did. "So…" Rei started, after we watched the footage. Everyone was looking at it pensively from what we just saw and heard. "That was…" Makoto trailed off as we were all right now trying to find the right words to use, Our elder was here after all and seeing and hearing everything we had wasn't something easy to respond to when he was here in the room.

"Interesting development…" Minako supplied as she exhaled and Mamoru topped it off with, "Man has less marbles than most old folks in homes. At least theirs is due to dementia and age this is..." I looked to him as our elder shifted. I nudged him to make him see how insensitive his words might be. "I'm sorry but it's true." He stated as he turned to our elder. I get that it was true but still.

"I really am sorry, but your son has deep psychological problems and has pretty much confirmed how he truly feels about your well-being if the wounds didn't do that already." I put a hand on his arm to stop him but he ignored it, "Usagi we need to acknowledge it." He stated instead as he faced off against our elder. "Emon is bringing his army here to aim at killing us. We need to take the fight to them before they even leave their coven." On that note I agreed, it didn't make the situation any easier on our elder who stood silently.

"Sir?" I questioned, hoping he wasn't upset with Mamoru. In truth his words were accurate they were just words that didn't help the situation. At least not they way he worded them. "He needs to be taken out. For everyone's safety." He acknowledged. The air in the room hung thick as the elder said, "I'm aware of what was said in the footage. I know my son hates me. I know he wants to kill me…" he began.

"I could go on for days on what I could have done differently but in the end it's a 'woulda, coulda, shoulda' situation." He stated, "It doesn't make a difference. Emon is a dangerous man." We agreed, "More than that, he's a very old rogue dangerous vampire that has not only destroyed his previous coven members and burned that very coven to the ground but rebuilt it and now has an even older grand elder on his side to help him out." he looked at all of us in a serious manner to show case he understood Mamoru's words.

"So yes Mamoru your right. And in all honesty, I can't think of anything more dangerous." It took us all a moment to process his words, "He's a vampire and he has a grand elder with him. There's a reason they don't fear the lycan clan that helps them. Two of the oldest and strongest of us. Between them, myself and the other counsel members there are no more vampires other than the ones at the prison that are old enough to take them on individually and win with ease." He looked to Mamoru as I understood as well.

Chikao knew on some level this would happen and wanted to be sure I was strong enough to fight Emon off. With confirmation that Naoyuki was there we needed all the help we could get without raising red flags. _There is a reason for everything._ I thought to myself. The room was somber, trying to come up with a response to our elder's words on the matter yet no one could…not really anyways.

Minako spoke breaking the silence that was taking over the room, "I'll get started on mission prep." She motioned for Rei and Makoto to follow suit and left out leaving Mamoru, our elder and myself behind with Soren as he was at the computers still. "The sword that was used to stab me." our elder began, "I have noticed it's been recovered." I nodded at the mention of it, "Hai, I plan to use it against Emon." I tell him truthfully.

"That sword was a gift from me to him on getting his own coven." He pulled the sword from his robes. I was shocked he had it on him. It was a bit much to see him holding the very sword that had been just a few days ago embedded in his body…twice. He handed it over to me, "I think it would be very fitting for him to be taken down by the very sword he once held with honor even if he used it for malicious purposes." I nod and accept the sword.

"We will make him be held accountable for all he's done." He smiles knowing I will make this right. "Be safe my child. Once you walk in with that sword all hell will break loose." He warned, "Honestly…I'm counting on it." I tell him as both myself and Mamoru walk out. I could feel the battle approaching us and knew we only had a little bit of time before we would leave out. So when took my hand in his I knew I needed some time with him before we left. The expression he wore was identical to mine.


	16. shower time before chosen fates

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **Guest** **(1)** : thanks. 😊

 **Guest (2)** : Its fine its both as Emon uses Eldon as his 'cover'. And I'm actually writing that part out now. 😉 things will happen.

3 reviews, that's nice, I really hope you guys are enjoying this, I've just gotten done writing out ch 20 and I'm still going. Getting to the finish line though. So please read and review I love to read about what you guys all think!

A vampires forbidden love ch.16

Mamoru POV

When we got back up to our room it felt like so much had happened. Usagi went to take a shower as I sat on the bed in contemplation of everything that had happened. There was a lot of stuff going on and a lot that had happened. Now that I had actually had the chance to sit down and let some of the feelings and images from the blood in more I took another focal point and saw how much our elder loved his mate.

How she made him feel complete. How she rounded out the rough edges of his personality and showed him that family was possible. It gave me a chance to calm down from the earlier emotions of what we saw and heard Emon do and what he wanted to do. Through his father's eyes I saw no fault in them. He tried his best and even more than what most parents these days would do.

There was something that I struggled with that pulled me away from the positive imagery of the love they shared. Emon's face when Usagi was mentioned as being the leader of this coven. He was genuinely both jealous and angry and wants her to die. I tried to put myself in his place mentally to figure out how someone could be so evil to their core but I was unable to. I just didn't have it in me to understand that negative thinking. To understand the psychology is one thing, to understand the man himself was another.

He wanted his father to accept his being an evil person regardless of who got in the way. He wanted his father to condone whatever he did to anyone and wanted to control more than he would ever be able to. He wasn't able to let go of that childish mentality and turned it into a full blown obsession that was driving him mad with it. Now my mate, my Usagi was directly in his warpath of vengeance.

I had looked over at her in the control room as we watched the camera's record the unfolding scene and saw her expression turn from understanding to disbelief to wishing that she didn't have to do this. It was truly in her to kill someone but knowing what he had done, what he planned to do she would do what she had to do. She would kill him to protect those that she loved and cared for.

Even if it meant it was till her last breath. I knew she wouldn't die on me but there was that tinge of doubt that entered my mind and his own unpredictable nature when it came to his anger and emotions towards her. I mean look at our elder now. He's just now back up and running from his little run in with Emon. That prick had tried to murder his own father and now was after her. He wanted to break her down so that she would be vulnerable for an attack. I felt like I was repeating the same facts to myself but I wanted it to sink in.

My mate was at the top of this vampires death list and he even got the jump on one of the most powerful vampires in existence. There was a reason why Chikao had her take some of his blood before the fight. It was for her own protection and ours together. Which was why our elder had me take his blood. To protect her in a way that against what was coming up would be enough, hopefully, to stop the oncoming threat. I sighed as I focused on what I wanted to do right now which was take a few moments with my mate.

Having anyone really but that dick talk about her that way and NOT being able to smash my fist into his face or rip his heart out had my blood really pumping. I wanted to wreck the room but that would be pointless. Plus I liked our room I was just frustrated by what he wanted to do to my mate. She was too good of a person to be on the death wish list of this psychopath. She had her choices that she could have made regarding me.

She could have done so much to me and yet she did so much for me. I could never truly repay her for everything that's happened. So to hear that from Emon was…it made me want to rip his throat out. I needed a way to deal with these energies I was feeling. I wanted to channel my energy into something…constructive. Instead of deciding to smash my hand through a wall which wouldn't really do me or anyone any good I decided to do something positive with my energy reserves.

Waiting till the fight would only stress me out more especially the waiting. It would drive me crazy and possibly have me act to early before it was necessary and cost us time or possibly worse. No I had to be logical about this and the first thing that came to mind to calm me down was Usagi. Her beauty and love that transcended over me like a warm blanket at night. If I gave us both something positive and beautiful for us both to look forward to when we got back we had that much more motivation to succeed.

Not that we needed it but we needed each other right now. I needed her right now. I stood up as I still heard the shower going on. I saw the steam begin to leave out the door as I opened it up. She was humming a soothing tune that I didn't know the words to but felt lured in just the same. I stripped off my shirt and other clothing as I walked inside. Nude as the day I was born I stepped foot into the shower.

While she wasn't shocked by my entry she peaked over her shoulder at me through her long blonde hair. Hair that was currently cascading down her back like a rich golden looking blanket of liquid silk. Her arm moved as she turned giving me a visible peak at her breast and nipple. My length stirred at my hip as I moved behind her to envelope her in my arms. She accepted the warming embrace as I felt her warm wet skin touch mine.

My whole frame getting drenched in the running hot warm water as I bent my head forward and into the crook of her neck. "We're going to beat this." she tells me. Her voice steady and sure. I don't know where she got the confidence from but it gave me more confidence, "I know." I responded before grabbing a luffa and pouring some body wash onto it. Getting it nice and lathered up I washed her body with it. First with her backside as I gently traced the contours of her form.

Her back with the bone ridges as it slumped at the crest of her ass, her perfectly shaped, battle hardened ass before dropping down to wash at the backs of her legs. A tiny moan emanating from her mouth at the action. I didn't dare touch her just yet. I wanted to draw this out just a little bit more. I slowly washed back up her as I went between her legs and teased her skin along there at the same time before gently turning her around.

Her big blue eyes looked up at me as I leaned down and gently kissed her. One that was tender and full of promise as I washed her front down to. Starting to get more vocal I gently spread her legs wider with my own legs as I turned her to be against the wall. I kissed her deeply as I brushed the luffa across her chest, grazing her nipples with agonizing slowness making her whimper a little before rubbing it down her form towards her center.

The water that trickled past it only made me want to taste her but I wanted to tease us both first, to enjoy this just a little bit longer. "Mamo…" her voice was low and soft. No demand, no plea just simply to connect. I saw her face as she glanced down at me as I looked up at her. My fingers rubbed the luffa down her legs before dropping it. Laying forgotten somewhere on the shower floor as I slowly rose back up.

It wasn't till my fingers began to toy with her warm heated center that my other hand slayed itself across the surface of her belly. Her smooth taut stomach. I leaned forward and kissed it then her belly button. Her hand touched my wet hair and wove her fingers through it as I thought about what would come next. After all I would be filling this stomach of hers up in the near future…the very one that Emon was threatening to take away from me.

My eyes light up at the thought. The vampirism coming out strongly now as it wanted to be unleashed in some form or another. My previous anger towards that bastard threatening to return and ruin this precious moment with her only to be calmed down by her soothing touch. The beast within while not gone was satisfied that its mate was right there with him. I could see the light in her eyes as well calming every part of the anger in me that had threatened to return. I sighed and relished in the feel of her in my arms.

"I'm right here." As if she already knew ones of my deepest darkest fears. "And I'm not going anywhere." Her words spoken so lowly, so clearly making me feel at home as I always did with her. The water hide any tearful traces of crying had I cried at all as I stood up and pulled her legs up to either side of my hips and pushed forward. My cock finding its way into her heated core without preamble.

Usagi POV

I held onto him with care as I felt caressed within his hold and wrapped my legs more steadfast around his waist preventing his absence from my body. I smiled as he began the slow process of thrusting into me. It was like heaven to have him within me. Stretching me out to my fullest points as I whimpered out from my muscles being stretched so pleasingly so. Feeling so full of him as he slowly pushed in and out of me.

We barely spoke a word as he pushed in repeatedly, as if slowly marking me. Not that he hadn't already. I still have visible marks on me if I wore only a tank top and no pants around. The bite at my rear was interesting, arousing and only a little bit painful at the time and oh so worth it in the end. He bent his head in towards my neck and nipped playfully at the skin there. His length pressing more insistently into me as he sheathed himself deeper and deeper, over and over into my heated cavern.

I tightened my walls around him as he continued forward. His hands gripping me with near bruising force as I held on just as tightly as he was. His length seemed to thicken within me as I pressed my walls more tightly around him. I glanced down and saw his eyes looking up at me, waiting to see what reaction he could elicit next from his thrumming member. I smiled just a bit as I clenched down hard and made him lose focus for a moment before he looked back up at me, as if he was desperate not to lose any form of connection with me.

His eyes speaking so many words I couldn't read them all within his dark blue depths. I could only read love, passion, lust, want and need as the rest began to blur between the lines as his thrusts began to grow even stronger than before. Not by a lot but by just the smallest bites as I reached further back and scratched a trail of wet heat up his back. It elicited a growl of pleasure and need that went far deeper than just sex.

Mating, something that even went deeper than making love. It was a notion that you were connected in the soul now to. His vocals making it obvious what he wanted for us both to feel and share and I honestly couldn't agree more. I looked down and saw his vampirism coming out in more fully now. His teeth beginning to lengthen as he needed to let go and right now so did I as he pulled my left leg up and over his right shoulder and sunk in even deeper into my hot wetness, "Oh Mamo!" was all I could get out.

My own eyes light up further as I compressed my own muscles in that much harder than before around him. He grunted from the movement as his hands reached up to the sides of the shower wall and slammed his palms against it hard enough to make the tile crack under the pressure he was exerting on it. The spider cracks in the tile were forming against his palms and threatened to cut his fingers in the smallest of ways yet the smallest cuts he endured didn't even come close to deterring him from this endeavor.

If anything he thrust more deeply and strongly into me as a result. His eyes turning darker upon the furthering impacts of his movements. He felt thicker than before, if that was even possible, and was riding me hard. Had I been purely human my hips surely would have broken at the sheer intensity at which our rate, depth and speed were going at. Climbing higher and higher on that cliff with no reason nor will to return only to fall over together.

His hips thrusting into me that much harder, his sped increasing in its intensity as we barely said anything. Groans and grunts of approval were all that existed or needed to exist as we mated on a level more primal than before. I felt things shift and change as I rose up, climbing that peak and felt his ridged length spearing me now. The heat from it making me feel like I was about to combust as he grunted his own pleasure from the act. "Mamo!" I cried out, needing to feel him in his entirety.

"Usa!" he cried out as I felt him slam into me, once, twice, three…four more times, deep hard grinding strokes that make me feel like I was actually in heaven as I came and felt his own seed pouring into me. Filling me up. It seemed to last even longer than usual as he kept pumping himself into me. He let my leg down after a few minutes. The hot water now cooling down as was our own reliefs.

Mamoru then turned the faucet off, reached out and grabbed a towel to wrap around me and picked me up bridal style to escort me out. I was too sated to care and took the kind gesture for what it was as he put us in bed together. He reached over and set the alarm on his phone to get us up in a little while so we could be battle ready with a well-rested sleep under our belts…so to speak anyways.

When we woke which seemed like a really long cat nap was only a few hours, it still had the added benefit of making us feel well rested and ready to take on the mission coming up. We got ready and went down stairs to see everyone and part of the team prepping up. Guns were being holstered, knives were being sheathed, and the specially made bullets with silver were also being clipped onto the sides of the vampire guards going in. I wore my black body suit that I normally used for battles such as this.

It made it easier to move around in while the leather corset I wore on top worked well to stash any parchment or anything else small that came in handy to grab up. It would always serve me well as I put another set of knives into my boots. As I looked up Minako came up to me with Rei in tow along with two men behind them. They looked familiar, but I couldn't readily place their faces. "This is Malachite and Jadeite." She introduced.

I nodded my hello as they nodded back politely. "Their going to be guarding us from spotter positions further outside the property to make sure no other pack comes our way when we breach the inside." I nodded at the good idea. A protective barrier to prevent and alert us to any additional foes that may come our way while we were busy on the inside. Plus, I trusted Minako's judgement and knew she wouldn't have let someone in on this unless they could keep it under wraps themselves.

"Emon knows of us…" she indicated her and Rei, "Presumably but definitely not of them." She stated. I agreed, "Excellent. You good fighters if the occasion calls for it?" I asked since they were just being asked to do sharp shooting. Malachite answered first, "I'm not her second in command for nothing." He looked to a slightly blushing Minako who sent him a small glare to keep his mouth shut.

I smiled, now I knew what Kitiara meant with her earlier words. Minako had in fact fallen for someone in a technical below her station position but being that he actually got her to blush I was going to say it was a definite positive thing. "Good to know. We need to be sure that we have everyone needed that can be counted on in a pinch." I agreed, letting the golden opportunity slid by as we had other things to decide on. I could tell Minako was grateful I let it go if only for a little while as she gave a tight smile.

That's when Jadeite spoke up, "I'm a battle strategist and have formulated back up scenarios for multiple occasion calls. I've been doing it for decades at our coven." I looked to him and asked, "And the current breach scenario?" I asked, a demonstration of sorts if you will. "Your current scenario has a 70% success scenario but the lycans working with the vampire AND the elder that currently resides there within gives it a slight unprecedented 20% unknown calibration to work with." I appreciated the honesty even as Rei sent him a tiny glare.

"The elder is an ass and so is Emon with his holier than thou attitude." She countered as she crossed her arms. He smiled at her nearly in a condescending but polite manner, "Personalities aside…" he started, "Your talking about one of the oldest of elders and another much older elder's last living blood son. That alone gives them an advantage that shouldn't be taken lightly." He finished. "Both have good points, and both are being taken into account." I defused before Rei's temper could flare any higher.

This jadeite seemed to get under skin easily. Much like the other did with Minako just moments before. Once more I had to resist the obvious elephant in the room for more important matters at hand. "Good, 70% is better than below average." I began, but before I could say much more Minako gave me a small vial, "What's this?" I asked her as I examined its odd-looking contents while judging which way to hold it.

"Vervain extract." I took a look at it in its watery appearing contents, "Careful, one touch and it burns your skin. Will go straight through with how powerful it is. While it won't kill Naoyuki since he's so much older than the rest of us and therefore can handle the burn a lot more easily than we could it will sure as hell slow him down enough to be able to neutralize him." I was stunned in a proud moment.

"Excellent." I agreed and for once gave a glimmer of a smile regarding what was happening, "Now be careful with it. That's all that we could get from our contact on such short notice. The plant itself is very rare and hard to come by locally. Plus, the purer the extract is the harder it is to locate in doses larger than that. So, use it wisely, it's a one-shot deal." Minako explained as I held it wondering how we could use it.

"It'll have to be the shot that does the trick. I'm thinking tranquilizer dart that sticks to the skin so he can't easily remove it." I stated. Locating on the desk a tranq dart to fit it into. "Better yet use a thick gauge needle to maximize the amount that pumps in by each second that passes." Malachite suggested as I grabbed for that instead and slipped it inside. "When the needle sticks inside the gauge will pump it in there much faster than a smaller one." I comment. Malachite pursed his lips while Jadeite snickered a little bit.

I thought on it to realize how "Yeah I see the joke in there, but better save it for later." I darted my eyes to Minako on the intimate joke that I had unknowingly till I spoke it came out. She opened her mouth in shock as Jadeite and Rei snorted just a little and giggled as Minako blushed harder, "Just get on with it blondie." She ordered of me but with no real venom behind it. I decided to let it go again and went on with it.

"Follow me." they came in as Makoto stood there next to Mamoru, Soren, our elder and even Chikao with the dozen or so vampires we had for the operation we were about to embark on were down here as well. No one else was allowed down here till this was over and done with. As far as anyone else who normally ventured down here the area was shut down for the next six hour long event to follow. We needed to keep this quiet and though I hated to keep things from the rest of the coven to find this out was a betrayal in a sense of our elders.

We couldn't do that when the very thing we were keeping secret was the very reason we could all live on and not endure the world knowing of us. The vampire soldiers who were in here were sworn to secrecy on the objective and luck would have it they were loyal enough to me to keep this between only those of us down here. I looked in their faces, all of them and found no traces of remorse or regret. This was true loyalty and it didn't come from fear but from respect. This must be what Chikao had been expressing before.

"Alright time to get to it. What's going to happen is the five of us…" I indicate to Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and myself, "Will breach in through the back exits." I began, showing them the image Soren had brought down from the control room, "What about the front doors are the guys covering them?" Rei asked, "The front will be covered by you guys…" I indicated to the dozen vampires in the room.

"You all will be in hiding within the trees and scrub nearby with the wolf's bane on you to cover your scent from them." They nodded as they realized that's the scent they smelled in the room we were all occupying was. "That's how he did it." one realized. He was one of the guards that covered the chamber to the counsels meeting room. His loyalty to Chikao was stamped in his brain as was the other guard there.

"When we come in through the back door the heat signatures that Soren will be reading from in here will sense where the lycan's are. Soren you'll direct us on the inside via those heat signatures as you guys remain hidden on the outside." So far everyone sounded like they were with me on this strategy plan. Good it's what I needed as everyone gathered around the table we were at for this.

"When do we make our move?" one of the vampires asked, "When we breach in from behind were going to take out as many lycan's as we can without alerting the rest to the intrusion but eventually they will catch on. Some might even try to flee." I explained, "Do we kill them if they run?" another asked, "They aligned themselves with Emon. It's not something to even think about." Minako threw in with distain in her voice, but he looked to me for assurance, "IF they try to run put a tracker on them." I indicated to a few that we had on hand.

Minako shot her eyes to me as if questioning the decision. I looked to her, "This way we can keep track of the pack if they attempt to relocate and form new packs." I explain as she shrugs, "IF one of our own goes down on the inside, you will come in fully loaded, no holding back. They don't get to take even ONE of us out and live to tell about it. We need to send a message to any other packs in relation out there that we are not to be fucked with."

They nodded in understanding, "When Yamamoro was taken out we lived for a year in peace even with the lycan's that were around. We need to keep that image of being powerful up so that we don't encounter some hard bodied dickhead that thinks he can run his or her game past us. We're vampires for a reason." They nodded once more. As it was no lycan that survived the attack last year boasted anything about taking us on in the slightest. They remained in the shadows and didn't provoke us.

We had lived quiet peacefully doing our jobs since that attack happened so we knew we made a lasting impression on those around us in Japan. "I want to try to get as close to Emon as possible before he realizes what hit him." Minako and the other girls nodded in understanding when Mamoru then said, "We do need to make sure that we are able to at some point separate or make sure Emon and Naoyuki are not fighting together." This straightened a lot of the vampires back up reasonably so.

He was a well-respected elder and now he was next to Emon on the hit list. It was a hard concept to grasp I knew. It didn't change what he had done and been doing all this time though. "I do understand that this part will be a shock, for everyone here…" I turned to look at everyone, "But Naoyuki has aligned himself with our enemy." I expressed as they undoubtedly were stunned by what they had to do.

"I honestly wish he had chosen differently. I can live with him being an ass but I cannot live with his current and past choice to align and HELP Emon. I will be taking Emon out myself but IF you run into Naoyuki yourselves DON'T be caught alone." I warned, "He is by far one of the fastest and strongest vampires out there." I looked over to see that they all would understand, "This wouldn't be a time to test the fates of your existence."

They all knew what I meant though. I wasn't attacking their abilities or strengths rather I was warning them of what Naoyuki was capable of. I had no doubt in my mind that he would try to get under their skin, then dispose of them if he saw fit to. I refused to go into this WITHOUT making sure they were aware of what they were getting themselves into. Soren had already made sure of their involvement earlier asking if they wanted out but no one left.

"IF you are paired with another and spot him do what you can to avoid getting killed while simultaneously keeping on the ropes and try to dose him with this." I pulled up the vial. "It's the only amount of vervain that we have since it's so rare and hard to come by here in Japan. This dose won't be enough to kill him considering how old he is but it will be enough to weaken him that way you can knock him out and bind him with enough time to transport his body…IF you find him. Don't seek him out your primary targets are the lycan's."

They nodded and took the vial as I handed it over to the lead guard. "We would have more but the substance to make it is very hard to come by and this was a last minute deal since we know he's going to try and come after us in a few hours. It's why we need to get the jump on him so that he's caught unawares and is unable to properly defense himself." I tell them. An agreement of several nods were seen.

"I want everyone to be ready to move out in thirty minutes tops. Soren I want you here to quarter back us and no matter what keep your coms open for direction." I order. They nodded mutely and left to finish getting prepped up. I turned to see Chikao and our elder talking and nodded mutely to Mamoru myself that I would be speaking with them while they prepped us. He nodded and left me to it. I walked up to them as I heard them mention Kitiara. The name of that elder bitch left an angry sensation within me.

"What about Kitiara?" I asked them. Unwilling to be left out of this loop. Chikao sighed, "She grows restless in the cell in this coven. We're trying to figure out the best means to transport her to the prison without much resistance." That's when it hit me, the guards were helping us out with Emon and Naoyuki so they had very few options in getting Kitiara to cooperate with them further…elder or not.

"Let me talk with her. I can lure her to the transportation and sedate her." I tell them, "With what? The vervain is needed for Naoyuki if he's found." Our elder asked, "I don't need vervain, I only need this." I grabbed a bit of the wolf's bain nearby, "It may be harmful to werewolves but if enough of a dose is consumed by a vampire it still makes them sick. It'll weaken her." Plus I really wanted to hurt the bitch.

Chikoa looked at me with reserve before he turned to our elder, "What do you think?" he asked him. My elder gave me an approving glance, "I think she's the leader here and is one for a damn good reason." He commented. Giving in his own way his permission. I nod, "I just need the transport prepared and I can lead her there." We had a special bay area in the back of the estate for such occasions.

The transportation vehicle was HEAVILY reinforced and covered in vervain to prevent escaping from any vampire. It was made decades ago when we were able to stock up on the amount of vervain needed to create such a transportation vehicle. It had served us well over the years for prisoner transport of Kitiara's caliber. The metal was at least five inches thick and the engine was given a major upgrade recently to account for the extra weight of the thick metal. Nothing but the best.

I walked down to Kitiara's cell. She was pacing about it like a caged animal waiting to be freed, if only she knew. "Must say I wasn't expecting to see you down here." She stated, a fairly stunned yet curious expression on her face. "Really?" I asked, more stunned that she DIDN'T expect to see me. "Considering that I wouldn't think you'd want to take the risk of agitating an elder." She smirked.

"Not really, in fact I came down here to personally escort you to your new safe quarters." She looked at me with reserved regard. Not buying it really considering our stance with one another on things. "Really?" she questioned. I had to sell this little act to her to get her to agree and walk with me peacefully, "Hai, as much as I'd love to say a slew of personal feelings I'm instead being nice to you. After all this is my duty as the leader." I smiled.

It was when I opened the cell door once I grabbed the keys hanging off the wall, the magnetic keys to easy to glitch considering where the cells were located at within the coven, that she stepped out and allowed her in control smirk to come back on. I hated it with a fiery passion and was now counting down the seconds before I would get to shove her into that vehicle being prepped up right now. It was the only thing holding back my temper from expressing how I truly felt about the entitled bitch.

"Not such a grand feeling is it?" she asked me, her head held high as her lips thinning into a gloating smile. Victorious is how she appeared. Not a hair out of place on her head as she obviously didn't plan to stay in here long. I couldn't wait to pop her bubble. "What?" I retorted back, biting the inside of my cheek as I purposely made a gesture of 'proper showmanship' to escort her. She walked with defined dignity towards the exit of the cell room. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as her pompous actions.

"Well Usagi, to have to protect the very elder vampire that was responsible for letting such a monster in to your own coven no less. Showcasing the vulnerability of it." She began, "The very monster that harmed your elder as deeply regretful as that was on my part." she was baiting me with her words. Regretting her actions yes but still baiting me. Looking for a rise out of me. I wondered why and guessed it was due to my defending Minako.

She obviously hadn't liked my defensive position towards the blonde leader of her own coven and probably wasn't used to being derailed. So instead she was being an abnormal bitch to me which I was okay with considering where she was going to be going. She wouldn't be gloating after this anyways. The elder must surely be bored or enjoying the fact that she KNEW I couldn't act out. _Fine go ahead see how far you get._

I would definitely make sure I had the last word in this game she was playing. "Professionally speaking this is my duty as the leader of this coven. It's what I was trained to do." I clipped out, feigning slight irritation even though her words did irritate me as I walked her towards the vehicle. She was unaware as it was as the same route that lead to the inside of the coven. Her dress dragging a little bit in the back as I walked with her. Even though a tiny part of me wanted to step on the end of it to trip her for good measure.

"And personally?" she asked. Her eyes gleaming with anything she could use against me. The elder bitch really enjoyed trying to see the suffering in those she felt were beneath her. If I had been Minako I'd have been slapped already. That was for sure. Now I knew it had to be because I have been there for Minako. "Personally, I'm not allowed to divulge considering recent events." I responded. Making sure I look away to let her know she won't be getting a rise out of me for anything.

Not without giving her reason to strike me and me striking her back. She would sense the change in me as far as strength went and I couldn't have that. No risks when it came to exposure on it, that was my promise. "Said you can't be truthful with how you feel and yet I can." Now I wondered what she would say. There was no one else in here and there was still a little bit to walk to get to the transportation vehicle. I had to fill the time up here to avoid being suspicious and what better way than to pet the ego of an elder?

"And what would you like to say?" I asked her even though I was regretting the words as we dipped off towards the other exit to lead her away from the coven and towards the transport awaiting her. especially when I really wanted to say, 'what other crass, cruel thing could you possibly want to say?' "You really have no idea the depth of how much I despise you." She stopped where we were at in the area. The tunnel still nearly a hundred feet from the transport. While it was relatively close we couldn't have it THAT close.

"Not really but I have a feeling your about to humor me." I stated, being a little bit sarcastic with her and unable to help it. "Damon was a rising star in our world before you came along. The prodigal son really." She began. "I even fancied him for a bit. His dashing dark mysterious looks quite delicious as I had begun to pursue him in the professional realm at first. It was a slow seduction I was planning to use on him."

While I had to admit Damon was attractive but his personality and treatment of me killed it with me for all our time together. Then to find out that she had been smitten with him and had wanted him for herself things definitely made more sense. I had a bad feeling about what was to be said and had a big feeling it was primarily targeted towards myself. It wasn't merely my aid towards Minako it was her own jealousy and pride at stake.

"Then he met you." She looked me up and down like she stepped in gum. Her voice that of petty disgust. "The peasant girl with the tragic family lose." I wondered where she was going with this but knew it couldn't be good. "Granted he was the one who took you from your family, but no one cared really." I grit my teeth. "All that mattered was that he added another to his harem. My question is…" she stepped up closer to me.

I resisted the urge to step back from her and faced her dead on. Not giving in to her status even as we came toe to toe. Our heights barely going over the other as our heels were making us neck and neck. "What made you so different from the others that he wanted to be with you more than all of them combined?" she asked me. her eyes looking me over from head to toe. Trying to in a sense compel it out of me.

I avoided looking at her for a moment just enough to break the connection. I was barely able to do so and took that as a gift from the new blood coursing through me. "The only reason even I can come up with for it since he never explained it himself was that he needed to fill a void in his life and for some reason I filled it. I could never understand it then but now I have a better one." I expressed.

"Yet it didn't change the fact that he still treated me like a piece of property. His play thing. A moldable doll to do with as he pleased." I stated and gestured to keep walking. "No, it was more than that." She stated, avoiding walking for a moment. There was a snap of jealousy in her eyes before she covered it up. Perhaps whatever she felt for him was one sided and she wasn't used to that. _Especially to a mere peasant girl like me._

"You held some hold over him. I would love to say 'bewitched' him but considering the lack of love and the way you despised him I doubt it was a hold you knew you held." She concluded. I stood there, "In fact I'd go as far as to say you as innocent as they say you are which just makes you all the more sad and depressing to begin with." I furrowed my brows at her in confusion, "Meaning what?" I asked as I gestured her to move again.

She began to move forward as she said, "You believe in love and justice." She then turned on me as we neared the end of the tunnel. The doors were just beyond us as she spun around to face me, "Its pathetic yet you have your whole coven in the belief of it as well. You've made your coven the very weakness that Naoyuki claimed it would become. Yet they still follow you." The doors were opening up and the sooner the better.

"That's one vampires opinion." I remark as she turns to find the armored vehicle, "What's the meaning of this?" She demands as Chikao and our elder are there as well, "To where you will be kept safe…for ALL time." Chikao stated as he grabbed her arm and pushed her up and inside the vehicle. "Sir I beg of you to tell me where I'm going?!" she cried out desperately as a guard put specialized cuffs on her.

Chikao looked to me and nodded. I smiled as she faced me in anger, "You are going where you belong Kitiara…after all until Emon is dead and Naoyuki is put away there is only one place safe enough to handle a vampire of your stature." I smiled and couldn't help it nor cared to help it. I saw the look on her face change to one of rage and panic, "NO you can't - SIR!" she cried out as she was shoved into a seat on the inside.

Unable to resist much with the vervain coated walls keeping her content. "This is the fate you've chosen Kitiara. Vampire prison in the special sectors away from the others is the safest place for you for the rest of your life. For the crimes you've committed against your own." He stated, "But I told you everything I knew!" she pleaded. The once cocky bitch was now a panicky mess of desperation, "We know…" I began as she looked to me.

Anger and disbelief written all over her face, "You played me in that tunnel." She snapped, "Perhaps…" I admitted a bit, "The thing is…in the end…everyone, including those that work at the right-hand side of the devil gets what coming to them. This is the conclusion of the choices you have made…" she looked rightfully devastated, "Be sure to say hello to Naoyuki…when we capture and send him there to."

Her eyes went wide as I watched her get angered and try to scream back at me but in her actions wound up hitting the vervain wall inside and get a pretty bad burn from it. Her eyes light up with the pain from it to, "Now that you can consider retribution for Minako to." while it wasn't it was well deserved as she steamed at me once the doors were locked and sealed on her. "The guards will take her away." My elder said. "Good…we have work to do." I told him as the three of us walked back inside.


	17. B & E leads to an unusual compromise

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : she is already just not to the fullest extent yet. I'm still debating on an additional scene with her later on. perhaps…😉

2 review, if things go as they are there are only 6 chapters left. The big fight stuff coming up will be expanded through a few of them, I do hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.17

Usagi POV

I left the elders to their own devices as Kitiara was being transported to the prison by two of their own older personal guards that they knew could handle her. Never had I ever seen anything as satisfying as her face when she learned the truth of where she was going to. She actually thought she was going to get away with it and NOT face panache for what she had done. Even if it was just to let Emon in it caused so much despair and pain that guilty feeling or not she wouldn't be getting away with it.

I was glad that she felt guilt over it but it didn't mean I didn't want her to face what she had done and be off with just a warning. She would face her crimes and yes she would be granted safety but it also meant complete isolation from anyone else. She would grow paranoid about Naoyuki coming for her. I just let her think that Naoyuki would be there next to her to put the fear inside of her. I wanted her to feel that fear for a long time to come. She should have come to us instead of allowing him in.

I had a strange feeling deep in my gut that the dick elder wouldn't go quietly. I already knew Emon wouldn't but there was something about Naoyuki that told me he would die before going to the prison. I just can't see him rotting behind those jail walls. It was something I didn't mind at all if I were to be honest. Though if I was able to kill him it would be the first for someone like me ever in the history of vampires and lycan's alike.

Usually once deciding to retire for good and leave the world behind vampires would be allowed to be laid to rest for the remaining portion of their lives till their bodies after several more centuries would finally begin to desiccate till nothing remained. It just took forever and a day to do it. It's why they did it in secret since it took so long. The longest I had ever known of was an elder that went to sleep right before Damon moved us all to this coven.

That was hundreds of years ago. It would take at least three to four people to allow their blood to be drained to bring him back to life. Having left out when his mate was struck down in battle. He didn't have the energy nor the will to stay awake anymore and wished to join her in sleep since they also didn't have any children of their own. Something I know our elder would have done had he not had Damon to focus on at the time since he'd already believed Emon to be dead by that point in time.

They would be taken, as that elder was, to a secret burial chamber. The location itself was only known to a select few elders, Chikao being one of them, our elder I think knew as well. They would be placed in a metal coffin locked away to avoid anything accidental from happening to be able to sleep peacefully until mummification took over that way they could die out peacefully over the centuries that would pass by.

It was also kept secret on the location that way no one could ever 'accidentally' discover it or them and accidentally awaken them. It was something that had happened once right before I was turned. The history books giving me plenty to read over the decades as I learned of the innocent who had stumbled upon the previous resting place. The elder who was only a few decades desecrated woke up to the scent of the innocent scraping their knee giving away the fresh scent of blood.

The innocent would up being drained dry by the elder before the elder even realized what had happened the need to feed too strong to give him any actual consciousness of what was happening. Once the elder realized the innocent life he took he decided to urge the counsel during that time to change the location and make it so that they couldn't even be accidentally awoken. The innocent's family was given at the time a small financial donation to help with the burden, a cold comfort yes but it was something at least.

The counsel, in knowing they would be so hungry that any innocent that did awaken them would be devoured without a fighting chance and it still wouldn't be enough made the changes necessary. It's why the location itself needed to remain hidden and secret. I didn't even know where it was. No coven leader did. Not even Damon knew. Not that he cared to but no point is he didn't. Part of me wondered if Naoyuki would be there at some point IF he knew its location but I doubted it.

With several elder bodies still desiccating in there IF he were to make even one error it could cost him his life. The elders in there while yes were weakened from desiccation were also much older than Naoyuki. He would still be over powered by them due to his lower age alone and drained dry. A vampire elder would drain another vampire if they were hungry enough and couldn't tell the immediate difference between them and human.

So would Naoyuki go there for safety from the death warrant on his head…I doubted it, for his own safety…he cared much about himself to make an ill-advised move like that. So when it came to the dick elder, if I was able to get to him in time and secure him it would be the first in vampire history to do so. Usually those that were tasked with capturing a vampire were done so with the lower leveled ones. To be given the task to do so with an elder was a high honor to take on…mainly due to how much more powerful they were.

Or in this case a near impossible task to take on. It's also why I believed I would have to kill him if I found him rather than take him alive. He would never let himself be taken alive by any vampire. ESPECIALLY by myself. The elder hated me with a passion as did Emon though for different reasons. With him it would be a kill or be killed situation. I believed that with my heart true to form.

I just hoped I would be strong enough and quick enough to take him on. Naoyuki did rise up from coven leader to an elder within five hundred years. He was very versed and gifted. One might even say he was a master manipulator. So when I got back to where everyone was now ready as I had already packed my knives and gear up to Mamoru came forward with the sword that was previously Emon's in his hands.

"Thought you might want it." he smiled at me as I took it from his hand. It was definitely a nice blade. Beautifully crafted for its time and had the updated extra blade still on it. Only now it was cleaned of blood. Even the scent of it was gone from the blade as if it was never there. "Good I'll make sure to give it back to him. Think he'll mind if I stick it where the sun doesn't shine?" I asked sarcastically as I attached the weapon to my back strap. "Perhaps but who cares?" he retorted sarcastically as we walked and lead everyone to the vehicles.

Mamoru and I mounted our motorcycles as Rei, Minako and Makoto got onto their own bikes as the vampire soldiers rounded up into the large SUV's nearby. Fully decked out with tactical gear as they started up the vehicles. Jadeite and Malachite were staying behind to help Soren out with the soldiers in directing them since there were over a dozen of us all going inside and majority in need to know where to go to once on site.

Soren was doing a lot but even he would require help just as we all did. This was a team effort all around. Covens were joining forces once again to defeat an enemy that couldn't be known to the rest. Mamoru and I roared the bikes up and headed out with our com's in our ears ready to face the trials ahead. "Okay guys by the time you get there it's still giving us a twenty minute window till they were expected to leave."

"Your all good Usagi, their men are still prepping from what we can see in the camera's. No one has left the coven as of yet." Soren said through the com, "Good, if someone does leave out make sure to let us know so we can send someone over here to go after them." Can't leave any stone unturned out here. "Gotcha. Alright boys lets have some fun shall we?" Soren stated as both the guys over with him sounded to be settling in.

We set off, traveling through the bleak city in the early am hours. Barely a soul in sight. Evading patrols from city police and camera's on the city corners. We sped through it all looking at the city in a newly revered sense of what we were now protecting that they didn't even know about, that they could never find out about. I kicked my bike up into the last gear and sped faster till Mamoru and I broke off from the SUV's.

The girls followed as we drove this path to this degree instead as we now knew what type of time crunch we had to work with. Beforehand not so much. The SUV lead off towards the front as directed so they could prepare to prevent anyone from leaving as we would be doing so from behind. Minako, Makoto and Rei sped up to match us till we began to slow down, recognizing where we were.

We dismounted and left our motorcycles to lean against the trees nearby so that we could get to them in a pinch. "We leave them here, hidden as we take the trails the rest of the way. I don't want their patrols to hear the bikes coming. They don't need to know of our impending arrival." I explain as they hide their bikes to. Not even questioning it as we all double checked the com's before proceeding onward.

The five of us manage to get around towards the back of the coven that was being protected by the lycan guards, some transformed some not and simply holding guns as we leap frogged around the area. Blending in as much as possible to avoid detection. Our sped though not to much was helping us greatly in saving time and avoiding tipping the guards off. While a lycan was fast they weren't as fast as we were.

Its why over the centuries the myth of vampires being able to fly about like bats occurred. We were just that damned fast. Lycan's because of their sheer size fully transformed weren't unable to move as quickly. The woods were being used as our cover as we eventually all made it towards the back and dove off towards our destined points.

Minako had the south entry point to herself as she was one to work alone, Makoto was with Rei at the north one while Mamoru and I took the east entry point to slip in at. The vampire soldiers laid in wait at the west point up front. They could stay in place for hours if need be but that wouldn't be necessary on this one. "Remember everyone, stealth until there are no other options." I stressed. "We don't need to alert our enemies of what's coming till it's too late for them." Sounding sighs of agreement were heard as we moved.

Our guns strapped to us as we went for the stealth approach with knives first till we had to use the guns. We needed to get as close in as possible before alerting anyone to our presence with gun fire. "One last thing to remember before we go in…this is for our elder and for the future of all of our covens. Emon's plans will get us all killed. Naoyuki, if you see him, is to be taken alive if possible but dead if necessary and Emon…is mine to kill." Agreements were once again heard as we breached onto the property.

We came up upon the first lycan guard. Mamoru threw a knife at it in the neck rendering its ability to become vocal about intruders useless. He then grabbed the knife and pulled at it at an angle that slit its throat open. Killing it quickly as its blood spilled into the night. I got closer as another lycan as he came around the corner. I blurred and snuck up around it before I snapped his neck just as his light had shown on Mamoru's knowing face.

Thus preventing it from alerting any one either. His body lay motionless as we dragged both bodies near the bushes that surrounded the coven to avoid being spotted in case the others just happen to come around the corner and spot the intrusion. The posts we had monitored seemed as if that wasn't likely, but a last-minute change might have been made so this was a precaution we needed to take.

I signaled to Mamoru to check on the door to see if it was booby trapped with anything. He signaled back that everything looked fine. It was only the two guards out on post over here that was it. Then as I pulled on the door handle a panel popped out. he opened it up after looking at me as we discovered it was a nine-digit code system before hitting enter. We needed to know that code to get in.

Mamoru took to searching the bodies for the code, perhaps on one of their phones. Finding a phone on each and using their finger prints to open them we found many things, none of which was related or useful to use at the moment. We pocketed the phones for later use as I whispered into the com, "Soren we need help getting inside there's a code system on the door." I explained so that we could still get inside.

"How many digits?" he asked, "Nine." I answered, "You're going to have to go old school Usagi to figure out which ones were used cause not all nine could have been." He replied making me look around for something that I could use to mark this with. Mamoru picked up some dry dirt and handed it to me to which I blew it on the numbers to reveal four digits, "I have a two, four, six and a nine." I repeated. "Okay well assuming there are no repeats in the string your talking over three hundred combinations it could be." Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Wind beneath my wings Soren. Wind beneath my wings." I sighed a bit sarcastically. "Hey if you two are done trying to go in mission impossible style try our way instead." Rei chipped in. I rolled my eyes, "And how was that?" I asked. "We slipped in through a window on the side once we cut it out. I knew that glass cutter would work out well." I rolled my eyes at her bring that along but yet was glad she had.

An impractical gift to me at the time, Rei had decided to get a glass cutter that was fairly expensive. Damon got it for her as a gift that I felt was useless at the time considering we could just bust windows one in seconds flat…and I was now eating though previous thoughts. "Mind coming to our position and opening one for us? We don't have military grade glass cutters." I nearly snapped but resisted.

"No need to be jealous." She quipped with a hint of mirth in her voice that had me rolling my eyes yet again, "Can we please stay focused here?" Mamoru asked as I looked to him. He was getting as antsy as I was to get this done and over with so I couldn't blame him. "Sounds like someone has ants in their pants." Makoto joked as he rolled his eyes this time. His face could be so expressive at times.

"Anyways…get over here, cut out our window and be careful about it." I ordered. Five tense minutes later as we listened in and heard a few muffled moans at certain stages through the coven we were listening through the wall of. We could have easily broken a window however if there was an alarm on it or sensors on the inside that triggered an alarm it would ruin the surprise effect we were supposed to have.

We could only see what they were doing through the camera's and hear through it we didn't know if there were added security measures on the inside of the place. Though if Makoto and Rei were getting in fine that must have meant they bypassed an alarm system or there was none. And while we could still break in silence was key here. Breaking glass would alert anyone around that this place was now compromised.

We were trying to avoid that till we had no choice. So when we heard a small squeaking sound we looked over to the other end of the door to see a window was being cut through from the inside. We slipped in seconds later as the barely there wind came in behind us giving place a slightly fresher scent than before. It smelled like a lycan den in here for sure. "Yeah we know, it kinda smells a tad bit like wet dog in here." Makoto muttered.

More like wet dog and death. It reeked more of death than wet dog. It was hanging in the air very pungently so. I looked over to Rei who I could tell smelled it. We had been around death enough to know its origin and who knew how many lives good and bad had been lost in here. "So is there a reason why we didn't just open the window up for them instead of cutting into it like ours?" Makoto broke the unseen tension in the room.

I broke my gaze towards Rei. "Because there's no telling what's being monitored by them and if there's a security code to get in you better believe it's being recording on a monitor somewhere." I explained. "What about just opening the door? Why order to cut the glass?" Rei asked, "If it's locked from the inside out simply opening the door without putting a code in could activate the alarm to." Mamoru said.

"Plus they could have alarms on the windows to. Opening them could activate it. Plus, we needed to be stealth about this. Breaking glass would alert them that their coven has been breached." She looked back to him, "And the door code? "She asked, "When I worked at the hospital, we had a similar system for the blood storage." Both girls looked to him as I looked for Minako who should be inside by now.

"Only certain staff could get in and IF you were inside as a way to keep the blood monitored since you don't want any cross contamination occurring nor for the blood to go bad since it had to be kept as a certain temperature the doors were locks from both the inside and the outside, only the code either way could open it up." He explained. Both girls looked at him weirdly now, "You're like a dictionary of weird information." Makoto commented.

She sounded both amazed and weirded out by that. Mamoru was trying to decide of that was an insult or a compliment when he just simply stated, "I know." And shrugged it off. "I heard some grunts beforehand, run into any trouble?" I asked quietly. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Rei motioned to two of the bodies on the ground. "We shoved them by the couches to avoid early detection." She gave as I looked to Mamoru and he nodded in understanding of it. "Where's Minako?" I asked.

"Present." She whisper grunted with a slightly mirth filled tone to her through her com as we heard a light thud. "Bad lycan number two over here is down. What's your guys' count so far?" I sighed a breath of relief. Minako knew the count we had assumed was in here through heat sensors so she was trying to keep track of how many were actually left inside. By my count we had already taken care of a fourth of the coven here.

That may seem like a lot but I wasn't about to get ahead of myself. "Okay so were all in, Soren you're our eyes in here direct us to the basement." I lightly ordered. We could see in the dark but I didn't want to be wandering around this coven for any longer than necessary. It had this creepy vibe to it that the scent gave away. Not to mention the place smelled of different types of mold, it just made one want to snuff their nose to it.

"Gotcha, Usagi, you and Mamoru head forward towards the basement, you should see a set of stairs going up but around that is a hallway, take that on the right and that will lead towards the basement." He began. "Rei and Makoto follow them to make sure they get clear passage and don't get hit from behind, Minako you head left from where you're at to clear the passage to the stairs." I was never more glad that we had trackers on us to help Soren keep track of where we were in this place.

"There are four lycan's in the room. As long as you five can avoid letting them call in for back up and take them out before they scream you'll have cleared the front door area." He continued as we listened for the lycan's he mentioned. "What is with the vibes in this place?" Makoto lightly complained. "It's from the many deaths that have hit here. The scent permeants the air." Rei explained lowly.

I motioned to move forward as I said, "Anyway we can disable the alarm system in the coven?" I asked, "If I had that code I could work with it. as it is the camera system's aren't advanced enough to zoom in to see what keys their hitting on the panel to give us a good idea." He remarked. "Beside I highly doubt any of them are willing to give it up." He responded, "I bet I could suss it out of one." Minako chimed in.

"Not with the time limit were on. They wouldn't break so fast." I retorted, "Such a spoiled sport." She responded. We went quiet as soon as we saw the lycan posts on question. Minako went into complete stealth mode as we all did. Our footsteps getting quieter as our knives were raised just enough but low enough not to gleam in any light that could come in. I took a brief glance around the interior of the coven.

The inside itself was very reminiscent of gothic horror. Deep red curtains were draped in different archways, the interior looked brown, like grim brown. Little details that hadn't popped up or been noticed when we'd been watching on the camera's back at our own coven. The furniture was sparse and looked old. Almost decaying itself. I had half a feeling that if I sat down a giant puff of dust would infiltrate my nose it looked that old and unused.

The stairwell was where Soren described it would be at while there were four lycan guards holding automatic weapons, changing positions everyone few minutes to watch everything that happened. None looked to be taking more than a few moments to even breathe differently. They were clearly on guard and not just sitting on their asses. It posed little challenge to us as often as each of us had done something similar.

We'd need to time this just right and prevent any trigger fingers from going off. I looked down and saw that it was a marble flooring of black and white diamond shaped tiles. I motioned to Rei and Makoto as well as Minako once I found her beginning to move in to look down. Realization dawned on them as we all walked differently to avoid our small heels from making any clanking noises to alert them to our progress.

I motioned for them to spread out and move in while I motioned for Mamoru to stand guard and make sure we didn't get hit from behind while taking them out. I knew he could help guard our backs and trusted him with my life and the others as well. They trusted him as well knowing how much he cared. We surrounded the four lycan's in seconds flat being faster than they were by nature even if they were transformed.

Just as they were beginning to get a whiff of our presence I grabbed the lycan nearest to me by the back of his head, yanking on the tuff of hair as I placed a hand over his mouth to prevent screams from coming. Before he could react I stabbed him in the back of his neck. That little soft spongy spot that was vulnerable, severing his spinal cord in seconds flat, forcing his fingers to let the weapon relax in his grip.

The other girls followed suit at the same time, preventing anyone from becoming alert to what was happening. Each of them taking their own lycan guard out without alerting anyone. No sounds other than small muffled groans were heard. The blood that came into the throats from the paralyzing wound was enough to stop anything from becoming vocal. We listened intently to ensure no one was coming.

The girls and I caught the automatic guns before they make an impact on the marble floor. A sound like that would definitely alert anyone in the nearby area to our presence. The lycan guards were quietly and slowly to avoid extra sound, lowered to the ground and pulled out of sight into what looked like an abandon tea room near the front door. Just twenty feet from the door and near double that to the stairwell going upwards.

Mamoru made motions that everything in the area was clear. The tension was building up higher now. One could hear a pin drop and it would sound like a bullet going off it was so quiet. It's why we still had the element of surprise. Minako looked upstairs, her hearing I could tell she was straining to ensure no one had heard anything or was coming down. We all waited with baited breath to ensure we had not been heard.

"Were good. There are a few that are up there but there's no sign of anyone coming down or even any real movement besides other activities." She gave the clear as we saw the hallway that would lead downstairs. The one Soren mentioned earlier. We looked down the hallway and saw the only end was the door to the basement itself. "We need to have this door covered at all times." I explained.

"Here's an errie question?" Makoto began, "Where's the lycan leader? Shouldn't he be close by his pack members?" her questions were valid, "Hai, perhaps he's downstairs with Emon and the rest since he is the lycan leader. We really haven't encountered a lot of lycan's other than the half dozen already dead now. I will admit though I thought there'd be more." I express my own worries in a sense, "Perhaps the rest are downstairs waiting for us." Rei stated lowly as she listened down the hallway.

"I can hear something, but I can't quite make it out." I walked up towards the dark hallway which looked ominous for obvious reasons. I saw another door, slightly closer to us and further from the basement door. I used my enhanced hearing to listen further in and barely heard a wisp of anything but there was a small beating heart inside. I raised my knife up ready to do what needed to be done as I opened it.

A rat was inside on a shelf in the now discovered broom closet. It looked at me as I lowered my weapon down and walked away without a care in the world. Rat was obviously uncaring of who would see it if the lycan's were living here. Then again rats were usually a bit more of an aggressive species. More aggressive than mice. "Why does it feel like were in the part of a movie to get a jump scare right before the big event?" Minako dead panned.

She had a point as I walked towards the other obvious choice door and listened in once again. It took a few seconds, pushing past most of the noises of chit chat that was merely white noise, but I heard it clear as day, "Their mobilizing to leave out." We literally got here as they were nearly ready to head out. "Can you tell how many?" Makoto asked as I did everything I could to hear better but even now it was still to far away and the rock around to thick to hear through. "Damn." I muttered as I shook my head no.

We had Soren's numbers from beforehand but what if there was something else down there that they were hiding in or staying in that couldn't be read via heat signatures? It sounded like there was more than the numbers that were going through my head. Many more. I couldn't figure it out as we had compiled them together. It's why we only brought in the select few vampires that we did. We didn't need the extras and we couldn't afford them without drawling too much attention to the issue at hand.

"Soren could that tunnel we know is there be blocking signal from say other lycan's hiding in it?" I asked, "Good question…If there are any in there it's very possible our numbers were off especially if any are stationed there for collections at either end." I sighed, "So there could be a dozen more and we just couldn't see them beforehand." I muttered, "Hey." Makoto said over the com, I looked back to her, "Just means a dozen more to kill." She finalized.

I nodded as I signaled for Mamoru to come over and take a look at the door. We found that it was locked up and did have a code system on it. "Soren we have another code system." I explained as this time there was no dry dirt to try and see what digits had been pressed beforehand. "No one has a compact on them to use the foundation to see it?" Soren asked. All of us girls looked weirdly at the request.

"Hello buddy! Why the hell would any of us pack THAT when we have way too many damned knives and guns to pack on us instead?" Makoto snapped as Minako rolled her eyes, "Really Soren, just because were woman doesn't mean we'd carry that crap with us on a mission of all things. We're not looking for a date, we have a job to do." Rei muttered not really busting on him but giving him a hard time.

"Nani? I saw it in a movie once." Soren explained, though it sounded like he was explaining it more so to the guys there with him and not to us. "We need a way to get through without alerting anyone to us being here guys." Rei commented. Agreeing with that Mamoru and I looked along the lining of the door and found no wires or anything else that could be of help to us. "Whatever is keeping it secured is on the inside." I uttered.

"This might be the end of silent time." Makoto urged. I sighed as I looked to Mamoru and Minako. Both in agreement as even Rei nodded her head. "Okay were going - " before I could finish a new scent came nearby. Everyone armed up and looked in the direction of where Mamoru, Rei, Makoto and I came from before I gave the order to scatter around in order to avoid begin spotted.

Stealth here till otherwise stated and we hadn't decided yet to go in full force. We were debating on it till the new scent came around. Besides thinking on it now whomever they were could be going where we needed to go and therefore could get us inside without them even knowing it and even if they did it didn't matter we just needed a way in. That was the hope however, reality was usually different by greater means, sometimes though you got lucky. I was just hoping this would be one of those occasions in mind.

It would be advisable to see if they could be followed. Since the basement had a code system to it too we needed to know it or try to see if that was an option so that we could get inside and eliminate Emon and Naoyuki both we that was possible. "Why can't we just do a reset to the code or something?" Rei asked lowly, "Cause all of the controls are on the inside and our team back home can't see the panel form the camera's." I explained.

"She's right, these camera's aren't made for zoom and enhance. Only for my hacking abilities." He stated. She sighed, "Fine." She muttered back lowly. I was just thankful we were all able to talk so low that no one could hear us or else had we been human we would have been caught already. "Waiting by on your orders Usagi." One of the guards outside said. I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Keep steady out there. Things could get ugly pretty soon. Stand by." I expressed as I scattered towards Mamoru underneath the stairs. Best to see who the new scent was so that we could plan from there. The woman who walked in seemed average in size, a little bit thinner but like she was filling back out again. Though it was like she was on a mission to. Wearing beat up jeans with boots and a t shirt and a gun slung around her waist.

The scent of lycan heavy on her as I could tell it was her own scent. Minako made out to make a move when I signaled her to stop and watch. The lycan in question seemed to be looking and listening herself upstairs before muttering, "Ridiculous activities. To be indulging in fucking the food when some of us are hungry…or at least when I'm hungry. I want my happy meal back." I arched a brow as Minako merely shrugged her shoulders.

She signaled 'I heard no signs of sex at the time'. I nodded knowing she would have wanted to save anyone being used as food if it were the case. We just knew by this time the likelihood of ANYONE being alive and no longer food was barely there. Possible yes but more than likely no and on the off chance there was a human left alive we would make sure they were rescued and compelled to forget what happened and sent away.

I had to remember that lycan's still have heartbeats so it must not have sounded like a difference for Minako when she listened for it firsthand. The girl grabbed her walkie as she seemed to notice something very different. That's when it hit me. The lack of guards. Before she could talk into the portable device Rei darted out to plant her blade right by the girl's neck and grabbed her by said neck pressing her long nails into it as well, preventing her from bringing the walkie up to her face.

"Breath wrong and I kill you." She threatened as the female lycan snarled and threatened to transform on Rei till we all came in at her. The sight of all of us together against just one of her seemed to make her hesitate. "Don't even try it. You won't make it." I warn her as she stopped transforming all together. Only two of us lowered our weapons knowing Rei could handle herself with one lycan.

Instead I offered her a deal, "Tell you what, you tell us how to get inside that basement…" I thumbed behind me to it, "And give us an ACCURATE code that won't set off any alarms and we let you live. I think that's a fair trade." I motioned that last part as if I were asking the others in a sense. "Not bad." Makoto agreed. "Better than what I was going to give her." Minako stated right behind her.

"More than what she deserves if you ask me but if it gets us to Emon and Naoyuki we'll let the rat live." Rei smugly stated. She looked ready to slice the girl's throat open to. "Why don't I believe you." The lycan asked pretty sarcastically as well as rhetorically. I walked up to her a bit, "Well I guess you're going to have to take a leap of faith here cause our TRUE goal is Emon and Naoyuki, not you or to be honest your pack."

Makoto and Minako looked at me. I gave a tiny smile, "You see we will kill any pack member that gets in our way BUT if you help us get to our TRUE goals you're buying your ticket to freedom." I give her the out she would need and it was our ticket inside. She looked to be in serious deliberation, "Can I please just kill her?" Rei was practically begging me. the girl started to get tense from it.

"My pack took me in when I was alone and miserable…" the lycan began. I honestly believed she was going to protect them till she said what she stated next, "But in the end I have to look out after me…" I rose a brow at her next words, "Been doing so since I was a child." She must have seen the slight disbelief on my face as what she said next threw me a bit, "Please you must understand, better they die than I. I look out for myself."

I was stunned that she turned her back on them so fast but in the end it was what we needed, a selfish betraying bitch to get us in. "Release me and I'll tell you." She bargained, "You're in no position to be giving out orders." Rei snapped, digging her fingers even harder into the girls throat, "You give us the code, we check it out. If it's real she'll release you and you're free to go. If you're lying to us, she will have no problem ending your life." I tell her.

"5,3,7,8." She answered. "I'm telling the truth it's my only way out and if it were wrong 'stable mable' here will cut my throat." She smarted off. Rei tightened her grip at the insult. "She has a point." Makoto agreed as Rei rolled her eyes, "Still." She muttered as she held her grip tightly around the girl's neck. If she weren't a scheming rat I'd actually feel a tinge bad for her in Rei's grip, alas I didn't.

Mamoru and I began to walk before I said through the com's to Rei, "If the alarms sound off kill her." I wasn't risking to lose this fight and let Emon or Naoyuki live or not be punished because of a single lycan that was clearly selfish as the day was long lying to me. "Not a problem." Rei answered, as serious as she was happy to kill the girl if given reason. Mamoru and I headed back down the hallway as we came back to the door.

Listening in we heard them getting the final touches of being ready. "Moment of truth." I said to him. I went to hit the key strokes when Mamoru stopped me, "Soren is there anyone on the other side of this door?" he whispered into the com. "Not for at least ten feet. If you go in quieter than a mouse you can make it in undetected. Be careful though, there is a blind spot off to the corner on your right side of the room once you're in."

His words gave me a better idea of what to possible account for, "And the camera won't pan any further so I can't see what's over there. It's to shadowy to even try to see a reflection of a lycan or vampire shadow." He stated. Mamoru nodded now that we knew at least that much. I hit the key strokes on the panel. The metal buttons sounded off with their beeps loudly in the moments before I hit enter on the lower right corner.

A soft soundly click was made as a faint green light lite up the panel. The door was opened. I grabbed the handle and turned it down to allow the locking mechanism to release. As the door opened I held up my knife and made sure to stick to the frame of it so that any light that shone from inside wouldn't give a reflection of my frame in the door therefore exposing our position just yet though now it might be unavoidable.

Just as I opened the door Mamoru moved to my other side to make sure he could keep me safe even though he didn't need to do so. However it seemed that fates were against us in this moment of truth. An older man that looked quiet frail but also a bit creepily evil at the same time came to the door. We locked eyes for a moment before his landed on Mamoru's form, "Still alive I see." Before he slammed a fist into him hard.

Mamoru stunned to as in those moments I believe he realized this was the same lycan that attacked him to begin with. "The leader went to hit me but I was able to block him in time and hit him far enough back to knock him down, but then he jumped back up and transformed in seconds flat and hit me back. I ended up getting smashed into the door behind me, taking the big thing off its hinges as the lycan leader roared loudly, alerting every lycan within a quarter mile radius of the breach of intrusion into the coven. Oh it was on.


	18. mamoru's rematch & Usagi takes on 4

**LoveInTheBattleField** : ask and yee shall receive. lol

1 review, I've completed writing this story out and finished. There's only 5 chapters left after this one. The rest of what's coming up is a TON of fighting so I hope you enjoy so please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.18

Mamoru POV

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw the lycan prick that attacked me. In human form at first. Creepy looking older man that looked a tinge bit like he was going to be the next 'crypt keeper'. But those eyes, I recognized those eyes. Anger began to fill me up as did the adrenalized rage that was beginning to coarse through me. Before I could verbalize who he was or react he reacted.

His words infuriated me as he hit me. Sending me back into the wall. While it didn't hurt as much as it could have I still felt the wall cave in and get dented form the impact. Usagi having seen it was able to deflect and hit back but then got smashed into the door herself. She rose back up without a problem and as he went to hit her again she grabbed at his neck and threw him against the paneling at the end of the hallway.

Several feet from me as I got back up and damn near ordered, "Get to Emon, I've got this prick." As I pulled out a very large knife I intended to use to cut his head off for what he did to me. I was stronger now and felt it coursing through me. My blood pumping in my veins as I caught his attack dead on this time. He growled in his full on lycan form. His eyes like death now looking at me as I countered his furry arm try to claw at me.

He growled louder seeing how much stronger I was than before, "Yeah!" I stated, essentially saying 'this time I've got you', before I used his arm to throw him opposite of the wall and into the foyer that the girls were now fighting lycan's in. They had come full on out as one lycan coming up shouted, "VAMPIRES!" and started to shoot at the girls as they fought to kill the lycan horde that was threatening to tear them up in the close quarters.

Minako and Makoto were stabbing and blurring left and right to evade grabby lycan hands and claws while Rei shoved the rat lycan out the door giving a snap order to let her go free since she did comply and do as asked. I could tell she hated to do it but she was a woman of her word and breaking her word agitated her more than letting a lycan live. My instincts to protect my mate and our friends ran high as I grabbed the shooter from behind and snapped his neck in seconds flat, his body falling lifeless to the ground.

The door was once again sealed shut as Soren said into the com, "You need to get that door open again it's not something I can easily hack into. The time it would take is hours considering how old the model is. Our hardware is too sophisticated for it to work properly for me." he stressed, "A bit busy at the moment." I countered as the lycan leader came after me again. I matched him equally this time as I hit him hard and vamped out myself.

"Usagi were paving the way for you make your move." I called out as I was then slammed into the side of and through the wall right next to the closet we had recently found the rat in. it lead into the dining room area where an incredibly long table for eight stood with all of its chairs and an eloquent rug beneath it. Just as I was getting up I noticed a painting on the wall in it on the left, of a younger looking Damon and Emon.

I tried to think of when that could have been made when the lycan leader grabbed me up and threw me into the table knocking off the candle stick holders and bouquet in the middle. If you can call rotting flowers a bouquet. "So your letting yourself get conned by a vampire of all people." I mocked as he roared. "You know its kind of hard to hear you when you sound like the animal your portraying yourself as." I added to it.

He morphed down but I still held up my guard. Just because he had detransformed didn't mean that he still wasn't a threat. "Your stronger than before boy." He growled, still animalistic in nature, "Hai…call it an upgrade." I eluded as he asked, "Where might this have come from?" I smirked and prepared for the coming rage, "Your mother." Granted it wasn't quiet fair to bring his mother into this as I didn't know her but I needed him upset so I could get the better of him and he needed to lose his cool.

He transformed again as I jumped the table and kicked him in the face which sent him down to his knees before kicking his face hard enough again to send him backwards several feet. I had to admit this new found power felt good. I took a moment to take a look at the painting as I walked up to the lycan but stayed out of swiping range, "So you hate vampires yet you lay beneath the picture of a set of them." It was definitely another mock as he took a large hit towards me. I barely backed away in time as I grabbed the table cloth.

Long as it was I wrapped it around his hand as he went to hit me again. I tied it as tightly as I could around as I looped it over his head to try and tie his arm behind himself but he ripped it in his feral anger before I could do so and slammed me hard enough to hit the metal set of armor and knock it completely over. I grabbed the helmet and breast plate and used it as a weapon and shield as I used the helmet to hit him in the face and the shield to block some of his moves. He was still an old ass lycan.

I slammed the helmet into his face to knock him back just a bit as I used the shield to do as much damage as possible by ramming it into his chest by the pointiest edge of it effectively cutting into him though not as deeply as I would have preferred to. He grunted and groaned but then smacked me away. It only sent me back a few feet this time though. I regained my footing and kicked him in the head and sent him crashing into the table effectively breaking it off two of its legs as it stood weakly now on the last two at the other end.

I grabbed one of my knives and went to stab him when he came back and slammed his fist into my gut harder than before. I admit I lost my wind on that one but it wasn't enough to prevent me from stabbing him in the shoulder next to his neck. He pulled the five inch blade out and tossed it to the side. It was as if that did nothing but tickle him. He grabbed my neck and held me up as I heard the fighting continuing on in the other room.

I just barely saw Rei get slammed into a wall herself before taking the head off a nearby lycan and cut into the neck of the one that sent her into the wall. Its aim had been to tear into her neck, her aim was better as she cut into its neck. I wondered when one of these lycan's would try to take their chances and make a run for it but it seemed they were all trying to fight their way out of this mess.

I kicked out at the leader lycan and forced his hold on me to break as I flipped up in the air and used the wall behind me for momentum just as I shoved another blade on me through its chest just barely missing the heart by a few scant inches when it moved at the last possible second to exist. _Lucky bastard._ I thought to myself. Had that been even a second later his heart would be bleeding right now.

I landed on him as I went to stab him again only to get hit so I slammed my fists back at him, the handle of the blade still in my hand as I pounded on him making the punches even harder. It took several before regaining his bearings and tossing me off of him. However I could also tell he was taking a beating from my continuous hits and was trying to see what the hell had happened to make me better this time around.

He was becoming hesitant and cautious and that I couldn't help but let me feel slightly powerful and more positive about this. He may not have been able to speak as a human in this form but I could clearly see the question of what had happened in his eyes before he roared out and grabbed the rest of the table and swung it at me. Not an easy feat for a lycan to do since they didn't have regular human hands but in his anger he was barely able to make it happen.

I ran towards him intending on stopping him for good as he released the table that he wanted to hit me with and let it sail at me. I bend down to my knees on the floor and felt it glide over me with a wisp of edgy air that crossed over my face. I could feel the wood braze my cheek as I turned my head just in time to avoid getting my head smacked off my body. The table was a big one to boot.

I barely bypassed it as I rose back up nearly clipping my head on it as the leader roared his distain of me in the moments. I popped back up as my body was forcing me to move it or fall down completely and I needed to be on my feet, and came with the blade slamming it upwards towards his chest. He hit me dead on since I was so close but I was also right up at him to. I dropped the blade and evaded the strong grasp by striking with my hand upwards at his face and knocking the mug away from me.

I then used his bent legs to give me traction under my booted feet to rise over his head and with the added air time slammed my elbow as hard as possible into his head. Effectively knowing him down. He went to his knees and was clearly feeling the effects of our fight. I really needed to thank our elder for this blood. It was helping out tremendously. The lycan transformed back down and demanded, "HOW?" his voice pained from the obvious headache he had from my continuous hits to his head.

"A gift from a wise man." Was all I was giving out. It was the perfect opportunity to kill him now as I came up at him. He caught me once I got to him, "Your good now boy but you're not that good." And sent me flying back only for me to grab onto him at the last minute drop down and grab the blade and strike upwards with it cutting into his abdomen and chest leaving a long red weld of blood and pain pouring out.

"I humbly beg to differ." I counter as I hear the continued fighting sounds of our friends as well as the lycan's. The lycan leader in front of me healed then transformed says along the way, "You're a vampire that's barely out of your diapers…I've been around since before your family line was even a thought process." He roared out once more as I then wondered… _was it possible that Emon or Naoyuki do to this lycan's what Chikao or our elder did for Usagi or myself? Or was he just that old?_

Minako POV

My back hit the wall hard as I grunted from the impact. I've fought lycan's before but these guys seemed stronger somehow. Well at least stronger than the weaklings we were expecting to be here when we arrived. My mind went over the moments before I got hit for just a few seconds, that lycan leader came out from the basement and sent Mamoru against that wall. He was a powerful older lycan that much I could tell.

It wasn't till I got a better look at him that I recognized his movements and mannerisms a bit. I had dealt with that lycan before. Before he was a leader many, many eons ago. When I myself was just a second in command at my own coven. Mamoru was up against a very old and very powerful lycan. How he was in charge of a measly group of lower level scavengers was beyond me but perhaps that was the only way he could become a leader. Leave the group he was with and venture out on his own.

Either way he was older than predicted. Usagi tried to hold him off but his goal in the end became clear. He wanted Mamoru dead for still being alive. I knew how deeply Usagi cared for Mamoru just as I did for my own mate. The one that Kitiara had to snivel upon the sight of because he was technically 'lower level' vampire than I was and felt it was a mistake. Her regards towards Usagi were no different.

However I knew that Usagi would help him if need be so I went to go aid Mamoru if need be but then I heard the howl that the leader roused in his voice and knew he was pulling every lycan he could reach to their doorstep and that made me panic for a moment. We were far from home ourselves and NOT on our turf. I began to wonder if we made an error of trying to confront them on their home ground.

I could hear in the distance some lycan's coming but I also knew the guards we had out there would take care of them should there be any. Plus they would also tell us if there were any coming in. That's when the lycan's from within this coven sounded off. Responding to the obvious call for help by their leader. The girl Rei had held in her grasp managed to get Rei to let her go and fled through the front double doors.

It made me realized that had we come in this way we would have been greeted with heavy fire power. I saw the girl leave out and heard no shots fired at her as her tiny little heart beat within her chest and got quieter and further away. Rei I knew cared not at the moment, her concern was now with the lycan's that were now coming up and coming down the stairs to surround us. Plus she did agree and the girl paid her dues.

Now all that was left was to fight long enough to kill them but above all else make sure Usagi got to Emon down in the basement to kill him. I was just stunned at the strength in some of the hairy beasts we were dealing with. The only thing I could figure was the lycan leader turned them all and they've been around for nearly as long as we have been. A direct sire line they all were. I stabbed him in the neck as he roared his last breath before shoving him off of me and vaulting myself back up.

I used the brown wall to counter my next attack and do a high kick against another one to send it colliding with the massive stair case, breaking it in a bit and for sure denting the wood as Makoto got tackled by two at the same time. She was pretty strong for a vampire but that didn't mean she, I nor was ANYONE in this place or on the planet invincible. I felt at my booted feet what my back had hit and knocked down from the force of it during my crash. Two show swords that were in their sheaths on the mount.

Grabbing one for myself I yanked it out since it had been a little bit stuck from years of nonuse and then the other one. I then shouted her name, "Makoto!" and tossed it to her. I was unable to see her catch the blade as I caught two more lycan's that came after me in an attempt to stop me from helping her. I heard a battle cry seconds later as I saw blood get sprayed along the wall nearby her.

I looked over and saw the sword in the lycan on the floor and sighed a tiny bit with relief that she had killed it before it could get to her. With the one lycan I was working against it tried to knock the sword out of my grip as I swung it around and clipped it in the chin with the metal part of the butt of it before kicking the other one away just long enough to stab the one I nailed in the chin in the throat. Swinging it under the beast to get the proper angle in before I kicked its dead body away from me.

I removed it and it fell to the ground. I turned around in time to get a big enough hit that sent me forward towards the other lycan I had previously sent crashing towards the stairs. It grabbed me as best it could as the other came up at me preparing to kill me. I vaulted up using my vampire agility and wrapped my legs around its tough neck. It tried to stop me by grabbing at my legs but I twisted and snapped it before it knew what hit him.

The lycan dropped to the ground as I slammed my head back up against the other one, not a move I was fond of since it sometimes gave me a bit of a headache, before it could do further harm to me. I preferred not to get bit by anyone other than my mate. The hit forced it to release me to which I then dropped to the floor fully, grabbed for the sword and swung around behind me while still crouched down and cut the lycan off at its knees sending a loud screaming cry of pain into the air.

I watched for the few seconds as its upper body began to slide off the cut off knees. It roared at me in pure anger. I stood up then stabbed the sword down its throat through its open jaw as it screamed in even more pain. "Next time stay down. I'll make your death more painless." I quipped. It was at this point I was grabbed by a lycan as it attempted to bite me as the other one had tried.

A few shots from Rei saved me from that particular bite as I nodded my head in thanks before swinging out with the sword once more to catch the stomach of another coming near me. I couldn't count how many I had slain nor could I count how many I had merely wounded, but as Usagi said this wasn't about killing the lycan's for once, this was about killing Emon. I looked over and didn't see any sign of the leader in question.

What I did see was Makoto and Rei both fighting lycan's, Rei shooting any that were carrying guns themselves and knives for the close combat ones since she didn't have the luxury of finding the swords as I did. If you call getting slammed into one a luxury. Mamoru was still in the other room with a makeshift lycan sized hole in the wall, fighting off the leader of the lycan's better than I would have granted him ability and stamina for, who's name eluded me, but there was no sign of our beloved leader.

Granted she wasn't my leader personally but she was the leader to everyone else here. I was just helping from another cover. Still though there was no sign of her. No trace of her weapons on the floor. No signs of WHERE she was. Nothing. "Usagi?!" I called through the com's, "Not going to get through to her Minako." Soren answered as another lycan came at me. I threw it over my head to give me a few seconds.

"Why not?" I demanded, "I haven't been able to reach her. She either lost her com during the fight or is in some portion of the basement. Her tracker is spotty as hell to and I can't tell which floor it is that she's spotty on." He answered. "Has to be the basement. It was her goal after all." I surmised. "Keep trying to keep track of her we've got everything up here covered." I tell him, "Maybe she took off." I heard Jadeite say in the back-round.

That halted me as another lycan came up and tried to bite at me to. I grabbed its jaw and in my anger ripped it open. My fingers getting cut in the process, "Usagi is MANY things and I know you barely know her but she DIDN'T take off." I blasted him. "She's not one to run out on those she cares for. It's not in her goody two shoe nature to do so." I snapped in response. "Best not to insult Usagi in any form." Soren lightly scolded him. "Just saying…" Jadeite skulked. I ignored and proceeded to kill more lycan's.

"No something had to have happened to her. Or she's decided to take on Emon right now. At this point I can only hope that she managed to get down to the bastard another way cause at the moment I'm seeing more lycan's coming in here. So we have enough to deal with." I mutter as I stab another lycan with the sword before embedding it so deeply even I couldn't retrieve it in a flash and grabbed my own knives.

I couldn't get the knives up in time and suddenly had what felt like a three hundred pound lycan on top of me. I held it off by my hand against its throat as it tried very aggressively to take a chump out of me. I grabbed a knife and stabbed it in the neck and just as it rear up from the hit one of the none transformed lycan's came after me with his own knife. I barely moved away in time for it to not hit my heart but it still sunk itself deeply into my chest.

I let out a cry of pain as the four inches was embedded pretty deeply. I looked over at the pissed off lycan man as the wound made me a bit weaker, enough for the transformed lycan to hold me pinned down while the nontransformed one decided to play with the knife in me. "You like that you vampire scum." He made a sawing motion with the knife in me as if he was trying to cut through my bone or something. I grunted with the pain of it, "This is what you get for murdering several of my brothers!" he cried out.

Fine he hated me, I hated him but in the end there was one BIG mistake he was making, "You want to know what mistake you're making?" I asked him. He seemed to be even more irate that I was seemingly near platonic compared to his enraged state of manner. "You cheeky little bitch!" he snapped at me. I knew he was pissed but I couldn't help but smile at the confused appearance he wore on his face.

The detransformed lycan ripped it back out intending to re-stab it in the correct place I was guessing when the front doors busted open. It was enough to distract the transformed lycan into getting shot in the back by the few vampire soldiers that came inside and distract the detransformed one away from stabbing me. I smiled and grabbed my own blade that had fallen and rammed it into his neck as he looked at me stunned.

I watched as he sank down and I stood up, the blood from my wound having stained my dark clothing not that anyone could tell as the wound while still fresh I could already feel healing up and closing. I pulled my blade back out from him and watched him bleed as I remarked, "This is why the bad guys loose, you all love the sound of your own voice and talk to much. Thank you for playing though and have an awesome day." I winked as he died on the floor. Perhaps that was too much but I didn't really care.

Mamoru POV

I had just temporarily subdued the leader of the lycan's. It had been hard but not impossible to achieve. There's something to be said for learning your enemies weakness. His was that he while much older which gave him that power, also had the weakness of skill. He used his power in his hits which caused the most damage but I had a higher skill level than he did. I had initially misinterpreted this as being better but I knew better now.

I had finally gotten him on the ropes per say. Had him up against the wall after I landed a kick into his midsection that vaulted him into it so hard he nearly went through it. The old wood was giving way as I pulled him up so I could deliver the killing blow when out of nowhere a lower level lycan came into the room, grabbed me and threw me into the opposing wall, giving their leader a chance to escape.

It snarled at me in anger just as I revealed my sharpened teeth in understandable anger myself, "For fucks sake." I growled as it growled at me and nudged its leader away. Wanting to give the old man a chance to escape. My eyes followed him for a moment. "Oh yeah just run off cause you can't kill me." I tried to bait him into coming back but no go. I needed to kill him before he could leave this coven.

For the moment however I evaded the grasp of the one that came in and decided on a quick swift kill that would take it out before I went after the leader…again. It came after me as I grabbed the table cloth again, the part that wasn't ripped completely, wrapped it around the lycan's neck as it did come after me, and flipped it over my shoulder before I pulled and swung it till the cloth ripped the rest of the way again and threw the lycan into the wall its leader was previously in. I walked up behind it, grabbed and snapped its neck.

I came back out of the room to find the leader going after Minako. I wondered why for a moment till I realized from behind Minako and Usagi looked similar. Both were athletic, had blonde hair, and both had leadership qualities to them. He was aiming to kill her thinking she was Usagi. I blurred and jumped on his back before using my momentum to yank him off his own feet and throw him back against the end of the hallway.

Instead it threw him through the wall and into another room. I walked over the broken pieces of wall as I saw that we were in another living room area. It threw me off for a moment remembering that some bigger fancier homes had more than one living room and more than one bathroom or bedroom. This was a large coven so it didn't surprise me that much but still not to common to have more than one living room.

Another lycan came in behind me only to get pulled out by an unseen force that made both the leader of the lycan's and myself question who it could be when I saw that it was my Usagi. I had lost sight of her during the large scale fight that began when I got thrown through the wall. She snapped the other lycan's neck as I had done earlier. "You got him?" she asked. I could tell she wanted to go downstairs and face off against Emon.

"Of course." I answered. She smiled and remarked to the lycan within the living room I was in, "You are so going to lose." The way she said it with her confidence in me made me feel even more empowered as I turned to him, "Give Emon hell…as I'll be bringing it to his pet." I shouted back as she left off. I knew that pissed the leader off pretty damned good as he was drooling in his anger against me. "Take your best shot...you're going to need it." I suggested to him as he raged against me once more.

Usagi POV

Once I got hit away by the lycan leader I was stunned. He was stronger than predicted that was for sure but not as strong as I was now. Once I got back up though I was met with several more lycan's that came up behind him. Mamoru had gotten throw through a wall and the girls were now facing a horde of them that were coming in from most directions save for the front doors. I heard that roar though, the one that called for every lycan nearby to come help.

I sent a quick command to Soren, "Attack happening now, the lycan leader is calling for re-enforcements." I heard one of the guys ask, "How do you know?" I responded, "After you've been around as long as I have you get to know some of these things. The tone and cry was pretty clear." I answered, "Outside team begin to send some in to advance and help out on the inside." I hated that I could hear the girls begin to struggle.

I knew however that they were tough and would beat them back. It's what we trained for, the situations we had all ben in at some point or another. I trusted them as they trusted in me. Just like I trusted Mamoru to fight off and kill the lycan leader. I just also knew that the vampire soldiers were just far enough back that they would need a few extra moments to get to the front doors. I had a chance to look to my right and saw Minako get hit pretty hard but also saw Rei having her back to and focused on the raging lycan's coming at me.

The first one I threw a knife at. The knife landed in the center of its forehead as he crashed down barely touching my feet as the others jumped on me. I wasn't a fan of being jumped by any measure of the word especially by a bunch of lycan asses. They tried to claw at me as I kicked the one in the center hard enough to knock it back and give me the few seconds I needed to jump and flip myself over and out of the center of the trio that was left of them.

Once I landed I grabbed my guns but I was only able to get a few shots off, hitting the edges of arms and legs at best before the three grabbed me, lifted me up high above their heads and then literally threw me over their heads and past the girls fighting the other lycan's in the main room that held the stairs and the front double doors. I assumed the maneuver was an effort to keep me further from Emon.

It was a mild considerate thought that by getting me as far away from him as possible they could protect him better. Plus it was also probably an order he gave them towards me and what better way than to throw me as far away as possible for them. It was the longest I ever remembered being air born that I wasn't in control of that was for sure. I did get the chance to see the ceiling for a few seconds before I looked down and saw the girls.

As it was I literally flew past them fighting. They themselves had NO idea I was currently sailing freely over their heads right now considering how high up the ceilings were. It would have been almost comical had any of them seen me and I noticed them as well. Maybe even a dead panned wave of my hand as I soared over them as they looked on stunned. Hell even if the other lycan's noticed and couldn't help but look either making it even more comical but no.

That wasn't the case by far. I flew easily ten feet over their heads and rest assured NO ONE saw me flying. A part of me bleakly wondered if that's where humans got the idea that vampires flew. Maybe they got tossed around by a group of lycan's or something. They must have put all their efforts into tossing me as far as and as high as they could I landed on the pile of dead lycan's from earlier when we took them out. It was a soft landing at least. Though I was sure I broke of few of their bones upon touching down.

I stood up and faced them. Not my first time against more than one. Just not preferred was all. As soon as they saw their pile of brethren they stopped dead. Their anger mounting high as I didn't bother looking down around the bodies. "Oh is this upsetting?" I mock questioned. They roared and came after me once again. A bit faster this time in their anger. One even used the wall to try and gain a blind spot advantage on me.

However, thanks to the blood that coursed through me I felt like my next move against the next two happened in near slow motion but was still incredibly effective on them all. I jumped up several feet in the air glad for the high ceiling and spun my body around mid-jump just fast enough as I pulled out my hidden blades as they had been chasing me during my little flight through the air, across the foyer where the grand entrance lay.

I had no time to pull out my guns as the sight of me next to their dead brethren made them faster in their rage against me. As I was in the air to get a good shot in as I was still twisting my body mid-air, I grabbed the two blades I had pulled from my side, or rather two of the many blades I had on me. The added bit was that as I twisted my body sideways during the jump it threw them off balance since I was no longer facing them as they came after me in the air.

Jumping up and trying to correct their own bodies. Problem for them was I was MUCH more flexible as a vampire that didn't have to break or modify my body much at all to transform where as their movements became limited even if they could go air born for a while. My spinning flip trick wound up being a winning move for me as they were unable to force their bodies to correct the flip, being unable to be as agile as I was.

I dared not smile even though it was tempting. I spun towards the lycan on the wall slashed the blade out to hit it dead on. It was not my intent to merely stab it though. I pushed on the blade till I met nothing but air as I forced it up till it was free again. I then kicked out at the other one as my body began to correct its own alignment as I was still continuously moving and the lycan started to crash down from the unexpected blow I delivered.

The last one seeing this did what it could to turn its own body at the last minute as much as possible to avoid me connecting with it but that was unavoidable nonetheless as I twisted my body one last time and grunted with the impact just enough as my blade cut into its deflection move. Seconds later or what felt like several minutes later really and I just barely landed back on my feet behind the pile of bodies.

I made sure I was facing them as we all three landed. Myself behind the pile of lycan bodies as they were in front of them. Two of them breathing hard and angered at me for obvious reasons I knew. My stance was of defense with my blades both covered from handle to tip, even my own hands in their blood. My own blood pumping from the action that recently happened. I looked at my remaining opponents before I'd take on Emon. I doubted he be trying to flee through this blood shed right now. Too many eyes to catch and report him.

The one that barely dodged me was holding his wounded arm as I had placed a deep laceration on it enough to cause profuse bleeding that hit several arteries and would take days to heal at least. The other a deep laceration that exposed his collar bone to view as it was slowly trying to close up. They were definitely trying to be more cautious than before…or at least that one seemed to want to.

Of course their last and final comrade that I had first cut into had landed on the pile of dead lycan bodies fittingly so as his own entrails of blood and gutted gore was spilling out onto them. Had I not been used to this I might have gagged at the very visual sight. My hit was direct on as I took a small note of satisfaction took a few seconds to watch as my cut had gone through the center of his stomach through to his chest right up through his throat.

All of this while deftly dodging their attempts at attacking me with their claws and teeth while my twisting my body was enough to upset the balance in their own bodies as they tried to still kill me for Emon. A futile attempt to say the least but it was their job so I understood. I didn't like it but I understood it. I looked once more at the newly deceased lycan as his body detransformed in his death.

His bloodied guts were currently coating the lycan guards he was on top of. The intestine spilling out as his last breath as he looked at me was that of hate on how the hell I got the better of him during that move. The rest were angered and stunned by that move I could tell. I was never one to boast about my position or about my skills but even I had to admit to myself that that was damned good.

They roared and came after me. Whatever caution they might have had left them the moment their comrade died. I got it though, it was an attempt to kill me for him I'm sure and while I understood it, it didn't mean it would happen. They came at me as fast as they could and that right there was a mistake. Seeing what I needed to I ran over the bodies as they did to and at the last possible second as they jumped for me I bent my knees, pulled my blades up and flipped them around within my grip.

The maneuver angling the jagged pointy end that would do the most damage towards their feet as I matrix styled bent my upper body backwards at such an angle my body nearly protested the action, and shoved the knives upward and barely missed them trying to take my head off in a duo swipe by bending my head fully backwards as far as it would go without cracking as I focused intently on where they were above me.

I had to make sure I executed this right and listened for their movements above and around my form. The way they moved and the air that moved around them. it was a trick I learned from Damon at least a hundred years ago. It was for when and IF you were ever blinded in an attack to still be able to kill your opponent. Only in this case I wasn't blinded but my head was so far away and angled that I couldn't even TRY to see where my blades would actually go when connecting with their targets.

Their swiping hands missed me but barely as they had in fact tag teamed me, as my knives jammed up into their chests right above their chest cavities. I gripped the blade handles hard as I forced them to go with the momentum and slice through them both. Cutting through both bone and flesh. I knew my own muscles ripple beneath my clothing as I forced the silver of the blades to go through the thickness of their bones.

I let out a roar of my own, though it did sound more ground in than theirs did as they fell to the ground, cut from the chest down to the abdomen and bleeding everywhere. They slumped. I had suspected that they died on impact from the hit they both sustained. I grabbed a lycan body near me and used the clothing to wipe the excess blood from the blades onto it before re-sheathing them. I looked back at the fight and jumped up and over most of it.

When I landed I saw another lycan aim to go after Mamoru. He was now fighting the leader of the lycan's in another room. Irony was there was a wall that used to be there and my guess was due to the size of it Mamoru made sure the lycan made the hole first. I grabbed the lower level lycan that was attempting to go in and as they both turned to see it I grabbed the lycan, pulled it away from their view, pulled it back, forcing it to bend at the knees and stabbed it in the head from behind killing it in seconds.

It dropped down as I made sure Mamoru was okay so that I could go down and kill Emon. I couldn't help myself though and said, "You are so going to lose." To the lycan leader as I walked off full confidant in my mate and his abilities. Mamoru was going to kill him and there wasn't anything in this world, other than me, which I wouldn't, that would stop him. Beside as I went to the door and punched in the code again it re-opened.

I held my guns out in case any other lycan did come up but there were none. I listened intently and I heard no heart beats down there. It was dark and dank. I looked about and it honestly looked like I was stepping into a vampire cave from an old horror movie. As cliched as it was it seemed to fit the mood perfectly and the tone of what was about to happen. I began to step downstairs as I heard Soren say, "Usagi we seem to be having a problem with your frequency down there."

"What do you mean?" I asked lowly, as the com seemed to get static build up within it the closer I walked down into the basement. "I have to find…another frequency…you down…there…your signal…break…" that's when I realized there was a bit of a dead spot down here. to much metal and rock killing off the signal. It would take Soren and his team over there several long minutes to get me back online.

A lot of things could happen in several long minutes. That much I knew already. Gripping my guns tightly I went further down the now identified stone steps that made an unwanted click sound each time my boots connected with them and the last thing I heard before his voice reached my ears was of that door closing behind me. The subtle click as small as it was sounded loud to my sensitive ears. _Here we go._


	19. one tenth as angered causes doubt

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do. 😊

1 review, and the count down continues as the fight rages on so keep on reading there's still a ton of action left to go through but the ending. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.19

Usagi POV

I walked down the stone steps into the basement area. It was dark and barely lite. I held my guns out and kept walking. By this point I felt holding a knife out would be rather pointless since he already knew that we were here. The secret was out and trying to get the jump now was a mute -point. I saw down the stair case a few gargoyles inside. They were perched with candles in front of them and appeared to be partially burnt.

I thought that was unusual since I saw some but not many outside. Plus the ones that were spotted didn't appear burnt as the few down here did. I rose my weapon up to touch the blackened burned area and it was as if a memory flash came to mind. One of Chikao's memories surfaced briefly. It happened by so fast that I barely got it but I was able to understand the flashes I saw of it.

Memories of coming into contact with the burnt gargoyles when Emon's original coven before all of this stood erect. The more I realized the more that came to mind. He had been there the day that Emon's coven being destroyed had been found. This I had not known before but wasn't to shocked by. Chikao and the elder were obviously close as brothers so him coming out to witness it himself made sense.

That's where these burnt relics came into play. Emon retrieved anything he could from his original coven before it went down and this one was built in its steed, so that he could try to keep some memory of what he had had. I wondered if I could use this against him now. There was an emotional attachment to these old relics even if it was to something old, faded and burnt they meant something to him.

I tried to search these blood memories for more information but found that anything else would either have to be triggered in another form or have been experienced by myself or Chikao in the past and it seemed that perhaps he hadn't experienced them. I moved away from the burnt relic and further down the stairs as I happened upon some older tapestries. They seemed out of place down here and they appeared to also be touched by the same burnt edging along the sides and the bottoms of them.

Once I touched one another memory flashed of Chikao in his own set of armor looking at the deceased bodies of vampires from Emon's epic rage. The many that lay dead either burnt up or ripped apart. The smell of burning flesh and wood was strong as if I could actually smell it myself even though it was merely a memory. I actually scrunched up my face as if I could still smell it. I could only imagine how devastating it must have been to have seen back then let alone deal with the memory of it.

The damage Emon caused to his own coven no less made me wonder what would happen if on that off chance he did win this fight. What if he won? I choked back a slight gasp of horror even to have that thought process itself in my head but my traitorous thoughts were conjured up in my mind as the memories played out from the past. I saw new images of the 'what if?' possibilities of him winning come to mind. My own thoughts weren't fast enough to tell me to stop it they still played out.

In those split few seconds I watched in my own mind as the images that my mind conjured up of what would happen if he won came to pass. Like a song you couldn't remove from your head or get off repeat they were there as a bit of a torment for me to see. Forcing me to see the possibility if I failed in today's endeavor to kill him. I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried and cursed my mind's eye for playing it out.

He would return to my coven, kill any that opposed him and if that meant half of my coven if not more he would do it and burn my coven down as he did his own as proof that no one was going to rule over him ever again. He would burn everyone alive inside and watch with a sick twisted fascination as they screamed unable to get out by whatever means he enforced. I could feel the tear threaten to well up in my eye before I shut my eyes hard and forced the images to shut down and leave me be.

Now the cursed vision seemed to be more of a new strengthen resolve that I hadn't known before I needed to have. I had to stop him today, there was no getting around it. I stopped touching the tapestry and kept walking further down the steps till I reached the bottom. I was NOT letting him take my coven nor my family from me or rip this beautiful albeit imperfect world apart for his own selfish dominating greed.

His lust for power and domination would be the very thing that gets him killed today. I planned to make that a reality he'd have no choice but to face. He wasn't leaving this coven alive in any sense of the word. "Let me ask you something." I heard his voice say as he came out between a few pillars. I held back from shooting to make sure I was getting him and not wasting time or rather ammo on the pillars.

"And what would that be?" I retorted back, "Do you really think you can best me Usagi?" I saw his face for all of a flash of a second. Not nearly enough to raise my gun let alone get a shot off to hit him with it. "After all…" he seemed to be chuckling at this. His voice bouncing around the area down here as he moved around to various places. Making it seem like he was everywhere all at once. I had to focus here.

"I am older than you are by several hundred years easily." If I didn't know any better I'd say he was smiling. Like he had already won. "Which means I'm faster than you, stronger than you…" I listened for him as I honed in my senses to configure where he was at. His voice even echoing off of the walls down here to help hide him better. How did we NOT notice this on the camera's or were they not able to pick that up?

"I've give you one thing Emon, you are right." I let him have that as it was factually true that the older you were the more powerful in the other areas mentioned you became to others. He began to laugh in his verbal victory when I then said, "I wasn't done." In a near sarcastic tone. "Oh?" he was still trying to seem like it didn't matter what I said, "Like I was saying that is true, but…" I sensed he was coming up behind me but didn't move to turn around, preferring him to think he had the upper hand.

After all a man's happiest moment was also his weakest. Emon was at his happiest when his ego was being charmed. When he thought he had me. I needed to use that to my advantage when the timing was right. "Are you one tenth as pissed off as I am?" I mutter as I slowly as I spoke changed the angle of the gun I had to first slam my elbow into his face to momentarily back him up before I then slammed the gun into his now slightly stunned face.

It would take more than that though to truly knock him down. "I guess there is something to be said for using your anger in a fight." He admitted, "That being the case however…" he aimed his fist to slam into my stomach and only reflex and instinct alone I managed to grab his arm forced the power behind it to help channel me as I jumped upward into the air to allow his fist to punch only air and not touch me.

Instead I landed back down several feet away now, my gun dropped from avoiding the attack that was to close in range to use the gun for. "I'll admit not bad…but it won't enough. I have MUCH more anger to use against you than you have to use against me you useless whore." He responded. I pursed my lips as I asked, "Can you really think of no OTHER name to call me?" I was honestly getting a bit agitated by that.

However, I would use this to my advantage so I could circle him as he did me, "I mean that seems to be your theme. Or is that the only thing you can THINK of to call me since that's all the negativity you can think of to sum me up?" using his own anger against him was a tried and true strategy used but one must be careful with the results and not get caught up in it themselves to still be able to win the fight.

I could tell he was beginning to get worked up, "Oh whore isn't enough?" he balked, "How about worthless. Murderer. Thief!" He boomed out as he came after me. I barely dodged his next attack as his rage allowed him to seemingly move faster but with Chikao's blood in me I was able to counter it better. I ducked one of his blows as he instead hit one of the edges of a brick wall up on the side.

It came apart with ease in his rage as I back flipped out of the area and kicked him in the face at the same time. His body only went back a foot but it was enough to hit the other half of the wall with his head. I was then able to get a decent look inside of the seemingly walled off area and found that there was a coffin on the inside. He saw what I noticed, "Don't tell me that's your bedroom." I mocked.

"I like darkness and silence when I sleep." He snapped at me then proceeded to come after me again. This time as he blurred too fast for me to back flip out of the way in time I blurred to. I felt like I was flying with how fast I was going and dialed it down so I could make sure to keep the extra sped I had been gifted with out of it so I could later use it to my advantage as a shocking trick against him.

I instead used the other reflexive advancements I had gained from the extra sped to look back in time, twist my body around, bend my head back enough to duck his deadly swipe mid-air and complete my spin around mid-blur and knock my right elbow into the back of his head forcing him to loose balance and fall forward. Crashing into the floor where a lycan happen to have come down during the battle upstairs.

It roared at me and took a running leap to jump for me. I took a few second leap myself and jumped up high enough to meet it, grab it by its fur as it tried to grab me, push and kick it hard enough into the wall Emon previously put his fist into giving the lycan a sharp piece of brick to crash its head into and on top of. The body falling from the impact hard onto of the coffin as I landed back on the ground.

Upon slightly further inspection its head had caved it from the landing against the brick as the lycan was now detransforming into a bloodied beyond recognizable woman. Only her physical form gave that away her head dented in too much to tell in that manner. I looked back as Emon had just gotten back up and was looking pissed off himself. "You're starting to piss me off now." he tried to act indifferent.

"Starting to?" I mocked, "Emon you have no idea how pissed off I have been." I began as we began to exchange blows. His anger was fueling him but so was mine. I was just controlling mine more so than he was. I nailed one hit against him getting through his block only to have him grab me by my hair and try to slam me into the gargoyle. My booted foot barely stopped my head from connecting as I used it to help me flip over him intending on trying to choke him out only for him to release me and kick me from behind.

I fell back and let my body use the momentum to flip back over onto my feet again. That's when I saw the entrance to the tunnel and the camera down here. At least they could see me they just couldn't speak to me right now. I didn't wave or anything to avoid indicating that we had had that advantage. Instead as Emon grabbed a tapestry and flung it, obviously aiming to use it as a decoy to be able to blind me, I pulled out a blade and ran forward.

When I could feel the air begin to shift and compressed just enough against the tapestry as he aimed high to kick me down I dropped to my knees, slid under the tapestry and as he was still looking only slightly downward I stabbed upwards. Slicing him around his inner calf as he let out a slight grunt and fell. He almost looked comical shoving the tapestry away as I flicked the blade around my fingers.

"You have your weapons Emon and I have mine." I stated as he blurred to pull a sword from an unknown place near the stairs. I didn't pay it much mind I had a much better one to pull out, "Now that's a weapon." He grinned, to happy looking to kill me. I hen felt the slight drizzle of blood on my own blade. I was tempted to take a taste of it to see what I could, to get a glimpse into his life, what he wanted and what he had planned other than what we already knew but now wasn't the time.

As unfortunate as it was. I couldn't spare the moments the memories taking over would take on me. Though since it was only a small bit perhaps it wouldn't be so many or much all at once as it had been with Chikao since I drank a decent amount. I avoided it for now. He could use any distraction to his advantage and I couldn't have that no matter what. Instead I re-sheathed it blood and all and go to pull out another blade, one that would definitely tip things into my favor in killing him only to have to dodge another attack.

He seemed to be pretty pissed off which was a good thing. It meant that I was getting to him. We exchanged more blows as I was dodging his sword to before I managed to grab his sword wielding wrist and apply enough pressure to loosen his grip and kick the sword in the opposite direct of where we were. However realizing this he got angrier and wasn't afraid to use it against me. through this I couldn't help but need to use more of my strength now than before however Chikao's words came back to haunt me.

I had to admit that Emon was matching my style just a bit, blow for blow we were seemingly on equal grounds of fighting. To a degree anyways. We were now a few feet apart as he sneered near happily, "Did you forget Usagi that I would remember how you fight?" he mocked now as I blocked another blow that came at me. I was not partial to this but I wasn't completely without my senses.

"You may know some of it I'll give you that…" I admitted, "But you've haven't been there for long." I advised him as he attempted several more blows against me. I blocked all but one as he used his arm caught by my own arm to back hand me. It felt more like a cheap shot than anything but somehow I think he felt vindicated by it. Like 'Ha!' I got you. I turned around and merely gave him a 'naught boy' look before I delivered a swift yet hard kick to his balls. His own eyes widened and I physically had to stop myself from laughing at it.

"No matter what that will NEVER lose its touch." I smirked, letting at least that little bit out as he rushed me. His anger over compensating the pain in his groin as he tried to gain the upper hand on me. He however was beginning to win out as his years of being older were on his side as he kicked out at my own legs. As he tried to run me into the nearest wall I jumped my feet up and walked up the wall backwards as I flipped up and over his should.

I kicked him in the back before he could kick out at me again and yanked hard on the head of hair that he had in slight retaliation for his doing the same to mine earlier. He swung his arm back to hit me but I blocked and twisted it under his shoulder in an attempt to break it by the elbow when he bent over and kicked out still hitting me in the leg knocking my momentum enough to allow him to break my hold on him.

He then jumped up and knocked down the metal rod that had previously been used to hold the tapestry up and now was being used as his weapon since the sword was no longer available. He had lost that a bit of time ago. I managed to grab the long pole like metal rod as he tried to hit me with it but bent my body all up and around it to avoid it actually hitting me as it merely glided over my form with a wicked sped to it that made me damned glad I was so fast and flexible. I managed to stop a particularly nasty blow to my gut.

I lifted the rounded blunt end upwards and as he prepared to shove it with all his might at me I shifted it at the last moment to pull it from his grasp and toss it by the deceased female lycan. It to crashed through the brick wall from the force of the power he put behind it, taking brick with it. That's when we began to exchange more blows than before. Different forms of very close together martial arts.

The forms had us battling and nearly dancing in our efforts to land a blow on the other. Both of us unwilling to let the other gain the upper hand but both also NOT gaining any true hits on the other. It wasn't till we maneuvered over to the breaking brick wall that he did a spinning kick that threw me into it. The impact was hard and it hurt but I'd had worse than that. However he blurred and was now forcing it down to crush me.

I barely blurred out of the way of all several thousand pounds crushing me beneath it. He was beyond enraged. Then there was something in his eyes, the way he was looking at me that made me wonder if he'd figured it out. "There's something different about you." He muttered. I smiled and said, "The only thing that is going to be different in this is you'll be dead when I leave here." I knew my words would have a desired impact on him.

He came after me as we exchanged a few more fist action blows, before I ducked another hit, turned mid duck and rose back up to slam an elbow at him. The first one landed but the other two were blocked as he tried to grab me. I ducked the grasp and spun back around and jumped up aiming to slam my booted feet against each side of his head and knock him around enough to stab him only for him to block the move as I came back down.

I swiped at his head as he ducked it. If I didn't know any better he was even glancing at me with a slight appreciation for my combat efficiency. That's when he seemed to get upset at himself and take it out on me by losing himself in his sped, grabbing me by my neck and slamming me up against the edge of the other side of the brick wall that still stood, "I'm done playing games." I growled.

I managed to get out, "Me to." And grabbed his arm that held me up, "Time to kick your ass." As I vaulted my booted feet up I wrapped them around his arm, forcing his neck back as I twisted myself enough around to force us to roll my body over, effectively taking him with me as I had him trapped between my legs. He grunted from the maneuver as he tried to grab at his now trapped hand, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" I asked, he was obviously not thrilled to be at my mercy during this part.

He bit at my leg, not enough to pierce it with fangs as he wasn't vamped out but enough to apply enough pain to force the release. Before I fully let go, I used the leverage of his being so close to me to pull his hand from my neck severing his hold allowing me to breath better before jamming both of my feet into his side harder than I had ever used that maneuver before, forcing him to fly into the opposing brick wall.

I landed softly on my feet as I lightly jogged over to where he landed. It was another walled off room similar to the other side and this one held a coffin in it to. A gargoyle in it as well. I watched as he got up and asked, "Seriously what's with the coffins?" I was genuinely curious. I saw he was grunting with the slight pain of having been tossed through a wall now and had just barely managed to escape from having his head smashed in. Much like the landing that lycan took from before.

"It was to be for my brother, the one you fucking MURDERER!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued, "This was how it used to be…how it should be." he growled as he looked at the now destroyed coffin that his landing had broken. He kicked it away, "Now I have much to fix thanks to your rude interruption onto my home." He spat. I smiled, "Sorry I spoiled the party." I clearly was unapologetic.

"You will be sorry…soon enough." He growled. "Just curious here, you could have hurt me further with your bite why didn't you?" I was also curious, "Cause…I don't want that filth blood in my mouth." I ignored the stupid insult and instead replied, "Okay…take your best shot instead." He blurred forward to come at me again, I matched him dead on, hit for hit, block for block as we exchanged multiple blows.

I slammed my knee into his side, but he used the moment to grab me and throw me backwards. I used the moment to kick upwards and although the kick barely connected it still landed and hit him on the underside of the chin. The force of it from me added with his toss back and lastly added with my boost from Chikao and he got vaulted back into the other brick wall behind him. I thought I heard a groan coming from him for a moment but then he rose from it looking even angrier than before.

For a brief moment I was almost in fear of him, then the groan sounded again and it wasn't from him which made me wonder what the hell was going on up there to cause it. I jumped back to my feet and landed a high spinning kick to him, but he must have anticipated this and caught me mid air and threw me against another wall. I was unsure of which wall it was till I saw the camera down now.

They couldn't see me anymore. FUCK! When I got back up he kicked me in the face forcing me to hit the wall again. That hurt. He tried to back kick me but I dodged that and tried to slip him into a knock out hold only for him to grab me from behind and slam me as hard as he could, that much I could feel, into the wall, forcing me to break the hold as he slammed his elbow into me face effectively freeing him from me.

"Like I said, I know your little tricks you little bitch." He stated cockily. I looked up at him and had to acknowledge that my body was definitely taking a beating, but so was his. He was breathing just hard and had as many bruises as I did. Sure I had more but he was stronger and to be honest now that I thought of it I never did train with my new blood. I had no idea how powerful I could actually be with this. I was merely testing as I needed. "Not all of them." I retorted back.

"Come on." I encouraged. I needed him to come at me so I could get him on the ropes long enough to stab him and cut his head off with his own blade. Right now we were still pretty evenly matched and I was going to be definitely feeling this fight for days afterwards. I went to blur away from him, but he caught me and pushed me to the ground. As he went to slam his fist into my face I slammed my boots up against his chest to prevent that.

I already had a sinking feeling that would have broken something I didn't need to have broken and it wasn't a simple nose break. Once I got back to my feet I back flipped as he found his sword again to use against me and slashed outward with it. He nearly nailed me had I not back flipped. Correction…I looked down and found a slash mark in my clothes across my stomach, would have cut through me had I not back flipped.

Seeing the sword in his hand confidently I then pulled out my own weapon. The sword that he left behind. He took one look at it and his face dropped from the smug smile to one of pure hatred, "That is mine." his voice was so low he sounded more animal than he did even vampire, "Well your about to get it back…you see I'm going to use it to deliver your head to the counsel." I told him.

He snarled and came at me with full-fledged vampire anger and hatred as I vamped out and pair him off sword to sword. I hadn't had a full-fledged sword fight in ages so this was going to be interesting. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He muttered as we parred off the swords. The clinking and clanking filled up the basement area we were in for what felt like forever as we didn't stop combatting our swords against the other.

We got close to taking each other's heads off a few times but that only told us both that we couldn't let our guards down for a moment. Neither of us were hesitating. However, it was satisfying to see that same look my his face as he realized I had the skills to par with him as his own brother and father had taught me. Yes, even our elder taught me how to sword fight back in the early 1900's.

As we continued to fight our swords meeting the other and they themselves taking quit a brunt as even we could now see the steel in his and the silver in mine was getting dinged all over from the intensity of our hits. When we came to a crossing and our blades seemed nearly locked together we were both pushing our all into it. For but a moment I saw in his eyes, a tinge of fear before he raged out against it within himself and let the anger burst out forcing me back.

I kicked out at his legs to knock him down to and vaulted myself back to my feet, something I had been doing more times than I cared to count during this fight. He swung out with his sword and nearly caught me in the legs had I NOT jumped back. He was quick with that blade I would give him that. "You really think you can beat me don't you?" he sniveled at me as I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "No I don't think I can…" before I felt the unshakable feeling of adrenaline from the blood coarse through me.

It was like an adrenaline boost that somehow my body knew I needed right now. I nearly felt my eyes darken with the power I was feeling in me, "I KNOW I can." I emphasized as I leapt towards him. My sword hitting down upon his hard as he went down and hit the broken brick wall. He grunted form the force and nearly demanded, "There is definitely something different about you!" as he kicked out at me.

I narrowly avoided his kick to my stomach as he stood back up again, "What the fuck happened to you?" he couldn't figure it out. "Take a wild guess." I baited. I saw the emotions filter across his face making me wonder what the hell was going on through his mind when he seemed to come to a startling realization. "NO!" he yelled. Anger, pain and even jealousy were in his voice as he yelled. "He didn't…NO!" his voice carried and echoed through the place as I goaded, "NO what?" I had a feeling he figured it out, but I needed confirmation.

"There is no fucking way in fucking hell that my fucking father fucking gave you his fucking blood! NO!" he was at war with himself now and right before I could see a moment of his guard down he started to rave, "There's no way that he gave you the purest of bloodlines. NO!" I just looked at him like 'you sure about that?' I didn't say a word to egg him on. He was doing that to himself just fine.

His own deluded paranoia was being used to my gain right now. That's when he seemed to be forcing himself to try and let it go, "Some father I had. Gives some pathetic weak little bitch his blood to combat me. HIS OWN SON!" he shouted. Clearly his calming technique didn't work, "You're NOT better than me!" his voice rising even higher if that were possible as the anger and even the betrayal I sensed in his voice was unwavering.

There was even a tinge feeling of pain in there, but it was covered in all of the fury that he was expelling. I began to wonder where he got his temper from cause I had never seen this displayed on his father before. and on that note I will consider that a good thing. I would have tried to attack but being that he was right in front of me anything I did was completely visible. "You're no more than gum on the bottom of my shoe you pathetic street trash!" he cried out in anguish and hatred towards me as I matched him blade for blade.

However, his words caught up with me, and made me realize what they meant. He thought his father gave me blood as a power boost. Not Chikao. No wonder he felt such an extra amount of blinding hatred towards me. As far as he saw it, I needed to be removed from the world and carry with me the knowledge that I carry pure blood in me now. Now he felt an even bigger need to kill me. But perhaps I could use this to my advantage…perhaps.

Naoyuki POV

I watched the two of them from the shadows where I was at. Emon had me stay out of sight to prevent them from knowing I was still here. I did wonder however if I would able to return to the counsel without consequence if I delivered Emon to them, but I knew that it wouldn't work. Plus as I also came to realize I couldn't betray him, he was a son to me and although I should have felt remorse towards his father for it I didn't.

His father, as powerful and strong as he was had a weakness when it came to certain view point's and one in particular had come into this coven. She came down appearing to be different in some manner that much I could easily tell. I wondered what it was even as she appeared cautious but trained on the matter at hand. Still however I could not put the pieces together. It was as if she had this new fire to her.

It agitated me in a manner that reminded me of why I disliked her so greatly. Her spit fire spirit was the very reason the men of my time oppressed women like her. Someone that spoke their thoughts and felt that they had a right to anything of their own. I would have relished in the aspect of whipping that spirit from her as her back would bloody and she would beg for mercy from me. Her mate was a fool to let her rule the coven and not insist that the elder be in control of it himself.

I kept my feelings on women being on the counsel at bay ONLY because they were of pure blood and we needed to keep the counsel pure, but it didn't change how I felt about them. Their thoughts were worthless and the ONLY worthwhile thing to them was reproduction and that was when we needed an heir, or use for pleasure no other time was that of want or need. If I had it my way I would have come up with a way to mute a women unless spoken to but alas that was a not possible thing to have accomplished.

Usagi's wayward tongue would have had her killed with me in moments, its why I knew deep down when we spoke privately in her coven that I did what I could to elicit a response from her, to have a reason to strike her but she held her tongue and held her own even now. Though it only really made me hate her more. Hate her for being better, and hate her for killing a good friend of mine, another son like figure to me.

I wanted Emon to kill her, but I began to question his ability to do this as I watched her fight him. He was a good fighter, exceptional even, I had watched and helped raise him to be this way, but as I watched her combat moves I had to disgustingly admit that she was actually very skilled as a fighter and knew how to work with her enemy. She was matching him pretty evenly, even though it was also becoming obvious that she was taking a beating.

That much I did get to enjoy. It was becoming such a delight to see her getting beaten down and banged around that I was cheering Emon on mentally from the sidelines. This should have happened sooner but better late than never. And though I would never voice it out loud I had to admit she pulled a nice little trick by coming here before he went with the other lycan's to attack her coven.

It made me wonder how she knew to come when she did. And how many of those lycan's they took out before the alarm set off. I heard bones being crunched in and saw that each were giving and getting blows that were bruising bones and cracking them. I was finding myself upset that she was even beginning to gain the upper hand at certain points till Emon took it back from her and made her pay for it.

It was on a particular note that when she got slammed into the wall near me I nearly left my sanctuary near them to aid him when I saw the camera that fell with her. Broken from her form having been crushed into it. The blinking red light was now gone as I wondered about everything and briefly thought that MAYBE that's how she knew. Perhaps they had figured out a way to get into the camera systems and had been watching us.

The theory became the only thing that made sense. I grew increasingly agitated that she had used modern technology to sneak in to make her win happen yet she still used older weapons like the swords to – and that's when another part of the fight came to light. I saw the sword she pulled out and recalled the day that Emon's birth father gave it to him. It was one of the few times I saw him being happy about a gift from the old man and one of the few times I felt that pang of jealousy as a father figure in his life.

I had reached out to Emon that day as he looked at it with fondness before I heard him say to me 'one day when the time is right will plunge this sword into his weak little heart and end this tyranny of weakness and love'. it had stunned me and made all the jealousy associated with no longer being needed as a father figure go away as he concluded it while looking at me 'I have the father figure I need in life and it is not him'.

His own father didn't know how to nurture his dark desires for power and control as I did. He was right about the old man I just couldn't do anything due to my seat on the counsel. I was to close to the matter. And though I was initially upset that he burnt down his coven initially he regrouped and remade the coven into something better. I even felt that Damon would have been proud of this, had he known that Emon was still alive.

I wish I could tell him but no he would die not knowing his brother was alive now and fighting his whore, the very one that stole his life and his coven from him. I wished for her to die in agony at Emon's hands for what she's done and for what I felt she would do to the new age of vampires. She would ruin us with her acts of grace and peace. For to long I have sat underground wanting to be up top and Emon was going to make that happen.

All I had to do was support him as I did so that he could build up and have Damon join him when his father stepped down but no that wasn't the case. Damon was ruthlessly murdered by her and his coven given to her by his own father no less. She was not a daughter of his house, she was the whore of it and deserved death for her killing of him not his house! I was outnumbered on this by everyone but that is what it was and now as I watched them both fight I knew things would surely change this day.

She was combatting him effectively back though. Her sword skills were amazing. I hated it. I had to look away on the few occasions she actually bested him that is until they began to talk and his demanding indication of her having elder blood within her made me shocked as well. It did not surprise me that her elder would give her blood. I thought maybe in due time he would have eventually just not this damned soon.

She was still so young as a vampire, usually they have an incredibly hard time dealing with all of the emotions going through them and need days if not weeks to sometimes process everything that was granted to them. I was just stunned she was handling the gift of it so well and now feeling even more angered that she not only had this gift but as realization also dawned on me also had more fire power behind her.

He gave her more power to fight with because he knew Emon was to powerful for her alone. I wanted to smile at it but knew better than that. Usagi had elder blood within her which also meant that the skill set she had built up over the time she had become a vampire was now even more greatly enhanced than before. I noticed a particular moment where she had nearly had his head as he nearly had hers.

Now that I knew that she had elder blood in her I knew how much more powerful she could be and form such a strong and powerful vampire such as his own father. And she had the will and reason to use it to her advantage. The more I looked on at the fight the more I knew I may need to actually do something. These moments for him were starting to become to close for comfort as I watched them duke it out.

I was beginning to grow worried about how he would fair in this fight now that I realized what he was up against. He know knew to but his anger was also a great aid to him. However, and I truly did hate to say this, she was showing the tried and true skills of a seasoned warrior and combat effective leader. I hated that she was so damned good at what she did and had amazing instincts within her.

Damon must have taught her more than he lead on to me over the years, preferring to entertain himself with flirting with Kitiara. Another elder I would deal with later as well once I left out of here. Perhaps even his father taught her a few things. I was even more upset that Emon was beginning to let her comments get to him. Clever to use his own emotions against him I would give her that but not verbally. However, I knew this had to end and soon. I refused to see her rule a coven for any longer.


	20. kitchen fiasco leads to implosion

**LoveInTheBattleField** : here you go. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : thanks.

2 reviews, nice, lets see how you guys like how this rounds up, please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.20

Mamoru POV

I finally had the leader of the lycan's on the ropes again. My frustration was mounting. He was beginning to act more evasive than combative towards me now. Like he had no more tricks up his sleeve and was now just dodging me. Now I was starting to know what a cop would feel like chasing a crook. At first I was almost having fun with it, a powerful leading lycan like him afraid of me till it felt more like he was trying to waste my time than flee from me.

I was even getting some of the furniture in the place throw at me from time to time and ducked and dodged to evade them. I had finally managed to stop him from being on the move though just barely. The girls themselves were still fighting with the few soldier we had in the foyer that lead pretty much into the coven itself. The rest of the soldiers were taking care of any lycan's that got thrown outside.

The fight was even beginning to split up into different areas of the coven. For example I had no idea where Rei was at nor could I see Makoto but I could hear them both fighting whereas I saw Minako holding her own against a few lycan's herself. "What are you doing huh?" I demanded of the lycan leader once I turned my attention back to him as he snarled at me. "Trying to waste my time?" I demanded as I went to stab at him again.

He blurred as he detransformed himself, something he was doing more and more often. I wondered what strategy he was playing at to continue to do this or if he was just able to dodge better and be faster when not fully transformed and that's what he was trying to do. Just simply dodge quicker. "Let me ask you something…do you really think she can take on that vampire by herself?" he sounded genuine.

It halted me for a moment. "Hai, she can do anything she puts her mind to." I retorted back fully confident in her abilities to kill Emon. He appeared to stop trying to fight me as he spoke, "He's smarter and more cunning than she is." A direct insult that made me move closer to him only for him to raise his hands up in defense, "Wait!" he yelped. He appeared more tired than anything now. Perhaps he was just trying to dodge and no other plays were in use. "Are you speaking your final words?" I asked him. He put his hands down.

"No, I'm speaking the words you need to hear before her death and yours." The audacity of this guy even now as he faced certain death. However, there might be something in his words that could help me out. "Emon may be a dick but he's been in your home, your coven and knows how she fights, how she moves and what makes her weak." I hated to say it but there were many truths in those words he had but not all of them, he didn't know ALL of her.

"And when he kills her…" my eyes narrowed at him in righteous anger as his seriousness turned into a toothy grin making him look far more sinister and creepy than ever before. His teeth were even gleaming with his shed blood from the many hits he took from me. "We will take over this human world city by city, country by country…" he was sounding as deluded as Emon did when we heard of what he wanted.

He coughed up some blood as he spoke, nearly choking on the words. "As long as it takes till all of those pathetic humans out there are ours to gorge on. Ours to turn as we please and ours to do with what we want." He had fed into and was feeding this pack of lycan's into Emon's own delusions of grandeur. "Whatever play Emon has to try and take over you know will only end in bloodshed…and it wouldn't be the humans." I tell him.

Usagi would ensure of it as we all would. Thing is he couldn't be this unknowing of how things would really go. "You know what the humans would do if word got out that we each existed. That we were real and NOT just mythical beasts of the night." I began, "That the monsters that they were raised to see us as are real." It was an unfortunate truth. People are afraid of what they don't understand.

"They would hunt us down, **all** of us." I stressed wanting to make it clear we were both on the same side on the matter, "You have to know that this is their world for a good reason. Our elder had a reason to try and tell Emon this." I tried on this one note to reach him. To end the fighting, "You know…" he looked at me pointedly, "There are many more lycan's out there than the vampires know of." That stopped me short as I wondered about them.

 _How many did we not know of out there?_ Were they a threat to society or us or were they like us trying to live as normally as possible while trying to prevent our own rogues or members of their species from becoming a threat to our way of life by becoming a danger to us or society by killing and becoming an exposure threat. "We will rule over the humans…it's our only choice for survival going forward." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded of him, "You vampires and your fancy coven's as you enjoy your fake and real blood and your lavish decadent lifestyles…" he stood up as he indicated the coven we were inside of now and was beginning to transform again. His anger fueling him, "You think you're so much better than us…" the rage was building slowly. He was tapping into trigger memories to give him strength.

I did not know what they were but they were enough to fuel him forward as he didn't have that look in his eyes beforehand. One that spoke of pain and suffering, "Your kind forced us to live in the shadows…" I watched on as he kept forcing his transformation to take hold. His form was taking its sweet time as he had gotten pretty battered by our fighting causing his transformation to take time as I watched with horrified fascination.

His bones breaking and reforming into that of a lycan. It was sickening to watch in slow motion as he forced his transformation. I was tempted to kill him as he was now but his next words enraged myself as I fought to keep my wits about me and NOT let my anger control me and allow me to make a mistake, "Your no better than her and my only regret is that I will not live long enough to see her suffer by his hands before he kills HER!" he shouted at the end as he roared a massive one to life and came after me.

His rage fueling him now as he came at me with everything he had. His words though hit me. He knew in some form that he wasn't going to make it through this and was willing to die for the cause he believed in so much. "Emon has fed you fault delusions about what will happen if he were to succeed but I can guarantee you that it won't happen." I tell him, as he takes an angry swipe at me.

I jumped backwards just in time to avoid having my mid-section slashed into ribbons by his motion. I grab my own knives out and as he slashes at me I slash right back at him. We were in to close of quarters to use guns at the moment and the fight had definitely landed us both on the stairs going upwards. As he began to gain ground on me, now fully transformed into his lycan form I remarked, "But you were right on one matter."

He goes to hit me again and I just barely dodged it from slicing my stomach open, instead it just cut into my stomach a bit. When I landed I fought him off again only to find that I was backed up against the steps leading upstairs. I stupidly tripped down on them and cursed myself for not seeing that sooner, or rather backing up into them really, as it gave him the direct advantage over me now.

His paw like arm came crashing down. I narrowly avoided it making a dent in my face as dented the stairs even more than they already had been from the previous fight that had just been here, that much I could tell while I had been busy fighting him, as he tried to kill me once more. I couldn't see where my other knife went to that I had used before so I grabbed a new one from my form.

I managed to jam it into his right side and twist it just enough, hoping I was at least hitting a major organ within him. It was just enough to get him to lift up in the pain that he was in as I pushed away at his neck with my other hand. His face and saliva dripping was getting to close for comfort as he tried to bite at my neck like a snapping turtle. He went to break my hold against his neck.

It did break the hold, however, he only managed to move my arm a little bit leaving me just enough to shove my elbow into his neck as now his arm and mine were locked together in a small battle of our own. His trying to break my hold so that he could tear into my neck with his teeth and mine trying to hold him off from accomplishing just that. I briefly heard grunting from the left of me but couldn't look over for even a millisecond to see who it was without breaking my focus and giving him that few second edge.

His mouth was chomping away trying in vain to latch onto my neck as his long ass nails and fingers were digging deeply into my skin. His arm trying to dig into mine to get me to give in before he would. He had one large bare claw like foot digging into my leg to prevent me from getting leverage up on him to shove him off. The nails down there digging in creating further tiny bouts of pain to.

His other hand found the slash wound on my abs and decided to dig in within his nails on that wound to. The pain in my flesh was killing as much as the pain in my leg was. My other leg was trapped beneath him and I had NO leverage there. I pulled the blade out of his side since the pain form that barely did anything more than move him BUT it was enough that I needed for my next and last move.

I slammed it with all that I had left in me at the moment into his neck. All five inches of silver were now sitting inside of his throat. I felt his form weaken over me. His grip loosen on both ends and his chomping teeth finally started to loosen up to as I used the edge our elder gave me to force the blade to the other side of his neck, barely missing my own elbow and part of my arm that was holding him up now as his blood spilled out on top of me. I got coated in seconds as I watched the light begin to drain from his eyes.

"You were right…" there was a spark of confusion as I explained in the few seconds he had left, "That you would die before you saw it happen…cause it won't. I won't let it and neither will she." I told him as I watch the light fade completely from him. I almost felt bad for him…almost but not quite. I used my freed leg to shove him off of me as his now detransforming body lay on the broken stairs.

I breathed in and out heavily as I spat out any blood that was in my mouth as I saw Makoto with her own kills several feet away near another section of the coven. That's what the other grunting had been. It looked as torn up as the rest of the place was beginning to look. I saw the blood all over her as she did with me. Both of us breathing heavily from the strenuous nature of our fights as a separate.

She looked me up and down, a bit of admiration considering who was dead by my feet. "You good?" she asked, I wiped some blood from my face and knew there was more over the better part of half my front now from his neck. It had flowed out generously as I cut it open. I smelled like him now more than anything. "Yeah…you?" I asked as she pulled out a gun and aimed it at the head of the lycan that was still groaning, "Actually…" she pulled the trigger and the groaning stopped, "Not dead so yeah, I'll count that as a win."

I agreed with her on that one. As she put her gun away she asked, "You know where Usagi is?" I looked towards the basement and saw that it was closed again, "I need to get down there." I muttered as we both tried ran to it to figure out a way to get in there, "Soren can you see what's going on down there?" I asked into the com's, "Been trying to for a minute now." I frowned, "Why what's wrong?" I demanded, feeling weary now.

There was a pregnant pause that filled the air for a few moments, "Soren?" I demanded more sharply than intended but I was worried, "Emon tossed her into the camera system. The crash killed the feed down there." _He tossed her?! That damned high?_ The very thought of it pissed me off. "What's worse is that her com isn't working down there but were trying to strengthen the signal for hers to get a better reception. It's just difficult with all the metal and stone." He admitted to me.

"If it helps she seemed to be holding her own down there pretty well." Jadeite said, "What? I said if it helps!" he defended on their end. "Just please work on that signal. We're going to try and get in through the door here on this side." I tell them, "Be careful the structure of that place from the satellite view is not looking good." He warned. "We have to get to her I don't care if this place falls." I tell them.

"You will if she's in it when it does." I was really beginning to get irritated by that Jadeite. "We will work on it at our end but we need you to still work on that signal." Makoto said trying to keep things calm. As it was my nerves were getting a bit frayed. I knew she could hold her own but with the camera's out how were we going to be able to see her unless Makoto and I got in ourselves? "And this is banking on if the com is even still in her ear, remember she was taking a beating for a sec – what?!" those words froze me over.

Even as I heard a small scuffle ensure over the rei cared not as it was hitting me. No camera and possibly no COM to hear with either. I was beginning to feel panic set it. This was NOT in the plan. I began to kick at the door with all that I had in those few seconds till an explosion nearby caught both Makoto and myself off guard. We both looked around for a moment as she looked to me and asked, "What in the hell was that?" problem was other than an explosion I had no idea and I just HOPED it wasn't where Usagi was.

Rei POV

I was fighting the others off pretty damn well. The fight began as I had to let the girl who let us in go though I would have preferred to kill the lycan where she stood. However, I was also a woman of my word and let her go. It was a good thing I did to otherwise I would have had a difficult time fighting. She had wiggled out just in time as a lycan came rushing at me. Had I tried to stop her I would have lost an arm. Thankfully I didn't and just ended up fighting for survival as more lycan's came pouring in.

I wondered where the sheer number of them came from till I briefly heard what was being said over the com's. It was then that I got tackled from behind into the kitchen area. I just barely gained purchase on my feet again when I then got grabbed and slammed into the side cabinets that I passed on my unceremonious slid on the way in. I barely had the chance to notice the door I came in from and the side door to my back right.

The fine dishes up on display came crashing down with me as I fell to the floor. I put my hands up to block the glass from entering my face. The lycan used this moment to grab me again this time to try and bite me. I deflected its move before it could sink its teeth into me and instead it tossed me against the old stove. The impact against metal wasn't the softest landing I'd had but not the hardest either.

In my anger I grabbed the over door, ripped it off its hinges with my strength and wacked the lycan with it. I think I shocked even it as I started to pound it with the door. The oven itself was now pulled out from the force of my pull as I stood up and repeatedly hit the beast with its now being dented in door. _Classy move girl. Real classy…_ I thought to myself as I even used the side of it to hit the lycan in the neck.

It went to punch me when I used it as a shield. The first one worked as a defense but the second punch went straight through it as I barely dodged the hit as glass went into different directions behind me. I then used the broken in glass door to capture its now bloodied up arm and twist it making the lycan cry out in pain as I bent the door as far back as I could, trying to breaks its arm while still stuck in the door. The handle perfect to grip onto as I slammed my other arms elbow into its back from behind.

I only release the door handle from my grip when it went to go try and slam me into a wall with it. The lycan wound up throwing the door off its arm but not without cutting its arm to ribbons in the process, "You might want to get that looked at." I spat sarcastically. Happy with my work on it. This was the fourth lycan to take down and it seemed like there was more than what we previously knew about in here. I ducked its now slow moving arm and kicked at the back of its leg forcing it down as I knocked my elbow into the back of its neck now.

It swung around and used its other arm to smash me into the cabinet again only this time the lycan brought whole thing down on top of me. The weight of it pinning me temporarily in place as the lycan even stomped down on it with one foot in an attempt to crush me to death underneath it. Not that it was going to I was more resourceful than that but still it wasn't pleasant to be under it.

I reached out and grabbed a piece of broken dish and on one of the few seconds that he lycan released the stomp to back down again, I stabbed it in its sturdy foot with the broken dish. It howled like the lycan it was as I jammed it in deep into its foot, forcing the beast to crumble backwards as it was now unbalanced and give me a enough time to crawl out from under the broken cabinet.

"Asshole." I muttered as its foot bleed out. I threw the glass at it only for the lycan to dodge it and for it to get embedded in the tile wall behind it. "Damn." I muttered as it tried to grab at me again. I wasn't getting tossed around again. Instead I used its momentum with my own to vault me up and over it while grabbing a set of knives from my person and upon landing slashed out and hit the Achilles heel of both feet causing it to stumble terribly.

It fell to its knees and swiped out at me again as it still tried in vain to get to me. I backed up towards the stove and saw the gas line. It roared at me as I grabbed for the line only to get another lycan that came in after me. It grabbed at my neck and pinned me in place against the wall. I was losing breath but had been in jams similar before. I swung my feet up and angled my foot to jam the stiletto end of my boot into its neck.

It was struggling to still breath even with the heel in its neck before I pulled my boot free and grabbed the knife on me and grabbed it by the hair on its neck, now getting saturated by the blood and jammed the knife into its head right behind the eyes as it slumped forward onto me. I grunted in irritation as the dead lycan was now detransforming. Its form slowly weighing less and less as I pushed it off of me.

However, once I got it removed the other lycan got back up and attacked me. Its heels slowing it down but not stopping it as it tried to bite at me. "Wasn't really in the mood to neck." I struggled to get out as it grabbed onto me. Pinning against the tile wall my right arm that held the wet from blood blade. It was trying to force me to release it as I struggled to reach for the stove line in the back, the angle just to hard to get to.

Realizing I was to far away I relented and leaned forward as fast as I could to head slam the lycan. It went back from the force I put into it which hurt me a little bit to but I was able to get my boot in between and kick it in the face to shove it even further back. Only then was I able to break the hold on my arm to slash the knife at it which it caught the blade of the knife through its hand. It cried out from the pain but kept trying to hit at me.

I pushed the blade as far forward as I could till I pushed it at the lycan's chest. Noticing this it used its other arm to go to hit me. I lifted up my other foot up and slammed it into its wrist and pinned it to the stoves edge. We were now locked in a death grip that it didn't look like either of us would escape from. It started to try and nip at me again as I knew I had to get out of this jam and kill it.

I looked up at the stove and saw that the button to click it on was also next to my boot. I hit the rotating dial on it and the flame popped up. It was hot enough for the hand pinned near it to singe its hand forcing it to back off. Strange what a little bit of fire could do to ones extremities. I smirked as I then kick it further away this time and got up. I then took the few seconds that I had to slam its head against the metal of the stove a few times before pulling it back and slamming it head first into the oven portion.

The fire went out as I ripped away at the gas line behind. I was initially thinking just to stab it in the head but then I saw the other lycan's outside the kitchen door and knew it would only be a matter of time like the last one before another would come in here to help its comrade out and I couldn't have that. At least if a few came I could take care of a few birds with one stone. The problem was I didn't have a lighter on me. I checked my person but nothing. That's when I saw the other lycan's notice me.

Three of them to be precise and noticing me with two of their comrades down for the count around me. "You kidding me?" I muttered as they prepared to descend upon me. I tore away at the kitchen drawers looking for anything to ignite when I saw a lighter with very little fluid left in it fall to the floor of the kitchen. The drawer I pulled out dropping it as I yanked. I saw the lycan's coming in and remarked, "What is it with me and exploding kitchens?!" I hit the lighter ignite button.

It doesn't initially ignite which makes me become slight frantic as the lycan's rush me. "Now is NOT the time for a dramatic movie moment!" I snap as it finally caught fire. I toss the lighter towards the open gas line as it continues to hiss out the aroma of its odor. I use the stoves edge as a boost as I blur shove and leap my ass as fast out of the kitchens side door as possible. The lycan's just barely miss me as I leap out of the way.

In fact I was pretty sure I got cut in the process as the lycan tried to claw at me as it jumped for me as well. The fire ignited and sent a very large boom of an explosive rippling through the area I was in. the concussive blast would have knocked out any ordinary human and left them out of it for a few moments. Me…I got back up, now blown away a bit to by an extra several feet and in the dining room area and dusting myself off.

I looked back at the kitchen as its still on fire pretty heavily so but all the lycan's that were in there were now dead and burnt up. The head of the one in the oven was blackened it was so chard up. "lovely." I muttered. I rose a brow to the chard lycan remains inside and walked forward just a little bit seeing the extent of the damage I had done to the inside of the small time old ass kitchen.

The flames I now saw were getting worse. They were even coming out of said kitchen and starting to attack the rest of the area. I watched as they began to lick at the ceiling and the frame work of the kitchen going into the dining room. "Well…" I looked around making sure I wouldn't get ambushed, "Another kitchen bites the dust." And took off. I needed to see if anyone else needed help.

I managed to find Makoto and Minako as they were making their own kills, "Where the hell is Usagi?" I asked as Mamoru seemed to be kicking a dead man in the gut. Letting some anger out I presumed, "That the leader?" I asked him. He looked at me with rage in his features and a hint of worry beneath their depths, "Formerly. Now deceased." He commented. I nodded as the coven itself seemed to be groaning as if in pain.

"That isn't creepy at all." Makoto muttered. The smoke started to billow out from the kitchen area as the smell of burning flesh followed it, "That's not good." Minako commented as the flames were now beginning to lick at the surrounding parts of the coven's insides. Catching onto the curtains and anything else that could be used as kindle. There were very few of our own soldier's dead and most of them being lycan deaths.

"Many of the lycan's that tried to get out were taken down by our guys outside." Minako mentioned. It was only a few moments later when more groaning was heard, "Was that the coven or someone else in here that were not aware of?" Makoto asked. I listened around and heard very few heart beats and none were upstairs so that only left one possible option, "It's the coven." I looked from where the fire started and frowned.

"It's from the fire." Makoto looked at me, "How did that happen anyways?" she asked. I looked at them all, "Not my fault, I got pinned in there." I defended. There was several lycan's I had to do it. "So you blew up the kitchen? Again?" Minako demanded, stunned herself. I went to yell back at her when the fire caught on to another portion of the living room area and ate it up pretty damned fast.

"The fire is spreading like this place is made of matches!" Minako chimed in as I saw a few lycan that were left running out the back. I spoke in to the com, "Team send a few out back we have some lycan using the back door entrance to escape." It was when one of them asked, "Where's Usagi?" that I didn't know what to say. I turned around and looked to the others as they didn't know what to say either.

I then looked to a struggling with himself Mamoru as he was trying to figure something out, "We need to get to her." He seemed ignorant to what was going on. I needed to get his attention before the others noticed and began to falter from it themselves or saw doubt within him as their leaders second in command, "Mamoru." I got his attention as he realized he was the next in line really to give orders.

Especially since Usagi was unable to direct anyone considering where she was at and the lack of communication available to her right now. I disliked that they wouldn't really listen to me, but I wasn't second in command here. He was and he needed to act like it. He nodded, "Listen up, Usagi is dealing with Emon right now, so until communications are back up where she's at follow my lead." They listened as did we.

"I want at least three of you to go around back and stop the lycan's from escaping. At the very least tag them to keep track of them. The way the leader was talking is there are more lycan's than we are aware of out there. We need to see if the lycan's that attempt to escape or actually escape end up going to them. If so, we need to be able to identify and track them as we always do." He ordered. Three took off with a nod without even blinking and disappeared into the night, blurring as the vampires they were.

If I didn't have a thing for the blonde vampire Jadeite back at the coven, I'd have seen more of what Usagi saw in him. His demanding side was a bit of something I liked. "I want you two to go up and guard the main points up there. If there are more lycan's that come out of hiding we need to see if they can be tracked as well." Two more guards left out. he turned to us, "You three I need to stay here with me to keep guard if Naoyuki comes out."

His words of the elder left us determined as did his purposeful leave out of Usagi and Emon, "Usagi has Emon and won't let him out unless its in death." He finished. "You heard the man." I stated and two guards take off towards the front parts as asked. More of the coven's interior started to fall on the inside. It was getting incredibly thick with smoke even a bit much for us to handle to be truthful.

Humans at this rate would be either dying from the heat or from the smoke intoxication it was getting that bad. We might still be standing but it wouldn't be for long. We were not immune to getting killed we were just much more resilient to it was all. "When Emon built this place up, he must have not figured or counted on the fact that the interior couldn't take the damage from a large-scale fight like ours." Minako surveyed. "Or that we'd take the fight to them and cause the damage to begin with." Makoto began.

That's when Makoto seem to make a startling discovery, "Without the right efforts and materials this place will go down and fast." It was as if it was waiting to be acknowledged as several wooden beam structures started to come down. I barely dodged one as the place groaned louder and even the flames could be heard getting louder. The crackling and the heat rising in the place drastically as we were beginning to get corner in the foyer.

"We need to get out of here." Minako chimed in as we all began to back out through the front doors. The lycans bodies littered the area as we had to jump through the piles of them as we began to make our way out the front door. We barely make it there when another large piece of wood falls then what looked to be a railing from upstairs fell to. "The fire is spreading guys we need to bail now." Makoto yelled.

Our voices needing to rise to get over the loud sounds of the fire spreading and the wood that was being burned. "You guys go I'll find Usagi. She's in the basement I just need to get to her." Mamoru spoke up ready to leave for her. I grasped onto his arm, "Are you nuts you need to come with us." I told him and started to drag him along. However he was much stronger than before and it stunned me.

He broke my hold from him in seconds, "I'm NOT leaving her!" he was incredibly fierce and protective of her. He actually had me wanting to gulp at how fearsome he appeared to me right now. Here it was, me older than him and yet he struck fear in me at how much he wanted to stay and protect Usagi. It also made me a tad envious that she had someone so willing to put their own lives at risk just to ensure she was safe that she meant that much to him that he didn't want to be without her in his life.

Granted friends do that to but he so badly didn't want anything to happen to her that he was striking fear in an older vampire. Then I saw the fear in his eyes near the anger in them. He didn't want to be without her. He couldn't be without her. We all knew he loved her, and she loved him, but it seemed this love was much more intense than perhaps any of us really thought it was at the end.

The love in those depths for her that I saw made my heart cry out for her as well. Not just as a friend but as a sister. Before I could say anything more Minako grasped onto his shoulder tightly and snapped, "Mamoru!" it got his attention as he shifted his angry and slightly fearful eyes towards her, "She's a big girl and can handle herself and she's been doing it since before you were born." True on that one, "But if **we** don't leave now **we** won't be able to save her if she is already out. That's not the only way out of the basement remember?"

With all of us insisting on it we managed to convince him though not thoroughly to leave the insides of the coven. I was sure she'd gotten out somehow. Usagi was nothing if not incredibly resourceful. When we managed to get outside Mamoru was looking around for her frantically, his every action that of a worried husband rather than a worried passing boyfriend. His worry was beginning to mount to.

His eyes seemed to scan every inch available to him, "USAGI!" he yelled looking for her. his voice loud yet no louder than the fire that had taken over the coven. It was much louder as it was raging on beyond control. I suddenly felt that perhaps I should have in hindsight done something to stop it…yet even with an endless life one cannot play it in reverse. Two of our guards were out here, "The lycan's have been cleared out and those that got away were tagged." They reported to him.

I truly did feel bad for him. They were looking to him for more orders as he was her second in command yet he was trying to AVOID having a mental melt down that she wasn't out here safe and sound with Emon's head in her hands. I had a horrible sinking feeling that I knew EXACTLY where she still was and he wasn't going to like it. I went to speak when he said, "Good…Soren anything yet?" he demanded harshly.

I felt bad for Soren at this point but even he knew how much Mamoru and Usagi loved each other. "Sorry but the signal strength began to weaken after the fire started." He looked to me trying NOT to be upset yet I knew he held a great deal of anger in him towards me right now. I knew I did what I had to do as he did too, but it didn't take away from the factor that the fire that I started was consuming the coven and our leader was still inside of it.

Part of me was fearful on what he would do IF something did truly happen to her on the inside and it was my fault. Even if the fire started was necessary at the time it was causing the structure to lose its final leg of stability and bring it down to the ground, "However since it also weakened some of the structure inside the coven the signal is getting back inside and give us strength to get her com working again. There we go." we heard him typing as he then said, "The thing is…" he paused giving us concern.

"What?" Mamoru asked. It was then that the entrance way to get in crumbled inwards preventing anyone that wasn't fire proof from getting back inside. It wasn't even Soren that answered it was Jadeite, "Just tell him." he sounded like someone hit him over there at some point, "What gravity is a bitch and last we knew she was at the fucking bottom." His words sparked the images of what we all knew deep down inside but DIDN'T want to voice out. She was in the basement of a wood, brick and stone coven that would cave in before it would crumble outwards.

His implications of her being buried alive, if she was lucky, or being crushed to death, more than likely, with Emon down there with her made Mamoru so mad that his eyes looked like they went black with rage. His hands were griping so tightly that his fists were losing their color. He was seething with his anger to the point where we all unconsciously backed up a step at the amount of rage we saw simmering in those depths of his.

I looked over at Minako and Makoto as we each looked wearily at one another before looking at him. He was barely containing his own rage at the predicament we were in and here we were the ones that convinced him to leave the coven and that she was OUTSIDE. I wondered what would cause him to finally snap and who would pay the price at this point. I had a sinking feeling on it till static was heard through the com's. It ignited a spark of hope in everyone that heard it and Usagi's voice came over with one word, "Mamoru?!"

Usagi POV

I had had enough of getting my face smashed into the walls, well my whole body to be exact as I was feeling the toll my body was taking on the fight. The many bruises, near breaks, the cracks to my ribs, the fact that he nearly did kill me with a sword a few times even though I had nearly done the same didn't bode well for either of us. Both swords eventually got embedded into the walls around us.

Neither were willing right yet to risk turning out backs on the other long enough to go and retrieve them. I had to admit fighting my father figures last blood related child that wanted me dead with a hate filled passion wasn't even close to easy. I had been in rough fights before, several over the centuries, but none encompassed how seriously pissed off I was or how badly hurt I was getting in this one.

There was a reason why Chikao made it a stressful point that this fight would be difficult and worse than any before it. Sure my fight with Yamamoro was bad being who he was and how old he was but this was worse in its own way. I barely dodged another hit as my nose was still bleeding from the hit I took to it earlier. His fist with the sword in his palm before I knocked it away did its damage to me just as I hit him hard enough with mine to knock some real sense into him on how good I was till he did the same.

He had to admit that I was good now and that I wasn't going away so easily as he thought I would. Emon knew my fighting style to differing degrees and it gave him a huge advantage that I DIDN'T have over him. I knew his psychology well but that wasn't a move I could physically make against him. We were both in the fight of our lives and we both now knew it. I hadn't wanted to admit it before that I could go out but I had to now and so did he. Both of us were exhausting the other making it that much more difficult to continue fighting.

Only one of us would be making it out of this coven alive and he was finally aware of that. Of course he knew that but now he realized that I wasn't going down unless he put me down and while he had no problem with that he now realized what a challenge that was going to be for him. I narrowly avoided getting kicked in the gut as I instead elbowed him in the face. His nose busted open as blood came pouring out.

My own had a similar spray incident not to long ago. I shoved mine back into place for it to heal and by now the bone had barely reformed back in place. I was thankful to the new blood in me for that one or else that would have taken hours. Once I elbowed him I spun as fast as I could in the short amount of space I needed and delivered another blow to the back of his head as he met the concrete.

I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could and sent him into the brick wall near the other side. The lesser broken down side that is. I walked up to it as he slowly rose back up. Both of us feeling the hits of the other and losing energy from it. He was feeling it to and both of us knew it. He just didn't want to accept it. "You know this is ridiculous right?" he asked of me. I narrowed my eyes at him and found even THAT act to be slightly painful.

I deducted that it was from having been hit in the face so much that even the slightest muscle movements were beginning to protest it. "What the fact that you still think your right in this or the fact that you think your going to win this?" I retorted back. He smiled, "No cause I am right and you will die a painful death." I rolled my eyes at the notion, "Then please do share with me what is so ridiculous." I egged him on.

"What's ridiculous is the fact that you hold love and feelings of morality for others. It puts you at a severe disadvantage. Yet you believe in it." He smiled. He made my blood boil on the inside and I felt a slight feeling building up within me. "Actually…" I smiled back at him making him lose his smile just a bit, "It just gives me more power and reason to fight harder!" not liking that he comes at me full force as I barely catch it and use the momentum and his own weight to fling him up hard enough over my shoulder and fast enough to throw him into a piece of rebar that is sticking out from the upper portion of the broken wall.

His scream of agony and pain as he hangs from it gives me a tinge of satisfaction especially considering who he at one point, because of his own malicious attacks, even if it wasn't him personally, caused on my mate. "Painful isn't it?" I mock asked as compressed his lips together realizing the vindicated justice of that particular move and what it meant to me. So when his eyes flashed dangerously towards me he remarked, "And if history is proven correct…" he pulls himself off of the rebar and drops down to the ground.

I was momentarily stunned by this till he body slams me into the stairs nearby making me groan from the pain of it. He grips me by the fabric on my chest and states as if in mocking disapproval of my views and who I am, "Then morality never truly wins…" I try to break his hold, but he won't budge. "And love doesn't triumph over evil…because there is no evil or good, there's just the powerful and the weak…and you my dear are WEAK!" I slam my face as hard as I can into his as our forehead clash hard against the other.

He backs up from the shocking force as I see my com and dive for it as I had lost it a bit earlier in the fight. I manage to grab it as he tries to stop the bought of bleeding so he can talk without blood gushing. I shove it back into my ear as I hear static in the receiving end. I take a shot, "Mamoru?!" its his relief and fearful filled, "Usagi?!" that gives me relief that I needed to hear in the moment.

I feel motivated once more and I knew that while some might see it foolish to feel so motivated by hearing someone say your name but when that person means as much to you as Mamoru does to me then that person can understand just how much I know I need to do what needs to be done next. Emon needs to die so that I can get the hell out of this hell hole and see the man I love again. I need to.

I just hadn't anticipated one thing though. The one thing I should have seen coming. The one thing that I didn't see coming at all. It was my own fault really. I was so focused on Emon I didn't think about Naoyuki being down here yet I should have. My slight error in this might possibly lead to my downfall. He had taken Emon's sword as I saw mine in the distance, and slashed at my back with it.

I couldn't help the cry of pain that came with the slice as I felt the wetness of my own blood coat my clothing and even seep its way into the straps on me. Mamoru must have heard my reaction to it as I hear his voice now panicked, "Usagi?!" I want to reassure him right away that I'm fine, but I need a moment to collect myself. Thent hat odd build up I felt before comes to the forefront and I feel my own body reacting to it as I say, "See you on the outside, I've got a thorn to take care of…" the final portion of this battle is about to begin.


	21. mouth of hell leads to elder attack

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do here you go.

 **Guest** **(1)** : this is only the beginning. 😊

2 reviews, nice glad everyone is enjoying the fighting that's commencing. I'm getting the story line out and down for 'obsessed and dangerous part 2'. I had two possible ideas for the sequel name 'new beginning' or 'fresh start' or if any of you have any suggestions I'm open just send me your idea in the review, so please on this one read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.21

Mamoru POV

I had only heard her voice for a split few moments and already it was like the clamp that surrounded my heart, that I hadn't even realized attached itself to that beating organ of mine fell away. I actually began to feel light headed with how relieved I was. The anger towards Rei faded away as I was just glad to hear my loves voice. When I had heard Jadeites words and they made me feel like he was playing the devil's advocate by voicing the concern we all thought on but didn't want to verbalize.

So when I heard her voice I felt breath coming back to my body. I hadn't even realized I was holding it in till I heard her sweet voice say my name. The feelings that woman could evoke with just my name on her lips. Crackly as it was I heard her clear as day and it made my day to hear her alive and well. I didn't hear any distress only her voice calling out to mine as I felt myself loose the tension in my body slowly but I did.

I couldn't help but speak her name needing to hear that she was okay, I didn't even care about Emon at that point anymore other than if he were still a threat to her or not. I saw the startled but happy looks on the girl's faces as they, especially Rei, seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I know I shouldn't place blame on her considering we were all in this together but part of me wanted to do so. If it weren't for her blowing up yet another kitchen it wouldn't have destabilized the structure as it did.

However, I knew in the end the coven was going to fall regardless if it was solely on Rei or not, Usagi wouldn't stand to allow it to be a safe haven to our enemies. She'd rather it burn to the ground than to let it stand…even if it was to save her. That woman scared me to death sometimes but I loved her to no end. I also felt however like I'd messed up by NOT asking her to marry me and once more I didn't have the ring on me.

I should have asked. She should be wearing it now, proudly on her ring finger for all those to see it, that beautiful diamond ring I procured for her. I regretted not having done so and hoped feverishly that she would make it out so I could ask her to marry me. I would make sure to do so the first chance I got. First though I wanted to get her out of here and back to our coven safely. I couldn't go on without her as my wife anymore.

I would do everything within my power to make that happen. I wouldn't falter when I asked nor would I let anything else get in the way of it. It was only after a few seconds that I heard a deep intake of breath from her. A painful one at that. I strained my hearing for it but I definitely heard her breathing take a hit as her heart on the other side sped up a bit as if something massively painful had happened to her.

My worry rose up again. The fear that perhaps by hearing me she'd been distracted and had been unable to see an attack coming struck me cold. The very notion made my throat clench up in horror of the possible what ifs that littered themselves across my imagination. I called her name out again, this time in blind worry as I cursed myself for doing it again. _What if THAT one had distracted her to?_ I demanded of myself. The girls I knew had no idea of the internal struggle I had going on in my mind.

I was thankful for that as I didn't need them to second guess me here. Their leader was at the bottom of that hell hole that was still burning in a rage over top of her. The wood pieces caving in as the stone was just barely still standing. I wanted to go back in, to help her but the fires were to fiercely intense to get even near it. I tried getting close, started to run for it till the fires got intense enough to burn the skin from my hands.

I heard her words of handling a thorn and was unsure if she meant more than one or just one and that's when it occurred to me. Like a brick hitting me in the head I stopped and remembered the one other vampire that was presumed to be in there…Naoyuki. My heart beat that much faster wanting to get inside, to save her. The fires were too intense though. I felt my skin burning and the stink of my flesh sizzling was enough to enforce Minako and Makoto to pull me back from it, "The hell are you doing?" Makoto demanded.

"I have to get to her!" it was all I could think about right now, "Those fires are way too intense even for one of us." She stamped in front of me. I tried to shrug her off but then Rei came up to me, "I know you want to make sure she's okay but from how she sounded on the com's she is and from what I know of her she's giving Emon hell. Just have faith in her, cause you're not going to be able to do much if your burnt to a crispy critter." She warned. I wanted to yell at her for the fire but knew it was futile.

She was right, I just hated to feel helpless. I heard more crackling and looked up. The balcony on one of the sides caught fire and began to burn but it hadn't yet reached the biggest balcony up top just yet. It was hard to see up there but not impossible. I tried to communicate back to Usagi to tell her about the balcony, that it wasn't as badly damaged just yet but the com system didn't seem to respond for hers.

I looked down to find that the burns had already healed up as my new healing factors took care of it. My clothes were thankfully dark enough to hide the majority of it from the rest of the people here. I wanted so badly to go in but Rei was right and I couldn't even get close. The flames were to much and the heat was just rising and expanding outward. I could only hope that since the basement was more stone than wood that she was relatively unharmed by the heat or anything related to it.

"Sorry Mamoru, we have to boost the signal again." Soren stated as I heard typing on his end, "That's if the com is still on her." I nearly pierced my own skin with my short nails as they dug into my palm at Jadeites words, "Jadeite, not the time." I snapped at him, "Sorry but we have to be realistic here and the reality is she's in the mouth of hell right now." I was so going to punch him when we got back safely. _Please Usa…_

Usagi POV

My hair was grabbed from behind, and if there was one thing I HATED was a hair puller. It was one thing to have someone you love and care about give a little tug in bed during a pleasing act, when Mamoru did it I enjoyed every aspect of it, but this wasn't even CLOSE to that! It was too reminiscent of a chick fight in my opinion and I don't do chick fights. It was a cheap cope out if you ask me.

Neither Rei nor Minako that I knew of even used them. It was as low down as fish hooking as a fighting move. I settled it at kicking a guy in the balls. That was enough for me. Plus it was funny to watch. Throw a punch I'll take it, kick me I'll take it, I'll kick your ass but I'll take it as an honorable fighting move to make. You grab my hair, bitch please I will cancel your ass out for such a bogus move.

I instinctively went to grab my hair out of the hold when the glimmer of a knife appeared seconds before I barely stopped it from entering my neck. My arm luckily on instinct as well came out and blocked it. He tried to stab me in the neck with the very long thick blade. He was probably aiming for my throat but didn't count on me being able still to stop his motions as I only just caught it.

I hadn't counted on him being down here when Emon and I started to fight to be honest. I hadn't seen him at all nor had I heard or sensed his presence. I could only figure that he had remained hidden and was watching like a demented dutiful father figure as his 'in a sense prodigal son' beat the holy hell out of me till he decided to join in himself. Which puzzled me to no end on till I looked over at Emon.

Why wait till now to try and kill me…unless…as I looked over and saw Emon standing there he gave for the briefest of moments a glimmer into how his was doing bodily. He was getting beaten down. He was beginning to lose the fight he kept bragging he was going to kill me at and he knew it. That's when it struck me. Naoyuki saw it to, he saw that Emon was faltering that tiny little bit and came out to HELP him!

Otherwise why wait till now unless he saw a tiny moment of weakness and couldn't HELP the urge to jump in to aid him. It gave me the renewed strength I needed to push that much harder in this fight to beat him. To beat them both. I could still however feel the tip of the blade grazing my throat, it was that close. My arm was still blocking his wrist as he tried with his might to force the blade closer to my throat.

The tip sliding like a lovers caress against my skin, teasing it gently as the minor pain only served to remind me how fucking close he was to shoving the six inches of steel into my need for breath. My need for life. His breath at my ear as his lips close enough to touch my ear lobe, "You are no match for me even with the blood that runs through you. You cannot best us both." Naoyuki's words were of hate as his hand was trying that much harder to make the blade go deeper than it already was.

I reached behind with my other hand as I focus hard on the blade to avoid dying right now. It was too damned close for comfort and that sick fuck Emon was watching with mute satisfaction at the act. Something told me his need to see me die even if it wasn't by his hands was alright by him as long as I was dead. That would be his downfall cause right now he was to close to kick away but far enough that if he had a knife on him he could throw it and do serious if not life altering damage to me.

Yet his sick and twisted needs were getting in the way of it and giving me a chance. I had been in sticky situations before but not against such strong foes. Suddenly I wished I were facing a dozen lycan's compared to two such powerful vampires. One of which was an elder that had been around the time that my own elder existed as Emon was growing up. Naoyuki was incredibly strong to be honest and dare I say it possibly stronger if not stronger than Emon. And that was saying something considering Emon was the son of one of our oldest elders.

But thinking on it their strengths and weaknesses differed on both mental and physical levels. I mean both hated me but for different and similar reasons. Yes I killed Damon and yes they both hated me for it but Emon and Naoyuki differed after that. Emon wanted me dead for vengeance and to get rid of me to kill the rest of those who were against him in the covens so he could slowly take over whereas Naoyuki, while he hated me it wasn't on as strong of a level as Emon's was, he was more based on his care for Emon.

The son he secretly taught negatively behind our elders back to be the monster he is today. He was fighting in a sense for his son and Emon was fighting his final battle to claim that 'throne' as some would call it over who was going to win and take over. Both were physically stronger than me but only Emon had the training in warfare as I did. Naoyuki had spent more of his last several centuries as an elder and DIDN'T participate in battles.

He was older but not as skilled at that is where I could hurt him at. With that figured out in the few moments that I had I looked on to Emon. He hadn't caught on yet….good. I managed to grasp onto something on Naoyuki's person. I avoided seeming frantic as I found the handle of a sheathed knife on him. I grabbed at it, pulled and jammed it into his leg as he said, "Finish her!" before shoving me away from his person. The knife coming with me as I went forward. Tearing more at his flesh.

I nearly fell to the ground but was glad I was no longer being held captive in his grasp. I breathed heavily as I faced off against Emon, making sure to keep the low down elder in my cross hairs as I made sure to see them both as targets. Naoyuki was a dead man for that little stunt. I whipped the newly acquired blade in my hands as Emon grabbed his own blade and we went after the other with them. It was a deadly knife fight as we used close quarters combat tricks to try and get the other to wane.

I leapt at Emon as he tried to flip me up and over his shoulder as I had done him last time, but as I knew this trick well I let go before he could do the full flip on me and tucked my legs under me before kicking out and kicking him in the back forcing him forward and forcing him to collide with Naoyuki. Granted I landed on my back but I flipped myself back up and Naoyuki shoved him towards to fight.

Having had enough of this as Emon aimed an essentially boorish maneuver at me by trying to grapple me from up top. It was a move of more desperation than actual effort of thought. I ducked the move as he flew over me. Hitting on my knees hard as I watch him barrel over me in a 'what the fuck just happened?' moment, his expression priceless as I was nearly tempted to wink at him in a cocky manner before vaulting myself up and stab Naoyuki's own knife into his own chest.

I land with full force on top of him as he stumbled back onto his own back hard. He looked at me wide eyed with a tiny hint of astonishment. Complete shock took him over before he grabbed me by my neck and threw me hard enough from him that I now hit the brick wall that was nearly across the basement. I could smell the burning stench of wood as this coven I smelt was now burning down to the ground and here I was with two powerful vampires at the fucking bottom of it all. "Great." I muttered.

However my damage was done. I dropped down and watch as he, with a pained expression on his face, pulls the knife out and looks to me with shock. I honestly couldn't tell if there was a tinge of apologetic pride in there that, me the so called vampire 'whore' as he deemed me was able to get such a shot in on him or that he almost died because of a shot I saw and took. I think he was so shocked by it that he let his guard falter down enough to let me see that moment even if only briefly.

Cause as it was seconds later the shock from my hit was wearing off of him. Clearly I had missed since he was able to pull it out and didn't die but considering how stunned and for a brief moment, how scared he was I knew I had nearly killed him. I nearly had his heart and he knew it. He looked at me with a vengeful hatred as he vamped out himself and for a brief flickering moment I thought to myself _…I think I poked the bear._

He jumps at me and as strong as I know he is he's to fast to for me to fully stop as he catches me before I can dodge him. My throat in his hands he tries to squeeze my head off it feels like. I feel my throat tightening from the hold he has. His anger at my nearly killing him giving him ample energy to channel into his rage. I can feel my larynx begin to crush under the force and even with the boost of the blood because of all the previous extensive fighting with Emon I'm much weaker than usual.

If I didn't figure something out and soon I was going to die by his hands. I saw the cold and angered look on his face. He wouldn't stand to let me live if he could help it. I had to do something. That's when I see an opening. Its small but I see it. He's so focused on my neck that he leaves his chest wound open for attack and attack I do. I latch on with my hand as both of my hands had been used to prevent him from cutting off my oxygen completely, and dig in with my right hand as deeply and painfully as I can.

I feel my fingers going into the wound as he cries out in pain from it. I know I begin to feel something akin to organ when he then tosses me aside before I can dig deep enough to reach his heart but I was close. I could nearly feel the small pulsing waves beating against my fingers before he tossed me. I gasped for breath as he shot me an enraged look of hate that I once more got close enough to kill him…twice.

"To close for comfort huh?" I mocked him, gasping for breath still. I fought the wave of dizziness that threatened to consume me and made sure to take deep breaths in to allow my body to revitalize. "Would you kill this bitch already!" he snapped at Emon as I looked over to find him getting up himself. Apparently when I dodged his attack he ended up hitting the stone wall and was dazed for a few moments. I wish Naoyuki hadn't been here, I might have been able to kill Emon then.

On second thought though had he not been there who knows what would have happened. He got up however and sensing something he spoke only a few words to him in an ancient language even I had never learned. Latin. I knew a variety of languages, most of which I used but Latin was dead language and rarely spoken these days. It irked me that they communicated something in this language. Initially Naoyuki declined but eventually nodded and remarked, "Till next time." Before taking off.

It pissed me off to no end that he was getting away as I couldn't stop an elder right when I had to kill the son of my elder at the same time. "This way now no matter what happens here he will succeed our plans." Emon tells me. "No he will be stopped." I assure him then touch the com in my ear, "Guys I don't know if you can hear me but Naoyuki is headed your way." I say as Emon comes at me once more.

Mamoru POV

It was Rei who first alerted us to the danger that came out of the fire. He shot out like a shadow in the dark, or true to form like a bat out of hell from the fiery wreck. From where there was an exit in there was beyond me, but it didn't change the fact that she spotted him or that he was now out. He was so fast I finally got where that term must have come from cause damn that was a fast as hell exit.

Rei barely caught sight of him herself, I myself saw a wisp of something but barely anything he was that fast. Must be from being an elder for so longer. I think the only reason why we even saw him because he was somehow slowed down. It piqued my curiosity on why he was though and I became hopeful once more. Seeing him exit though made me wonder what the hell had happened to cause him to run for his life and I HOPED it meant that Usagi was beating Emon and he took of out of fear himself.

I saw near his direct that the sky was starting to look a tinge bit orange and red in hue. Signs that the first rays of sun would be coming up soon. It made me more inclined to risk being burned to death just to get closer to Usagi. If I was going to go out I wanted it to be as close to her as possible. "You guys don't have much longer out there. The sun will be up soon." Soren warned, unaware of what or rather whom we had just spotted.

"Give us a sec we don't have time to worry about that. Have someone to deal with." I told him as Rei took off after Naoyuki first being the closest to him. He saw her and us and his condemning looks were filled with disgust and dirt towards us. Clearly he thought himself better than all of us put together. I had a strange sinking feeling when he was a human all those centuries ago that he was one of those wealthy land owner types that tormented his workers for sport.

"Such maggots." He deflected two of Rei's swings without barely even touching her before grabbing her by the face and tossing her like a baseball into the fiery inferno. It left a very bloodied part of his chest exposed after he tossed her. It was trying to heal but the depth of it from where I was running towards told me it was too deep to heal in a few minutes. Somehow I knew, I just KNEW it HAD to be from Usagi. The thought made me smile. She sent an ELDER of all vampires running for the hills in fear.

Pride shot through me along with hope that she was winning the fight down below. Rei's less than effective technique made me curious another thing. It made me wonder how the hell Usagi managed to make that wound on his chest cause I knew I just KNEW she did. However the way he tossed Rei away showed me a true testament to how strong he was when she landed in the damned fire of the coven.

Her cries of pain spurred me on as I blurred to go get her out before she burned to death alive and that was a death I wouldn't wish upon her. It was something I knew Usagi would do for her in a second if she could. I heard gun fire with the guards trying to take him down as I barely managed to pull her to safety without getting severely burned myself. The heat of the inferno was getting intense enough to weaken the metal around the coven.

Not good. By the time I finally got her out her hair was nearly singed off towards the scalp as her burn wounds were already healing but not completely. She appeared as if she were a fourth degree burn victim in the ICU but was healing decently enough to grant me the time to see where Naoyuki had run off to. He was currently shoving the guards out of the way and beating on them pretty easily. They were combat proficient, but he was much stronger than them. I knew I had to help them. However I could also smell the scent of her burnt flesh.

"Go I'll be fine." She shoved me off to go help fight him. I watched as I ran to help out. Makoto kicks Naoyuki in the gut when he fends off attacks from the guards as he spouts off words of anger towards them. He stumbles back but barely. She then kicks him in the side before she back hands him across the face. He looks back at her like 'did you just backhand ME?' seeing this she spins a kick at him once hitting him in the face but the second kick he counters.

He moved forward forcing her leg to loop around his shoulder then flips her over his shoulder and uses it to toss her like a rag doll towards the downed guards. An image of a bowling ball hitting a bunch of pins came to mind as I saw that. She tried to kick out at his legs, but he moved far enough away to avoid the kick, "Pathetic vampire trash." He muttered as he kicked at her instead, hitting her in the face.

Minako tries herself, nailing him with her knee in his gut after he flipped and tossed Makoto away. The guards I see prep the vervain weapon for him as Naoyuki is officially on the ropes. I needed to work to keep him on the ropes so that they could inject him with enough to slow him down for a take down. A team effort if you will. Minako gets two more hits on him as I round up on them blurring as I can since I'm already having lost some steam from my own earlier fight with the lycan leader.

She manages to gain for a split second the upper hand as she grabs onto his shoulders and swings her upper body up and around using her legs to wrap around his neck in the front before locking them there. She starts slamming her elbows down hard upon his head as another guard tries to come up and jab him with the vervain as he sees the opportunity with her blocking his view. She gets two to three good hits in just as I get up there.

His one hand finally finds its way around her body, reaches up and grabs at her neck forcing her to lose power over him as he tries to squeeze the life from her. The guard goes to jam the vervain only to get stopped by Naoyuki. I was in disbelief over what I was seeing till the guard fell since I couldn't see that particular view point. The vervain falling from his now lifeless hands as Minako I could barely tell watched his body fall.

Naoyuki looked at me with distain once I reached them, "Never leave yourself wide open for an attack. Especially against an elder such as myself. I could snap your neck in a heartbeat." I looked down to the guard and back up at him as he aimed to crush her neck. It was when he pulled her in closer that I heard his next words, "Neither of you will be anything more than someone's whore."

She used the last of her energy before he would have crushed her wind pipe to kick at him hard in the face as I dove for the vervain. The move lost her, her own advantage but freed her from his wrath on her neck. Grabbing it I hear her cry out in pain. I look over to see him dislocating her shoulder and kicking her away from him. she clutched at it in pain. "And what are you going to do…boy?" he asked.

I refrained from gulping at his slightly towering form and stated, "Something." I know it wasn't much in the way of comeback lines but I wasn't really aiming for something deep or original but just something to give him pause. He did look at me oddly though, "Tell me, what is it about that little bitch that makes you all so willing to die for her?" he asked, "That bitch has a name." I shot back. "Ah yes, Usagi. The preferred whore of the coven." His voice was that of disgust and revulsion and I hated it.

"The way you talk you'd think she had a choice in the matter. She didn't. but that doesn't matter to you, does it." I near questioned but we both knew it wasn't one to be answered, "Your right it doesn't…however her position now will be over with soon enough. Once Emon - " I cut him off, "Emon wont do shit!" I shouted. "We both know that IF Emon were to be winning that battle you would have wanted to see her death and he would have been with you coming out, but he WASN'T. She is winning and we both damn well know it."

My words made him grow angrier with me. Apparently, he wasn't one to be called out for his own shit. I made an attempt and faked him out as I used my extra boost of strength and speed to deflect a hit aimed at my head and get right up behind him. I jabbed the vervain into his neck on contact with a known vein and pressed for as long as I could, trying to squeeze as much as possible out and into him in those few seconds.

As it turns out for as long as I could was for only two to three seconds before he grabbed at my form and roar out his hatred, before he ripped me away. I held on for as long as I could but he was definitely much stronger than I was. That and I was still weakened form my earlier fight with that lycan leader. Throwing me next to Minako's form as he reached back and yanked the vervain out.

He turned his shocked face to me as I got right back up. He eyed me up and down as if he sensed something different within me. I had to try again with it, slow him down, anything at this point. I had to. While Minako worked to relocate her shoulder I combated the elder. The dick head that thought he was holier than thou. He went to hit me one, twice. I only took one of the hits as they hurt like hell.

Definitely a harder hit than the lycan leader. In fact I was pretty sure if I DIDN'T have the upgrade our elder gave me my neck might have already snapped it was that hard. No wonder the guard went down as hard as he did. I blocked two more hits before using the last block to punch him back, left, right, left, right at least twice more a piece. Just enough to knock him back to gain those few seconds needed to get the vervain into him again.

I slammed once more my fist into his face and blurred as fast as I could for the vervain and blurred back again, using the last of what I had for the moment and went to stab him with it. I figured a straight shot to the neck, under his chin and I could hit the vein that would be his pulse point. I was literally centimeters away when he caught the attack. The needle point grazing his skin I was getting so fucking close.

I pushed as hard as I could at the needle to enter his skin, but my earlier fighting and his obvious lack of having been fighting definitely gave him the advantage over me. That and he was a very old elder. He grabbed the capsule and crushed the rest of the vervain that was inside of it, getting it on his hand. I watched as it burned into his skin but other than flinching he barely seemed to register the pain.

He then grabbed onto my neck as I now struggled for breath. However he did seem to notice that I was stronger than I should be from the last time we were in the same room together, "Interesting." He stated, though his sounded more like 'there's definitely something new about you'. "So nice to have a fan." I gasped as he prepared to crush my throat now. "Looks like that bitch of yours wasn't the only one that was given a boost."

He pulled me in ready to crush my larynx as more of the coven could be heard caving in making him flinch towards it. Whether it was because he was naturally reacting to a big massive sound of things breaking or he actually felt sorry for Emon inside of it I was unsure of. I only knew I had an opening to free myself from his death gripping hold on my neck. He surely was stronger than I thought he was.

I use the few seconds to spare to locate the blood on his chest and reaching in to dig my fingers in, trying in vain to place him in enough pain to release me. I was a bit to close to use Minako's leg maneuver. His hold was too damned good to try and break with enough time to be able to breathe again. He grunted and vamped out from the pain of it and tossed me like a rag doll myself into Minako who cried out from the pain of that.

"Seriously! You and that bitch both going after the same wound!" he snapped, "Are you fucking soul bonded?!" he demanded till one of the soldiers tried to slash at him again. he didn't even bother hitting the soldier as he simply blurred away. I was stunned as he took off so fast that I was barely able to tell which direction he went into. "Soren…" I choked out getting my own breath back from that encounter.

"Oh thank the kami's you're okay." He breathed in relief on the other end, "Naoyuki got away, didn't get enough vervain into him to do a whole lot but he should still be slowed down a bit." I tell him, trying to get my breathing back under control. "On it, we'll get a tracking team on it that's been approved by the elder." Soren replied. "What about Usagi?" Minako voiced, I turned to see her. "If he took off then it HAS to mean that Emon is losing the fight and he left out while he could." I told her, told them.

"Or it could be that both Emon and Usagi are gone inside of that place and he took off to avoid getting – owww what?!" I was beyond pissed now. Even if Soren or one of the others over there was trying to silence him I was pissed that this douche bag seemed to have so little confidence within her that he was willingly downgrading her abilities to do her job and complete the task the our own elders set out for her to accomplish.

That and with my own personal growing fear of the possibility that he was in fact RIGHT, that Emon had in fact killed her and Naoyuki escaped to save his own ass combined with Jadeite's way LESS than helpful comments had me at the break point of wanting to kill Jadeite and not in a joking manner. I suddenly wished Naoyuki was back here so I could beat him down and take my anger out on him.

I had a feeling that the anger I had in me now would have helped me a great deal in getting more vervain into him. which also made me wonder on that for a bit. "How in the hell has anything you've said in the last 20 minutes been helpful?!" I yelled at Jadeite through the com's. "All I said was what could be." he defended himself. I wanted to hit something badly but there was nothing to hit.

"Don't get angry with me for speaking the truth, I'm the dream killer for a reason, I insert the true possible scenario's." he stated and I hated to admit it but he had a point. It WAS a possibility I just refused to believe in THAT possibility. "Be that is it may let's try to focus positively here. Any way we can track Naoyuki here? he took off towards the city." I recanted to Soren as I heard him typing.

"We might be able to lock in on something in that area. Though I will state that we've never tracked an elder before. There's never truly been a reason to." everyone understood that so this was a bit of uncharted territory for all of us involved. "True, but we still have to do what we can and make sure to be prepared for what may come of it." I explained. "Besides with a chest wound AND a bit of vervain in him he should be somewhat slowed down." I explained to them as I heard more typing.

"That's definitely good on the vervain part. The chest wound?" Soren asked, "I'm damned positive that Usagi got a good hit on him with it before attacked it out here." that pride I had came back up again. "It should take a bit for that wound to close then. It could help us out." Soren stated. I refocused myself now, "Can you get a lock in on Usagi's com again?" I begrudgingly asked him.

I took Minako's arm and helped her realign it as her shoulder. She accepted the help since I had been in the hospital field before all of this. One of the guards gave her something to bite down on as I pushed and popped the joint back in place. She let out a grunt of thanks before giving the biting tool back to the guard, "I've actually been trying that for a minute now but the com is…" he sighed. I grew worried again. "Hai…?" I asked, "I'm not saying it he doesn't want to hear from me." Jadeite complained.

"What is it?" I asked them irritated as well as worried. Minako looked worried herself now as Rie was even beginning to show her irritation. Makoto was just silent as she'd been the whole time during this slight heated exchange of words, "Its Usagi's com…" Soren began, "It went completely offline a few minutes ago." I narrowed my eyes as I looked towards the still burning to the ground coven.

The whole place would be going down soon and she was still inside and probably still at the bottom of the kami-forsaken place. This WASN'T THE PLAN. "Meaning?" I asked, my heart beginning to pound in my chest. Fear was beginning to grip me as I tried to NOT let Jadeite's earlier words get to me. "Meaning that her com is so badly damaged from her ongoing fight with Emon that she can't hear us or us to her or…" _there's another 'or'?_

I wasn't sure if that 'or' was good or bad but he needed to tell me so I could see what options there were going forward. There was always an option I just needed to know what it was, "Just tell him Soren." Rei snapped irritably herself with this whole thing now. "Sorry Mamoru but it could also be destroyed from the fight she's been engaged in it for such an extended amount of time and worse yet is we can't tell if she's even alive down there." He told me.

Once again everyone looked to me on what to do and I was scrambling for what we could do next. I had to think of something, a way to convince them to believe in her and what she could do with Emon that she was alive. "As an idea at the very least since I know you DON'T want to hear it but NEEDS to be said, she probably took Emon down with her in the fight and is no longer fighting him."

Rei turned her head not wanting it to be true as Minako looked on at the coven as if it were hell itself and Makoto was upset to. The guards seemed to be refusing to accept what Jadeite was saying or wanted us to do as was I. "I really am sorry guys. We can look for what's left of them when the sun sets tomorrow evening and clean it up then but for right now..." Jadeite began and left unsaid and open on the other end.

I didn't even want to consider that as an option and was ready to yell at him again as it seemed that he was always ready to relay what could go wrong when what we needed to hear was what could go right and how to MAKE that happen. "She will do more than take him out, she'll make it out herself." Rei snapped back towards him through her com. She was looking no worse for the wearer but at least she was healing up.

Her burns looked second degree in nature now so she was definitely healing up. Her hair though was still burnt off. I nodded as she looked to me with a confirmed look of confidence. She knew Usagi to and knew of her fire, her tenacity, her stubborn will to not give up. "Usagi will make it out of there and alive." She made sure to shot everyone there a look that NO ONE would leave till we confirmed she was alive and well. It was a far cry from the girl who used to hate her for being the favorite and now they were like sisters.

I looked at the rest of who was there to as no one made a move to move, "Usagi is alive and I'll be damned if I abandon her when she needs us to help her on this side of the fence…so to speak. If the rest of you want to leave, leave." I ordered. Not one guard left. They stood stone still as if they couldn't even be pushed. Before I could smile in gratitude for her there was a slight static like sound on the com's.

"I mean think about it - " Jadeite started off again before I cut him off again, "Shut up and listen." I ordered as everyone got dead silent on the com's. those of us that were there looked at the raging inferno waiting to see some hint of a sign that she was alive. Then the static started to clear up as I swore I saw movement within the coven. The broken windows giving glimpses that one needed to strain to see but it was clear…there was movement.


	22. balcony fight, 2 vamps enter, 1 leaves

**OrientalDanceGirl** : glad you are enjoying it, the fight scenes are some of the most fun scene to write and detail out.

2 review, nice, glad you all are still enjoying this, we are coming up to the epic finale here. there's only one more chapter left to this epic sequel, I hope you all enjoy these last two chapters, and with how it ends IF you guys want a third and FINAL installment please tell me so otherwise it will end here in these last two chapters. So please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.22

Usagi POV

I heard the com begin to give me static interference which was shockingly good news. It meant that the others could possibly hear me again. However it also meant that there was a problem going on above to give me signal back again. I realized that the floors above us were giving way as soon as the many scents and sounds gave us the indication that his coven was falling apart above our heads.

Both Emon and I were beaten down pretty badly by obviously the other. It was one of the worst fights I had ever been in in my life and that counted the one against Yamamoro. I don't think he counted on getting his ass kicked as badly as it obviously was. Both of us were breathing in heavily as smoke started to fill in down where we were at. The ceiling was high up enough to give us more time to focus but it was starting to thicken.

I looked at him as I felt my own body as I moved it around a bit. We both had contusions, bruises every – fucking – where from the opposing hits and shots taken and dodged and I knew I had some cracked if not some broken ribs on me as he did on him. He had a healing puncture wound in his shoulder, mirroring the only that Mamoru had had thanks to the leader of those lycan's above.

The amount of blood on the floor was so much that we had both lost in all of the fighting we had done against the other that it was enough to give anyone who came in here the appearance of a horror movie set. One would think that someone had in fact died down here there was so much blood lose from us both combined. The slash marks across each-others skins that were between healing and still open were a testament to how close we had come to killing the other and getting killed ourselves.

I spat out the blood that filled my mouth as he heaved more breath into his body. Plus I was pretty sure the only reason at this point that we were both still alive was because to get as close as we needed to get for a kill shot against the other made us realize that we ourselves had to make our bodies vulnerable enough to be open to be on the receiving end of a kill shot as well, it was something both our bodies were trained to avoid doing.

We were both dirty as hell, bloodied up beyond recognition, covered in scratches, bruises and the visible parts of our skin had turned purple, black and blue with yellow tinges in it. It wasn't till he went to try to go after me with his sword as we had them back in our hands now, having retrieved them just a few moments prior, his original in mine hands and his own in his, as his pace was getting slower than before from all the extensive fighting, that a portion of the basement caved in.

It stunned us both as we stopped and shoved the other away. It fell onto the broken walls in the basement and gave way to an excessive amount of flames and stronger smoke than the other entry point was giving us. Apparently due to all the fighting the coven was coming down around us and we were at the bottom of the pile. He seemed to get this and said, "Ja ne!" before he jumped up to the top of the staircase and slammed the door in place.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up in place to before I used my own strength to ripe the door off the frame no longer caring about where it was flung to as I ran across the burning coven. The heat was all consuming as I ran after him. I was stunned by the level of heat that was in here. My own skin was beginning to burn from it. The exposed skin anyways. I was only grateful that I didn't see any familiar bodies on the ground.

The stairs were falling apart as the entryway was filled to the brim with lycan bodies. The stench of their flesh hit my nose as I followed the sounds of Emon racing towards the top. The path he was on breaking bit by bit as he went up as high as he could. I saw him climbing up what he could of the parts of stairs that were still somewhat in tact and used them to vault himself up towards the roof from what I could tell. It would make sense to head up there so that he could try and get a clear shot out of the falling coven.

I had to stop him though. I dodged different fire pits as the structure came falling down around me. Trying to avoid stepping into a heat trap that would come apart beneath my feet and drop me back down again. The smoke was getting horrific in its thickness as I climbed and jumped my way around to get up top. Emon wasn't getting away. Not from me. I finally landed on the top floor and began to make my way towards where I had heard him go towards before.

The carpets were producing the most smoke ever and were even getting bad enough to blind me with how thick it was granting him a chance to kick me in the gut as he swung out from what seemed like nowhere. I got flung back and was lucky enough to be able to grab onto a piece of the broken and still burning floor as he took off. I swung on the end and used the momentum to hoisted myself back up as he took off for the roof. The static began to clear up even more as I dare I say it heard voices.

I knew my com had to have gotten damaged with how many shots I took so I knew I had to get high just to get better reception in this hell hole. I realized that as I got close enough to the roof top myself the better the quality was for the com's. I hoped they heard my next words, "Hey anyone miss me?" I called out. I heard breathy reliefs all around and was glad that I could hear everyone again.

Knowing that my com went down when I was in the basement did not bode well for me and realizing it got damaged during the fight didn't help either so this was a welcome relief. "Where the hell are you?" Rei demanded. I knew she was only scared for me so I didn't bother to say much other than, "Heading to the roof top. Emon is on his way there and I'm NOT letting him leave here alive."

That's when the floor below me began to cave in a bit more. "This place is beginning to go up like a Christmas tree." I muttered, "Just get out of there!" Minako snapped, fear evident in her voice as well. The smoke I admit did slow me down a little bit as it acted as a blanket to my sights but I was still able to get past most of the fire in my way. My skin burning but my healing factors in place granting me more chances to push through and ignore it.

"Working on it." I explained as I found a broken in door that lead into a study that I could only guess was an office area as I saw the double doors that lead to the little balcony area. I took off for it before the door I came through caught fire itself. The room getting torched soon afterwards as the wall hangings light up and fell down to the ground. The heat was intense and was licking at my skin.

I came out on it and felt the cool air of the beginning to of the new day hit me. It was a huge stark contrast to the flames of hell that were in a roaring inferno behind me. "I guess this is what happens when you burn the original to the ground and don't bother to get the right people or tools to make it better. The structure support is going to be gone in a matter of minutes and the foundation - " Makoto began through the com before she stopped.

That's when I looked down and just beyond the roaring flames I saw them all. Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Rei and the rest of the guards we had with us. They were stuck down there unable to get up as I only had one way down but that was AFTER I killed him. "Usagi?" Rei asked, her voice stunned, "Yup…I'm up here." I answer her unspoken question in her voice. "We have to try and get up there." I heard Mamoru.

"You can't." I replied spotting Emon, "She's right. If you try to go up there now your added weight and the crushing impact against where they are at could end up causing more harm than good to her, it'll destabilize the whole thing. Listen I know you want to help her but your help right now is to trust in her." Rei gently ordered him. I was glad she had such faith in me and that as much as he trusted me couldn't help but still want to be there and protect me as my mate, it gave me comfort.

"Just trust me." I tell them. I saw that Emon was getting to the edge of it himself. While we had had our showdown in the basement this seemed more final now. He looked back to me as he saw my back up down below. I decided against saying that clichéd veiled threat of 'give it up, its over' and decided on the truth instead, cause at the end of the day I was pretty sure that he would NEVER give up even though it was truly over.

"You know your brother was a fucking prick." I commented, making him stop in his movements to try and get down. He turned back slowly towards me. His head only at first. The hatred in his eyes was beyond anything I had seen before. I seriously had a hard time seeing him as Damon's brother at times and at others the relation was unmistakable. It was strange how two siblings can be so alike and so unalike on so many different levels.

However in the end both siblings would be in the same place before the sun rose on the beginning of a whole new day. That much they could have in common in this life. "He treated me like a piece of property, a puppet to do his carnal bidding yet even after everything he did to me it doesn't even compare to the things you've done to others, to your own family no less." I vented in a sense but really slowly moved myself just a tiny bit closer.

He smirked at my words, "Sounds like you've got issues." His remark was a bit scathing. I knew he had something planned I just didn't know what it was. "True…but my issues are NOTHING compared to yours…after all…" I indicate this now falling coven, "All of this is just one great big temper tantrum against dear old dad from centuries before." I smirked now as he dropped a bit of his bite. "You think I don't know Emon?" my ire grew.

Then I decided to mock. I had to get him off his game and what better way that to shove the truth at him and agitate him. In a tried and true mocking fashion of acting out a bit I responded, "Oh daddy wanted to tell me what to do, daddy wanted to make me a better vampire, to be a better leader for the rest of the vampires in my coven and be able to handle the world on my own so yeah…" my voice grew louder and darker as I went on.

My own anger for what he did rising up the level of my voice along with making it deeper in a sense, "Let me go ahead and plan an assassination attempt against him, my own father, cause I don't want to own up to my own shit!" I shot out. I wanted to see him falter and crumble before me in a sense before I finished completely. That way he would lose his control and come after me which is what I needed.

His smirk dropped completely at those words, but I was only getting started. "I don't want to play by the rules as everyone else has and work with others that helped me out in my youth." I went on, "No I want to see others get hurt and killed cause I'm a sick twisted fuck that needs to feed on others misery and pain to feel happy." He began to vamp out just a bit in his anger. Good cause I wasn't done telling him off yet. I wanted to say this earlier but Naoyuki came in and yeah shit happened.

"I want to instead try to kill my loving father cause he didn't want to rule the world but instead do the right thing, but oh yeah, I don't want to acknowledge that it's a fruitless dream and that I'm living in a fantasy world." He got angrier, "Cause let's be honest, living a regular immortal life isn't enough for me. I have to have it all at everyone else's expense." Truth did hurt and it was about to bite him in the ass.

"But once again I don't care nor give a damn cause oh yeah…" the final nail in his coffin as I stepped forward, "I'm a beyond selfish, self-absorbed, obsessive, murderous psychotic prick who didn't deserve the life that has been granted me as I've done nothing to benefit those around me and only did what I could for ME." I essentially finished. "Sorry Emon but life doesn't work that way!" I snapped the rest out against him heaving out my words.

He seemed to be trying to avoid letting his emotions get the better of him as he seethed against me, "You know **nothing** about me and my family." He turned fully towards me, the fury in his words as he spat towards the end he was so beyond enraged had me ready for whatever he threw at me. His need to flee over powered by his need to kill me once again. "You took my father as your own…" I would have gone on record at that point to state that it sounded like there was a tinge of jealousy in his voice on those words before he covered it.

"Though as this rate you can have his pathetic human weakness…" yeah a nice cover indeed, "Then you killed my only brother!" his voice rose, "Stealing him from me to!" he began to grow angry with me, well angrier than he had been before. It seems tapping into his 'daddy and psychotic fantasy issues' worked well. "You don't deserve to have the purest blood of vampires running through your veins!" he snapped as his voice rose above the flames.

"And soon enough…" I saw that he was about to make a move but didn't budge to avoid him noticing that I saw the slightest of movements behind him. "I will spill the rest of what was given to you on the grounds we stand on and relish in it as I kill you and toss your pathetic heart onto the ground in front of your mate and watch him break down knowing his love is dead." I narrowed my eyes at the words. To bring Mamoru into this when he never had anything to do with this was unnecessary.

I lower my sword just a little bit again. Having made sure to bring it up with me, attached to my back as I did to bring it into the coven to begin with. "You know we all have our issues but after everything I heard about what you did to your own coven no less…" I glared at him as he seemed to pause. I guess he wondered what all I had been told about what he did to them all, "Is that your father…" I smiled, wanting to see the look on his face when I told him, "Made the right call." He looked confused.

"Made the right call on what?" he growled. He was trying to act as if he didn't care when reality was he did. I smirked, "Oh you didn't know…? Naoyuki DIDN'T tell you?" I asked sounding shocked. Making it sound as if he knew what I was about to tell him which at this point I couldn't recall if he did. Didn't matter though. He got more agitated, "What?" he demanded of me his eyes turning at the very though that his so called mentor DIDN'T tell him something vital regarding what he father did.

I felt it was a tad bit of poetic justice really. I honestly hoped to that it would break their bond in a sense and give way to animosity. "On erasing your mere presence and memory from not only the history books but from your brother's memory to." it was a gambit move that I knew gave him only a moment to freeze. The shock entering him at the words, "Why would I want to listen to a sermon of your lies?" he demanded.

That's when I responded, "Well can you answer me this then, why else didn't your brother seek you out all those years? It was hundreds of years Emon and NOT ONCE did he seek you out for anything. Because in his mind's eye you were not only dead but nonexistent as well." I told him as I watched his face change. Then I saw his anger and rage come out of control in those few moments as it spiraled out and took hold. It was what I needed. Uncheck rage.

It may have meant more power against the enemy but it also meant less thought process behind ones moves. A dagger that he had been holding onto came faster than the previous weapons had, his anger making him out of control as he did everything within his power to drive it into my heart. The move so fast as he blurred that I ALMOST didn't see the blade coming. It was only by the gift I had been given that I had seen this coming. That and centuries of training.

I grabbed the sword, his sword that I brought with me and in a quick move that had him bending over backwards nearly to avoid the swipe, forced his release of me as we both barely once more avoided deaths door. It was only then that for a slight moment that I saw a glimmer of 'kudos' on his face towards me. Whether it was for the move itself or from the whole event that was happening he had in some form granted me even if only in his minds eye a tinge of respect that he didn't want to admit to.

That alone angered him further. We traded more blows as we began to wreck the balcony we were on. The wood that was helping to hold it in place was crackling under the heat and pressure of our fight. The stone that was part of it was beginning crumble under the pressure of stability as we fought tirelessly on it. At one point he almost threw me off the edge and only my last minute grab onto the stone saved me from going over and into the fire.

I wouldn't have made it if I hadn't grabbed like that. Instead I swung around, jumped and landed on him striking him with my fist twice before my third hit dented the stone beneath him as he ducked away from it and tried to throw me away again by my face only for me to release my hold and dive off to the side. I didn't need to get throw off cause I wasn't so sure I'd catch myself this time.

It was then that we saw the roof top catching fire behind him. He looked back only briefly to see it and know we both knew it was only a matter of time until the last piece of the coven that was still relatively standing on would crumble completely and there would be no helping either of us if we burned to death. It took much longer for a vampire and we could definitely endure more but we could still get burned to death if the fire went on long enough and if we couldn't get out of it, it was rare, but it did happen.

Regeneration became impossible at that point. I think he realized how screwed we both were at this point and he was beyond frustrated by my nonstop continued efforts. He roared out his anger so loudly and sharply that it felt like the only patch of stability that we were on grumbled and shook in response to his out pouring of anger at me. it was almost as if the remaining bits of the coven moaned in response.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" he yelled, frustration mounting within him at me as he gripped his blade like a life line in which case for both of us our blades were at this point. Both of us were worn down, tired, bloodied up, bruised and broken in so many areas I couldn't keep count now. He definitely hadn't expected this as a possible outcome and was furious with where things had gotten to.

There wasn't much time left and we were both becoming exhausted from not just the fight but from our injuries and the blood lose. I could see the beginnings of different hues in the sky that were beginning to peak out. the sun would be coming up soon and here we were still in the middle of a blood bath as it were, I had to end this now! "You know it's actually a good thing your father removed you from Damon's memory when he did." I told him. He looked to me oddly as I smiled.

Mouth filled with blood I spat it out on the ground, "Yeah that way he wouldn't have to deal with or be tainted by the knowledge that his own flesh and blood brother was a pathetic piece of sociopathic shit that didn't deserve the breath of life he has…" his mouth was starting to drip with his own blood as he didn't even bother to spit it out, letting it dribble past his mouth as he heard my words.

"That his own father, whom did indeed love him very much and wanted only the best for him **still** gave the consent for his death for what he's done to everyone past and present…" his eyes darkened more than they ever had before and this I knew was it. He was becoming rabid with anger and the pain I was pulling forth from him. the pain that he believed he felt from being denied what he felt was his purpose in life.

I turned off the com for a few moments in my ear so the guards wouldn't hear this as I said, "And yeah I have one of the **purest** of bloods in me…" I breathed as I gathered my last bit of strength up, needing it for the final blow I was about to deliver, "But Emon…" I wanted his full attention on this one. he looked at me, feral instinct taking hold and letting his full force out, "It wasn't you father's blood that courses through me…" I told him.

It was enough to give him pause once more, one last time anyways. It was almost as if there was a tinge of relief that entered his eyes if only for a moment before I told him my next words, "It was Chikao's blood…cause even HE had more faith in me than in you. Imagine that your own uncle has more faith in me than in you." The knowledge of what I told him hit him hard to as he found out that I now knew more than he ever had.

That he had an uncle in Chikao and that he and his own father care and had more faith in me than they both did within him. I would say Damon to but our elder worked with Damon for decades and he was a decent leader to everyone for the longest time. Or else he wouldn't have been given his over coven, granted with supervision but still. It was at the end of the day Emon who failed everyone and committed not just one but TWO of the most ultimate acts of taboo upon the vampire society.

The death and murder of his who previous coven as they tried to stop him back then from killing his father and in the most recent, the attempted murder on a grand elder, his own father. Emon's lust for power and domination would fail him and I would ensure that it did. "This is for your coven and the innocents lost thanks to your selfish desires." I muttered, letting him hear me as the roar came again.

His rage erupts as he attacks me. All of his blinding white hot anger came out like a wall of lava hitting against me at once. He was a force of nature truly to encounter as I saw the blur of his form coming at me. had it not have been for the blood in me I wouldn't have seen how fast he was. The speed he held in him was incredible and I was never more grateful than now that I had Chikao's blood within me.

I could see all of his past issues that made him flare up through his eyes finally all come out in one big hit. It was a highly risky move to make but it was needed. His aim was clear as day as he came at me to take my head off. And the move would have been successful had I not made my move as well. I used the last ounce of blur I had in me which wasn't a lot mind you to take off to as I slid beneath the hit that barely passed by my neck.

The sword literally took a light sliver of skin from my neck leaving behind a small trace of blood in its wake that's how close he was as I turned my head and bent it back to avoid the rest and from losing an ear no less. Though I did feel his blade catch a few stray hairs that popped up during the attack. They were cut off instantly and barely tugged but still did at the skin letting me know how close I had been to loosing my own head. It was an incredibly heart pounding moment as I knew I still couldn't take that breath of relief yet.

I barely popped back up in time as I slide around and under, using the flexibility of my body to curve around in front of him. A move he'd NEVER seen me perform before. one that required both parties to be left vulnerable and quick thinking on one end to ensure only one party went down. It was a move his brother taunt me long ago. I was thankful that he did insist I learn as much as I could about hand to hand combat.

His shock that I was in front of him caught him off guard as it was meant to. I slammed my fingers through his chest using the pressure and force of my nails to cut through the clothing and skin, to get between the ribs and push far enough under the rib cage to grasp on to his heart. I felt it beating hard as a jackhammer against my palm as he grasped onto my wrist trying to budge me free of him.

The stunning shock on his face as I gripped his heart was plain as day as I felt him weaken from the effect I was having on him. The blood was oozing from his mouth as he tried to talk, "How did you…?" he couldn't finish though. I squeezed it as he looked to me now in panic that I was about to do as I told I would…kill him. It was oddly gratifying as it was unsettling to feel this, "Thank your brother for having enough confidence in me to teach me this move. Something he learned from your father after your removal." I told him.

He gasped for breath. It was an extremely difficult move to make and usually required a lot of skill and practice at it along with the other person, vampire or not, letting themselves be vulnerable enough to let their chest be this exposed for the desired results. It's why I had to get him so angry, to get him exposed. And the best way to anger someone…to tell the truth that they can't handle hearing.

"Your heart is in my hand now…" I squeezed harder as I felt it try to pump blood in and out but was dying under the pressure I was forcing. His hold on my wrist began to fade away as was his life at the moment, "Consider this quick death a professional courtesy considering you deserve far WORSE than what I'm giving you." I yanked out as hard as I could to get past the chest bone with the organ in hand.

The sound of bone breaking echoed underneath the sound of the crackling fire. His coloring faded out as I watched the life leave his eyes before he fell to the balcony floor. They were vacant now, his whole form gone as he was now with his brother and the rest of his family. I tossed his bloody heart into the fire and watched it burn. I'd like to think for those few seconds that what went through his head in those moments was how the hell I got the better of him but those few seconds were gone now and I had to move.

When I felt the balcony shift, I knew I had to act fast. I grabbed his head and the sword and sliced it off in one hit to the neck. Gripping his head by the hair I jumped from the balcony as it finally collapsed and fell to the ground. I rode it only a tiny bit as I used the platform in a sorts as a slide downwards to avoid more of the fire. When it came to a halt against the burning stone, I barely made my jump work for me.

I landed several dozen feet away from the burning pyre as I decidedly roll away from the stench and heat of burning everything while trying to stay on my feet at this point. The landing was not soft but at least I made it work and stick. I swung around to watch the rest of the coven burn down the ground. The balcony we had been on had been the last piece standing as it burned away as if it hadn't been the battle grounds of something so huge.

It seemed the earlier adrenaline that I needed to fight Emon had decided to wear off and was now trying to take me down a few pegs in front of my own people no less. I had to remain strong and steady appearing though. The guards had to see that they had a strong leader leading them and even leaving with them. However, I was barely able to stand on my own as the toll the fight had taken on me was finally making me feel the weakened level I was at.

I hadn't realized how badly damaged I was till the fight was over with. I guess I had used up all of my strength to fight Emon after those few lycan I dealt with were killed. Have I mentioned how grateful I am for the blood Chikao gave me? I know I have but damn I am. It stunned me to realized that had I not had it nor my training Emon would have killed me. No contest. At least I was vampire enough to admit it.

I could even feel the blood loose I had suffered begin to take effect as I was beginning to get woozy and light headed. I barely saw something in the distance. It looked like a hooded figure and while my vampire trained eyes saw who it COULD be, because my vision was wavering, and I was feeling the effects of my weakened state I couldn't be positive, nor could I even try to speak up about it.

I was barely aware of Mamoru coming around and grabbing me up. Talks of sun light coming up was encroaching on my hearing. He hauled my arm around his shoulder as he pulled me up into the SUV, my feet barely keeping up with his fast pace as I was beginning to feel sluggish, as if I had been drugged. I didn't remember feeling this way last time when I had a huge fight. It was unusual to me.

I watched as Rei, Minako and Makoto jumped into the van as well. I tried to think of why else I would be feeling this way. Wracking my brain for several seconds and unable to process to much at the moment other than maybe it was because of the elder blood. Perhaps it was the effects of my being so young with it and coming down off of using it. Like a high per say. I'd have to ask Chikao about it later.

Rei grabbed the decapitated head from my hand as we loaded the rest of us into the big SUV and took off before the first rays of sun came up. I wanted to ask about our motorcycles but I figured we could get them later. My body was protesting too much to voice a complaint on it and I slumped against Mamoru's battered form. The remaining guards in front of us as we drove off like bats out of hell.

I looked up at Mamoru and saw his battle ridden face as I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. A small part of him doing a mental category of what was in need of healing on me. It was so sweet of him to care, "The lycan leader?" I asked, "Dead. Just like Emon." He smiled. I thought on Naoyuki running away during the fight and went to ask, "Naoyuki…he…" but I felt my body shut down. it was unavoidable. His still grateful smile was the last thing I saw before darkness took over my vision.

Mamoru POV

I was never more grateful to see her. She had looked worse for the wearer, but she was still alive and I wanted to say 'ha!' to that bone head back at the coven. I was to happy that this mission was done with, but I was grateful that my mate was coming home with us alive. Even if she was passed out. I explained to the guards that her fight took much more out of her than ours did considering who she was fighting.

They nodded and accepted her being passed out. I knew they might see it as her not being strong enough but reality was she was the strongest of us all in my opinion. Even before the blood she was given. I knew they didn't know that part as the com mysteriously went dead after she started to talk to Emon after a moment. I knew that was why. The guards only knew so much and she was keeping that much a secret from them for sure.

Only a select few were to know about our blood gifts and those few were in here but not the rest and that was based more on promise rather than exclusion. As we drove off I thought I saw something in the distance, a figure of sorts but couldn't make it out with the exhaustion I was feeling myself nor with the bumpy ride to get out of this place and back to our home. There seemed to be something different about her though.

Her scent was off but still somehow the same. I couldn't tell what it was and figured since the girls didn't seem to say anything or notice themselves I put it off to crazed past few hours, mixed with the fights in between, and a burning coven. Who knew and right now it didn't really matter as I felt for her heart to make sure it beat smoothly even if a little more softly than usual. It was a true testament to how hard and strongly she fought today.

For a brief moment I thought I saw a dawning expression crossing Minako's face before she covered it up. thinking I was seeing things I ignored it and just let my body relax just a little bit so that I could still carry my mate inside. "Park out around back. I don't want anyone else to see her passed out on the way in." I gently but firmly order the driving vampire. He didn't even blink as we came onto the property and went around back.

I pulled her into my arms and feeling her small form as I carried her bridal style into the safety of the coven I suddenly felt a more overwhelming urge to protect her. Her scent told me something was different and though I put it off earlier something told me NOT to ignore it. That it was significant yet I didn't know why. "She needs blood." I ordered the nurse there as she went to retrieve a blood bag.

I went to give her some of my blood wishing I had though to do it earlier in the SUV when the nurse came back with three of them. "Mamoru I wouldn't advise that, your badly injured to and need some yourself." She pushed one of the three towards me. I shoved it back towards her. I didn't mean it as an insult but Usagi was more beaten down than I was, "No give it to her, she needs it more than I do." I shoved it to her to give to Usagi.

She seemed to want to refute the order considering how I looked but Usagi's well being was my top priority and would never stop being it. Seeing that I was unrelenting with it she let it go and prepared to hook up the blood bags to Usagi. Sticking the needle in her arm she hung the blood bag upside down. "I would normally suggest to feed it to her but till she regains consciousness she wont be able to swallow." The nurse said as we all waited to see when she would wake up from her unconscious state.

It took several long minutes of tension and half a bag of blood slowly going into her before we started to see signs of improvement. It was gradual but I was beginning to see color return to her cheeks. Granted there was still black and blue bruises that would take longer to heal but she at least had color to herself now. She woke up and once she regain her focus sat up. I say refocused as she seemed to get dizzy after she came down with Emon's head in her hand.

I half dragged her back to the SUV with me and the girls. She seemed disoriented now so I went over to her. "Stay down, you've been through enough, give your body a chance to rest." I gently ordered her, "No I have to bring the head to the counsel. They need to see that we succeeded and I need to tell them about Naoyuki. He got - " I shushed her, "We know, we dealt with him before he made his escape." She looked down. "I'm sorry, I should have been able to do something to stall him longer." blaming herself.

I pulled her face up. "He was a strong elder, there wasn't a way you could have fought them both off and kept them both inside. You did good Usagi and you completed the mission. It's all anyone could ask for." I praised her, "I still need to go to the counsel and show them his head and report this." She insisted as she grabbed one of the blood bags nearby and sunk her fangs into the top of it.

She drank it up in seconds flat before grabbing the next one and doing the same. It was astonishing to watch to be honest. Her eyes vamping out as a tiny dribble came from her lips and fell down her chin. It was unusual how her drinking blood could look both deadly and arousing at the same time. Both blood bags gone and the third one now being gobble up to made everyone look at her in shock.

"That feels better." Her skin already healing as the wounds that were on her I could hear reforming back into place. Cracking could be heard in her body as slash marks I had seen previously were healing up to. I had to admit that was a fucking remarkable healing time even for her and I realized that it was due to the new blood now within her from Chikao. That's when it hit me, she had accelerated healing capabilities now to. Her healing was also sped up, "Damn." Minako muttered.

I looked back as she looked forward. Her shock at the sight was mirrored by Rei and Makoto along with confusion. Usagi shouldn't have been able to heal this fast and they knew it. "Looks like we may need to tell them." I muttered as she sent the nurse off and said, "That can be for later. We need to get this to the counsel and let them know that Naoyuki lives on. I think I might have even seen him outside as we were leaving but I'm not a hundred percent on that." She admitted as she grabbed the head from Rei.

"Nice try missy." Rei came up and pushed her back down with a gentle force. I had to force myself NOT to block Rei's path as I knew she meant well especially when it came to her friend, I didn't know why I felt even more protective of her than usual. Its like the reason for it was scratching at the back of my mind trying to get out and tell me but I could free the information up to tell me.

"But watching you taking all of those hits up there on that balcony and who knows how many more down in that basement when we lost you on the com's means something significant happened BEFORE we went in there." She looked at her pointedly and at me to as if near accusatorily. Her eyes were blazing with the need for answers along with dare I say it worry over Usagi. Though why I was unclear on.

"And as your friends and sisters in arms we deserve to know what the hell is going on with our leader…and her SIC, her mate." Rei pointedly looked to me. that look almost seemed as if she was pinning me for something done against her leader which confused me even more. "Don't think I didn't notice, before I got hurled into the kitchen, that you were taking on that lycan leader pretty well on your own. Your good but even you're not THAT good Mamoru." She commented seriously.

It caused the other two to look at me unusually as well, "What the hell is going on here?" Makoto asked seriously. Usagi nodded her head to seal off the area so we could all talk in private, "Trust me this is a mind field of craziness that must NEVER leave this group." She tells them as they listen, "We've got your back Usagi." Minako swore, "Just like you've had ours." Rei agreed. This was going to be a long morning.


	23. last revelations lead to new era

**LoveInTheBattleField** : will do and it will be the last one for this part.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : possibly…and okay I've actually already got a story line to finalize it in mind.

 **Guest** **(1)** : I've got a finalizing idea in mind for it so will do.

3 reviews, thanks, glad you guys want a third one, I've kinda already got a finalizing storyline in mind for it so yes I will do a third and final installment. So please for this last chapter read and review!

A vampires forbidden love: the lies that bind us ch.23

Usagi POV

"Okay here's what happened." I began. I still felt drained though I don't know why. I'd had plenty of blood so I shouldn't feel this way. Another question for Chikao. I looked into the eyes of my friends, the girls who fought tirelessly by my side in this battle and looked it from their haggard appearances and my mate. He would only talk about it if I gave him signal to. However I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that the girls at this point deserved to know the truth and we were going to tell them anyways so it only made sense to tell them now.

They had cleared the area around us all as I sat down on the little cot and finished off the blood bags. Truthfully even with that I felt like I still needed more but this would do for now. I didn't want to appear greedy and have them asking why I felt the need to consume so much blood. I didn't even know why I felt like I needed more though it wasn't making any sense. The two and a half that I drank should have been enough.

"When Chikao asked to see me I found out that he knew I'd need a boost of power cause let's face it, Emon was stronger than me." I admitted, "He is older than me by a great deal and was definitely skilled at combat as well. He **was** the son of our elder." I expressed so that they would know why. This wasn't your average case to be honest. The counsel night not see validity in it but when two counsel elders decide to do something like THIS of all things away from the prying eyes of the rest of the counsel then it meant something huge.

"So how does this relate to your sudden increased healing ability?" Rei asked. It was a fair question, "Cause I'm older than you and even I don't heal that fast." She remarked. She was the second eldest here to Minako as the first then Makoto then myself. Everyone in this room has better healing factors than me due to their age yet here I was healing better than all of them, "Really the better question is…" Minako shoved herself away from a nearby wall, "How are you still conscious?"

Her face showing the suspicion that she held as I looked her in the eyes, "Because I myself had fought with Emon before, out in the woods that day. He was strong as hell and in all honesty should have been able to do more damage to you than what he obviously did." She stated. I saw Mamoru ready to say something on my behalf but I stopped him from doing so, "Yeah your right he was and he should have been."

I looked at them all, "And in all honesty I owe my life to not just you guys for getting me out of there but to Chikao as well for the gift he gave me." I told them, "What gift?" Minako looked at me apprehensively. I looked to Mamoru, "What were about to tell you must stay here with all of us. To no one that you're being mated to or will be mated to is to know about this till Mamoru and I decide its okay." I order as they acknowledge this though I can tell Minako is already feeling conflicted about it.

However I made sure this went out specifically to Minako considering her already mating status with that brooding mate of hers. "He gave you something he shouldn't have correct?" She asked me as I responded, "Yeah…it's why no one can know. It would throw a curve ball at everyone and possibly hurt members of the counsel." Not physically but in other ways. Chikao and our elder could get expelled or banished from the counsel for the aid given.

"Chikao gave me some of his blood. And when I mean some I mean I took a few swallows full as he insisted upon it. He knew I'd need a power boost against Emon and he was right as loath as I am to admit it he was right." I confessed. The girls jaws all dropped in mixes of amazement and true shock. I knew how unheard of it was which was why I didn't act offended by the utter shock on display.

It was taboo and taboo for a reason. Rei's face was stunned, "But…how…?" she tried, I rose my brow to that one. "I mean I know how, but…it's…" she was now stuck as she was trying to compartmentalize it. All of them were. Though as I took more notice of her I was curious on what the hell happened to her hair. It looked over half gone as I looked at her form now. The smell in the air told me it was burnt.

It's an odd smell, that of burning hair but its distinctive that's for sure. "When did…?" Makoto was putting it together trying to rationalize it in her own minds eye, "Just before shit hit the fan when we went to his coven." I answered assuming she knew I meant before going to his now burned down coven. We still needed to send out a crew so that we could confirm there was nothing of use or anyone alive that might want vengeance or something.

"Oh my kami this is all unprecedented!" Minako stated in shock, I looked to her. I knew how this must have affected her. She was very by the books as a coven leader herself. She worked hard for her status as I did BUT she didn't come from the dregs of being a concubine per say as I had, no she was born a vampire. A rarity indeed but still she was. She was the descendent of a higher vampire bloodline.

Her only down fall as had Kitiara put it was with whom she had choose to spend her immortal life with. the long blonde haired man loved her and her him but he wasn't of noble ranking and he was made a vampire, he wasn't born one. But hey you can't help who you love you can only nurture the love and let it grow as they did. However, this was different and I could tell she was torn considering so much that had gone down.

It was a serious taboo to break yet one of the oldest of our counsel elders broke it for me to take out Emon. "He's broken one of the most sacred vows as an elder." Her shock was felt by everyone in the room, "I mean there's a reason why vampires of your youth aren't given that type of power boost." Minako now seemed worried, worried for me. I shared her concern as I was having this unusual craving for blood.

They didn't need to know that part though. I wouldn't drop to many bomb shells on them today, not just yet anyways. "The memories that flow, the uncontrolled bursts of power. It all has to be trained, be carefully worked on to be controlled and used." She stated, "Chikao has had eons to do that you've have a few days." Her worry was definitely present now. "Actually that's not the extent of it." I stated as Mamoru cleared his throat.

Minako shot her eyes to him, "There's more?!" she nearly snapped out of her shock at more news being delivered to them. "He gave you blood to?" Rei questioned, stunned by that potential revelation, "Both of you?" Makoto asked now. "No Chikao didn't give me blood… **our** elder did." he answered. The girls knew who he was talking about as their jaws dropped at the bomb of information that was now flooring them.

There was a pregnant pause as Makoto was stunned and Minako leaned up against the wall. "I'm sorry but who'da…what the…how'd…huh…?" Makoto was stunned by the news as was everyone. Even Rei looked unsteady on her feet as she leaned against another wall nearby, "This is unprecedented…" she muttered in shock. Minako held onto her temples as she muttered to a now conflicted room, "This is a lot of information to get in 30 seconds."

"Why did he give you blood?" Rei spoke up again and ask Mamoru. He gulped just a tad seeing the slight look of jealous across hers. Rei had been jealous before on other matters but for HIM, someone who been a vampire for less than several hundred years let alone a few years had her head boggled. She was questioning so much right now about what the elders were willing to do and what rules they were willing to break that they were supposed to honor and uphold the most out of everyone.

"Because let's face it…" he looked at her, "That lycan leader was strong as shit and I wasn't old enough to have the power needed to take him on." He stated, fully aware of what could have happened without the blood running through him. It was a bit of an ego thing to, to admit that he wasn't physically powerful enough to take on such an older lycan without it yet he was man enough to admit it.

"I knew there was something up with that." Rei sounded accusing but wasn't actually accusing him of anything. It was more of a 'eureka' moment she was having. "Yeah I noticed that to." Makoto stated. "When he had to pinned on the flight of stairs, you really held your own and I didn't even think to question it at the time." She stated as Minako looked at her questioningly, "What? I was a little bit busy killing other lycan's." she defended.

"Bottom line it this whole conversation needs to be kept under wraps." I ordered of them, well asked and ordered out of respect for them since they did help out a lot. Minako was the first to talk after a moment, "I won't pretend that I'm not conflicted on this matter but I respect the decisions of such high ranking and respected elders." She began as the others seemed to be agreeing with it to.

"I know they wouldn't have done so without having had absolute certainty of breaking such a taboo rule in place. So yeah I'll keep it secret, for all of your sakes." She looked to both myself and Mamoru on that. "Yeah, I'll keep it close to the vest." Makoto agreed. I looked to Rei as she still had that conflicted slightly jealous look on her face, "While I may not understand it I know what could happen to everyone involved if the truth got out so I'm in." she stated as she put whatever reasoning she had to be feeling as she did to bed.

"So what happens next?" Makoto asked. I looked at the head of Emon and frankly wanted it gone and knew just where I could toss it. "I think we need to pay the counsel members a visit right about now." I motioned for the head to be tossed to me. "We have a present for them and still have to explained what happened to Naoyuki, which reminds me what happened?" I asked them as we prepared to leave.

They tried to avoid saying it till Mamoru finally broken and spilled the beans. "Long story short that dick headed high ranking vampire elder that went up against us, we were already worn down from fighting the lycan horde so he fought us, and he won. We barely dosed him with enough vervain to even the playing field and he got away." He explained the obvious shortened version since it didn't explain several things.

Rei's burnt hair for example. "I'm guess that particular fight explains Rei's new hair-do." I ventured a look in her direction, "Bastard threw me into the fire." She grumbled. "If it makes to feel any better I got thrown into a wall." I shared, "Yeah we heard…" she looked torn between being concerned for me and being a tiny bit satisfied, "We should go." Minako pressed. We all left out.

Naoyuki POV

I was seething with rage at what had happened in the last few hours. I was stunned and beyond pissed off that she had her little band of vampire guards who in my opinion were the lowest ones on the totem pole could get to be, took on and in spite of it all WON against everything we put forth in front of her. I hated to say this considering my own bruised ego in here but clearly, I underestimated that wench. I remembered watching hours before as the coven fell.

Right after I took off I was dealing with the burning pain of vervain in my system. I'd forgotten how much that liquid could pulse pain through every existing nerve ending possible and burn through the skin as if it was acid. I couldn't get any further than the outreaches at the time. That is how BADLY that shit burned me. that bitches mate got in far more than he realized and I was loath to admit to it.

His timing had been spot on and impeccable. I had barely been able to dislodge him. Plus the way he moved, his sped was unaccountable for that of a vampire of his age. That bastard fuck was able to get the jump on me and I hadn't realized it till the needle pricked my skin. The liquid acid burning inside of me not even a second later. Someone gave him an edge much like Usagi was given her edge. Those damned elders would pay for their aid.

It had been then that my eye sight caught her killing Emon from a distance, ripping his heart out and tossing it into the fire then cutting his head off, as she promised she would to before jumping and getting away from the burning wreckage. I remembered seeing her mate as he hauled her into the transportation they had before driving off far and away from it. The coven had fallen and nothing would be salvageable from it.

I held back the emotional pain of his death, not letting a tear fall as I mourned the loose of such a bright young vampire. Emon was the only son I ever had, even if he wasn't mine maternally I was still more of a father to him than his own…as far as I saw it anyways. That elder didn't nurture his darkness like I did and she ripped him away from me. Sure, Damon was a good friend and I cared for him as such and like a son too in a sense, but it was Emon who held the true glorious future in his eyes.

The very destiny that no other counsel member could see or was willing to admit was out there for us. The one that only I had my eyes opened to in the last millennium. I knew what the world would be like if the humans were nothing more than our blood bags. No more hiding in the dark. No more caring about what the world thought of us. No more of any of it. Emon had the right idea and that bitch took him from me. First Damon and now him. I would have to contact my own people to see what could be done to eradicate her.

I pulled out my phone and called that Kitiara to see if she would be willing to help one last time to avoid me killing her. However when her phone answered it was the very chilling voice of Chikao than answered, "Hello Naoyuki." Yet there was no greeting in his voice, only the sound of 'your done'. It had me gritting my teeth for a moment. "Where's Kitiara?" I asked, no more formalities here. What was the point. "She's safe…far from you. That is unless you'd like to join her." His voice was near teasing.

Like he was using her as a lure of sorts and I honestly pulled my phone away looking at it as if it were him and as if he was a different vampire than that before cause he had never spoken to me in such a manner before. I returned the phone to my ear, "Where is she?" I demanded of the older elder, no longer caring if I was sounding hostile. Not that I cared about her personally but was she the reason why they knew where we were?

My eyes narrowed at her treason against us. If so, if she gave us up that bitch just signed her own death certificate. I didn't care where she was there was no place she could hide from me, "The one place that had orders to shot on site if you even approach it. But feel free to, no one is stopping you from going there. In fact its encouraged even." Where would he encourage me to go where she was being held?

Unless it was…I gulped. The vampire prison, the one place that even I couldn't break into with ease. And if they had standing orders to shoot on site that could only mean one thing to me now, "Congratulations Naoyuki, you've been declared 'excommunicate'. Enjoy life on the run, I hear the winters can get mighty cold." That one word he said before I phased out the rest of his words but compartmentalized him for later told me what had happened to my own fate.

I gripped the phone tight enough to crack it before dropping it before I destroyed it completely and ruined my chance to see about another contact I had, but now things were out in the open and I had VERY, VERY limited options. I was torn between a tinge of fear and panic that the word brought me and blinding hatred for that Usagi for getting in the way of things once more in my life. First with Damon and now this.

I stood up from the run down area I had gone into for safety that Emon had set up on that OFF chance that neither of us thought would be of use. How foolish we were to think we wouldn't need it and here I was in it with no place at the moment to go. This was all HER fault. "I'll get you yet Usagi! Mark my words, I will destroy you and all that you love." I wanted to destroy everything in sight as I roared out my anger. This wasn't over.

Usagi POV

I walked in through the doors of the counsels chamber with the decapitated head beginning to become pungent with odor from decay while it was still in my hands. "And do you have what we require of you?" one of the counsel members asked. The haughty voice had me quirking a brow as I spoke, "Hai, and here's my proof." I pulled it up by the hair on his head for all to see for several long seconds before I tossed it on the floor before them. A little bit of the juices still on it splattered upward hitting that counsel member.

He looked at me with distain but wiped the tiny bit away as he looked at the head pensively as if to authenticate it, "Emon is dead." I announced. "His heart ripped out, burned in the fire of the coven and his head decapitated as you can see. As promised." I forced myself to leave the note of sarcasm out as I spoke to them all. My own wounds starting to hurt me now as I felt them take their toll. The blood I had consumed had NOT been enough and I didn't understand why considering they should have.

"It would appear that Usagi here has done as the counsel has asked of her regarding Emon." Chikao began. "She has eliminated the threat and shown us that she is well and capable as a leader despite Emon's claims and his attempts to damage her leadership over her own coven." Chikao stated as the others agreed. I was pleased with that and wondered when we could leave but didn't want to appear dismissive.

"And what of the leader of the lycans?" another elder asked. That's when Mamoru stepped up beside me, "I killed him sir." A few looked stunned but smiled in praise over his efforts. "It was a very difficult fight for sure but in the end his arrogance was his downfall." He gave the brief description that would make them happy, "It's funny how such animals can hold such feelings." Another elder regarded as she laughed.

"I believe for him it was a mix of pride and what Emon had promised him. That in and of itself made him arrogant." She scoffed, "Emon and his false promises were the very thing that got them all killed." No doubt about that. "The majority of the pack were either killed in the fight by the girls here and our guards." I could sense them walking a little bit closer towards us at the acknowledgement of their part in the fight.

"The few that did escaped as we needed everyone there for the lycan's that were hiding in the basement, were tagged to see where other new packs could be at or to see if they would try to form new ones." The counsel smiled at this realizing that we were still keeping track of them and making sure to keep the lycan population down. We took care of so much today it was utterly ridiculous and long.

"At least this way if they try to form a new pack we have them on radar." I stated with confidence. "It would seem that both of you are well equip to be able to handle this coven with ease." Chikao smiled a little. "And what of Naoyuki?" another elder asked. I prevented my face from going downcast at the news to be delivered as I knew it wasn't preferred, "He is on the run." I began.

Their faces started to become a tad judgmental, "I saw him in the basement area as he tried to fight me with Emon but relented after I nearly got the better of him and took off." I didn't describe it in case it would compromise how I was able to get the one up on an elder of all vampires. I couldn't express it to much without putting Chikao's secret at risk with the rest of the counsel. Mamoru then stood forward.

"We…" he indicated to Minako, Makoto, Rei and himself, "Ran into him on the outside and tried to stop him." Then Minako stepped forward, "Rei here managed to slow him down just enough for Makoto and I to attack as Mamoru came in and managed to get him on the 'rungs' so to speak." Then Makoto stepped forward, "Mamoru got him injected with some vervain that we managed to procure but it wasn't enough to take him down."

They still looked a tad disapproving till Mamoru stepped forward, "As it would be with any other elder…" he gestured to them, "Even one of you is no easy troop to take down." He complimented, preying on their pride as elder vampires to convince them of the accomplishment made today, "It would be near impossible to take out an elder such as yourselves." He continued onward as he spoke.

"The strength, speed, power and skill that you alone possess make you near impenetrable to try and take out therefore it would take an extreme amount of everything we had within our arsenal to take Naoyuki down. To be honest the vervain shot was a hard-enough effort to make considering how much faster and strong he was than us." He concluded, "Plus we were already drained from the previous fight we had all been in and he didn't seem to have fought hardly at all." Rei stated as they accepted this.

Makoto's showcasing that it was Mamoru and his convincing words that he managed to inject Naoyuki even though it was a team effort from everyone involved, all around proved how well we worked to fight together, win or lose. "So, he is free then yes?" another elder arched a brow at us as if trying to place doubt on our abilities, "Hai, but not for long. With the vervain running through him I doubt he will get far fast. We already have a team working to track him down." I assure them.

"Beside I suspect he doesn't have very many places to go to at this point." I supplied. "This is true…" Chkao stated, as he smiled, "As I've come to the conclusion that not only is he banned from the counsel, BUT he now has a death warrant on his head." I couldn't help but feel satisfied with that response. "You Usagi are off any probation you were formerly on and shall continue business as usual. Congratulations on a successful mission." He dismissed.

We turned around and I for one was grateful as we walked out of the counsels chambers. I felt weakened once more and knew something had to be wrong or up as I felt that if I didn't have blood again and soon I was going to pass out. This couldn't be normal. I forced myself to walk with ease outside till I muttered to Mamoru once we were clear, "Take me to our room." Before the hallway went dark on me.

Mamoru POV

I barely caught her as I saw how pale she was becoming once more. "Take her to the med bay." Minako ordered, "She just passed out - " I tried but she cut me off, "She didn't get enough blood before. Just trust us." I looked over to see the girls insistent on taking her in there. I relented and took her to the med bay we had just been in. The girls cleared the area once more and hooked her up to a blood bag.

"Is there something I'm not aware of?" I asked them. Sitting next to her as her color began to return but she didn't wake this time. 'She used the last of her energy to be present for the counsel but she will need her rest now. Her body wants to decompress and relax so give her a few hours." Minako gently ordered, "That doesn't answer my question." I stated. She gestured for me to turn towards the other girls.

"Have you noticed she seems different? Her scent perhaps?" Makoto asked. I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah I have. I just couldn't tell what it was. What is it?" I asked, "Think about what makes a change in scent happen." Rei tried. My mine went through the logical scenarios. "What we eat." I answered, the girls shook their head, "True fact but not what this is." Minako answered, "I knew perfumes can do that, but she doesn't wear any." I tried.

Makoto was the one to reply this time, "Again, true but not what were looking at here." I was growing frustrated by the guessing game, "Think about it…a fluctuation in hormones…" Rei cajoled. "Can sometimes increase the flow of sweat especially if your working out, but I smelled this before the huge fight at the coven." I pressed. Minako sighed, "What ELSE causes hormones to fluctuate?" she asked.

"For scent to change." Rei added on. I was definitely feeling frustrated at the lack of help from them on the guessing game here. "Look I'm not to versed on why hormones would change for vampires. Humans and even animals yes but not vampires…as sad as that is." I muttered at the end. "Okay why do hormones change in animals?" Makoto tried, "To flee off predators if their scared." I answered.

Makoto face palmed as Minako asked, "And?" I wracked my brain till they all looked at me expectantly, "Come on Mamoru you're the doctor do the math." Rei finally snipped. I looked back forth till it hit me. Change in hormones. Her scent changed. The reason why. I looked back as realization dawned on me and they smiled as it finally hit me. How I DIDN'T see it before stunned me, "She's…pre…she's…" I looked back and forth like a partially excited and partially in disbelief puppy dog.

"Seriously?" I asked. Taking a good whiff of the air. Trying to commit the scent to memory so I could recognize her more accurately now. "Pregnant, yeah." Minako supplied. "It's also why her body needs the extra blood. She's feeding for two now." She held up two fingers as if I needed the indication and as stupid as it was showing the two fingers put more reality into the situation as it were.

I now felt the need to sit down as my legs were starting to feel wobbly. I know I wanted to start a family with her, but…HOW?! I mean how was this possible. "I don't understand how this happened." Rei looked protectively near upset so I reassured her, them all as I turned towards them, "What I mean is we're all vampires, technically dead, how is THIS possible?" I asked them matter of factly.

"Blood creates life. Not just the seed and egg." Minako responded, as I looked to her before turning my gaze to my unconscious mate as she clearer her throat and spoke. "And on the night of a full moon…" I glanced back at her as she spoke up, her eyes conveying truth and happiness. "If the two vampires who share each other to their fullest and convey their undying love to the other and take pleasure in a shared blood offering, they shall be granted a gift that they can both share in for years to come." Her words were prophetic and beautiful all in one.

I looked back at her and remembered the night it must have happened on. I couldn't help but smile in remembrance. We hadn't been trying for it, we just wanted to share in the love we held for the other and not let Emon get in the way of things, and we didn't. "Were pregnant." I repeated. "Hai, you both are. Its rare for it to happen BUT it can happen." She supplied as I was stunned and happy.

Then the big fight hit me. She fought and took on Emon ALONE! I stood up, my anger at her having fought him and how he could have killed her AND our child. Not that he knew that but still. "She fought Emon though!" I nearly snapped, "I don't think she knew." Rei said in defense of her since she couldn't exactly speak up at the moment, "We didn't even officially realize it ourselves till we got back when her scent got stronger." I looked over towards her.

"It was only then that we knew for sure. We suspected it earlier but…" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes a tad before Makoto took over, "We held no proof and there was so much going on that it slipped our minds for a moment." I was trying come to grips with all of this. "She's fine though Mamoru, **both** of them are. The scent wouldn't still be as it is if it weren't." Minako assured me with emphasis.

I was stunned still by this development as I looked at her unconscious form on the cot. I recalled how that fight up on the balcony had gone. How she beat him down but how he almost killed her himself. My heart had been in my throat then and now, now it felt like it should still be in there but it felt free since I KNEW she was alive and well. She was safe. "He could have killed her…" I accused.

I felt like I needed to blame someone for something considering her condition but didn't know who. "You know as well as we do that she wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going without you." Makoto reasoned in defense. I knew they were right but now this newly felt fatherly concern over our unborn child in her was hitting me fiercely. I felt this insurmountable love that rose within me. I had always wanted to be a father and to have a family with Usagi was the thing I had only ever dreamed of.

Now it was becoming a reality that I had thought was gone when I became a vampire. I didn't think it was possible for conception to happen yet it seems it was possible. I let the happy tears fall, "Besides out of all of those bruises on her I bet you there's not ONE bruise on her stomach." Rei explained. I rose up and went over and true to form as I looked over and felt over her form I felt nor saw any bruises over her stomach.

She was unconsciously protecting our baby. Tears began to spring in my eyes again as I wiped the others away, "Subconsciously her body knew to protect it, but she didn't question it cause she was to busy fighting for her life." I muttered. I felt her stomach and felt an answering warmth within. Almost as if the life growing within could in some weird way sense me and was reaching out through warmth.

The tears fell from my eyes again and I cared not, they were tears of joy and hope as I couldn't have been happier that we were going to be parents and that she was alive and well. My heart swelled so much in response to all of this. All I knew now was that I was NOT letting her leave this coven for a very long time. Vampire or not, this fierce protectiveness I felt was to strong to be ignored.

I had to keep her and our child safe no matter what. She could do delegation and business in her office but beyond that I didn't want her out on errands of any sort. The very thought of something happening to her rose panic and anger in my mind. "I'll never let anything happen to either of you." I promised in a whisper's breath, feeling the warmth pulsating towards me. Like it was responding or something.

"You okay?" Makoto asked, "Yeah I just need a moment alone with her." I answered as I laid down next to her on the cot. I needed to feel her close to me again as I held her. Her color returning as I smiled. We were going to have a family and I couldn't be happier. Now to just ask her to marry me. I patted where the ring was to make sure and fell asleep. Things were finally looking up again.

Usagi POV

When I woke up again I felt incredibly refreshed and even invigorated. I looked up to see a blood bag going into my arm. "That should be the last of what's needed for today." I heard a familiar voice state. I opened my eyes to see none other than Ami. The doctor at the hospital Mamoru and I had gone to regarding the lycan's. I was confused as to why she was here. I looked around and yes we were still in our med bay though I told Mamoru to put me in our bed.

I looked over to see Mamoru at my side with my left hand in his, smiling at me like I was a precious gift that he'd just received. "What's going on?" I looked up, "How are you here?" I asked Ami, "She figured it out and came to help us out. Apparently she's a bit of a hacker to and followed a trail we didn't realized we left to where we are now." Mamoru answered for her enlightening me on the status of her.

"No need to worry, your secret is safe with me, happy to help those that protect us." I felt my eyes begin to weep for no reason and ignored it as a sign of stress from the last few days, "So how many hours have I been out?" I asked. He sighed, "Usa…you've been out for three days." My eyes widened as I sat up. "I've what?" I yelped in shock. "Why?" there should have been no reason I – "Why?!" I near demanded.

Ami left out to give us privacy, "First off there's something I need to ask you…" I watch as he reaches behind him and pulls out the most pretty looking ring box ever and I can feel my heart rate increasing. "Mamoru…" I whisper not wanting to over think it. He opens it to reveal a stunning three carrot diamond ring with sapphires on either side. My astrological sign engraved on one side and his on the other.

It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen and I immediately broke down in sobs trying to figure out if this was happening or if I woke up in another dream again. I placed my hand on his as he presented the ring and felt the touch of his skin and the small hairs in it clearly telling me this was no dream, this was real. "Usagi…I've been search and trying to find the best time to ask you this…" he began. His own emotions beginning to get to him, "And after that fight I knew I couldn't wait another second…" he continued.

I faltered for a moment. If he was only doing this because it's a 'we almost died today thing' then I needed to stop him. I didn't want that to be the reason why we got married. I wanted this to be because we were both ready and not having anything to do with fear of loosing the other, "Mamoru…" I tried, but he stopped me. "I've known you as my human self and as my vampire self and there's NO ONE else I would rather be with for the rest of my immortal life than you." He stated.

"So please Usagi…will you marry me? Become my wife, my mate, the mother of my children." While I wasn't sure on why he said children since vampires rarely conceived them I took it as him being excited about the prospect of me saying yes, "Mamoru…When we get married I want it to be because its our love that is bonding us, not a 'hey we almost died today, want to get married' type of thing." And he laughed.

"Usa…" he smirked, "I've been carrying this ring around for months now." Now my eyes widened, "I was just trying to find the perfect time and all of this crap happened. I didn't decide to marry you on a whim, I wanted this long before Emon, all of it came into play." Now I was crying along with him, "Then…yes." It was a small one, but I was trying to hold my emotions in check as he wrapped me up in his arms.

We kissed softly then passionately. It felt so beautiful and I almost, ALMOST forgot what it was that I wanted to ask him. As the connection broke I asked him, "So now that we've basket in that beautiful moment…why have I been out for a few days?" he smiled, "Usagi were pregnant." I blinked at him a few times, "Sorry what?" I asked, angling for a repeat as I was unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"We are pregnant. Its why you needed so much blood." I was in shock at the news and instinctively went to touch my stomach and felt an odd warmth there now. "Oh my…we, were…" I looked at him as he smiled and pulled me into his arms. My shock fading away to happiness to as something I knew was rare to behold for vampires was given to us. Our gift. _Arigato_. I sent a silent thank you to whomever it was that granted us this. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." I laughed at his joke and kissed him.

"Mamoru you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…besides my sisters in arms. I love you so damned much I don't think there's a word perfect enough to describe how much you mean to me." I tell him, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you. Only I already have perfection and it's not a word…it's a person…its you." He smiled as he pulled me in for another sweet kiss.

Minako POV

Don't they look so adorable together?" I asked the girls. Even our elder was looking at the couple fondly after he asked her to marry him. "There is still much work to be done." He noted but smiled on to which Rei responds, "I just want to sleep for a while after all of this." Makoto then says, "Let's not forget that Naoyuki is still out there and may want revenge for what happened. We burned down his house and Usagi killed off Emon." Her notations are worthwhile but for the moment we just needed some time to regroup.

"True…we'll just have to keep an extra eye out is all." Rei states for me before I hear the elder say, "So is there a reason why no one told me of the new bloodline that is currently being formed." His near question has us gulping. Of course he smelled it, "We were going to wait until they had time to adjust to the news and let them tell you." I answered. "Her body needs to heal. I would say give it a few more days then let them approach you." I finished.

The girls all nod in response. "A child born of two vampires is so rare and almost unheard of…" Rei comments, "Hai, it hasn't happened in over several hundred years to any coven so this makes what happens next extra special." the elder remarks as I look on at the others as we each make a silent vow to become Usagi's avid protectors during this very rare pregnancy and to the young one growing in her as well. "A new era is about to begin." Makoto says as we look on proudly at our leaders.


End file.
